


Pokémon GO!

by Komrad



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Series of tales, bissexual character, genderfluid Blanche
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komrad/pseuds/Komrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essa história tomou um rumo que eu jamais esperava para ela. Eu comecei com um bando de histórias de comédia e de repente fui tomado por um surto de inspiração. Essa história se tornou uma história de auto-descobrimento em que os primeiros capítulos, embora ajudem a dar uma noção sobre os personagens, são os menos importantes. A partir do capítulo 4 a história fica ligeiramente mais séria e mais emotiva.<br/>A história irá tocar temas um pouco sérios como romance na adolescência, transexualidade, genderfluid, escolhas profissionais e familiares, depressão e suicídio. Especialmente em relação a questões de gênero, depressão e suicídio, eu vou tentar ser o mais respeitoso possível. Espero que todos gostem do resultado final. Se alguém se sentir insultado, sinta-se livre para comentar e me criticar. Trigger warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Onze Anos

**Author's Note:**

> Os três primeiros capítulos são só meio que comédia com crianças. Eu recomendo ler se você quiser algo rápido e se quiser se apegar um pouco aos personagens. Se quiser partir para contos de suspense e auto-desenvolvimento mais bem trabalhados, eu recomendo pular para o capítulo 4.
> 
> Trigger warnings se aplicam principalmente do capítulo 4 em diante.
> 
> A história se passa em um mundo alternativo de Pokémon GO. A importância disso: Os primeiros jogos de Pokémon se passavam no que parecia ser uma versão alternativa do nosso mundo. Kanto, do primeiro jogo, é uma região do japão de verdade e parece muito com a do jogo. O jogo também fazia referências a países como China e EUA. Mas como o jogo foi ganhando maiores proporções criou sua própria Mitologia, com deuses, países antigos e novos que, embora inspirados no nosso mundo, são fundamentalmente diferentes. Estruturas políticas também nunca são explicadas e presume-se que girem em torno de ginásios pokémon - já que campeões de pokémon, a liga dos quatro e os líderes de ginásio parecem entrar em conflito constante com grupos malignos como se fossem a polícia ou exército (quando não fazem parte desses grupos, claro).
> 
> Essa história não se passa nesse mundo em que pokémons movem continentes. embora os lendários existam e tenham os mesmos poderes fantásticos, eles serão muito raros e estarão dormentes ou algo assim.
> 
> Para todos os propósitos, essa história se passa no nosso mundo, mas com pokémons como fauna e flora.

Quando sua mãe acordou e começou a preparar o café, Jonetsu Aka estava sentada em sua cama roendo as unhas. Quando sua mãe colocou o café na mesa e acordou o pai dela, ela estava quase pulando pela janela de tanta emoção. Quando seus pais vieram chama-la para acordar, ela gritou dizendo que ia se arrumar e passou exatos 3 minutos andando afobada pelo quarto, contando os segundos. Eles não iam gostar se ela dissesse que simplesmente não pregara o olho a noite toda.

Passara os três minutos ponderando se deveria prolongar a espera ou sair correndo. Chegara à conclusão de que, já que nunca antes tinha se arrumado em três minutos para nada, era melhor fingir estar se arrumando do que se arriscar a ser descoberta. Arriscaria chegar atrasada, mas era um risco calculado... Exceto que quando o relógio fechou o terceiro minuto ela não conseguiu mais se segurar e saiu correndo pela escada. Agarrando uma torrada, ela saiu correndo porta afora, apenas gritando um bom dia para os pais. No caminho para o laboratório passou pela casa dos Kikitaru. Ela, claro, não estava pronta. Aka não se preocuparia com ela. Chiro chegaria atrasada, provavelmente, mas Aka guardaria o lugar dela, como sempre faziam na escola.

Aka parou no portão do laboratório. Chegara exatamente duas horas antes do horário de abrir, cinco horas antes da distribuição dos pokémons. Sentindo-se muito bem, percebeu ser a primeira pessoa a chegar no local. Sentou com sua mochila na porta e pôs-se a esperar. Viu várias crianças que, como ela, tinham completado onze anos naquele ano irem brincar no parque, algumas, com certeza, iriam ver crianças mais velhas treinando seus pokémons ou caçando novos pokémons, mas nenhuma delas tinha a determinação que ela tinha de sentar em frente à catraca com apenas o boné vermelho cobrindo o rosto do sol cada vez mais forte.

Pensando de novo... Gostaria que tivesse lembrado de levar água. O sol estava realmente quente naquele dia de verão. Gostaria, também, de ter comido algo melhor no café da manhã...

Mas ela seria a primeira. Não se arriscaria a sair para comer ou beber algo e perder o lugar. O melhor Charmander seria dela.

Ela viu cada um dos cientistas do laboratório Pokémon entrar e saudou-os de baixo da guarita. O guarda dividiu sua água com ela em certo momento, um alívio muito bem vindo. Ele também permitiu a ela acariciar o belíssimo Growliethe que ele tinha.

À medida que o dia começou a passar ela esperou que mais e mais crianças chegassem, mas parecia estar demorando até demais. Em certo momento viu o tal do Shinrai Ao se aproximando com seus óculos fundo de garrafa, aquele cabelo preto lambido e... Aquela era Kikitaro Chiro com ele? E os pais dele vinham atrás dele. “Você tem _onze_ anos! Não sabe fazer nada sem os pais?” pensou Aka, enfurecida pela presença daquele que considerava ser seu maior adversário.

Ao achava que era bom por que sabia tudo sobre Pokémon, mas não tinha nenhuma experiência prática, e isso era o que importava. Ele podia ter as melhores notas na escola, mas Aka estava mais que disposta a ser uma melhor treinadora Pokémon que ele.

Mas o que mais a irritava era a traição de Chiro. Se aliar com o _inimigo_!

-Oi Aka-San! – Disse Ao, como se fossem amigos.

-Oi. – Respondeu Aka, secamente. – Chiro, eu guardei o seu lugar. Você fica aqui. Você pode ficar depois dela, Shinrai. Nem vá pensando que vai passar na frente!

-Ora, não precisa ser tão brava, Aka-chan! – Disse, Chiro, tentando mediá-los.

Aka olhou para ela irritada, sem tê-la ainda perdoado pela traição.

-Do quê você está falando? – Perguntou Ao, se fazendo de bobo.

-Da fila para pegar Pokémons, oras mais! Eu sei que é para isso que você está aqui! Mas eu estou aqui desde de manhã cedo, quando o sol nasceu! Eu mereço pegar o primeiro Pokémon!

-Ora, eu acho que Aka-chan não sabe bem como funciona o laboratório, querida. – Disse o pai de Aka, um dos cientistas, normalmente, mas que hoje tinha vindo de roupas casuais para acompanhar o filho.

-Aka-chan, o laboratório trabalha com horários marcados. – Disse a mãe de Ao, uma mulher muito bonita com profundos e enigmáticos olhos azuis. Você tinha que ligar e agendar o horário de sua preferência. Ficar na porta do laboratório o dia todo não vai ajudar em nada... Mas eu acho que todos os horários já estão cheios por hoje... Que eu saiba, esse ano, já há mais candidatos a treinadores que no ano passado.

Antes mesmo que a mulher terminasse de falar, Aka já estava soluçando e fungando, fazendo de tudo para que os olhos, que ardiam como se tivessem sido banhados em pimenta, não deixassem as vergonhosas lágrimas escaparem.

-Nós marcamos o horário para Ao e Chiro. – Disse o senhor Shinrai. – Se você tivesse dito que precisava, eu teria marcado para você, querida.

-Obrigada, senhor Shinrai. – As lágrimas pareciam impossíveis de conter, mas Aka deu uma enorme fungada e se levantou do chão, abaixando o boné sobre o próprio rosto para cobrir as próprias lágrimas. – Eu... Eu não sabia... Ninguém me avisou.

Ela soltou um olhar acusatório para Chiro e Ao. Principalmente Ao.

-Estava escrito na primeira página do panfleto que distribuíram na escola. – Disse Ao, enrubescido e parecendo irritado.

-Eu lhe falei, Aka! Lembra? Quando estávamos indo para casa no último dia de aula? Até perguntei se você queria vir com Ao, mas você disse que n...

-MENTIROSA! – Gritou Aka, empurrando Chiro e saindo correndo para não se permitir chorar na frente deles.

Chiro sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para Aka. Ela só ficara com inveja que Aka era um treinadora Pokémon muito melhor que ela e queria ficar com os melhores pokémons. Aka tinha certeza que tinha sido isso. Furiosa, Aka decidiu não voltar para casa. Não daria a ninguém a satisfação de vê-la chorar.

 

-Estes são os pokémons iniciais que nós temos disponíveis: Charmander, Bulbasauro, Squirtle e Pikachu. – Disse o supervisor do departamento.

Os pais de Ao ficaram do lado de fora esperando que as crianças pudessem fazer sua escolha. Esperava-se dos novos treinadores que pudessem fazer essa escolha sozinhos. Afinal, eles já tinham _onze anos_. Eram _praticamente adultos_!

Mas Chiro não conseguia deixar de pensar em Aka correndo com raiva dela. Teria corrido atrás. Sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para Aka. Mas também era importante para Chiro e, se ela se atrasasse, teria que remarcar e alguém que estivesse na lista de espera – que não tivesse conseguido marcar a visita ao laboratório, mas que tivesse pedido para ser colocado no lugar de alguém que desistisse na última hora – pegaria seu Pokémon. Na verdade, Chiro saíra correndo, mas Ao a segurara e avisara do problema.

-Depois você vai atrás dela e faz as pazes! – Disse ele.

E estava certo. Qualquer coisa seria melhor que chegar na escola amanhã, no primeiro dia de aula, e não ter um Pokémon. Seria a piada da vez.

-Eu espero que vocês tenham estudado bem e pensado nos pokémons que querem, mas se não tiverem, temos todas as informações sobre os pokémons e suas evoluções nesse computador. – Disse a professora Acácia, mostrando, na tela, imagens seguidas de toneladas de informações sobre os pokémons.

-Eu sei qual eu quero. – Disse Ao.

Chiro sabia que Ao tinha uma tabela com seu treinamento programado e que o garoto tinha feito a melhor escolha lógica. Talvez ela devesse ser Maria vai com as outras e escolher o que ele escolhesse. Mas... Aquele Pikachu era _tão_ fofo!

-Eu também! – Disse ela, alegremente. – Eu quero um Pikachu!

Ao fez uma careta.

-Bem a sua cara. Eu quero um Squirtle!

Chiro viu Ao ser levado até uma piscina. A prova de que ele tinha planejado tudo era ele estar usando um calção de banho por baixo da bermuda e ter trazido lentes para poder mergulhar.

-Eu achei que nós só pegávamos os nossos pokémons e fim de papo. – Disse Chiro.

-Costumava ser assim. – Disse Ao. – As pokébolas controlavam os pokémons, mas isso considerado cruel demais.

-Nosso laboratório cria os pokémons em contato com humanos para que se acostumem e nós os escolhemos e colocamos para adoção na idade certa para ser afastados de seus pais para que possam se dar bem com os treinadores. É claro que você pode levar qualquer um deles para casa, mas nós recomendamos escolher um com quem você se dê bem. Além disso, se você captura-lo pessoalmente o Pokémon vai lhe respeitar mais. – Ao colocou óculos de natação que o faziam ter olhos desproporcionalmente maiores que o normal e começou a se alongar. – Pode entrar na piscina quando quiser, meu jovem. Aqui está a pokébola que você deve usar. Eu vou levar esta mocinha para a gaiola dos pikachus. Você trouxe roupa de proteção, meu bem?

-Roupa de proteção? – Perguntou ela, em dúvida.

-Bem... Os pikachus estão sentre os mais... Elétricos dos pokémons que você vai encontrar na natureza. Eles... Bem, sendo bem sincera, eles tendem a dar mais problema que os outros. Nosso squirtles só produzem um pouquinho de água no momento. O jato dele não é forte o bastante para machucar, mas os pikachus tendem a se animar e quando um começa a dar choques...

Ah... – Chiro não precisou que o resto fosse explicado. – Como vocês fazem com os charmanders?

Aka queria um charmander. Chiro não pôde deixar de imaginar a amiga correndo de lança-chamas ambulantes.

-Os charmanders que nós temos só conseguem produzir chamas baixas. Nós temos roupas de proteção capazes de proteger contra o calor que eles produzem. – Disse a professora Acácia, passando roupas de proteção para ela. – Pronto, essas roupas são feitas do material de proteção que trabalhadores em companhias elétricas usam nas luvas. Vai ser muito útil caso os pikachus se animem demais.

Ela entrou animada na gaiola. Os pikachus corriam animadamente pela gaiola. Ela tinha comida para dar aos bichinhos e uma pokébola com a qual capturar o Pikachu. Alguns vieram imediatamente brincar com ela. Chiro gostou de todos eles. Eram todos fofos e brincalhões. Queria levar todos eles para casa.

Um deles estava em um canto parecendo triste e desanimado. Sentindo pena, Chiro se aproximou dele.

-Ei, amiguinho, qual o problema, você é tímido? – O Pikachu abriu uma expressão radiante ao ver que ela se dirigia a ele e, saltando de pé, começou a correr na direção dela, mas foi bloqueado por três pikachus com bochechas soltando faíscas. – Ei, qual é! Tem pra todo mundo!

Ela moveu os braços afastando os pikachus que se meteram e o Pikachu super feliz correu na direção dela e saltou em seus braços. Chiro sentiu o peso dele em seus braços com alegria fazendo carinho na cabeça dele, que tinha um rostinho do nada, contudo, ela ouviu um barulho estranho. De repente as luzes acima dela papocaram, vidro caindo para todos os lados e Chiro percebeu que todos os pelos de seu corpo estavam de pé. As bochechas do pequeno Pikachu estavam acesas, mas ele, com um sorriso fofo no rosto, parecia nem perceber.

-Esse não! Chiro, esse não! – Professora Acácia vinha correndo na direção da grade, mas parou sem tocar o metal. – Ele é forte demais! Os outros pikachus não brincam com ele por que ele sempre exagera! Encontramos ferido na floresta e ainda estamos trabalhando na recuperação dele! Não deveria nem estar nessa grade! Alguém cometeu um...

Outra lâmpada explodiu, assustando a professora.

-Chiro, se continuar assim ele vai invocar um raio de verdade dentro da grade! Sua roupa não vai lhe proteger! Use a pokébola! Eu lhe dou outra!

Chiro achou engraçado o desespero da professora. Aquela coisa fofa jamais a machucaria. Mas tirou a pokébola do bolso de um jeito ou de outro. Sabia muito bem qual o Pikachu que queria para si. Era aquele.

Ao ver a bolinha branca e vermelha, contudo, o Pikachu ficou ainda mais feliz. “Ele _quer_ ser adotado” pensou ela. Então percebeu que o ar ao seu redor tinha ficado realmente quente. O ar começou a faltar e, subitamente consciente do perigo, abriu a pokébola.

-Pikachu... EU ESCOLHO VOCÊ! – Disse ela, e o animalzinho foi recolhido em um jorro vermelho para dentro da pokébola.

A pokébola parou de brilhar quase instantaneamente. Pikachu não colocou nenhuma resistência à prisão.

-Ok. Aqui. Eu tenho outra pokébola para você. Pode escolher qualquer outr...

-Eu quero esse! – Disse ela. – Eu prometi para ele! Eu disse que era o meu escolhido. É ele que eu quero!

-Chiro... Ele é perigoso demais... Uma criança como você precisa de um Pokémon com quem possa brincar e treinar...

-Ele é melhor! Ele é super forte! Podemos duelar!

-Não! – A professora Acácia parecia exasperada. – Chiro, é ótimo que vocês tenham se dado bem, mas ele precisa de treino para se controlar! Vai acabar machucando de verdade algum Pokémon por aí! Por favor... Coopere...

-Não! Ele vai ficar magoado! Eu disse que ia levá-lo! – Chiro estava ficando com raiva da professora.

Ela tinha que entender que o pequeno não queria fazer mal a ninguém. Além disso, ele ficaria tão triste se fosse posto para fora da pokébola! Nunca mais iria confiar em mais ninguém.

-Eu trago ele para vocês verem se ele está bem! Eu faço o que você quiser! Eu cuido dele! Mas por favor, tia, deixa... – Chiro sacou do bolso sua melhor arma: Fofura.

-Ah... Bem... Não... Não pode... Quer dizer... Ah, Ok, Chiro, mas você tem que trazê-lo uma vez por semana e tem que seguir uma grade rígida de treinos! Você precisa me ouvir, entendeu, Chiro?

Mas ela não estava realmente ouvindo.

Naquela noite, quando apresentou ao pequeno Pikachu seu quarto, o pequeno ficou extremamente feliz. Ele mesmo não tinha muita coisa: Sua cama era uma caixa de papelão com um alguns panos enrolados. Mas foi como se ela tivesse dado ao pequeno o mundo. Os olhinhos dele brilharam de alegria enquanto ele corria pela casa sob o olhar observador dos pais de Chiro, que alegremente apontaram que ele parecia, em personalidade, com Aka. Extremamente energético, mas muito desastrado.

-Baka! – Gritou Chiro de uma vez. – Seu nome vai ser Baka!

Ela não sabia se o Pikachu entendia o que ela dizia, mas o som das risadas deve tê-lo deixado muito feliz. Subitamente o Persian da mãe de Chiro miou enfurecido e saltou pela janela. Só então, Chiro percebeu a bochechas do Pikachu brilhando. Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo um raio caiu muito próximo e todas as luzes do bairro se apagaram.

Chiro levou carão por meia hora por não conseguir domar seu Pokémon – a primeira responsabilidade de um bom treinador – e foi dormir sem jantar – o que era muito injusto, na verdade, já que era seu primeiro dia. Fez uma nota mental para passar no laboratório no dia seguinte, antes de ir para a aula para pedir instruções de novo à professora Acácia.


	2. Temporada de caça - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hora de ver a fibra desses treinadores quando têm que lutar contra um pokémon de verdade. Será que eles conseguem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembrando que eu sempre aceito sugestões, dicas, etc.
> 
> E, se alguém quiser ver outra fic minha, tem uma de Percy Jackson aqui ó:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7270177/chapters/16507354

 

 

 

Ao passou para pegar Chiro com o sempai deles para o primeiro dia de aula. Eles chegaram a tempo de encontrar com os amigos antes da aula. Todos os colegas conversavam sobre os Pokémons que tinham obtido no dia anterior. A maioria, claro, eram bulbasauros, squirtles, charmanders e pikachus. Ao não quis, inicialmente, participar da exibição de pokémons até Chiro chamá-lo para participar. Na verdade, sua Squirtle, uma fêmea, era bem menor que o normal, mas Chiro disse que estava mais que satisfeito com ela, a despeito das risadas dos colegas.

Ao, claro, ficou irritado que estivessem rindo dele e sua Squirtle ficou assustada com a quantidade de pessoas ao redor e o barulho, de forma que ele a colocou nos braços e a levou em direção à sala de aula, irritado.

Chiro, contudo, exibiu seu Pikachu alegremente. Alguns rapazes tentaram se vangloriar que os pikachus deles pareciam mais fortes e saudáveis, mas a maioria desses pikachus tinham ficado por um bom tempo dentro das mesmas grades que o dela e Chiro apenas empurrou o Pikachu na direção dos outros e os medrosos se afastaram do dela, intrigando seus donos. Eles devem ter ficado ainda mais intrigados quando Chiro recolheu o Pikachu assim que ele começara a se animar. Ela não tivera a chance de ir até o laboratório, de forma que tinha que se prevenir.

Mas o mais exibido era Yutakana Midori, com seu recém ganho bulbasauro. Midori era um garoto legal, mas seu bulbasauro era habilidoso e isso o tinha tornado irritante. Ele se exibia usando as vinhas do bulbasauro que cresceram antes da hora para se pendurar em postes.

-Eu vou precisar dos melhores pokémons para fundar meu próprio time! – Dizia ele, orgulhando-se de dizer que seria ele a fundar um time depois de derrotar vários ginásios sozinho. – Vai ser o melhor time de todos os tempos! Quem quiser entrar, está em tempo!

Chiro correu na direção de Aka assim que a viu e sacou o Pikachu de sua pokébola.

-Olha! – Disse ela exibindo a bola de pelos na frente de Aka. – Eu chamei de Baka. Em homenagem a você!

Só então Chiro notou que a expressão de Aka estava furiosa.

-É eu sou mesmo uma burra por ter confiado numa traíra como você!

Lágrimas voaram do rosto de Aka quando disse isso e ela saiu correndo para dentro da escola. Chiro sentiu-se mal, guardou o Pikachu para poder entrar na escola e correu para dentro atrá dela.

-Eu não lhe traí! Eu lhe avisei! Eu achei que você sabia! – Chiro disse quando a alcançou na sala de aula, mas Aka não deu sinal de aceitar a resposta.

É claro que Aka sabia que a amiga tinha-a avisado, mas a mágoa ainda não havia passado e saber que era culpa única e exclusivamente sua só tornava as coisas piores. Ela já se sentia mal o bastante sem ter Chiro jogando seus erros na sua cara.

-É claro, foi por isso que você foi com aquele metido, né? – Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Aka continuou. – Nem se incomode em continuar falando comigo, eu vou ficar aqui com o resto dos burros que não têm Pokémon, graças a você! Nem sou mais sua amiga. Agora vou ser amiga da Sarah! Ela é que nem eu, não tem uma pokébola pra exibir!

- _Girl_ meus pais são americanos, eu tenho uma pônita esperando por mim em uma fazenda _whenever i want_. Vou visitar todo ano desde os meus _six_. – Disse Sarah, virando-se para elas e fazendo a sensação de humilhação de Aka ainda maior.

-Ótimo! _Maravilhoso_! Eu sou a _única_ na escola que não tem Pokémon! Espero que esteja feliz, _amiga_. Eu vou embora daqui! Tenho mais o que fazer! – Disse Aka, aos gritos.

Ela estava forçando seu caminho para fora da sala pelo multidão de pessoas observando o escândalo quando bateu em um par de pernas conhecidas.

-Tem algo melhor a fazer que _assistir aula_ , Aka-chan? – Perguntou a professora de ciências aplicadas a pokémons.

-Musashi-sensei? – Aka olhou para a professora assustada.

-A não ser que o que você tem a fazer seja ir direto para a coordenação com uma anotação minha para chamarem seus pais, recomendo que você vá sentar na sua cadeira e se prepare para a aula.

Aka sentou-se em seu canto perto de Chiro de novo e baixou a cabeça, cobrindo o rosto com o livro. Chiro nunca ia acreditar que Aka estava realmente lendo o livro, mas deixou a amiga sozinha pelo resto da aula. Ela olhou para Ao, que se sentava à sua frente logo antes de a aula começar e o menino apenas deu de ombros. Durante a aula Ao tomou seu papel habitual de responder a todas as perguntas da professora que, claro, começou falando que não permitiria pokémons fora das pokébolas durante a aula. Em ambos os casos, Chiro ouviu os grunhidos de raiva de Aka. Ao final da aula, Chiro viu Aka sair correndo sem esperar por ela e sentiu um vazio dentro de si.

Ao estava juntando suas coisas quando ela foi até ele.

-Ei, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

-Minha ajuda? Eu só posso piorar as coisas. Ela me odeia. Nem sei porque, mas ela claramente me odeia!

-Bom... Quer dizer... – Chiro não sabia bem como dizer aquilo. – Eu achei que você sabia...

-Como eu posso saber? Eu nunca fiz nada contra ela. Ela só me odeia desde o primeiro dia de aula! – Reclamou Ao, enfurecido.

-Bom, é quando a turma toda não gosta de você, eu achei que você seria capaz de entender...

-A turma inteira não me odeia! – Disse Ao, enfurecido.

- _Yes, dude, we kinda do_... – Disse Sarah, passando e acenando uma despedida para Chiro.

-Oi? Mas... Por...

-Cara, sério, não é só você que sabe as perguntas pros questionários. – Chiro decidiu se sincera. – Eu sei que você sabe sobre todos os assuntos, mas quando se trata de Pokémon metade da sala sabe tanto quanto você. Mas os professores se acostumaram tanto a te deixar responder que acham que o resto da sala não sabe nada. O resto do pessoal quer responder sobre pokémons, porque eles estudam ao menos sobre isso, mas parece que os professores fazem ouvido de mercador até o preferido da sala poder falar.

Ao estava vermelho de vergonha e tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas olhou irritado para Chiro.

-Então eu devo me emburrecer pro resto da sala se sentir bem? – Perguntou ele acusatoriamente, mas não deixou Chiro responder. – E vocês vão correr mais devagar para mim, na pista de corrida? Vocês vão deixar de rir de mim quando eu me abaixar para pegar um livro? Ou você acha que eu não escuto os comentários sobre as minhas banhas? E será que a Aka vai parar de me dar boladas na educação física? Que bom que vocês perceberam como é chato parecer ruim em tudo!

Ele jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu andando rápido.

-Ah, cara, desculpa! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Olha, por que a gente não tenta começar de novo? Você sabe que eu gosto de você! – Disse Chiro, triste por ter pisado na bola e desesperada para consertar.

-É, bom... Você não vai largar seus amigos por mim, né? – Disse ele fungando com força. – A gente se fala de vez em quando, mas... Você vai voltar a andar com aquela Baka, né? Vocês vão fazer as pazes... E eu vou voltar a andar sozinho no colégio.

Chiro fez uma careta.

-Você pode me ajudar a fazer as pazes com a Aka! Aí nós podemos andar juntos pela escola. O trio imbatível! – Ela segurou a mão dele e ele ficou subitamente vermelho e soltou a própria mão da dela.

-Mas a Aka me odeia. É mais fácil você falar com ela sozinha...

-Mas eu não quero só falar com ela... Eu realmente pisei na bola com ela... Bom, ao menos ela acha isso... Eu quero consertar o que eu fiz...

-Como? – Perguntou Ao, limpando o rosto das lágrimas. – Você não pode só arranjar um charmander para ela...

-Bom... Sozinha eu não posso... Mas se você me ajudar... – Ela deu um sorriso travesso. – Vai, eu sei que você sabe onde conseguir um charmander!

-Saber, até sei... Mas eu não posso viajar sem permissão dos meus pais... Especialmente para um vulcão! Charmanders não ficam em locais acessíveis para a maioria das pessoas.

Chiro se sentiu desinflar. Tinha que ser bom demais para ser possível.

-Como cientistas capturam? – Perguntou ela, decepcionada.

-Bom, hoje ninguém mais captura charmanders ao ar livre. Eles são criados em cativeiro. Claro que ainda existem na natureza, mas é mais prático ficar com os charmanders criados mesmo. Afinal, eles tendem a ser esquentadinhos...

-Falou o catálogo ambulante. – Disse Chiro e Ao ficou vermelho de novo. – Mas talvez nós possamos fazer algo... Sei lá, a essa altura qualquer Pokémon é melhor que nenhum Pokémon, né?

-Bom, tem rattatas pela cidade... E pidgeys... Ah, no parque deve ter Weedles e caterpies!

-Não! Isso não serve, tem que ser algo _legal_! – Chiro pensou por um segundo, então bateu uma mão na palma da outra. – Já sei! Que tal um evee?

-Talvez, mas evees são difíceis de achar na natureza. Eles são, em maioria, criados em cativeiro.

-Eu ouvi dizer que têm alguns no parque de acampamentos! – Disse Chiro animada.

O parque de acampamentos era uma floresta com trilhas de caminhada cheia de chalés de acampamento próximo a um lago

-Eu também ouvi dizer, mas vamos ter que procurar bastante...

-Então está programado! Vamos acampar no parque! Vou falar com meus pais pra levarem a gente no final de semana! – E ela saiu saltitando serelepe deixando Ao pensando no que diabos estava sentindo: Raiva, tristeza, nervosismo, medo, alegria ou tudo ao mesmo tempo.

 

No sábado o carro dos pais de Chiro parou na frente do prédio de apartamentos de Ao e um deles tocou a campainha. Ao saiu correndo dando um adeus apressado aos seus pais. Durante toda a semana Chiro o parara nos corredores para lembrá-lo daquilo, geralmente com Aka olhando-o torto ao lado dela. Chiro geralmente não se importava, mas isso irritava um pouco Ao. Ainda assim, Aka parecia um pouco mais amigável. Ela não se juntou aos outros quando aproveitaram a aula de educação física para quase linchar Ao com a bola de queimada e até o escolheu para o time dela de futebol – ele foi o penúltimo a ser escolhido, o que era uma melhora em relação ao que normalmente acontecia.

Um dia, quando a professora de educação física decidiu que eles iam treinar batalhas Pokémon e Ao foi derrotado, eles até sentaram juntos em um canto afastado do resto. Eles não conversaram nada, só ficaram a tarde inteira sentados um do lado do outro. Ao cuidava dos ferimentos de Suika, como chamara sua Squirtle quando Aka deu um tapinha na cabeça da Squirtle. Não disse nada, só fez um carinho nela, e Suika, a princípio um pouco tímida, gostou do carinho.

Quando Ao entrou no carro Chiro esperava excitada.

-Ei, parceiro! Pronto pra ir à caça? – Ela o puxou para dentro do carro. – Pronto, mãe, pai, acelerem! Quanto mais cedo pegarmos Aka, mais cedo vamos capturar pokémons!

-Oi, tio e tia Kikitaro. – Disse Ao.

Os Kikitaro passaram a viagem inteira comentando sobre como era legal que eles estivessem mesmo entrando no espírito e que o importante era que se divertissem com os pokémons. Ao sabia que eles eram, ambos, do Time Instinct, mas também sabia que eles eram casuais. Preferiam manter seus pokémons como animais de estimação e contribuir como torcida organizada do time enquanto faziam artigos esportivos para os jornais locais sobre os líderes de ginásios e os campeonatos que estavam vindo.

É claro que todo o time Instinct tinha fama de ser bem casual, mas mesmo para os padrões do time, eles eram bem casuais. O impacto podia ser visto em Chiro. Ela tinha charme e alegria, mas nem ela nem Aka tinham estudado metade do que Ao estudara desde criança. Era por isso que o time Mystic, ao qual os pais de Ao pertenciam, dominava o ginásio local.

Quando Aka entrou no carro a agitação era visível. As duas passaram a viagem inteira balançando o carro de forma perigosa que deixou Ao enjoado.

Aka tinha perdoado Chiro. Para falar a verdade ela nunca tinha sido capaz de ficar irritada com a amiga por muito tempo. Bastava Chiro soltar aquele sorrisinho dela que Aka se soltava e começava a rir com a amiga. Dessa vez resistira bravamente, e forçara Chiro a fazer algo para reatar a amizade, mas só de ver que Chiro estava realmente arrependida, Aka sentiu vontade de saltar no pescoço da amiga.

Aquela semana, claro, tinha sido a pior da vida dela. Como se não bastasse a raiva de ser a única sem um Pokémon, teve que aguentar aquele Midori tirando uma com a cara dela usando o bulbassauro. Ela até poderia ter achado o Pokémon impressionante – afinal, pouquíssimos pokémons podiam usar seus poderes com tanta confiança e autocontrole quanto aquele bulbassauro, que se exibia levando seu treinador de poste em poste com seu chicote de vinhas – se não estivesse ocupada odiando o exibido. Ele não precisava sair por aí batendo nos pokémons dos outros durante o treino na aula de educação física.

A maioria dos charmanders não conseguia fazer mais que uma fagulha naquela idade. Os squirtles de água mal aguentavam alguns segundos com ele e os pikachus estavam em desvantagem contra um Pokémon que podia dispersar seus raios para o chão... Exceto pelo de Chiro, que fritou o espertinho. Ainda assim, o garoto exibia o autocontrole do seu pokémon, enquanto Chiro levava uma bronca por não ter medido a força do seu raio contra um Pokémon iniciante.

Mais irritante que ele só mesmo Ao. Aka tentou simpatizar com o garoto, já que Chiro pediu, mas ela chegava perto dele, dava a chance para ele abrir conversa e ele nem fazia nada. Ela apostava que o crianção ainda estava com raiva da bolada que tomara no semestre passado. Ele tinha que crescer e parar de ficar chorando pelos cantos. Devia ficar feliz que ela estava dando a ele a chance de ser forte. Nenhuma menina gostava de garotos chorões e balofos.

Chiro achou engraçado que ele parecesse estar passando mal no carro durante a viagem até o parque, então Aka usou isso como desculçpa para balançar o carro ainda mais. O pai de Chiro adorava dirigir rápido e aproveitou a oportunidade para mostrar aos três o que era perigo de verdade e fazer algumas manobras na pista deserta a mais de cento e cinquenta por hora e Ao vomitou em um saco que Aka ficou surpresa de perceber que ele tinha trazido, prevendo a situação. Aka e Chiro, contudo, adoraram o sabor da velocidade.

 

O senhor e a senhora Kikitaro colocaram as coisas na cabana pela qual tinham pago e se puseram a preparar o almoço. Aka, Chiro e Ao tinham cerca de duas horas, depois de terem colocado suas coisas no quarto, para fazerem o que quisessem.

-Vamos caçar! – Disse Aka, juntando as pokébolas que tinha comprado só para o safari.

-Nós não vamos voltar a tempo. – Disse Ao. – Deveríamos esperar até depois do almoço, daí podemos percorrer o lado leste do parque nesta tarde, já que vamos precisar do dia de amanhã inteiro para explorar o lado oeste.

-Você pode esperar pra encher o bucho, eu vim aqui para caçar pokémons! – Reclamou Aka, olhando para a barriga saliente do garoto.

-Não adianta, Aka. – Disse Chiro. – Você sabe que ele provavelmente está certo. Eu aposto que Ao já tem um mapa do parque com um cronograma de como percorrê-lo da forma mais eficiente!

Chiro sorriu como quem fazia uma brincadeira, mas pareceu ter acertado na mosca, pois Ao ficou vermelho como um tomate.

-Não custa nada estar prevenido! – Reclamou ele.

Sorrindo, Chiro se alongou.

-Meus músculos estão doloridos. Caçar não é uma boa agora. Vamos ter que voltar pra comer de qualquer jeito. – Aka suspirou e Chiro soube que seu argumento tinha ganho a disputa. – Por quê a gente não vai nadar? Eu aposto corrida até o lago!

Todos os chalés tinham uma belíssima vista para o lago e Chiro começou a correr antes de todos em direção ao lago, jogando a blusa para cima na largada e saltando sobre a bermuda no meio do caminho, rapidamente pousando sobre os próprios pés e fazendo um salto na água enquanto Aka corria na direção do lago gritando:

-Chiro, sua _selvagem_ , vem aqui e bota um maiô, tem um _menino_ aqui!  Será que você nunca cresce? Você tem _onze anos_! Não tem mais idade de ficar pulando pelada no lago! Eu vou contar pros seus _pais_!

Mas Chiro não era do tipo que podia ser dissuadida. Logo Aka tinha pulado no lago de roupa e tudo para ir atrás dela e Chiro aproveitou o tempo que Aka levava para voltar à superfície para sair do lago e correr até Ao.

O irmão mais velho de Ao vivia falando sobre ver garotas sem roupa e parecia muito entusiasmado com isso. E, claro, Ao tinha perfeita noção de que garotos tinham o banheiro dos garotos e garotas tinham o banheiro das garotas. Talvez um pouco à frente do seu tempo, Ao tinha perfeita noção de para que serviam os aparelhos reprodutores de cada um. Mas, para sua própria decepção, não se sentiu animado ao ver Chiro só de calcinha correndo na direção dele. Estava prestes a se perguntar se havia algo de errado consigo mesmo quando ela interrompeu sua linha de pensamentos e o empurrou dentro do lago.

-Espera! Não... – Mas ele já estava mergulhando em cima de Aka quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Aka desviou por pouco e ele jogou água para todos os lados no mergulho. Ele levantou a cabeça acima da linha d’água e viu Chiro dando um salto mortal de costas no ar e caindo na água com os pés, afundando e rindo.

-Pare de olhar para ela! – Disse Aka, vermelha de raiva.

-Molhei as iscas de Pokémon! – Disse ele, levantando-as no ar.

Era preciso pagar para caçar pokémons no parque, mas além de um mapa com áreas onde os pokémons são alimentados, os treinadores recebiam algumas iscas com as quais atrair os pokémons e podiam pagar por mais. Mas Ao tinha gasto uma quantidade considerável naquelas iscas e sentiu os olhos arderem ao pensar que as perdera.

-Não seja bebê! – Disse Aka, e Ao sentiu uma ponta de orgulho obrigando-o a tentar esconder as lágrimas de humilhação que vinham pelas bordas dos olhos. – Não é grande coisa. Ainda temos iscas na cabana.

-Olhem! – Disse Chiro, apontando para a água atrás de Aka e Ao.

Aka se assustou e Ao ficou impressionado com a velocidade com que as magicarpas se juntaram para mordiscar as iscas de Pokémon e mais impressionado ainda com a velocidade com que Aka saiu da água.

-Pokébolas! Vou pegar as pokébolas! – gritou ela.

Infelizmente o movimento rápido na água assustou as magicarpas.

-Não as deixe escapar! – Gritou Chiro, ignorando a placa que dizia “não agarre as magicarpas” e mergulhando e abraçando uma das magicarpas com força.

As magicarpas, inúteis como normalmente eram, passaram cerca de dez segundos batendo umas contra as outras antes de descobrir como sair daquela confusão. À essa altura, Chiro já tinha agarrado a uma e Aka retornava com as pokébolas. Aka, contudo, não fora rápida o bastante. A magicarpa à qual Chiro se atrelara estava começando a bater a nadadeira e Ao gritou:

-Chiro, solta el... – Mas o aviso veio tarde demais.

A despeito da sua conhecida inutilidade, magicarpas são consideravelmente fortes. Precisam ser, para nadar contra a correnteza. Quando menos esperava, Chiro estava sendo arrastada por uma magicarpa.

-Isso, Chiro, não solta, nós vamos lhe pegar! – Disse Aka, jogando uma prancha de surfe no pedalinho e se preparando para ir até o centro do lado naquilo, quando Ao subiu no píer gritando em desespero:

-ELA VAI AFOGAR A CHIRO!

-Eim? – Aquilo pareceu chamar a atenção de Aka.

-ELA É UM POKÉMON PEIXE! NÃO RESPIRA AR COMO NÓS! ELA VAI FUGIR PRO FUNDO COM MEDO E A CHIRO VAI COM ELA! – Gritou Ao agarrando Aka pela gola da camisa e balançando com força.

-CHIRO, SOLTA ESSE NEGÓCIO AGORA SUA LOUCA! – Gritou Aka, subitamente desesperada.

-EU VOU CHAMAR OS PAIS DELA! – Gritou Ao, de repente esquecendo que Aka estava ao lado dele, mas quando ele ia saindo, ela o agarrou pela cintura.

-Não vai dar tempo, seu burro! – Ela arrancou a pokébola dele e jogou no ar, liberando Suika. – Vai, Squirtle, traz aquela magicarpa pra cá à força!

Suika, contudo, ficou flutuando na água, olhando de Aka para Ao.

-Vai, sua squirtle burra! – Gritou Aka, debruçando-se sobre o pokémon e Ao chutou a bunda dela por aquilo.

-Suika, manobra de caça 05! – Disse ele, sem perceber a surpresa de Aka que ele tivesse reagido contra ela.

A manobra de caça número cinco era um dos truques que ele estava tentando ensinar à squirtle desde o começo da semana e, como todos os outros, não estava finalizado, mas iria servir. A squirtle viu a magicarpa para a qual Ao apontava e com um bater de continência mergulhou e nadou como um borrão na direção ela.

Suika atacou a magicarpa com cabeçadas vindas de baixo até o peixe ter a consciência de que tinha que subir. Ao não sabia por quanto tempo Chiro aguentaria sem ar, mas não seria muito.

Debaixo d’água, uma viagem que começou divertida tinha se tornado subitamente assustadora. Chiro achara divertido nadar com a magicarpa no começo, mas logo percebeu que o animal estava levando-a em direção à escuridão do fundo do lago. Olhando para cima, Chiro de repente tomou ciência do quão rápido tinha nadado para o fundo ao se agarrar com a magicarpa e tinha certeza que não conseguiria nadar de volta sem perder o fôlego no caminho. Embora a vista do fundo, com algas do tamanho de uma pessoa formando uma floresta quebrada por clareiras nas quais pequenos peixes e pokémons aquáticos se escondiam, fosse absolutamente linda, para Chiro se tornara absolutamente aterrorizante. A única visão que queria ter, naquele momento, era de seus pais e seus amigos.

Chiro não via nenhum deles e não saberia para onde olhar para procurar. A magicarpa rodava e rodava e Chiro perdia a noção de para que lado era em cima e para que lado era em baixo. Não sabia se a tontura era por causa dos giros ou da falta de ar que causava dor nos seus pulmões. Sua cabeça estava completamente vazia. Tão vazia que não pensou em se soltar da magicarpa.

Então sentiu um impacto forte. Um borrão passou por ela e a magicarpa mudou de direção. Outro impacto e outro borrão, deixando para trás uma trilha de bolhas e a sensação de vácuo da água reocupando o seu devido espaço. Um terceiro impacto e, finalmente, a magicarpa deu uma guinada em direção à luz. “Não vá para a luz”, Chiro pensou. Quando o túnel de luz estava se fechando, Chiro se soltou da magicarpa e sentiu-se boiar por um segundo. Queria respirar. Queria abrir a boca. Não podia. Por quê não podia? Não se lembrava.

-Essa coisa é dura como pedra! – Se espantou Aka enquanto armava uma prancha de surfe na água no meio do lago e saltava do pedalinho para a prancha. – Eu vou pegar aquele peixe. Eu deixo a Chiro com você, ok?

Ao ficou vermelho de pensar que ela confiava nele e, num ímpeto de cavalheirismo, tirou a camisa já molhada e, sentindo-se muito heroico, saltou na água para agarrar uma Chiro quase perdendo a consciência. Por sorte sempre gostara de nadar. Sua mãe dizia que nadava com o Lapras dela desde antes de andar. Praticamente aprendera a nadar com o Dewgong e o Lapras. E não poderia querer um professor humano que o ensinasse melhor – embora tivesse feito e ainda fizesse natação na escola. Jogou-se na água puxando o ar antes da queda e colocou Chiro em suas costas. Tinha certeza que essa não era a forma correta de salvar alguém e imediatamente sentiu o peso da garota puxando-o para baixo, mas bateu as pernas e braços com força e colocou a cabeça para fora d’água só por um segundo, sorvendo o ar e um pouco da doce água do lago para juntar forças para nadar cerca de cinco metros até o pedalinho.

Chiro achou que estava montada em um Seel. “Captura esse, Baka!” pensou ela, sentindo as costas macias do Pokémon e agarrando-se ao pescoço dele. Permitiu-se respirar de novo e recebeu uma prazerosa mistura de água doce e ar em seus pulmões. Sua visão escurecida foi iluminada por pontinhos brilhantes piscando á sua frente. Quis alcança-los. Seriam pokémons? Mas não tinha força para estender o braço. Se deixou deitar no lombo do Pokémon e respirar enquanto ele espirrava água para todos os lados.

Ao sentia os músculos doerem e os pulmões pedirem por ar, mas sabia que não tinha forças para se içar para fora d’água e respirar. Precisava chegar no pedalinho, mas uma viagem de cinco metros parecia uma piscina olímpica. Quis muito não ser tão gordo, mas nada mudaria isso. Ainda assim, sentia que era o peso da magérrima Chiro que o puxava para baixo. Sempre achara que pessoas ficavam mais leves na água, mas Chiro parecia puxá-lo para o fundo. Quando sua mão alcançou o pedalinho foi com alívio que içou-se apenas um pouco para fora d’água. Tudo isso apenas para manter sua cabeça e a de Chiro fora d’água.

Sentia a respiração da garota em seu pescoço e queria poder levá-la para cima do pedalinho, mas sabia que não conseguiria e preferia só boiar na água até a ajuda chegar. Então percebeu o peso dela sendo retirado das suas costas e notou que não tinha alcançado o pedalinho, mas sim um Poliwhirl que o observava inquisitivamente.

Um salva-vidas puxava Chiro para um bote e a envolvia em uma toalha. O pedalinho estava a mais ou menos dois metros de distância, mas Ao teve certeza que não teria conseguido percorrer aquela distância. O Poliwhirl o ajudou a subir no bote e ele também ganhou uma toalha.

Aka ainda estava perseguindo a magicarpa, que continuava sendo empurrada para a superfície por Suika. Pensando nisso, Ao se sentiu estúpido por não ter pedido ajuda à squirtle. Tinha certeza que ela poderia tê-los levado em segurança ao pedalinho e voltado para ajudar Aka. Mas, afinal, para quê Aka tanto queria uma magicarpa?

Aka, contudo, estava envolvida demais na caça. Tinha conseguido prender uma corda na magicarpa e estava surfando pelo lago com a magicarpa puxando-a. Um salva-vidas apitava para ela, querendo que ela parasse com aquilo, que aquilo não era seguro. Mas ela sabia que estava quase na hora. Ela puxava a magicarpa com a corda e a magicarpa cedia cada vez mais. Ela diminuía de velocidade e se aproximava da superfície a cada puxão. Até que...

Em um só salto a magicarpa tendou se libertar saindo da água e foi nesse momento que Aka deixou sua habilidade brilhar. Tinha praticado como ninguém o movimento certo e em um só movimento circular sacou a pokébola, arremessou e acertou a magicarpa em cheio, conseguindo dar à bola o efeito de voltar até ela. Nenhum outro aluno da idade dela seria capaz de um arremesso como aqueles. A squirtle de Ao foi até ela e ela amarrou a corda na squirtle para ser levada até o salva vida, feliz de ter feito uma captura.

Mas a felicidade transformou-se em culpa ao ver Chiro com um sorriso fraco escondido por uma máquina de aerosol saudá-la com um “joinha” fraco e tremido de frio. Ao estava levando um carão do salva-vidas e o carão apenas piorou quando o salva-vidas percebeu que a squirtle era de Ao. Aka foi incluída no carão, e com razão, por ter abandonado os amigos para capturar um Pokémon. A única que não levou carão foi Chiro, e isso provavelmente era porque a menina estava fraca demais até para isso.

O pior foram os pais de Chiro. Eles não brigaram e, na verdade, passaram algum tempo dizendo às crianças o quão fantásticas elas eram por ter conseguido capturar um Pokémon e dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, mas ela percebeu que eles tinham ficado realmente preocupados. Depois de uma refeição quente, eles disseram, teriam que cancelar o resto da caçada. Tinham que levar Chiro ao médico e Aka se sentiu muito mal por isso. Preferia que eles tivessem brigado com ela, mas eles apenas incentivaram, apesar de estarem visivelmente preocupados.

Ao também se sentiu mal. Tinha noção que tinha tentado avisar as amigas e não era justo que brigassem com ele, mas Aka e Chiro eram meninas. Ele tinha que ser o homem da situação e protege-las e falhara miseravelmente.

Repassando a cena em sua cabeça, Ao se criticou pela incapacidade de raciocinar friamente sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ao invés de gritar como uma menina burra devia ter sacado a squirtle imediatamente e empurrado a magicarpa para o topo desde o início, nunca dando a ela a oportunidade de levar Chiro para o fundo. Também se criticou por não ter usado a squirtle para salvar Chiro assim que a garota largou da magicarpa. Era a _primeira_ regra de segurança da piscina: Nunca se segure ou alguém ou tente carregar alguém. Só o que vai acontecer é ser levado para baixo. A forma correta de salvar alguém se afogando é com uma boia ou, na falta de uma, um Pokémon, um cabo de vassoura ou uma corda com que puxar a pessoa para fora da piscina.

Mas ele agira de forma impensada e idiota. Seus pais sempre diziam que tinha que pensar antes de agir e manter a cabeça fria. Culpava a si mesmo que tivesse quase morrido afogado com Chiro.

Chiro, por sua vez, estava cansada demais para se culpar por algo ou analizar seus erros. Ao invés disso, encostou a cabeça no colo de Aka e colocou as pernas nuas no colo de Ao sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo e, enrolando-se na manta que usava para se manter aquecida, dormiu pelo resto da viagem.

-Pelo menos vocês conseguiram um Pokémon! – Disse a mãe de Chiro, querendo animá-los no caminho de volta. – Qual foi o que você capturou, Aka?

-Uma Magicarpa! – Aka não se sentia nem de longe tão feliz, mas não queria que os tios percebessem. – E aí, enciclopédia ambulante, o que esse Pokémon faz?

-Bom... – Ao parecia muito envergonhado.

-Não vai me dizer que não sabe!

“Como se explica isso com gentileza?” se perguntou Ao, percebendo que não sabia. Chiro saberia...

-Bem... É que... Magicarpas não sabem lutar, na verdade. Elas são fisicamente fortes e bastante resistentes, mas, na verdade, elas são presas no mundo Pokémon. – Ao não sabia se Aka estava fechando a cara por impaciência com a explicação ou se ela tinha entendido que a magicarpa era basicamente inútil. – Bom, toda magicarpa ao natural tenta subir um rio quando chega a uma certa idade. Se conseguir nadar contra a correnteza e as cachoeiras por toda a viagem ela se reproduz e quando volta ao mar... Ela evolui e se torna um Gyarados, um Pokémon muito raro e poderoso, mas... Para dizer a verdade, menos de cinco por cento das magicarpas conseguem isso naturalmente e pouquíssimos treinadores conseguem treinar uma magicarpa até esse ponto... Apesar de que deve ser, em teoria, possível... Mas, hey, Team Valor, não é? Se alguém tem o que é necessário, é você!

Era mentira, claro. Para conseguir aquilo seria necessário um regime rigoroso, treinos constantes e muita, muita paciência. Mas ele sentiu que precisava dizer algo para animar Aka.

Não que tenha funcionado. Aka se sentiu ainda pior depois daquilo. Quase tinha matado sua amiga por um Pokémon basicamente inútil. “Grande treinadora Pokémon” pensou de si mesma, ironicamente. Até os pais de Chiro pareciam ter percebido o silêncio pesado que se instaurou entre eles. Nada mais foi dito até eles chegarem nas suas casas.

Na segunda feira Aka disse à professora que Chiro tinha pegado um resfriado e se comprometeu a levar o dever de casa. Não era sua rota, mas queria ver a amiga e sentia-se feliz de ter uma desculpa. Na saída da escola, contudo, foi parada por Ao.

-Aka! Eu... Bom... Toma. – O garoto estendeu uma pokébola para ela.

-Não preciso de uma pokébola nova. Pode deixar. Eu não pretendo me meter a caçar pokémons de novo até receber meu inicial. Acho melhor fazer as coisas do jeito certo. – Disse ela, mas sentiu seu coração se aquecer de ver que Ao tinha se preocupado com aquilo.

-Não. Essa pokébola tem um Pokémon. – Aka olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados e ele enrubesceu bastante. – É só um Weedle. Não é exatamente fantástico, mas... Luta melhor que uma magicarpa, ao menos fora d’água. Com treino... Quem sabe...

Ela agarrou a pokébola e a mão dele e deu abraço forte no garoto.

-Vai servir muito bem! Team Valor nunca desiste de nenhum Pokémon! Ele só precisa de treino! – Ela o agarrou passando o braço sobre seu pescoço, realçando ainda mais a diferença de altura entre eles ao empurrá-lo para baixo com o próprio peso e fazendo cafuné com seu punho marrom escuro contra o cabelo preto e cabeça pálida dele. – Falando nisso, eu preciso estudar para nunca mais ser enganada por um Pokémon inútil! Que tal você e eu levarmos esse dever de casa para Chiro e você nos dar umas aulas?

Ao sentiu o coração se aquecer com aquilo e olhando para a garota que erguia-se como uma torre enorme sobre ele, abriu um sorriso e saiu de baixo do abraço dela.

-Só se você me ensinar a fazer um arremesso daqueles! – Disse ele, colocando a mochila nas costas e andando com ela.

-Nah, você vai precisar praticar muitas artes marciais e entrar mais em forma. Eu vou te levar pro clube de artes marciais. Lá se aprende a lutar com pokémons também e quem sabe você deixa de ser um bebê chorão!

Os dois foram se insultando por todo o caminho até a casa de Chiro e só pararam lá porque não queriam que os pais dela soubessem que eles tinham a boca tão suja. Lá, Aka exibiu com orgulho a Weedle que Ao capturou para ela.


	3. Ginásios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batalhas pokémon não podem acontecer em todo canto e toda hora. Elas podem ser destrutivas... Embora crianças com pokémons fracos não possam fazer muito mal...

O frio do inverno estava começando a cair com as folhas laranjas nas árvores. Naquele frio, Ao ficava feliz pelo calor do Hakama e do bogo. Ainda estava se acostumando com o peso do bogo, claro, mas já estava rápido o bastante com a espada para ser colocado em prática. Sua primeira oponente, claro, seria Aka, a única oponente da idade dele, embora estivesse acostumado a praticar com outros.

Ao observou Aka com olhos analíticos. Os sempais sempre diziam que a posição de Aka era cheia de furos e que ela precisava trabalhar muito nela, mas para Ao, era como olhar para um muro impenetrável de possíveis ataques.

Não ajudava que Aka, sendo sua sempai, fosse habilitada a usar o Jôdan no Kamae, o Kamae do fogo, em que a espada ficava acima da cabeça, enquanto Ao ainda estava dominando o Chûdan no Kamae, o Kamae da água, a posição mais básica de todas. Ele já tinha visto sempais usarem a espada como uma cobra, movendo-se sem parar, embora lentamente e aparentando displicência, mas lançando-se ao ataque na primeira oportunidade, mas ele ainda não era capaz de fazer isso. O Kamae da água, em tese, tinha a vantagem de poder dar uma estocada direto pela guarda aberta do kamae do fogo, mas ele não tinha permissão para isso – poderia usar força demais e machucá-la, já que o pescoço da armadura era o ponto mais fraco. O objetivo do treino, claro, nunca era machucar o adversário.

Era irritante, contudo, saber que se tentasse qualquer coisa, Aka seria mais rápida. O Kamae do fogo só _parecia_ dar aberturas, mas ele tinha visto Aka abaixar aquela espada de bambu mais rápido que o olho dele podia acompanhar. De cima para baixo era o caminho de menos resistência e aquela posição tirava vantagem disso, deixando o inimigo se aproximar confiante e descendo uma chuva de golpes num inimigo que acha que tem a vantagem do ataque.

Normalmente os sempais reclamariam que Ao não ataca o bastante. Se uma luta demorasse demais sem nenhuma ação diriam que ele, o kouhai, era quem tinha que aprender a criar coragem e atacar – Aka já tinha se provado quando estivera no lugar dele. Mas Ao sabia bem que Aka não era do tipo que deixaria a luta se prolongar sem ação e decidira que estava confortável em esperar o movimento dela. Claro que Ao seria burro de deixar Aka, que era rápida e forte, atacar onde bem quisesse. A vantagem de atacar era _poder escolher_. Mas toda luta tinha os movimentos mais vantajosos e pouco tempo para escolher. A arte de lutar estava em automatizar os movimentos mais vantajosos para que pudesse fazê-los sem pensar.

Se Ao tivesse automatizado os melhores movimentos para salvar Chiro no lago, ele não teria que pensar sobre o que fazer – assim como Aka não precisou pensar em puxar um Pokémon, pois essa era sua primeira natureza.

Mas era possível tirar vantagem disso. Ao planejava suas lutas antes de lutar e tivera a ideia de revelar, aos poucos uma abertura. Descendo a espada lentamente como se seu braço inexperiente estivesse cansando, ele abriu um ponto fraco que os olhos de águia de Aka perceberam imediatamente e sua espada perseguiu sem pensar. Direto na armadilha.

Ao defendeu e fez um contra-ataque muito bonito, mas Aka, rápida como sempre, defendeu. Novamente, a melhor defesa possível. Curta, simples e eficiente. Ao tinha previsto aquilo e seguiu com mais uma chuva de ataques. Nunca achou que diria isso, mas estava colocando Aka na defensiva. Ouviu bufares e grunhidos vindos da armadura dela enquanto ela se preocupava em defender e contra atacar exatamente onde ele sabia que ela atacaria. Continuou com sua dança da espada, aproveitando sua vantagem do ataque.

Sua dança acabou, mas ele continuou atacando. A partir dali não tinha previsto nada. Falhara em todos os seus ataques – Aka defendera até os que ele não achou que ela fosse conseguir – mas ainda podia tomar a vantagem da iniciativa para si, desde que não a deixasse atacar.

Até que Aka escorregou. Ou... Escorregou? Ele já a tinha visto fazer algo similar para enganar o oponente... Ao não queria cair na armadilha, mas ela tinha aberto uma brecha que ele poderia...

POW.

-MEN!

-Ippon!

Nunca saberia se era uma brecha real ou fantasia. Aka se recuperou e desceu a espada na cabeça dele enquanto pensava – a pancada fora tão forte que o metal do capacete vibrou e Ao sentiu-se tonto.

“Pensei demais” recriminou-se. Sabia que perderia também em uma batalha Pokémon. Um segundo além do que devia e seus pokémons estariam no chão.

Desde a última caçada, no começo do ano letivo, Aka tinha decidido que ele precisava aprender a lutar. E ela estava certa. Seus resultados como treinador Pokémon em batalha vinham melhorando desde que passara a ver o mundo como um campo de batalha. Ele continuava o mesmo em muitos sentidos, mas transformara muitas de suas táticas cuidadosamente planejadas em algo instintivo. Sabia como responder a cada situação com o movimento certo.

-Você precisa pensar menos e agir mais. – Disse Aka, no fim do treino. – Eu tive uma abertura enorme no final. Achei que era meu fim, mas você ficou pensando se ia ou não e eu só desci a espada e te peguei...

Ao discordava. Para Aka, tudo se resumia a atacar. Via uma abertura e atacava. Ao gostava de ter um plano. Nunca tinha ido tão longe contra Aka e atribuía isso ao plano. Não dera 100% certo porque Aka ainda era mais rápida e forte, mas fora um bom começo.

Chiro os esperava do lado de fora do clube com Baka. Ela não vinha se concentrando muito em treiná-lo para combate. Sua prioridade era ensiná-lo a se controlar. E tinha feito progresso, com ajuda do pessoal do laboratório. No começo Ao fora muito cético das tentativas dela. A própria Chiro não era bem um exemplo de autocontrole. Mas ela tinha conseguido ensinar o Pikachu a não soltar raios de felicidade e depois trabalhou a intensidade dos raios que ele soltava quando ela mandava soltar. Ele também estava fazendo dança, assim como ela. O estilo frenético da dança de rua que Chiro praticava era bem a cara do Pokémon elétrico.

-Ao está ficando mais magro? – Perguntou Chiro na saída.

-Nem tanto. – Disse ele, enrubescendo.

De fato, Chiro, notou, Ao estava ficando consideravelmente mais magro. Ele tinha ombros largos e ela teve a impressão que ele manteria uma barriguinha saliente, ao menos até ter idade para ir fazer academia, mas ele parecia um pouco menos com uma bolinha ambulante. Os exercícios com Aka certamente ajudaram nesse sentido. Por outro lado, as notas de Aka melhoraram bastante desde que ele começou a ensinar as duas. Chiro continuava distraída como sempre, mas ao menos o dever de casa dela estava saindo melhor, já que ele o corrigia para ela.

Não que Chiro se importasse muito com suas notas. Vinha se divertindo bastante nas aulas de dança, especialmente depois que ganhara permissão para levar Baka com ela. Claro que ela detestava ter que copiar os movimentos da professora, mas aceitava que tinha que aprender os movimentos antes de poder inventar os dela. Mas em todas as aulas a professora deixava que ela e as outras meninas tivessem alguns minutos do final para pular e fazer os movimentos que elas quisessem ao som da música, desde que não saíssem se atracando umas com as outras. Muitas meninas copiavam os movimentos da professora e ensaiavam a dança que estavam praticando, mas Chiro adorava se jogar ao sabor da música, quanto mais frenética, melhor.

Baka parecia gostar tanto quanto ela. O Pikachu se mexia mais que qualquer uma das meninas e em pouco tempo virou a sensação da escola. Tiveram que mover a turma dela da sala de aula para o ginásio para que todos os admiradores do Pikachu dançarino pudessem assistir sentados nas fileiras. Ela não gostou muito disso. Chiro não se incomodava com ser o centro das atenções, dificilmente dava a mínima para o que os outros pensavam, mas sabia que algumas garotas, especialmente as mais gordinhas, viravam alvo de piada uma vez que eram expostas àquilo. Algumas tinham mudado de turma e algumas – inclusive uma das mais bonitas – tinham até desistido. Ninguém estava a salvo dos meninos que gostavam de mexer com as meninas. Chiro já tinha brigado com muitos meninos chatos que ficavam atazanando as meninas, mas não tinha ajudado. Estava pensando em pedir a Aka para ir aos treinos dela para calar a boca dos meninos, mas tinha medo que uma briga acontecesse na frente da professora.

Finalmente tinha tido a coragem de pedir a Aka e Ao que fossem. Ao ficara um pouco nervoso. Ele normalmente não respondia aos seus próprios bullys, quanto mais os dos outros. Ainda assim, ela ficara feliz de ver que ele concordara.

Estavam no meio da aula quando a professora parou a dança e Chiro olhou para um canto onde uma briga começara.

-RETIRE O QUE DISSE! – gritou Aka, apontando o dedo no rosto de Yukatana Midori, o rapaz com o bulbassauro que gostava de se exibir. – ME SOLTA, AO!

-Aka, a professora ta olhando... – Retrucou Ao, envergonhadamente olhando para Chiro, como quem pede ajuda.

-NÃO RETIRO NÃO! É A VERDADE! ELA É UMA LOUCA DESENGONÇADA QUE NEM DEVIA ESTAR DANÇANDO! – Disse Midori, vermelho de raiva e com dois companheiros ao lado dando suporte, como se estivessem para sair na mão com Aka. – NÃO SEI O QUE TEM DE TÃO ESPECIAL NA LOUCA E NESSE PIKACHU IDIOTA!

-Parem de brigar, vocês todos! – Gritou a professora de dança. – Midori, você não se cansa de atrapalhar a minha aula! Se continuar assim vou chamar a coordenação!

-Pode chamar! – Disse Midori para a professora, dando a língua. – Minha mãe é diretora do colégio, esqueceu?

-E você acha que vai passar batido por casa disso, moleque? – A professora estava vermelha de raiva, mas Chiro sentiu uma ponta de dúvida na voz dela. – Meninas, a aula acabou por hoje. Eu vou chamar a direção do colégio para resolver isso!

A professora de dança saiu batendo o pé no chão enquanto as alunas, atordoadas, se dispersavam. Ao, enquanto isso, puxava Aka para longe de Midori, até que um barulho de pokébola abrindo o fez olhar para o bulbassauro que puxou o pé de Ao, fazendo ambos caírem no chão. Os alunos se reuniram ao redor pressentindo animação. Aka, claro, estava pronta para dar a eles o que eles queriam.

-Então é assim? Eu vou te mostrar, seu moleque! Vou lhe enfiar boas maneiras goela abaixo depois que acabar com você! – Ela alcançou uma pokébola, mas o garoto ao lado de Midori também tentou pegar a dele. – então é assim? Dois contra uma? Tudo bem, eu cuido dos dois!

-Eu estou vendo um amiguinho com você, se ele é covarde demais é problema seu! A luta é justa! Dois contra dois! – Disse Midori, deixando o companheiro ir na frente.

-O que conta é o número de pokémons! Vocês têm três! – Reclamou Ao.

Midori provavelmente achava que Ao estava com medo porque Midori costumava pegar no pé de Ao, mas por enquanto Ao deixaria ele continuar pensando assim. Poderia se meter quando fosse melhor.

-Nós temos três contra três dos seus! A sua amiga tem duas pokébolas no cinto!

Ao esquecera disso. É claro que Aka tinha duas pokébolas. Porque uma delas era a Magicarpa. Ao não via como isso os ajudaria. Ainda parecia injusto, mas gritar isso agora não ajudaria de nada.

-Então manda esse bulbassauro que eu acabo com ele! – Disse Aka com a pokébola na mão.

Apesar de tudo, colocar um Weedle ainda era melhor que um Squirtle contra um Bulbassauro.

-Eu primeiro! – Disse o amigo de Midori, lançando um rattata contra eles.

Não era normal que o laboratório disponibilizasse Rattata’s, mas alguns alunos tinham ganho pokémons dos pais ou sido levados nas caças particulares desses pais para capturar os próprios pokémons. Ao suspeitou que fosse o caso. Aka estava para lançar a pokébola quando ele segurou a mão dela.

-Rattata é fraco. – Disse ele em voz baixa. – Deixe o Weedle para lutarmos contra o bulbassauro. Suika é fraca contra ele.

Aka parecia prestes a contra-argumentar quando eles ouviram:

-VAI AKA! – Chiro estava gritando da plateia, tento removido a camisa e começado a girá-la acima da cabeça como uma fã super empolgada, acompanhada por Baka, que retirara de algum canto uma bandana com o símbolo do time Valor e do time Mystic entrelaçados. – VAI AO! ACABEM COM ELES!

Aka não exatamente concordou, mas ela ficou trancada, o marrom do rosto substituído por um vermelho gritante e, embora Ao estivesse sentindo o mesmo, estava mais acostumado com a sensação – era basicamente uma descrição da sua vida com Aka e Chiro. Recuperando-se antes de Aka, ele lançou Suika ao combate.

-Fang, Ataque Ráp...

Ao não duvidava que o Rattata pudesse se mover rápido, mas o segredo daquela manobra era não ter que enunciá-la. O truque era o Pokémon usar um surto rápido de energia para avançar num oponente despreparado e atacar onde ele menos esperava. Se você gritasse ela na frente do oponente, era inútil. O Pokémon fora bem treinado, mas o treinador não entendia de combate.

-Três! Um! – Gritou Ao, e antes que o oponente terminasse de dar instruções ao rattata, Suika estava em cima dele com uma boa cabeçada, o primeiro movimento que ele ensinara a ela, tendo se aproximado usando um jato d’água no chão como propulsão a jato, um dos combos que eles tinham planejado. – Dois!

Ao continuou e Suika, conhecendo o combo que tinham planejado, seguiu com a cauda atacando os olhos do oponente, que fechou os olhos só por um segundo.

-Deixe de ser incompetente! – Reclamou Midori. – Quer mesmo pertencer ao meu time? Squirtles são lentas! Termine a luta logo!

Em regra, Squirtles eram lentas em terra, e desajeitadas também, mas o problema não era o Pokémon, e sim o treinador.

-Foque energia! – Gritou o adversário.

Péssima escolha. Demorada demais. Poderia ter feito isso no começo da luta, ou depois de ter encurralado Suika, mas naquele momento...

-Três! – Comandou Ao e, como esperado, Suika usou um jorro forte de água que jogou o rattata contra a grade do ginásio.

Muitos achavam que o jato d’água era uma arma meio inútil, que só afetava pokémons de fogo. E alguns jatos d’água eram assim. Mas outros eram usados pela polícia para conter multidões, jatos poderosíssimos capazes de jogar uma pessoa de costas no chão e deixar marcas dolorosas. Suika ainda não era tão forte, mas o jato d’água dela era capaz de causar sérios danos a um pequeno rattata.

E, com isso, Suika ganhou o primeiro round.

-Droga, seu inútil! Minha ve... – Antes que Midori pudesse fazer algo uma sensação ruim invadiu Ao e ele puxou Suika de volta para a pokébola, num gesto que deixou o resto da multidão estarrecido.

-Aka, eu sei o que o Midori vai fazer. – Ele falou baixo. – Preciso que você faça algo para mim.

Tinha visto Midori começar todas as lutas dele do mesmo jeito. Midori gostava de pegar no pé de Ao sempre que Aka e Chiro não estavam por perto. Tendo dois pokémons contra o um de Ao, ele tinha sempre vantagem. Especialmente com a vantagem de tipo. Mesmo assim, Midori sempre começava do mesmo jeito.

-Ei! Isso não vale! – Midori apontou para o espaço sem pokémons à frente deles.

-É claro que vale, seu burro! – Gritou Aka. – Um treinador sempre pode retirar o Pokémon da briga! Agora é outra disputa de saque. Quer ver quem é mais rápido?

Aka sorriu, mas Ao não estava tão confiante. Sabia que Midori era bem rápido no saque.

-AGORA! – Gritaram Aka e Midori juntos e as pokébolas voaram na direção uma da outra, explodindo em luz a menos de um metro de se chocarem.

Midori sempre começava com um Meowth que ele mandava atacar com uma finta seguida de um ataque furioso de garras. Era um combo que Ao nunca tinha como contrapor quando usava sua Squirtle lenta, mas, dessa vez, Aka lançara a magicarpa. Não que a magicarpa fosse fazer algo significativo, mas ela aguentava uma boa surra. Eles tinham testado.

Quando o Meowth tinha terminado o serviço com a magicarpa, Aka a retirou do combate para evitar ferimentos sérios. Antes que Midori entendesse que sua vitória tinha sido inútil, Ao tinha recolocado Suika em jogo.

-Quatro! – Gritou ele, e Suika saiu da pokébola rodando na forma de um mero caso de tartaruga que quicou no chão.

-Acabe com ele, Nekomimi! – Ordenou Midori, e o Meowth começou a arranhar freneticamente a casca de Suika, sem efeito.

-Um! – Comandou Ao e a Squirtle saiu da casca com uma cabeçada direta na barriga do meowth.

O segundo que o meowth precisou para respirar foi o segundo que levou para Ao ordenar a Suika que finalizasse a luta com um jato d’água. O meowth ficou preso pela força do jato. As costas contra a grade não ajudavam e logo o meowth implorava para que aquilo terminasse. Ao imaginou que não estava realmente machucando o meowth, mas ele nunca tinha sido derrotado antes – normalmente ele nem ficava muito na luta, era removido logo depois do ataque inicial, mas Midori ficara superconfiante devido ao ataque bem sucedido na magicarpa. O medo de uma situação completamente estranha venceu o meowth.

-Covarde! – Reclamou Midori. – Lute!

-Pare! – Disse Ao, e Suika parou para respirar.

A Squirtle estava roxa de tanto segurar o meowth no lugar, mas, como previsto, Suika estava segura. Nekomimi ignorou as ordens de Midori. Ele estava sem vontade alguma de voltar a lutar.

-Droga. – Reclamou Midori, recolhendo o meowth. – Tudo bem. Ele, sozinho vinga os outros! Vai Gamamaru!

O bulbassauro de Midori tinha triplicado de tamanho desde o começo do ano. Se era gordura ou músculo, ninguém sabia, mas ele se tornara um monstro de selvageria em combate. Quando ele entrava, Midori mal fazia algo, o bulbassauro sabia o que fazer. Os chicotes de vinha dele já estavam a meio caminho de Suika quando Ao a retirou de combate.

-É com você, Aka. – Disse Ao, um pouco nervoso. – Eu fiz o que eu pude, mas esse bulbassauro é muito mais poderoso que a Suika, e tem vantagem contra ela.

-Pode deixar. – Disse Aka com um sorriso. – Vai, Beeatrice.

A primeira vez que ouvira o nome que Aka escolhera para a weedle que ele conseguira para ela, Ao fez um facepalm tão forte que ficou com a testa marcada por uma semana. Ainda assim, sabia que Aka vinha fazendo um bom trabalho com a weedle. É claro que esse bom trabalho estava prestes a ser posto à prova. Gamamaru não era um oponente fácil, mas Beeatrice – ou Bee, como Ao chamava, para encurtar – tinha uma ligeira vantagem – algo que Ao arranjara. Suika não tinha nenhuma chance, mas Bee poderia ter, mesmo que pequena.

O bulbassauro começou atacando com suas vinhas, mas Bee era pequena e ágil o bastante. Por um segundo ela sumiu, apenas para ser descoberta comendo as folhas do bulbassauro.

-Gamamaru, ela está te fazendo de bobo! – Gritou Midori, indignado com o Pokémon inseto ousado. – Revide!

Gamamaru revidou, de fato. Suas vinhas expulsaram a weedle de cima dele e a jogaram no chão com força. Em seguida os mesmos chicotes puxaram folhas afiadas das costas dele e as arremessaram, como se fossem adagas, contra a weedle...

Ou tentaram.

-Teia! – foi só o que Aka precisou dizer.

Quando tentaram se mover, uma teia segurou os chicotes pesos ao chão.

-Ferroada! – Disse Aka, e Bee deu uma carga furiosa em direção do bulbassauro enfiando seu pequeno ferrão na pata do bulbassauro, que tentou inutilmente esmagá-la com raiva.

-Agora, vá comer aquelas vinhas deliciosas! – Ordenou Aka, animada por ter imobilizado o bulbassauro.

Uma só mordida separou uma vinha do resto do bulbassauro. Gamamaru ficou, contudo, tão indignado que conseguiu soltar um de suas vinhas e atacar a weedle, que desviou para baixo do bulbassauro.

Weedles e bulbassauros eram inimigos naturais, portanto a luta acontecia, em grande parte, à revelia dos treinadores. Os pokémons já tinham feito essa dança antes, com outros parceiros. Mas nenhum weedle selvagem jamais tinha enfrentado um bulbassauro tão forte, e isso assustava Ao, embora Aka parecesse estar aproveitando a brincadeira.

Aka via a luta como ganha. Tinha treinado aquela weedle todos os dias desde que a recebera, alimentava-a de acordo com os horários que Ao tinha dado a ela, e nas quantidades certas e, sendo bem sincera, amava a criaturinha. Tanto ela quanto a magicarpa não desistiam. A weedle treinava com a determinação de quem sabia que seria uma ótima beedril um dia – Aka gostava de pensar que o nome que a dera era um estímulo – e a magicarpa... Aka precisava forçar a magicarpa a descansar, ou ela passaria o dia batendo as nadadeiras com toda a força, empurrando a parede da banheira, como se nada mais importasse na sua vida. Aka a chamara de Frisk, mas a magicarpa não dava sinal de reconhecer o próprio nome. Era como se estivesse tão presa à ideia de evoluir que não conseguisse pensar em nada mais. Ao dizia que ela provavelmente era só burra demais para fazer algo diferente, mas Aka insistia que era determinação, pura e simples.

Gamamaru tentou esmagar Beeatrice, mas esqueceu que a cabeça da weedle era um ferrão venenoso e acabou saltando no ar em dor. Quando caiu no chão a weedle se arrastou para longe ao som dos risos de Aka e dos gritos de indignação de Midori. Ao cair, o bulbassauro parecia, ao mesmo tempo, doente e furioso.

-Ele está envenenado! – Comemorou Aka. – Melhor recolhê-lo e levar pro hospital logo!

-Nem pensar! Acabe logo com ela, Gamamaru! – Foi a resposta de Midori.

Gamamaru também não parecia ter intenção de desistir, mas Ao foi sugado para um canto solitário e analítico de sua mente.

A maioria dos bulbassauros desenvolvia sozinha a habilidade de usar esporos para causar reações alérgicas e, dependendo do tipo de planta nas costas deles, até envenenar alguns oponentes. Alguns deles também podiam usar uma semente que sugava a energia dos oponentes e transmitia ao bulbassauro, ajudando-os a suportar um enorme quantidade de batalhas seguidas sem se cansar muito. Era algo que eles costumavam usar normalmente na natureza. Mas aquele bulbassauro tinha desenvolvido as folhas cortantes que só se desenvolviam depois de muito polimento e cuidado. Ele era grande como um Ivyssauro e muito bruto.

Enquanto pensava nisso, o bulbassauro finalmente conseguiu envolver a weedle em seus chicotes, depois de levar várias ferroadas. Com a brutalidade de um ônix, Gamamaru começou a esmagar Beeatrice com seu chicote de vinhas. A princípio, Aka parecia perseverante como sempre.

-Resista, Beeatrice! Você vai conseguir! Ele está quase passando mal!

E, de fato, o bulbassauro tinha perdido a cor, seus olhos estavam olhando para lados diferentes e sua língua tinha caído de fora. O veneno estava fazendo efeito. Mas a raiva da criatura era forte e o chicote continuava apertando Beeatrice, numa demonstração de selvageria que estava prestes a esmagar o Pokémon inseto.

-Eu me rendo! – Disse Aka, parecendo assustada. – _Mande ele parar, eudissequeeumerendo_!

Mas a expressão de Midori era de facinação pela weedle, como se estivesse prestes a ver algo fantástico acontecer.

Chiro passou correndo por Aka e Ao. Ao correu atrás dela e os dois passaram a puxar a vinha do bulbassauro tentando soltar a weedle. Aka estava de joelhos e chorava.

-Solta ela. Por favor, SOLTA ELA!

-O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Perguntou uma voz firme.

Só ouvir aquela voz fez as mãos de Ao se tornarem manteiga e seus dedos soltarem a vinha do bulbassauro. Olhando para trás, um grupo de adultos usando vestes vermelhas entrou a passos largos na quadra da escola seguidos por professores e pela diretora da escola. Os alunos pareceram não conseguir responder por algum tempo, até que uma mulher negra como Aka, de cabelos curtos e um manto branco com tiras vermelhas se destacou da multidão e exigiu saber:

-O quê diabos está acontecendo aqui?

-É uma luta clandestina. – Reclamou um professor. – Eu jamais esperaria isso dos nosso alunos! É uma vergonha! Eles serão...

-Eu quero ouvir... – Começou ela, ignorando o professor. – O que aconteceu aqui... Mas antes... Alguém solte aquela Weedle antes que ela morra.

-Ele é o dono do bulbassauro! – Disse Chiro, apontando para Midori.

Midori fez um grunhido de raiva para Chiro, mas pegou a pokébola e trouxe o bulbassauro para dentro. Beeatrice caiu no chão e Aka correu até ela, chorando.

Aka estava com vergonha. Não queria ter sido derrotada. Também não queria ter sido pega lutando ilegalmente. Mas Não se importaria de ser vista naquele estado por professores ou colegas de classe. Mas Aka reconhecera a mulher. Claro que era ela. Aka tinha inúmeros pôsteres dela em seu quarto e olhava para todos antes de dormir, quando prometia novamente ser e melhor treinadora Pokémon do mundo. Ela não perderia Candela de vista. Não sabia o que ela estava fazendo ali, mas sabia que era ela. E a humilhação de deixar Candela vê-la daquele jeito era mais do que Aka conseguia suportar.

Candela caminhou na direção Midori. Ao sempre achou que Blanche parecia régia, mas Candela também tinha uma presença muito forte. Ao mal conseguia se mover ou tirar os olhos dela e Chiro segurou o braço dele com nervosismo.

-Eu quero saber o que aconteceu aqui. – Ela repetiu para Midori.

Ele pareceu entender que não haveria outra pergunta, mas pareceu travar diante da resposta.

-Foi ela! – Ele apontou Para Aka. – Ela me atacou.

- _Mentiro_... – Aka começou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-CHEGA. – Gritou Candela, e nenhum dos dois disse sequer mais uma palavra. – Eu estava falando com a sua diretora quando vieram avisar que uma briga tinha interrompido uma aula de dança.  Chegamos aqui e vocês começaram uma luta Pokémon ilegal! Eu quero saber a _verdade_. E eu _vou_ saber a verdade, podem acreditar!

-Fui eu! – Disse Chiro, segurando o braço de Ao com força.

-Não, Chiro! – Aka agarrou a amiga pelos ombros, mas Chiro apenas segurou um braço dela com o outro braço.

-Está tudo bem, Aka. É culpa minha mesmo. – Ela olhou para Candela. – Os meninos estavam fazendo pouco das meninas, então eu pedi para Aka e Ao para vigiar e não deixar ninguém falar mal das meninas durante a aula de dança. Foi por isso que eles brigaram com Midori. Me desculpe.

Chiro soltou os braços de Aka e Ao e fez uma reverência para Candela, pedindo desculpas. Então se virou para os professores e pediu desculpas de novo, também com uma reverência que não era nem um pouco típica dela.

Candela pareceu ruminar aquilo por algum tempo. Depois colocou a mão no queixo e pensou por mais alguns segundos tensos. Então segurou a testa com a palma da mão e por mais alguns segundo tensos pareceu que a cabeça dela ia explodir. Finalmente ela pareceu honestamente com raiva de si mesma e as crianças se afastaram alguns passos com medo que ela explodisse de indecisão.

-Vocês não deveriam ter lutado aqui fora... Aliás, que ideia foi essa de colocar uma Weedle contra aquele bulbassauro monstruoso, você _quer_ matar seu Pokémon, menina? – Aquelas palavras, provavelmente mais rudes que a intenção, levaram lágrimas ao olhos de Aka.

-Ei! – Reclamou Chiro, indignada. – Ela _ama_ aquela weedle, Ok? É o único Pokémon que ela tinha para lutar!

-O seu _único_ Pokémon é uma _weedle_? – Candela parecia escandalizada.

-Não. – Disse Aka entre lágrimas. – Eu também tenho uma magicarpa.

Risadas acompanharam aquela declaração.

-E você entra em lutas? – Candela tinha perdido completamente a compostura e estava falando com Aka como se elas fossem lutadoras no mesmo nível.

-Ela é burra! – Disse Midori, encorajado pelas risadas. – Perdeu a chance de ganhar um inicial e só tem esse weedle porque os outros tiveram _pena_ dela!

-Eu tenho _orgulho_ delas! – Ao não acho que isso era possível, mas Aka falou aquelas palavras com confiança e ele ficou enrubescido de felicidade de ouvir aquilo. – Beeatrice está se esforçando e ela se saiu muito bem para a sua primeira luta! Ela foi um presente do Ao! Ele capturou ela só para mim! E... E... E não importa se ela começou como uma weedle, ela pode ficar forte! E... E... E a minha magicarpa é o Pokémon mais esforçado que eu tenho! Chiro quase morreu para capturá-la e... E... E ela nada o dia inteiro para ficar forte e eu treino todo dia também para merecê-las! Porque foi isso que você me ensinou. Na TV! E nas entrevistas e... E... E eu vou treinar com elas até elas evoluírem e virarem os pokémons mais fortes do mundo!

Candela estava vermelha.

Ela podia ter esperado muita coisa, mas não aquilo.

-Bom... Bom... Bem, foi uma boa luta. Sua weedle lutou com bravura... – De repente ela pareceu feliz em desviar o assunto e virou para Midori. – O que me lembra, garoto. Não me interessa se a luta era ilegal, você não pode sair por aí matando os pokémons dos outros. Se a decisão coubesse a mim você perderia sua licença de treinador aqui e agora!

-Sua opinião não me interessa! Eu vou fundar meu próprio time! – Que Midori pudesse desafiar Candela daquela forma era impressionante, mas igualmente estúpido e foi pensamento geral que ele mereceu o tapa que levou.

O rosto de Midori ficou marcado em vermelho no formato da mão de Candela.

-Não vai fundar nada se seus pokémons forem tirados de você por irresponsabilidade. Eu vou abrir um inquérito contra você, garoto. É melhor andar na linha de agora em diante...

-E quem é você para bater no _meu_ filho, líder de time? – A diretora da escola caminhou até Candela a passos largos e furiosos. – A educação dos alunos dessa escola ainda é responsabilidade _minha_. Especialmente no que diz respeito ao _meu_ filho.

-Ótimo! – Declarou Candela. – Então faça algo em relação à briga ilegal que ocorreu aqui!

- _Detenção_ , Shinrai, Jonetsu e Kikitaro. – A injustiça da ordem encheu Chiro de raiva.

-E o Midori? Ele também bri...

- _Calada_ Kikitaro, ou eu lhe aumento o tempo de detenção. Do meu filho cuido eu, em casa. Mas eu bem sei como os _seus_ pais são relaxados. É por isso que vocês estão crescendo selvagens desse jeito. E se não querem ser sociáveis, então não podem socializar com outros alunos... Estão proibidos de treinar no ginásio da escola, de agora em diante! Levem sua barbaridade para bem longe daqui! – Respondeu a diretora, com raiva.

Chiro estava para gritar com a diretora quando a voz de Candela se sobrepôs a dela.

-Eu creio que qualquer estudante dessa escola vá encontrar dificuldades para treinar no ginásio dessa escola, ao menos se ele quiser receber instrução de um ginásio dominado por um time oficial. – A diretora arregalou os olhos com a ameaça de Candela. – Eu vim aqui supervisionar o ginásio que o Team Valour vem mantendo com orgulho por tanto tempo. Chegando aqui descobri que a escola tem feito um péssimo trabalho em manter o espaço, a despeito da insistência do time de treinar a manter o ginásio funcionando. Eu exijo, por uma questão de respeito próprio, que o time se retire do ginásio dessa escola. Se algum outro time quiser, que fique. Eu vou negociar com a prefeitura e os negócios ao redor para criar um novo ginásio que poderá ser devidamente disputado e mantido!

Com essas palavras, Candela deu as costas para a diretora.

-Bem, parece que o Team Valour perdeu mais um ginásio! – Disse a diretora para as costas de Candela. – Não é à toa que o time está perdendo para Mystic se joga fora um ginásio com tradição e prestígio como o da nossa escola. Os outros dois times ganharão um ginásio de graça!

Candela parou e olhou sobre o ombro para a diretora com fogo no olhar.

-Veremos.

As palavras soaram por toda a quadra da escola. Todos sabiam bem o significado daquilo. Não era surpresa para ninguém que Candela, Blanche e Spark, a despeito de serem rivais, tinham respeito, admiração e, alguns diziam, até uma amizade profunda um pelo outro. Se Candela quisesse, era possível que nenhum time ocupasse a escola. Nunca mais.

Ginásios pokémons traziam prestígio para qualquer lugar. Aumentavam a quantidade de alunos que queriam frequentar uma escola, aumentavam a frequência com a qual pessoas passavam por um shopping ou uma praça comercial e até mesmo supermercados, providenciando entretenimento e um grupo enorme de pessoas que lá treinavam que formavam uma clientela fiel dos negócios locais. Estes, por sua vez estavam dispostos a arcar com todos os custos de criar e manter um ginásio se conseguissem que o ginásio fosse autorizado pela confederação nacional de pokémons, que também decidia, de acordo com o prestígio do ginásio – que, por sua vez, dependia de por quanto tempo o time que o reclamasse conseguisse manter o ginásio em suas mãos – quantos defensores o ginásio poderia ter. Alguns ginásios tinham orgulho de se manter por décadas na mão do mesmo time. O da sua escola era um que não mudava há vinte anos ou mais. Mas, se por um lado, Candela abria mão de um ginásio difícil de tomar, se nenhum outro time tomasse o ginásio...

Nenhum aluno iria querer entrar para uma escola que falava sobre Pokémon na teoria, mas que não tinha ninguém no ginásio para ensinar os alunos a batalhar. Aka e Ao certamente não iriam querer. Chiro não se importava muito, mas ela não gostaria de estar numa escola em que seus dois melhores amigos não estivessem.

As semanas seguintes provaram que o desafio de Candela não foram em vão. Nenhum time tomara o ginásio desocupado, cujas portas foram fechadas a cadeado pela direção da escola. Talvez Candela não tivesse interferido diretamente nisso – embora os rumores diziam que tinha – mas um ginásio que o Team Valor tinha abandonado por sentir-se maltratado era um ginásio que nenhum dos times queria. Ninguém estava desesperado o bastante para pegar um lugar caindo aos pedaços. Todos os times tinham um orgulho do qual não abriam mão.

Aka, Ao e Chiro cumpriam detenções horríveis das quais seus pais foram avisados e todos receberam carões enormes em casa, mas ver o ginásio da escola fechado trazia-lhes um sentimento gostoso de vingança. Sabiam que Midori estava com problemas pelo que tinha feito, pois o garoto não mais atormentava ninguém. Beeatrice iria ficar bem, de acordo com a enfermeira do centro Pokémon.

Ao e Chiro fizeram doze anos, enquanto Aka só completaria no último dia das férias de verão, mas a chegada desses aniversários levou todos a pensar com frequência nas provas do fim do ano. Não só as provas da escola, mas as provas de admissão no Chuugakou, o Ensino Médio. Sabiam que as escolas a que podiam ir seriam definidas por suas notas. Aka, mais do que nunca, passou a depender de Ao para seus estudos. Ambos sabiam para onde queria ir: A melhor escola para treinadores Pokémon. Chiro não estava tão animada assim para aquela escola, mas também se esforçou mais que o normal para entrar.

A prova foi difícil.

Além de matemática, ciências e japonês, exigia que eles soubessem coisas como que tipos de ataques eram bons contra que pokémons, que pokémons tinham mais de um tipo e quais eram classificados como tendo só um, mas possuíam ataques de outros tipos e até mesmo pedia que eles soubessem que tipos de ataques eram bons contra pokémons com dois tipos. Ao ensinou a eles truques para memorizar essas coisas, mas minutos antes da prova Aka ainda estava lendo e relendo a tabela com Chiro na esperança de memorizar um ou outro ataque a mais.

Ao passou muito bem na prova. Chiro ficara um pouco atrás, mas passara. Aka passou porque uma menina passou numa prova nos EUA e foi estudar no exterior. Como ela era o primeiro lugar na fila de chamada, ela foi chamada, mas não antes de muita tristeza. Eles fizeram uma despedida triste na véspera de Ao e Chiro irem morar com os tios de Chiro na cidade onde estudariam, trocaram telefones e prometeram não perder contato... E então ela foi convocada no meio da festa. Foi meio louco. Como ela era a única que não estava pronta para viajar eles foram na frente para fazer a inscrição dela antes que perdesse a vaga. Enquanto isso, Aka ficou para trás para arrumar suas coisas. Na pressa de fazer a inscrição dela, Chiro esqueceu de avisar aos tios que Aka iria morar com eles também, o que resultou em uma situação bem complicada de explicar e numa falta de quartos individuais, de forma que Chiro e Aka dormiriam no mesmo quarto e Ao dormiria no quarto ao lado.

Tudo feito, os três foram para a cerimônia de ingresso, ouviram um velho falar por horas sobre os padrões da escola, blá, blá, blá, e... Escolheram seus times. Felizmente, todos sabiam em qual time entrar, pois era obrigatório, naquela escola, entrar num time ao ingressar no Chuugakou.

Mas, depois de todo o treinamento e estudo, aquela era a resposta mais fácil para todos eles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shôgakkô - Escola primária japonesa, começando dos 6 anos até os doze. Quase todas são gratuitas e públicas e alunos monitores são usados para ajudar a manter a ordem entre os alunos. É obrigatória.
> 
> Chûgakkô - Escola de ensino médio japonês, dos doze aos quinze anos. Obrigatória e quase todas são públicas e gratuitas.
> 
> Koukougakkô - Escola técnica ou superior japonesa. Dos quinze aos dezessete. Dá continuidade ao Chôgakkô, mas adiciona matérias relacionadas à profissionalização. Podem ser públicas ou privadas, mas são todas pagas - as públicas são mais baratas. Abrem margem para a entrada na universidade. A maioria dos estudantes vem até aqui, apesar de não ser obrigatória.


	4. Aokigahara - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais velhos, em um estado da vida de escolhas importantes grupo decide fazer uma viagem para escalar o Monte Fuji, esperando que a viagem ajude-os a clarear a mente ou receber intervenção divina para as escolhas à sua frente. É uma jornada de auto-descobrimento e começa com uma parada turística a uma pousada com fontes termais perto da floresta de Aokigahara, também conhecida como Jukai, um lugar com uma história sinistra.
> 
> Essa é a primeira parte de uma aventura um tanto temerosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, pessoal, sobre esse capítulo eu tenho que comentar algumas coisas.
> 
> 1 - Essa história tomou um rumo que eu jamais esperava para ela. Eu comecei com um bando de histórias de comédia (ruim, eu admito XD) e de repente fui tomado por um surto de inspiração. Essa história se tornou uma história de auto-descobrimento em que os primeiros capítulos, embora ajudem a dar uma noção sobre os personagens, são os menos importantes. A partir do capítulo 4 a história fica ligeiramente mais séria e mais emotiva (ao menos eu me emocionei escrevendo - uma experiência muito boa, por sinal). Eu espero que gostem da mudança e apreciem as histórias que se formaram.
> 
> 2 - Com a mudança, eu acho justo avisar: A história irá tocar temas um pouco sérios como romance na adolescência, transexualidade, não-binarismo, escolhas profissionais e familiares, depressão e suicídio. Especialmente em relação a questões de gênero, depressão e suicídio, eu vou tentar ser o mais respeitoso possível, mas espero que todos gostem do resultado final e que eu não insulte ninguém. Se alguém se sentir insultado, sinta-se livre para comentar e me criticar. Acima de tudo, se você se incomodar com esse tipo de tópico, se for trigger para você ou algo assim, por favor, fique avisado que o tema pode ser doloroso, mas eu prometo tratar com o respeito devido.
> 
> 3 - A história se passa em um mundo alternativo de Pokémon GO. A importância disso: Os primeiros jogos de Pokémon se passavam no que parecia ser uma versão alternativa do nosso mundo. Kanto, do primeiro jogo, é uma região do japão de verdade e parece muito com a do jogo. O jogo também fazia referências a países como China e EUA. Mas como o jogo foi ganhando maiores proporções criou sua própria Mitologia, com deuses, países antigos e novos que, embora inspirados no nosso mundo, são fundamentalmente diferentes. Estruturas políticas também nunca são explicadas e presume-se que girem em torno de ginásios pokémon - já que campeões de pokémon, a liga dos quatro e os líderes de ginásio parecem entrar em conflito constante com grupos malignos como se fossem a polícia ou exército (quando não fazem parte desses grupos, claro).
> 
> Essa história não se passa nesse mundo em que pokémons movem continentes. embora os lendários existam e tenham os mesmos poderes fantásticos, eles serão muito raros e estarão dormentes ou algo assim.
> 
> Para todos os propósitos, essa história se passa no nosso mundo, mas com pokémons como fauna e flora. Então se algo parecer de fora da história, como o Monte Fuji ao invés da montanha da Lua... é por isso...
> 
> 4 - Em relação a esse capítulo e os próximos: A floresta de Aokigahara realmente existe e eu uso a história e situação reais da história nesse e no próximo. é uma história triste de um lugar real. Eu não acredito no misticismo por trás da história, mas dados os sentimentos envolvidos, caso vocês vão lá algum dia NÃO SEJAM TURISTAS INCONVENIENTES. Não se embrenhem na floresta - até porque é fácil se perder lá - e não saiam coletando coisas dos outros ou perturbando pessoas que talvez estejam se envolvendo em sérios conflitos pessoais e estejam prestes a fazer algo muito sério. Se encontrarem alguém la dentro, sejam cordiais e cuidadosas no trato com essas pessoas.

-FÉRIAS! – Gritou, sem pudor, Aka, saindo da sua última prova com Ao e Chiro, os três exaustos no último dia de aulas do semestre.

O calor do verão suava as camisas dos três “Yamashina” – como eles se tornaram conhecidos na escola de ensino médio de Kyoto. Em qualquer outra escola, claro, seriam considerados alunos exemplares – apenas um pouco excêntricos – mas naquela escola eram quase uma aberração.

A escola tinha três ginásios. As batalhas pelos ginásios eram intensas, mas há mais de quarenta anos nenhum ginásio mudava de mãos – e vergonha cairia sobre os membros do time que permitisse que o seu ginásio ali fosse capturado. Vergonha e o impacto de perder uma base de treino tão espetacular. Os três ginásios tinham suporte para todos os tipos de batalhas e treinos e muitas vezes os professores pediam permissão aos líderes do ginásios para dar aula neles – permissão frequentemente concedida.

Aulas teóricas ocorriam por toda a manhã e de tarde tinham aulas práticas sobre pokémons e combates. Nem sempre essas aulas se resumiam a combates, mas eventualmente os incluíam.

Aka fora a primeira a ser conhecida como delinquente pela sua tendência a perder a cabeça com membros de outros times e levar essas diferenças para a arena do ginásio. Beeatrice se tornara uma bela Beedril nessa história, mas durante o período de seis meses que Aka teve que esperar para a Pokémon sair do casulo que formara Ao e Chiro acharam que Aka iria perder a cabeça. Ela vivia dizendo que iria duelar com alguém quando sua Beedril estivesse pronta e, de fato, ela anotara todos os duelos e os cobrara todos em cerca de três dias durante os quais só parava de lutar para ir ao centro Pokémon – instalações de primeira categoria da escola. Seu rate de vitórias foi de 46%, segundo Ao, mas considerando que ela e Beeatrice mal pararam para beber água, era um rate impressionante. E como a maioria dos alunos não tinha realmente feito a conta a mera quantidade de duelos lutados e vitórias acumuladas em tão pouco tempo lhe garantiu o apelido de Chi no Akai Yakusoku (a promessa vermelho-sangue).

Suas notas, claro, não ajudavam.

Depois disso, todos que andassem com ela se tornaram delinquentes juvenis aos olhos da maioria dos alunos e alguns professores. Chiro, diferente de Aka, mantinha boas notas... Ou tentava, mas alguns professores – os mesmos que passaram a vê-la como delinquente e manifestá-lo abertamente, na maioria – começaram a baixar suas notas. Ela errava tanto quanto alguns outros alunos, às vezes cometendo os mesmo erros, mas suas notas eram mais baixas que as deles.

Não que ela se importasse. Chiro tinha se descoberto no clube de dança da escola, onde ela era vista como a mais criativa – mas menos constante – das dançarinas. Ela ia para as reuniões quando queria e quando aparecia geralmente tinha inúmeros passos novos para mostrar. Acabou sendo expulsa do clube, mas não se importou muito. Os líderes do ginásio do Team Instinct gostavam de tê-la por perto – Aka tinha certeza que um deles estava dando em cima de Chiro e queria se juntar com Ao para dar uma lição nele, mas Ao insistia que não podiam fazer nada. Não porque o cara em questão era três anos mais velho e o terceiro mais forte do ginásio dele, mas também porque... Bom... Isso era com a Chiro. Era _ela_ quem tinha que tomar uma atitude.

Não que Ao gostasse da ideia de um _qualquer_ dando em cima da Chiro.

E, assim, Chiro ficou rapidamente conhecida como “Chiro no Inazuma”, (O Raio Amarelo) devido aos seus passos de dança rápidos e profissionais. Ela também capturou um mankey que habitava as árvores da escola e que gostava de ouvir a música que ela tocava e dançava. Ela vinha tomando aulas de guitarra, mas claro que para ela tocar guitarra e dançar não podiam ser coisas separadas. Por isso, usando seu Pikachu para energizar a guitarra independentemente de onde estivesse, ela fazia shows públicos que a tornaram muito popular entre os alunos, especialmente depois que cortou o cabelo curtinho e espetado e pintou de loiro, mas a tornaram muito impopular entre os professores, que tentaram enquadrar como violação das regras da escola, sem sucesso.

Ao, por sua vez, era um dos melhores alunos da escola, e se esforçava além do que era saudável para isso. Como Aka e Chiro dormiam em um quarto e ele no outro, tinha a vantagem de poder estudar até bem depois de elas terem ido dormir. Era, provavelmente, o único aluno de sua turma que tomava café aos quatorze anos. Também entrara no laboratório do seu ginásio, tomando parte em inúmeros estudos importantes sobre Pokémon e ganhando, como prêmio de uma amostra de ciências, um ovo de Pokémon que ele ainda não conhecia.

Entretanto a falta de tempo – e a necessidade de aproveitar o pouco tempo que tinha com as suas duas melhores amigas na face da terra fez com que negligenciasse sua aparência. Além das olheiras, expressão pálida e ganho de peso, estava começando a crescer uma barba de adolescente e seu cabelo já passava dos ombros. A priori não notara, até que os professores, preocupados com seu futuro, o avisaram que se preocupavam que as amigas estavam tendo um efeito negativo nele e que ninguém o levaria a sério daquela forma. Afinal, não era apropriado que um menino tão inteligente andasse por aí com uma louca briguenta e uma roqueira incorrigível. Elas o desvirtuariam. Quando comentou com as amigas sobre isso, Chiro disse que queria tingir o cabelo de loiro e perguntou qual cor ele gostaria de pintar no próprio cabelo.

Azul.

Só nas pontas, claro, para não ser _muito_ rebelde.

Mas as notas _dele_ ninguém conseguiu diminuir.

Alguns professores até ainda acreditavam nele. “É uma fase” diziam alguns, quando achavam que ele não podia escutar. “Ele só quer impressionar as meninas, mas é um bom rapaz. Vai se aquietar depois que conseguir uma boa namorada” diziam eles. Ao se perguntava se era verdade. Não queria que fosse. Nem tinha certeza se se interessava em alguma das “boas garotas” da escola. Honestamente, se interessava mais em kendô e pokémons. De preferência juntos. As garotas de quem mais gostava eram as cientistas do laboratório em segundo lugar e Aka e Chiro em primeiro lugar. Mas nunca tinha pensado nelas como namoradas, nem tinha pensado nelas _com_ namorados. Será que essas coisas mudariam o convívio deles?

-Sorvete! – Disse Aka, agarrando o braço de Ao e o de Chiro. – Vamos na tia do sorvete aqui perto? Esse verão está um calor dos infernos!

Qualquer professor diria que essa era exatamente a linguagem que esperava de uma delinquente ignóbil como Aka – desde que ela não pudesse escutar, claro. Aka não podia duelar com um professor, ou bater neles, mas ela não tinha pudores em relação a respondê-los com todos os casos sórdidos que Chiro descobrira sobre eles, mesmo que lhe custasse algumas detenções ou pontos a menos no final do semestre.

Ao vivia dizendo que Aka tinha que se cuidar só um pouquinho para evitar ser expulsa, mas Chiro dizia que tinha isso sob controle.

-Sim, sorvete! – Disse Chiro, se abanando com a mão. – Eu não reclamaria de ter um Pokémon de gelo nesse momento, só para soprar na minha nuca.

-Por outro lado... É verão! – Disse Ao, retirando o suor da testa com o braço e jogando o peso dos deveres de casa, aulas, treinos e trabalho no laboratório para longe com um movimento do braço.

-FÉRIAS! – Gritou Aka de novo.

-Eu não ando muito no clima de verão. – Disse Chiro, e eles perceberam que ela andara tendo outra crise.

Chiro vinha entrando e saindo em momentos de incertezas e dúvidas. Ela crescera o cabelo até não dar mais e, um belo dia, decide cortar. Fica incerta. Era isso mesmo que queria? Decide pintar. Gosta. Mas será que é um problema? O que os professores acham? Virei uma rebelde? Não se importa mais. Até Baka vinha sentindo, recentemente. Ele costumava soltar faíscas, como fazia na época que não tinha treino, quando ela começava a se encher de incertezas. Nesses momentos ela perdia o brilho no olhar que eles tinham aprendido a associar com ela.

-Talvez a gente deva viajar para as montanhas? – Perguntou Aka. – Podíamos aproveitar o friozinho enquanto o resto do mundo torra aqui! Comer sorvete no frio!

Ao se perguntou se isso não fazia mal para a saúde, mas a ideia pareceu alegrar Chiro.

-Talvez... Eu ando com uma montanha em específico ultimamente. – Disse ela e Aka ficou feliz de notar o olhar perdido no horizonte e o sorriso nos lábios de novo. – Vocês se importariam de fazer uma viagem mais... Espiritual?

-O Monte Fuji. – As palavras escaparam da boca de Ao antes que ele pudesse impedi-las.

Ficou vermelho e olhou para o outro lado.

-Como você sabe, Ao? – Pergunto Chiro, subitamente muito animada. – É exatamente o que eu queria fazer!

-Bom... Eu... Eu sonhei com o Monte Fuji... Venho sonhando, para falar a verdade. Tem alguns dias. Mas não é muito importante. – Disse ele, tentando desviar o assunto.

-Eu também! Ao, isso talvez seja um sinal! – Chiro podia acreditar em sinais, mas Ao achava mais provável que eles tivessem mencionado isso um para o outro quando não prestavam atenção e ficara preso ao inconsciente deles. – Então, você concorda?

Ao não via o mal que uma jornada espiritual poderia causar. Talvez fosse exatamente o que Chiro precisava. Aka, mais pragmática, só achava que se Chiro queria ir, era dever deles leva-la, independente do que Ao queria.

-Ok... – Disse Ao, dando de ombros.

-Sem problemas! Vou procurar as passagens e hotéis assim que chegarmos em casa, no computador mesmo. – Disse Aka, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Mas vocês têm certeza? Não precisam vir... É uma jornada minha. E não quero que vocês percam o verão de vocês...

Aka passou um braço sobre o pescoço dela e outro sobre de Ao.

-Claro que temos certeza! Pode deixar, não vamos atrapalhar a sua jornada espiritual! – Respondeu Aka, trazendo o sorriso de volta ao rosto de Chiro.

-Será que vocês se importam de passar em um dois templos quando estivermos lá? E eu realmente quero fazer a jornada até o topo...

-Por mim tudo bem. – Respondeu Ao, sob o olhar ameaçador de Aka, que não queria ser deixada respondendo sozinha. – Eu também nunca escalei até o topo. E eu suponho que se vamos precisar de um guia espiritual é nesse último ano. Os testes finais vão ser difíceis e temos que escolher que tipo de escola técnica queremos...

“Ou se queremos uma” pensaram Ao e Aka ao mesmo tempo com razões diferentes e intensidades diferentes, mas sem mencionar nada.

Aka já vinha pensando nisso a algum tempo. Iria fazer quatorze anos no final do verão. Se queria mesmo ser uma verdadeira treinadora, então quando fizesse quinze anos não podia mais esperar. Sabia que era jovem, mas essa não era uma área dominada por gente velha. A maioria dos grandes treinadores terminava a carreira com não mais do que trinta ou quarenta anos de idade e, embora Aka achasse quarentões bem velhos, sabia que em termos de aposentadoria, não era muito. Os pais dela estavam mais velhos que isso e nem pensavam em se aposentar. A maioria dos grandes treinadores começava a despontar no meio por volta dos dezessete anos. Ela tinha que começar a caçar pokémons e treiná-los a sério e integralmente assim que fizesse quinze anos se quisesse mesmo se tornar uma líder de ginásio e campeã nacional e, quem sabe, mundial.

Sabia que não seria um argumento fácil. Pensava, em muitas noites, em fugir de casa em seu aniversário de quinze anos. Não revelava nenhum desses pensamentos para Ao ou Chiro por enquanto, mas sabia que diria a eles algum dia. Seus pais não seriam fáceis de lidar se soubessem o que ela pretendia fazer. Eles eram tolerantes e amigáveis, mas ela não era estúpida. Não _tão_ estúpida. Ninguém perguntava como estavam indo os treinos. Perguntavam como estavam as aulas. As notas. Romances de colégio. Perguntavam que profissão ela queria e, antes que pudesse responder, comentavam sobre salários e valores de habitação, lembrando que precisava estudar para conseguir uma vaga numa boa universidade e um bom emprego depois disso. Ignoravam um pouco o desempenho ruim dela pela escola em que entrou. “É mais difícil que as outras” diziam para o resto da família no natal. “Em qualquer outra escola ela seria uma estudante razoável” e talvez fosse verdade, mas ela não _queria_ ser uma estudante razoável. Sabia onde queria estar e não era na sala de aula. Sabia o que queria ser e estudar só podia levá-la até certo ponto naquela carreira.

Para Ao, o problema não eram os pais. Ele mesmo não sabia o que queria. Estudar? Treinar? Os dois? Seria, isso, ao menos possível? Sabia que tinha muito a estudar e tinha sede do conhecimento que uma universidade poderia proporcionar. Por outro lado, será que para alguém que competia com os professores em suas matérias, não havia mais a ser aprendido na prática? Por outro lado, sabia tanto quanto achava que sabia? Não diziam os sábios que “Só sei que nada sei”? Seria arrogância achar que a faculdade não teria mais a lhe ensinar que a experiência prática?

Talvez Chiro esteja certa, pensou Ao. Talvez ele também precisasse de um guia espiritual. Talvez os três precisassem. Ele bem sabia que não contava tudo às meninas. Elas provavelmente não discutiam tudo com ele também. Era bem possível que passassem a noite inteira sussurrando segredos proibidos para meninos. Sentia um pouco de ciúme dessa relação de Aka com Chiro. Ele nunca poderia estar no quarto com elas. Nunca seria um igual. Se perguntava se deveria andar mais com outros rapazes, mas achava a maioria meio burro. Talvez só não os conhecesse direito. Talvez eles fossem que nem Aka. Mas Aka não pegava mais no seu pé nem o insultava por ele ter engordado – até parara com os pequenos comentários sobre ele precisar emagrecer. Talvez os outros também pudessem aprender, mas Ao não queria ter que ser o professor. Passar por tudo de novo quando podia só conviver com pessoas que já o respeitavam e tratavam bem. Talvez tivesse suas inseguranças, mas com essas sabia conviver. Ao menos por enquanto.

Como prometido, Aka procurou informações sobre a viagem assim que chegaram. Ligaram para os pais avisando sobre a viagem e verificaram o quanto tinham juntado em seus cofrinhos. Todos tinham economizado uma boa quantia, o que surpreendeu Ao e Chiro. Aka já tinha começado a vaquinha para se tornar uma treinadora Pokémon – afinal, iria precisar do dinheiro – mas Ao e Chiro não sabiam disso e a última pessoa que esperavam poupando dinheiro para o futuro era Aka. A surpresa, contudo, foi bem-vinda. Tinham mais que o bastante para a viagem. Passaram a noite planejando a viagem e partiram dez dias depois.

 

Aka passou mal no trem bala. Ao riu dela por horas por causa daquilo, enquanto Chiro tentava cuidar da amiga. No geral, foi um bom começo para a viagem. O clima ficou bem mais leve. Cada um buscava algo diferente naquela viagem, nenhum dos deles sabia se ia conseguir o que queria, mas rir juntos sem a pressão dos estudos e dos ginásios, apreciando as coisas pequenas da viagem... A sensação era liberadora e nostálgica.

A primeira parada foi em Narusawa, um vila ao norte do Monte Fuji. Nos quentes dias de verão as nuvens impediam que vissem propriamente a montanha. Era melhor nos dias frios, segundo disse a idosa proprietária. Menos nuvens e neblina. Mas a vista lá de cima seria incrível, independente do dia.

-Mas é sempre frio lá em cima. – Disse a senhora. – Eu fiz o caminho sete vezes, na minha juventude. A primeira quando tinha a idade de vocês. O país estava em guerra, na época. Uma vergonha nacional, ter participado daquilo. Mas nós só crescemos depois daquilo. Especialmente eu. Foi uma viagem muito importante para mim. Fui de novo quando casei e uma quando fundei a pousada. Depois, uma para cada um dos meus quatro filhos. Sempre parando nos templos para agradecer. Sempre deu boa sorte. Eu não poderia esperar por filhos melhores. Mas não penso em fazer outra viagem. De qualquer maneira, essas velhas pernas não me levariam até o final, e esses velhos ossos doem com o frio. Eu acho que os deuses vão me perdoar se eu ficar aqui, no calor da minha velha pousada. Quem talvez não me perdoem sejam vocês, jovens, que devem estar loucos para aproveitar os banhos quentes depois de uma longa viagem e têm a boa educação de ficar ouvindo uma velha falar sobre um passado que só ouviram nas aulas de história. Eu sinto muito. Vocês devem querer tudo, exceto ficar escutando essa balela que já passam o ano todo escutando dos professores.

-Não, que é isso! – Disse Aka, com medo de ter passado uma má impressão. – Parece que a senhora teve uma vida muito legal!

A senhora deu um sorriso triste.

-Eu suponho que para jovens em busca de aventura essas sejam as palavras certas. Elas nunca parecem legais quando você as vive. Assustadoras, talvez. Mas “legal” é uma palavra que só podemos usar quando os eventos estão no passado e as cicatrizes estão há muito fechadas. Mas algumas nunca fecham. Algumas, o mundo insiste em martelar e nunca deixar cicatrizar direito... – ela pareceu acordar de um momento de contemplação. – Mas, novamente, eu estou falando de coisas sobre as quais jovens não querem ouvir. É a vez de vocês de viverem suas próprias aventuras.

-Eu acho que nós só temos a nos beneficiar da sabedoria dos mais velhos. – Disse Ao, com sinceridade. – É o que Blanche, a líder do time ao qual me juntei diria, e eu acredito nisso. Talvez a senhora possa nos contar um pouco sobre isso no jantar... Se a senhora não estiver ocupada cuidando da pousada, claro.

O sorriso triste novamente.

-Minhas maravilhosas crianças cuidam de tudo para mim nesses dias. Eu sou só o rosto da pousada. Ele bem sabem que eu amo demais essa pousada para deixar de trabalhar aqui. Eu comecei minha nova vida aqui e vou terminá-la aqui. – Ela deu um sorriso com alguns dentes faltando. – Mas minhas histórias podem não ser as que vocês querem ouvir. E eu não sei se devo. É tão comum dos jovens julgar os atos dos velhos. Eles frequentemente se esquecem que não fomos sempre idosos e que costumávamos cometer os mesmos erros que eles.

A senhora parecia falando consigo mesma.

-Mas... – Ao começou, mas Chiro segurou seu braço em sinal para parar.

-Nós compreenderemos se não quiser nos contar. Deve ser doloroso. Nós respeitamos a sua história e suas dores. Obrigada por ter compartilhado tudo isso até o momento. – Chiro foi completamente sincera: Ao tinha boas intenções e sem dúvida respeitava a velha senhora pelo conhecimento que ela obteve ao longo da vida, mas ela tinha pago o preço por aquele conhecimento e Ao pedia que ela o compartilhasse de graça, a despeito das dores que isso pudesse trazer a ela.

Chiro sabia quão inconveniente Ao podia ser, por melhores que fossem suas intenções. Por isso achou melhor interferir.

-Eu vou considerar o seu pedido, rapaz. – Disse a senhora com um sorriso para Ao e depois sorriu para Chiro. – Apreciem o Onsen. As águas são naturalmente aquecidas por fontes térmicas debaixo da pousada. Fazem muito bem para a pele e o humor.

Ela entregou a eles as chaves com os números dos quartos e toalhas, roupões e material de limpeza e ficou observando-os com um olhar satisfeito.

-Bom, até mais tarde, nerd. – Disse Aka, acenando para Ao e rindo quando chegaram às diferentes entradas para homens e mulheres. – A gente se vê na hora do jantar.

-Até. – Suspirou Ao, tristonho, com um aceno da mão para as duas.

Era sempre assim. No final das contas, ele era quem ficava separado das duas. Entendia o motivo, mas ainda sentia um vazio no peito quando era forçado a se separar delas quando o que mais queria era poder conversar, rir e aproveitar o pouco tempo que podia passar com elas nos últimos tempos.

Tinha que arranjar amigos urgentemente. Não podia deixar sua felicidade depender das duas. Aka e Chiro teriam suas vidas. Namorados, esposos, filhos e outros amigos. Chegaria o dia em que eles passariam mais tempo separados que juntos. Então, o que Ao faria? Tinha se acostumado a ter a presença delas com ele o tempo todo. Aka com seu jeito bobo e Chiro sempre gentil, amigável, superficialmente boba, mas sempre parecendo ter algo a mais na cabeça que ele não conseguia decifrar. Era para aqueles momentos juntos que ele vivia. O resto do tempo era como episódios fillers de um anime. Você passava por eles para chegar nos episódios importantes. Até mesmo os estudos eram secundários em relação a elas. Quantas vezes não tinha ido dormir tarde da noite por ter preferido aproveitar a presença delas ao invés de estudar de tarde, indo estudar só quando elas mesmas se trancavam no próprio quarto?

Foi só depois de um tempo pensando nisso que percebeu que tinha se demorado na porta, a senhora dona da pousada ainda parada às costas dele, como que o analisando.

E Chiro também parecia ter parado, assim como ele, presa em seu próprio mundo. Ela olhava para as placas dos banheiros com intensidade e por um segundo ele se perguntou se ela, assim como ele, gostaria que pudessem passar também _esse_ momento juntos. Mas ela percebeu que ele estava encarando e, com um sorriso triste, acenou com a mão e entrou no banho das mulheres.

Ele estava para entrar no banho masculino quando a senhora falou:

-Ela é uma pessoa bastante interessante. – Ele se virou com um susto; tinha esquecido que a senhora estava ali, sorrindo amigavelmente. – É bastante bonita. Bem, meus pais não diriam isso, se estivessem vivos, claro. Não suportariam ver o cabelo curto. Especialmente pintado... Embora você não pareça se importar com pintar o cabelo.

Ela deu uma risada rouca e Ao riu um pouco com ela, embora se perguntasse onde ela queria chegar.

-Perdoe essa velha senhora. Faz algum tempo que não chegam jovens como vocês por aqui. Os jovens não têm mais reverência pela montanha. A maioria dos viajantes são adultos, normalmente estrangeiros. Mesmo os jovens que vêm tendem a ser de fora. Não entendem de verdade o significado de subir essa montanha. – Ela pareceu triste por um momento, mas sorriu de novo para ele logo depois. – Eu cresci com essa montanha sobre a minha cabeça. “É onde os deuses vivem”, me dizia minha mãe. Sempre foi tão opressiva... Eu a via daqui de baixo e eu sabia que os deuses viam tudo de cima da montanha. Eu me sentia tão pequena diante deles. Se eu fizesse algo errado, eu pensava, a montanha explodiria e tudo o que eu amava acabaria instantaneamente.

Ela tomou um segundo para limpar uma lágrima e retomou.

-Quando eu subi a montanha pela primeira vez, tinha muito medo. Estava indo em direção ao inalcançável. Mas eu precisava de uma direção. Eu não queria errar, entende. Queria fazer o caminho que os deuses tinham planejado para mim, mas eu precisava saber que caminho era esse.

Ao sentiu aquelas palavras penetrarem fundo nele.

-E o que você encontrou lá cima? – As palavras escaparam da boca dele antes que desse permissão para que elas o fizessem.

A senhora sorriu com mais intensidade – um sorriso caloroso como o de uma avó amável, e ele quis mergulhar nos brações dela, mas se conteve por educação.

“A mesma educação que me separa de Aka e Chiro agora” pensou, frustrado.

-Eu vi um milhão de estradas para escolher e um mundo vasto cheio de pessoas minúsculas se achando maiores do que são. – A simplicidade com que ela disse aquilo fez um calafrio subir pela espinha de Ao.

-Deve ter sido assustador.

Ela se aproximou dele sorrindo e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

-A princípio, sim. Mas quando tive que descer da montanha eu percebi que eu podia tomar qualquer um daqueles caminhos e que cada um deles só faria diferença para mim. O mundo vai seguir em frente, fazendo o que acha que tem que fazer. Ele não vai se importar se uma formiguinha andando sobre ele decidiu fazer algo que um texto antigo de um velho em um templo diz que está errado. Quando eu percebi isso, entendi que o importante era buscar a minha própria felicidade. E eu soube que encontraria dificuldades, mas eu tinha escalado uma montanha. Poderia escalar quantas outras eu quisesse.

Ao ficou parado por alguns minutos enquanto a senhora subia as escadas e o deixava em paz. Ou melhor, o deixava em conflito. Suas pernas pareciam ter virado gelatina e seu coração parecia achar que estava correndo uma maratona. Em sua cabeça não sabia se sentia medo ou coragem, mas sentia alguma coisa. Tinha a sensação de que tinha encontrado uma caixa com algo maravilhoso dentro, mas tinha medo de abri-la e descobrir que era mentira, ou que algo ruim espreitava para tirar aquilo dele.

 

Chiro entrou no banho um pouco depois de Aka e parecendo um pouco abatida. Aka tinha certeza que ela aproveitara a viagem até ali, mas parece que ela tinha tido outro daqueles momentos de depressão súbita. Ela não _parecia_ triste. Não para quem observava de fora. Ela tinha aquele sorriso aberto para todo mundo ver. Mas Aka a conhecera por muito tempo. Era o mesmo sorriso que ela dera quando estava morrendo de medo e frio na viagem de volta da lagoa em que quase se afogara. Um sorriso para os outros, diferente de quando sorria para si mesma.

-Fontes termais de verdade! E em um hotel bom, tranquilo. Faz tanto tempo que não fazemos uma viagem assim! – Disse ela, se ensaboando e tentando despertar Chiro de seus pensamentos, quaisquer fossem eles.

- _Nós_ nunca fizemos nada assim. – Comentou Chiro. – Cada um de nós fez algo assim com nossos pais, mas nós nunca viajamos assim entre nós.

-É um dos privilégios de crescer. A gente pode, finalmente, sair andando por aí, para onde a gente quiser. – Disse Aka.

-Você quer fazer isso? – Perguntou Chiro, jogando água na própria cabeça logo em seguida e fazendo Aka se perguntar se ela podia ler mentes. – Qual é, Aka. Todo mundo sabe que você quer ser treinadora. Seus pais podem não _querer_ ver, mas eu sei muito bem que para você, esperar demais é até prejudicial. Só falta um ano, né?

Havia uma certa tristeza naquelas palavras.

-Você vem comigo? – Perguntou Aka, subitamente sentindo vontade de ficar, de ter um futuro normal, estudar, fazer faculdade, se formar e não ter que sair numa viagem louca para tentar uma vaga num esporte extremamente acirrado em que poucas pessoas conseguiam se destacar. – Eu e você. Como sempre foi...

-E Ao? – Perguntou Chiro, triste, entrando no Onsen. – Você o largaria numa escola em que todos fazem troça da aparência dele?

Aka tinha pensado naquilo por muito tempo nos treinos, quando os sempais mandavam que meditassem. Para falar a verdade, sentiria tanta falta de Ao quanto sentiria de Chiro. De alguma forma o nerd gordo e chorão se tornara parte de sua vida. Vez ou outra se perguntava se estaria apaixonada por ele. Não que ela soubesse o que era estar apaixonada, mas chorava só de pensar em deixá-lo. Também chorava pensando em deixar Chiro, mas se convencera de que Chiro iria com ela. Ao tinha muito mais futuro estudando na escola. Aka relutara muito em pensar em abandoná-lo, mas...

“Mas é meu caminho” pensara certa vez, e sentira o peito doer só de pensar naquilo. Ao era parte da sua vida e seria, para sempre, parte da sua vida, mas ela tinha uma meta e ele tinha outra.

-Eu tenho medo. Não porque vão fazer troça dele, o moleque é quase tão bom quanto eu, tanto com pokémons quanto com uma espada na mão, mas... – Aka respirou fundo e desobstruiu a garganta antes de continuar em tom baixo, só para Chiro na banheira coletiva. – Eu não posso obriga-lo a vir comigo. Ele sabe o que é melhor para ele. Todos nós sabemos. Mas eu também não posso parar minha vida por ele. Eu... Eu vou manter contato, claro. Eu nunca vou esquecer... Beeatrice vai estar sempre no meu bolso...

Ela chorou quando disse aquilo e Chiro a abraçou com força.

-Eu tenho que ir. – Disse Aka, entre gemidos e soluços. – Tudo bem se você não quiser ir. Mas eu...

-Eu sei. – Aka notou que Chiro também soluçou quando disse isso.

-Eu achei que você vinha comigo. – Confessou Aka, sentindo-se pior ainda. – Eu não quis desistir dos dois... Desculpa... Eu fui egoísta...

Chiro a abraçou mais forte e as duas se abraçaram soluçando e chorando juntas e assim ficaram por alguns minutos. Chiro viu, sobre o ombro de Aka, que várias das pessas ao redor pareciam desconfortáveis com a demonstração de carinho em público. Talvez, estando peladas, elas considerassem que Aka e Chiro fossem mais que amigas. Chiro considerou aquilo por um segundo e, por um lado, achou engraçado, enquanto, por outro, sentiu um leve arrepio e não soube dizer o motivo.

-Todos precisamos ser egoístas de vez em quando Aka. – Disse ela no ouvido da amiga. – E, quem sabe... Eu ainda não disse que não ia. – Deu um sorriso caloroso para amiga.

E sentiu o próprio sorriso. Sentiu que sorria com a própria alma, embora talvez devesse estar triste. De alguma forma, soube que Aka sabia que aquele sorriso era verdadeiro. As duas riram juntas e ficaram segurando os braços uma da outra, Chiro sentada no colo de Aka na água. Seria o momento de se afastarem e voltarem a assuntos mais normais, mas nenhuma das duas queria quebrar o contato. Tinham um ano para aproveitar juntas e depois Chiro não sabia o que seria da sua amizade infinita. Tinha um ano para pensar com cuidado sobre assunto. E, se pudesse, passaria esse ano todo abraçada com Aka.

-É uma pouca vergonha. – Se assustaram ao ouvir a voz vinda de um local próximo na banheira. – Nós a trouxemos na viagem. Sempre quisemos o bem dela. Trouxemos apesar de tudo. E depois de tudo o que nós aguentamos ela estraga a nossa viagem assim. _Sua filha_ é uma irresponsável.

-Parece que só o que ela quer é me fazer desgosto. – Disse outra voz adulta, de uma senhora, por volta dos quarenta e tantos anos, conversando com o uma mulher muito parecida com ela a alguns metros. – Nuca pensa nos outros, especialmente em mim. Você acha que ela se preocupa com o quão nervosa está me deixando com esse sumiço? E a vergonha! Na frente da família toda! E ainda teve o disparate de levar a irmã mais nova. Minha pobre Sakura deve ter sido coagida pela irmã a ir.

-Eu venho lhe dizendo, há meses, que ela é uma delinquente. Só espero que a polícia chegue logo.

-Eu espero que ela chegue antes da polícia. Não quero passar pela vergonha de ter que colocar a polícia atrás das minhas próprias filhas.

Aka parecia estar ignorando as mulheres e só tentando relaxar, mas Chiro não conseguiu. Por um lado, sentiu que não gostava daquelas pessoas. Não sabia o que tinha sido feito a elas, mas não gostava de como elas falavam de preocupação como se não a realmente sentissem. Por um segundo quis sair da água no mesmo no momento, mas algo a forçava a ficar. Não sabia o que era, mas já tinha sentido isso antes. Ao lhe dissera, uma vez, que as pessoas às vezes ouviam, viam ou, em geral, sentiam coisas que nossa mente consciente não processa ou entende e acabamos ignorando isso. Chiro não sabia bem o que isso significava, mas tinha aprendido a escutar a si mesma. E, naquele momento, algo lhe dizia que ela tinha que ficar naquele lugar.

- _Aí está você_! – Disse a mãe das meninas desaparecidas, levantando-se subitamente da água e apontando para a adolescente que tinha acabado de entrar no Onsen de forma discreta e agora andava, completamente vestida, na direção da água.

Chiro imediatamente simpatizou com a garota. Ela usava calça jeans, camisa preta e uma jaqueta vermelha. Os cabelos negros caíam em um rabo de cavalo preso pelo ajuste do boné que ela usava – um boné da liga Pokémon. Ela era alta – mais alta que Aka – e tinha traços um pouco masculinos. Aquela pequena barba que algumas mulheres desenvolve, mas a maioria retira no salão, ela deixara crescer um pouco, embora visivelmente não crescera muito. Seu queixo era forte e seus ombros largos. Usava tênis sujos de terra e em seu cabelo e roupas estavam presos galhos e folhas. Ela caminhava com um olhar vidrado e fixado na mulher que gritara e apontara para ela com uma expressão raivosa.

-Você faz ideia de como eu estava _preocupada_? Sumiu sem dizer _nada_! Foi para isso que lhe trouxemos nessa viagem? Para dar desgosto a toda a família e me humilhar publicamente? Você não vê que tudo o que eu faço é por _você_? Só quero o seu bem, mas você tem alguma gratidão? O que está fazendo? Vai me envergonhar quebrando as regras do Ons...

A mulher parou de falar quando a garota continuou andando sobre o onsen. Não dentro da água. _Sobre_ a água. Os pés flutuando cerca de dez centímetros acima da água quente das termas. Cada passo dado no nada era lento e medido perfeitamente, como se fosse pensado antes de ser executado. Aka acabou olhando quando o olhar de Chiro ficou preso no caminhar da garota e Chiro sentiu o corpo de Aka tremer de cima a baixo em um ligeiro espasmo quando ela viu aquilo. Aka soltou um gemido baixo e engoliu em seco. Seus olhos ficaram tão presos na cena bizarra quanto os de Chiro.

A mulher que apontava e gritava ficou com o queixo caído, apontando com a mão trêmula na direção da adolescente que deu os últimos passos até ficar a cerca de um metro da mulher. A irmã da mulher indignada puxava o braço da irmã sem sucesso. A filha apontou para a mãe com um braço firme e acusatório. Então abriu a boca além do que uma mandíbula normal permitiria, como uma cobra comendo algo maior que a sua cabeça, e um guinchar horrendo saiu da sua garganta, fazendo a mulher colocar a mão entre os seios, agarrando ao seu coração como se sentisse uma dor horrível. Do pulso da adolescente jorrou sangue, vermelho e viscoso, que sumiu antes de tocar a água quente, mas de alguma forma encharcou a suposta mãe da adolescente. A adolescente, apontando acusatoriamente para a mãe começou a se desfazer como se fosse uma neblina soprada pelo vento. A mulher gritou. A irmã gritou junto. Aka gritou junto assim como três ou quatro outras mulheres no onsen. Chiro ficou apenas olhando a cena bizarra com os olhos arregalados, recusando-se a perder qualquer detalhe do desaparecimento. Quando o fantasma sumiu no ar a mulher caiu na água desmaiada.

-Ajuda! Alguém chame ajuda! – Disse a irmã da mulher caída, mas sem tocar a irmã que logo se afogaria se ninguém fizesse nada.

-Ela vai morrer, sua burra! – Disse Aka, com sua gentileza de sempre, puxando a mulher para fora da água quente.

A porta abriu de uma vez e um Growlithe entrou com uma policial empunhando uma arma.

-Mãos para cima! – Gritou a policial. – Ninguém se mexe!

-Precisamos de uma ambulância! – Gritou Aka para a policial, pousando a mulher no chão.

A policial pediu uma ambulância pelo rádio e exigiu, logo em seguida uma explicação para os gritos que escutara. Ninguém pareceu querer responder.

-O perigo passou, policial. – Respondeu Chiro, recebendo um olhar interrogativo de Aka.

“Passou?” perguntavam os olhos amedrontados dela. Chiro decidiu que tinha que ter coragem por Aka. Aka não era fácil de assustar, mas ela costumava lidar com coisas que podia enfrentar. O que tinha acontecido ali...

-Nós podemos prestar depoimento se a senhora não se importar com esperar que nós coloquemos roupas...

-Ok, mas eu vou esperar aqui mesmo. Se você não se importar. É pela segurança de todas. Eu peço que saiam do onsen até termos esclarecido a situação.

Não precisou pedir duas vezes.

Quando saíram do onsen passaram por Ao. Ele quis ir na direção delas. O resto da pousada inteiro estava concentrado na porta do onsen com um policial tentando impedir que as pessoas olhassem para dentro. A policial e o parceiro dela não deixaram que ninguém, incluindo Ao, se aproximasse dela e de Aka. A senhora da pousada as conduziu, com a policial, para um quarto vago. A tarde se arrastou enquanto Chiro tentava entender o que tinha visto. No final, optou por não tentar fazer sentido daquilo. Só disse à policial o que tinha acontecido. Em uma sala separada Aka confirmou tudo e Chiro ouviu os gritos que ela deu no policial quando ele se recusou a acreditar nela. Chiro recomendou que a policial falasse com a mulher que provavelmente era mãe da adolescente, mesmo que a policial não acreditasse nela. Por fim, foi liberada com Aka e elas correram para o jantar sem realmente falar sobre o que tinham visto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo a história continua. Espero que estejam gostando de como tenho abordado o tópico e do desenvolvimentos dos personagens. Alguns anos se passaram e eles possuem em torno de 13-14 anos. Espero que vocês venham a se afeiçoar a eles tanto quanto eu me afeiçoei.
> 
> Shôgakkô - Escola primária japonesa, começando dos 6 anos até os doze. Quase todas são gratuitas e públicas e alunos monitores são usados para ajudar a manter a ordem entre os alunos. É obrigatória.
> 
> Chûgakkô - Escola de ensino médio japonês, dos doze aos quinze anos. Obrigatória e quase todas são públicas e gratuitas.
> 
> Koukougakkô - Escola técnica ou superior japonesa. Dos quinze aos dezessete. Dá continuidade ao Chôgakkô, mas adiciona matérias relacionadas à profissionalização. Podem ser públicas ou privadas, mas são todas pagas - as públicas são mais baratas. Abrem margem para a entrada na universidade. A maioria dos estudantes vem até aqui, apesar de não ser obrigatória.
> 
> Onsen - Banho de águas termais japonesas. Geralmente é uma piscina quente aberta a várias pessoas (obrigatório estar pelado, mas existem piscinas separadas para homens e mulheres) cuja temperatura vem de fontes de águas quentes naturais (geralmente devido à presença vulcânica na localidade) e que tende a possuir tipos diferentes de minerais. é costume se lavar antes de entrar no Onsen.
> 
> Chan, San, sama são pronomes de tratamento no Japão.
> 
> Obaa-chan significa vovó em japonês.


	5. Aokigahara - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Com o mistério do fantasma rondando a pousada, Aka, Chiro e Ao aprendem com a dona da pousada a história aterrorizante da floresta próxima. Embora Aka não queira se meter, Chiro está preocupada com a criança perdida e Ao está decidido a provar que fantasmas não existem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A floresta de Aokigahara realmente existe e eu uso a história e situação reais da história nesse e no próximo. é uma história triste de um lugar real. Eu não acredito no misticismo por trás da história, mas dados os sentimentos envolvidos, caso vocês vão lá algum dia NÃO SEJAM TURISTAS INCONVENIENTES. Não se embrenhem na floresta - até porque é fácil se perder lá - e não saiam coletando coisas dos outros ou perturbando pessoas que talvez estejam se envolvendo em sérios conflitos pessoais e estejam prestes a fazer algo muito sério. Se encontrarem alguém la dentro, sejam cordiais e cuidadosas no trato com essas pessoas.

 

 

-Eu peço desculpas pelo incômodo, jovens. – Disse a idosa dona da pousada com uma reverência tão profunda que eles acharam que faria mal à coluna dela enquanto uma de suas filhas, uma jovem entre os vinte e trinta anos de idade, servia a mesa deles com um farto jantar que a senhora concedeu de graça. – Aquela senhora chamou a polícia para procurar as suas filhas perdidas. Eu não imaginei que a polícia fosse invadir o onsen daquela forma.

-Não é sua culpa, nem da policial – Acalmou-a Aka. – ninguém esperava que tantas pessoas fossem gritar juntas daquela forma. A policial só foi averiguar o que tinha ocorrido. E ela estava com medo, compreensivelmente. Eu é que não devia ter gritado...

Mas Aka não estava muito certa do que dizia. Sentia-se um pouco envergonhada de ter gritado, mas... Quem não gritaria naquela situação?

-Ainda assim, foi uma terrível violação de privacidade. E justo vocês foram arrastadas diretamente para o interrogatório. O propósito de um Onsen é relaxar. Eu temo que a sua estadia aqui não tenha servido ao seu propósito. Eu peço desculpas em nome da pousada e espero que retornem e me deem a chance de reparar o ocorrido. – A senhora parecia realmente triste.

-Claro! Podemos passar para um descanso quando descermos a montanha. – Comentou Ao, o mais perdido dos três em relação ao que ocorrera. – De qualquer forma, não vamos embora amanhã. Vamos passear pela floresta e depois voltaremos para cá pra passar mais uma noite. Garanto que a senhora terá tempo de nos compensar por qualquer coisa que ache necessário, embora eu tenha certeza que ninguém lhe culpa, ou à pousada, pelo que ocorreu aqui.

-Eu só queria saber... – Começou Chiro, mas fez um muxoxo e desistiu.

-A senhorita quer saber o que foi que viu? – Perguntou a senhora idosa e, como se não esperasse uma resposta real, Chiro deu de ombros. – Eu não posso fingir saber tudo o que há para saber no mundo, crianças, mas vocês me disseram que têm a intenção de visitar a floresta, e eu não posso deixar de avisá-los. Permitem que uma velha senhora se sente à mesa com vocês para contar uma história? Bem, não é exatamente uma história, mas...

-Claro, por favor, sente-se! – Disse Aka, embora Chiro tenha visto que ela ficou um pouco mais pálida ao ouvir aquilo.

-Antes de tudo, os jovens conhecem a história da floresta de Aokigahara que pretendem visitar? – A senhora pegou uma cadeira e ocupou o quarto lugar à mesa enquanto eles se serviam.

Ela se serviu também, e nenhum deles iria reclamar, já que estavam comendo de graça mesmo.

-Hum. – Ao se forçou a engolir o bocado que tinha na boca antes de comentar. – Dizem que na floresta existem cavernas onde o gelo nunca derrete, nem mesmo no verão, apesar de ficar perto de fontes térmicas. Também possui pontos turísticos interessantes, como a caverna do vento, Mototsu...

-Não jovem. – Disse a senhora. – Estava falando da história do lugar. Não dos seus pontos turísticos.

Ao tossiu e, enrubescendo, tomou um gole de suco. “Busted” pensou, com vergonha.

-Ao... Tem algo que você “esqueceu” de nos contar? – Perguntou Aka, olhos se apertando em expressão de desconfiança.

-Bom... – Ele tinha que pensar bem suas próximas palavras.

-Se você disser que a floresta é assombrada...

Aka morria de medo de histórias de fantasmas. Quando elas falaram do fantasma ele ficou surpreso que ela não tinha desmaiado junto da senhora da piscina.

-É claro que não! Isso é absurdo e ilógico. Não existe essa história de fantasmas! – Ao ficou um pouco sem paciência.

Foi exatamente por isso que ele tinha escolhido não contar a elas.

-É, ok, existem algumas histórias sobre a floresta, mas tirando isso, é uma bela área turística com fenômenos naturais interessantíssimos. Eu não queria que algumas histórias bobas nos impedissem de ver isso e eu bem sei o quanto você é sensível sobre esse assunto.

-Eu não sou “sensível”! – Reclamou ela, irritada.

A senhora riu.

-Ora, eu acredito que o seu amigo teve a melhor das intenções, embora eu não teria tanta certeza sobre fantasmas não existirem.

-Será que a senhora pode nos contar quais são as histórias sobre a região? – Perguntou Chiro, séria.

-Bem, se não for perturbar os seus amigos. – Ela olhou para Ao e Aka lenta e cuidadosamente e, vendo que os dois estavam em um silêncio frustrado um com o outro, prosseguiu. – Bem, entenda: A floresta tem uma história bastante antiga. Desde que o Japão era um país em constante guerras civis, quando pokémons e espadas eram as únicas armas e nobres viviam em palácios enquanto seu povo morava em casinhas de madeira em alagados de plantações de arroz. Já naquela época a história da floresta era tenebrosa. Nela as pessoas mais pobres de vilas ao redor deixavam os idosos que não mais conseguiam trabalhar e as crianças pequenas demais quando essas pessoas se tornavam um estorvo para a família. Ora, não me olhem assim. Eu não vivi nessa época. Mas não julguem os mortos, também. Entendam que para algumas dessas famílias, era uma mera questão de sobrevivência. Assim os que estavam no fim da vida, ou que eram novos demais para entender o que acontecia eram deixados para morrer, de fome, frio ou devorados pelos pokémons selvagens que habitavam Aokigahara.

Aka subitamente estava olhando a senhora com olhos arregalados e o queixo em seu colo de tão baixo. Ao não quis admitir, mas um calafrio percorreu sua espinha.

-Mas isso foi tanto tempo atrás. Talvez essas histórias não mais importem... Mas as mais novas... A floresta é o lugar com o segundo maior número de mortes por suicídio no mundo. – A senhora dizia acreditar em fantasmas, mas contava a história com a serenidade de quem contava sobre uma viagem interessante que seus netos fizeram no passado.

O sorriso não lhe abandonou os lábios em momento algum e isso deixou Ao desconcertado, mas Chiro confiava na senhora e apenas se sentia interessada na história que ela contava.

-Ao, você tinha noção de para onde estava nos levando? – Protestou Aka, desconcertada.

-É claro que eu sabia, Aka. – Ao respondeu irritado, mas um pouco mais calmo. – Mas eu repito: Não existem fantasmas. Há uma explicação racional para tudo.

-Mas nós _vimos_ um! – Retrucou Aka.

-E você _não_ está vendo o ar à sua volta. E uma pessoa com sinestesia vê as cores das notas musicais. E com alguns espelhos e uma fonte de luz eu posso criar uma imagem que engana perfeitamente os seus sentidos. – Aka se recostou na cadeira irritada e isso só estimulou Ao a continuar falando. – Sentidos humanos podem ser enganados e eu conheço inúmeras histórias de fantasmas que se descobriu serem farsas, ou problemas sensoriais causados por algo em uma certa região. Às vezes um infrassom ou algo sdo tipo causa esse tipo de reação do cérebro.

-Ah, qual é! Eu achei que você fosse Team Mystic! Você não deveria _acreditar_ em misticismo? Se não qual o propósito do nome do seu time? – Reclamou Aka, como argumento final.

-Mystic vem de “Mist”, palavra no inglês que significa “névoa”. É uma referência à preferência de Blanche por pokémons de gelo... Mas, mais importante, é uma referência à névoa que cega as pessoas. Todos temos medo de dias enevoados. Ninguém nunca sabe o que a névoa esconde. É óbvio que a névoa esconde coisas perigosas, mas como não podemos ver esses perigos, presumimos que são monstros, fantasmas e coisas ilógicas. Um membro do Team Mystic tem que ter a coragem de se aventurar na névoa, tomando precauções e cuidados contra todos os males lógicos, mas sem medo do inexistente e ilógico. – Ao fez uma expressão vitoriosa com um sorriso arrogante ao terminar de falar.

Aka ficou furiosa à menção de que lhe faltava a _coragem_ para pertencer ao Mystic. Ela dificilmente reclamava de ser chamada de burra ou delinquente e até tomara esses nomes para si e os transformara em seu slogan, mas ela jamais aceitaria a insinuação de ser covarde e o único motivo de não ter começado uma luta lá mesmo era saber que não era isso que Ao tinha realmente dito, embora a mera ideia de que alguém pudesse entender aquilo das palavras dele a deixou possessa. Sem palavras, ela não respondeu.

Ao lado dela, Chiro mordeu o lábio, um pouco impressionada. Depois de dois anos estudando juntos, vendo Ao se acovardar de professores e colegas de classe, ela tinha esquecido do quão corajoso ele podia realmente ser. Mas aquilo a lembrou que fora ele quem pulara na água para salvá-la. Ver aquela ponta de coragem gélida escondida sob uma aparência frágil, gentil e sensível aqueceu o coração dela de novo. Quis ver mais daquilo.

-Então seriam todos os Vulpix pokémons de fogo? – Perguntou a senhora com um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

-Bem, é claro que... – Ao ia começar a falar, mas hesitou.

Era uma armadilha, ele percebeu tarde demais.

-Você testou todos os Vulpix que existem no mundo, rapaz? Se pokémons evoluem e mudam perante seus olhos, quem é você para dizer que em algum lugar do mundo não existe um Vulpix de gelo? – Perguntou a senhora, mas Chiro teve a impressão que não era bem uma pergunta.

-O que Vulpix têm a ver com fantasmas, senhora? – Perguntou ela, curiosa.

-Ora, veja, meu bem, seu amigo me parece um rapaz muito razoável e com a cabeça no lugar. Gosta de conhecimento e usa a ciência como forma de adquirir esse conhecimento. E isso é muito bom. Não estaríamos onde estamos se não fossem pessoas como ele. Mas um bom cientista sabe muito bem que ele não pode deduzir uma regra geral a partir da observação de um caso, ou mesmo de alguns casos. O bom cientista está sempre partindo da regra para procurar a exceção que prova que a regra está errada. Assim, pelo método científico que ele tanto ama, ele não pode afirmar que algo não existe a não ser que ele possa testar todos os casos existentes no mundo, inclusive aqueles dos quais ele nunca vem a tomar conhecimento. O que, é claro, é impossível. E é esse o limite da certeza humana e da ciência. Ele pode dizer que nunca ouviu falar de um caso comprovado de fantasmas e assombrações e até escolher, por fé, não acreditar em nada que não tenha presenciado com os próprios olhos. Mas ele jamais terá certeza sobre a existência de fantasmas.

-Há! – Disse Aka, apontando o dedo para Ao e, em um segundo momento, percebendo que tinha medo de fantasmas. – Espera, então fantasmas existem?

Chiro riu. Ao estava fazendo uma careta, como se não quisesse admitir a derrota, mas Chiro achou que ele estava realmente encurralado ali.

-Eu recomendo quer vocês entrem na floresta com a mente aberta meus jovens. – Disse a senhora com um sorriso e, parecendo ter terminado a conversa, se levantou para sair.

-Então você recomenda que entremos na floresta? – Foi a última tentativa de Ao de sair por cima e Chiro não pôde não admirar o quão rápido ele pegara aquilo.

Ao costumava ser o mais lento deles, sempre pensando em mil coisas diferente.

-Ho! Ho! Ho! – Riu a senhora com gosto, aparentemente sem esperar algo assim. – Você tem a perspicácia que fez o seu time famoso, rapaz. Blanche ficaria realmente orgulhosa!

A senhora se afastou deixando Aka indignada com a insistência de Ao de entrar na floresta, Ao orgulhoso de seu jogo de palavras e Chiro se perguntando por que motivo ela parecia falar com tanta certeza sobre Blanche.

 

-Gente, eu estava pensando... – Começou Chiro, incerta em relação ao que estava prestes a dizer. – Eu queria fazer outra coisa amanhã.

Chiro falou disso saindo de trás do biombo onde tinha colocado seu pijama enquanto Aka ajeitava o biombo que separava a cama delas da cama de Ao, que, por sua vez, escovava os dentes no banheiro.

-Ótima ideia! – Disse Aka, balançando a cabeça em aprovação. – A gente devia era fazer qualquer outra coisa só pra usar a estadia e deixar essa história de floresta assombrada pra polícia.

-A polícia não acredita nessa história. – Disse Ao, cuspindo pasta na pia e enxugando a boca na toalha na saída do banheiro. – Saiu na internet. Eles acham que vocês alucinaram por causa das coisas que a mulher falou. Eles estão formando grupos de busca na floresta, para procurar as duas crianças perdidas, e aceitam voluntários.

-Bem, então deixe que a polícia e os voluntários lidem com os fantasmas do jeito que quiserem. – Disse Aka, ignorando a sugestão de que a polícia concordava com Ao. – Aposto que vão sair correndo daquela floresta antes que possam negar a existência dos fantasmas.

-Na verdade, eu queria falar com a família das crianças. E, talvez... É, talvez eu fique mais alguns dias aqui. Eu tenho dinheiro guardado. E acho que vou participar das buscas. – Aka olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados, mas Ao só sorriu.

-É, eu pensei a mesma coisa, mas achei que vocês não iam gostar da ideia, então não mencionei nada. – Disse ele, sentando na beira da cama dela e de Aka.

-Fui só eu que entendi que estamos lidando com _fantasmas_ aqui? Chiro, você _viu_ o fantasma! _Não foi uma alucinação_! – Aka parecia desesperada e gesticulava como se explicasse o básico para crianças de cinco anos analfabetas.

-É, e eu fico com muito medo, Aka, mas se isso é verdade, então a irmã mais velha morreu naquela floresta e tem uma menininha que viu a própria irmã morrer perdida em algum lugar daquela floresta, com medo, fome e sono. Não seria certo deixar a coitada sozinha lá!

Aka olhou para Chiro desconcertada. Depois de um segundo sua expressão mudou para raiva, então frustração e de volta para raiva, finalmente atingindo resignação, com a qual ela se jogou na cama ao lado de Ao.

-Você está certa, não está? – Ela perguntou, sem realmente esperar resposta. – Será que eu realmente sou tão fácil de manipular?

-É. – Disseram Chiro e Ao juntos e os três riram.

Apesar disso, Aka parecia realmente preocupada, e Chiro sabia que tinha sido golpe baixo falar da garotinha perdida. Aka jamais se permitiria partir e deixar aquela situação sem solução. Mas Chiro não estava com medo dos fantasmas. Tivera medo no começo, claro, mas a história da dona da pousada ajudara a tirar sentido do que acontecera.

Pulsos cortados. A floresta de Aokigahara. Tão próxima.

A garota se suicidou. E considerava a mãe culpada.

Talvez estivesse errada. Esperava estar errada. Mas dentro dela algo dizia que não estava. Aquela sensação de que estava percebendo algo que não sabia processar. Algo de que ela sabia, só não se lembrava, mas que ainda apontava-a na direção certa.

Chiro tinha aprendido a escutar essa sensação.

 

Na manhã seguinte encontraram a dona da hospedaria enrolada em um grosso manto de inverno, segurando uma mamadeira com leite fervido e três evees no colo, aos quais ela alimentava. O dia estava frio, de forma que eles entendiam a manta de frio. Eles mesmos estavam usando casacos e gorros. Não estava tão frio assim. Era apenas um dia chuvoso, mas tinham sido avisados que poderia piorar a qualquer momento. Nessa época do ano o clima ficava realmente imprevisível e era melhor saírem prontos para o pior. É claro que isso apenas aumentava a urgência de encontrar a menina desaparecida.

-Ora, bom dia. Vejo que estão prontos para explorar a floresta. – Disse a senhora alimentando um dos evees. – Eu aconselho que levem lanternas também. Há muitas cavernas subterrâneas na floresta. Vocês podem precisar. E fitas. As pessoas que estão em dúvida sobre morrer geralmente levam fitas. Assim, caso se arrependam, conseguem encontrar o caminho de volta.

-Obrigada, mas por enquanto não vamos à floresta. Decidimos visitar a família primeiro. No hospital. É onde a mãe da garota está, não é? – Chiro tomou a dianteira de dizer aquilo.

-Entendo. E vocês chegaram à essa conclusão por que...

Ninguém soube responder. Não era uma decisão racional. Chiro queria muito falar com a mulher antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

-Ho! Ho! Ho! É realmente um grupo extraordinário de jovens. Nem você, rapaz lógico, achou que deveria questionar a racionalidade dela? O que Blanche pensaria disso?

Ao enrubesceu e coçou o nariz.

-É, eu sei que não tem lógica. A criança deveria ser prioridade. Não tem nada que possamos fazer pela mãe... Mas... Sei lá... Chiro falou que queria e eu meio que sinto que precisamos fazer isso... Eu acho... Acho que precisamos saber mais sobre a pessoa que estamos procurando. – Ao falou aquilo, mas parecia incerto.

-Você racionalizou isso depois de ter decidido, não foi? Blanche acharia que você está sendo tolo. – A velha senhora sorriu gentilmente. – Mas Blanche teria muito a aprender com vocês. A propósito, a polícia não está procurando na floresta, então se apressem, Ok?

-Espera, como assim não estão procurando na floresta? – Perguntou Ao incrédulo.

-Oras, é um caro de desaparecimento, não é? Bem, eles determinaram um perímetro de busca centrado na pousada e estão aumentando o perímetro à medida que não encontram as meninas. _Se fosse_ um caso de suicídio, claro, seria o primeiro lugar em que eles buscariam. Mas como não há indícios de suicídio eles estão procurando as meninas na zona urbana. Crianças não tendem a correr em direção a uma floresta assombrada. – Disse a senhora, com tranquilidade.

E Chiro entendeu. A polícia não acreditava em espíritos. Estavam achando que ambas as meninas estavam vivas. E a sensação que ela tinha era a de que tinham que conhecer a história da moça para conseguir uma correlação com suicídio.

-Muito obrigada. Nós _realmente_ temos que ir nesse momento. – Disse ela, fazendo uma enorme reverência para a senhora e puxando os amigos.

Eles correram até o hospital e chegaram lá tão esbaforidos que Chiro teve dificuldade de falar com o atendente para perguntar o andar para onde tinham que ir.

-Eu sinto muito, mas vocês não podem visitar a senhora. Apenas membros da família. Mas vocês podem falar com a irmã dela. Ela dormiu no hospital. Vou pedir para chamarem-na. – Disse o atendente, e eles esperaram.

Quando a mulher chegou, ela parecia um tanto quanto abatida, mas não menos orgulhosa.

-Me disseram que vocês vieram prestar homenagem à minha irmã. Eu agradeço, mesmo sendo meros estranhos. Ela não anda bem, eu temo, e não poderá recebê-los. Eu não sei mais o que pensar, honestamente. Eu achei que fosse incompetência do hospital, mas eu estou começando a achar que eles estão realmente fazendo todo o possível para salvá-la. Mas, vejam, os médicos dizem não saber o que há com ela. O corpo dela só está parando. Estão especulando que ela tenha sido atacada por um Pokémon psíquico ou algo assim. Bobagem, claro, mas se não há causa médica conhecida e... Bem, considerando as circunstâncias... Estou pensando que ela foi amaldiçoada pelo fantasma.

Aka se tremeu toda só de ouvir aquilo.

-Ó, sim, bastante assustador. Só me resta rezar aos deuses para que ela não morra em virtude da maldição.

-Falando em maldição... – Começou Chiro, tentando pegar o fio da meada. – Por um acaso, o espírito que nós vimos era similar à filha que ela mencionou ter?

-Sim! Nós achamos imediatamente que fosse. Eu ainda acho, se me permite. A criatura só causou desgosto à mãe durante a vida e nem mesmo na morte a deixa em paz. Uma criaturinha dos infernos mesmo, eu tenho que dizer.

A expressão de Aka deixava bem claro que ela não achava que alguém que tinha sido atacado por um espírito deveria estar falando assim dos mortos, mas a mulher pareceu não se deixar tocar por trivialidades como aquela.

-Mas eu não entendo. – Disse Chiro, fazendo sua melhor expressão de garotinha perdida e precisando de ajuda (funcionava sempre). – Que tipos de desgostos uma garota como aquela pode ter dado à família. Notas baixas?

-Ora, isso foi só a cereja do bolo. – Disse a mulher, evidentemente enojada. – Sim, as notas dela diminuíram bastante nos últimos anos e chegou ao disparate de repetir de ano. Mas, não, ela fez muito pior, acredite.

-Mas o que poderia ser pior?

Nesse momento a mulher levantou o nariz e pareceu fungar para Chiro.

-Vocês jovens nunca entendem. Eu posso ver que você não deve ser muito diferente. Esse cabelo que parece de menino. Só falta a tatuagem para ser uma delinquente completa. A minha sobrinha achou que podia contrariar a natureza. Que se dane o que deus lhe deu entre as pernas, ela achou que podia ser um homem só por força de vontade. Eu imagino que você não ache isso muita coisa. Mas é fato, garota: Não podemos mudar quem somos. Minha sobrinha não entendeu isso. Nós tentamos conseguir ajuda, tentamos mesmo. Mas não importa o que o psiquiatra passasse, ela não tomava. E exigia ser chamada por outro nome. “Seijuuro”. Fazia um verdadeiro escândalo das reuniões de família. Tentamos arranjar um bom namorado para ela. Rapaz trabalhador. Alguns anos mais velho, que pudesse cuidar dela. Quem sabe, se alguém a fizesse feliz na cama e desse filhos... O garoto a largou por lutar demais. Nunca parou de resistir. Nem uma noite sequer. Houveram rumores que ela... Bom, talvez ela tenha ficado grávida, mas nunca saberemos, pois ela não levou até o fim. Se foi natural ou não... Nós a internamos por um bom tempo, depois disso. Era um perigo para si mesma e os outros. Se ela matou o próprio filho... Mas nunca teve bom comportamento. Tentou fugir várias vezes, até que começou a se machucar... Acabou numa camisa de força. Embora... Talvez fosse o lugar certo para ela. E agora isso. Já vai tarde, eu digo. Vai causar menos problemas à família. Nós a trouxemos nessa viagem para ajudá-la. Quem sabe, fazer a famosa escalada do Monte Fuji... Mas ela era boa demais para isso também. O médico bem que avisou. Boa demais para o corpo que os deuses deram a ela.

Aka parecia não ter entendido a história da garota. Ao tinha entendido, mas Chiro não sabia se ele tinha sentido a história com a profundidade que Chiro tinha sentido.

-Concordo com a senhor. – Disse Chiro com lágrimas nos olhos. – _Não podemos mudar quem somos_.

Dizendo isso puxou os amigos para longe sem se preocupar com dar adeus.

Foi bufando e chorando que chegaram na delegacia de polícia e pediram para falar com o delegado. Não lhes foi permitido participar do grupo de busca oficial por causa da idade, mas o delegado tomou o depoimento deles e transformou o caso em um caso de suicídio e imediatamente ordenou que grupos de busca fossem organizados para a floresta. Aka, Ao e Chiro saíram correndo da delegacia. O delegado podia não querê-los lá, mas eles não podiam ser impedidos. Não se chegassem antes ao local.

Quando ouviram as sirenes ao longe já estavam embrenhados na floresta. Não tiveram tempo de passar para pegar lanternas como queriam, mas tinham lanches leves, água e o básico que precisariam para a viagem. Mais importante: Tinham suas pokébolas.

Ao quis investigar primeiro na Motosu, a caverna do vento, simplesmente porque não tinham outra ideia, mas Aka deu um tapa na nuca dele para pensar direito.

-A caverna do vento é um ponto turístico. Se tivesse alguém lá já teriam achado, seu lerdo! Temos que ir mais para dentro da floresta!

-Mas vamos nos perder! – Reclamou Ao, e estava certo.

-Fitas! – Disse Chiro, pensando rápido. – Precisamos de uma fita para nos guiar. Se não der certo, voltamos para a trilha e procuramos por outra fita.

Encontraram uma fita azul e começaram a segui-la. Não levava para um local perto como eles esperavam. Pelo contrário, a fita parecia se estender indefinidamente, por vezes sendo possível identificar o fim de um rolo de fita e o começo de outro.

Para piorar, a floresta não ajudava. A copa das árvores bloqueava o sol, de forma que a tarde começara a cair, mas se eles não tivessem chegado com o sol no oeste não saberiam que horas eram uma vez que entraram na floresta – nem em que direção seguiam, sem o sol para guiá-los. Também descobriram que seus celulares não possuíam sinal na floresta. O terreno não era liso nem sequer formado por morros, mas sim completamente irregular, em uma grotesca mistura de raízes, galhos de árvore e pedra pura, sem areia. Cair era muito fácil, pois musgo crescia por todo o chão e pelos troncos das árvores. Para piorar, começou a chover, mas ao menos foi fácil encontrar uma sombrinha.

-As pessoas deixam objetos aqui. – Disse Ao, pegando uma apenas parcialmente quebrada. – Algumas só saem da floresta o mais rápido que podem quando decidem que não conseguem se matar. Por outro lado, algumas morrem e, bem, as coisas delas não saem andando sozinhas, né?

-Você está dizendo que essa coisa pode ter pertencido a alguém que está... – Aka olhou para Ao e para a sombrinha, mas Ao apenas deu de ombros. – Eu prefiro me molhar.

Mas, no fim, todos se molharam. Seja da chuva, seja das quedas que tomavam, geralmente bem em cima de poças d’água.

Mas a pior queda foi uma de Aka. Ela pisou em um galho de árvore podre e o galho partiu-se sob o pé dela. Ela deu um grito que espantou os pidgeys das árvores próximas e ficou presa até a cintura em um buraco enorme, segurando-se no tronco de uma árvore próxima.

-Droga, espera, eu vou te... – Mas Chiro foi mais rápida e sacou Mankey da pokébola.

Quando Aka estava de pé de novo eles olharam para a profundidade do buraco e ficaram muito felizes que ela não tivesse caído lá embaixo.

-Como isso é possível? Deve ter uma galeria subterrânea de uns cinco metros de altura! – Perguntou Aka, rouca e com o coração pulando no peito.

-Essa floresta foi formada da lava vulcânica de uma erupção do Monte Fuji. Mas houveram muitas erupções antes dessa, e cada uma soterrou uma floresta e criou outra. Fora os rios e cavernas de gelo que já existiam na região. Na prática o chão de pedra sobre o qual nós andamos é lava vulcânica que esfriou e se tornou um solo muito fértil... Mas as raízes das árvores cavaram túneis subterrâneos e bolsões de gazes formados durante o assentamento da lava criaram cavidades subterr... – De repente Ao parou de falar, mirando o nada.

-Acabou a informação da biblioteca? Será que alguém rasgou a página do livro ou o seu wi-fi está fraco demais para baixar a página da Wikipédia? – Ironizou Aka.

Era o jeito dela de lidar com o medo e, embora Chiro não gostasse, imaginou que Ao estaria acostumado.

-Gases... Gastly! – Ao se deu outro facepalm forte o bastante para deixar sua testa marcada e quase jogar seus óculos longe. – Os médicos acharam que um Pokémon tinha usado algum poder nela! Pokémons fantasmas podem amaldiçoar pessoas e outros pokémons a um certo custo pessoal! E Ela não pôde fugir porque eles possuem uma habilidade para imobilizar uma pessoa ou Pokémon! O fantasma que vocês viram era um Gastly!

-Mas por quê um Gastly se importaria com a menina morta? – Perguntou Aka.

-Se é que ela morreu! – Retrucou Ao. – O Gastly poderia ser dela. Talvez ela só tenha fugido e decidiu deixar uma maldição para a mãe que odiava. Burro! Eu sou um idiota! Nós estamos no meio dessa floresta à noite, na chuva e acionamos a polícia! É provável que as pessoas que estamos procurando estejam em Shizuoca ou ainda mais longe se foram de trem! Essa busca é inútil. Nós deveríamos voltar.

-Não. – Disse Chiro sobre o barulho do vento e da chuva. – Ao, eu tenho uma sensação ruim sobre esse lugar. Acho que estamos chegando perto!

-Chiro, todos nós temos uma péssima sensação sobre esse lugar! – Disse Aka em voz alta. – É por isso mesmo que devíamos ir embora!

-Eu não vou! – Decidiu Chiro. – Tem algo errado nessa história. Eu sei! O garoto que estamos procurando, por quê ele traria a irmãzinha para uma coisa tão perigosa? Fugir de casa é algo sério!

-Chiro... Talvez você esteja vendo coisa onde não existe nada...

-Como quando nós vimos o fantasma, Aka? – Chiro falou enfusivamente e Aka se calou envergonhada. – Se quiserem ir, vão. Não vou abrigar ninguém a ficar!

-Não! Ninguém se separa, Ok? – Ao segurou os braços das duas tentando ver algo pelos óculos encharcados. – Está de noite e chovendo. Quem estiver sozinho pode se ferrar de verdade!

E assim foi decidido que continuariam procurando, a contragosto de Ao e Aka.

A primeira pista que eles perseguiram terminou em uma cabana de acampamento completamente abandonada. Dentro a cabana alagada tinha mangás, revistas de vídeo-game, hentais e pornografia. Além disso havia roupas largadas e garrafas de plástico de água e garrafas de vidro – algumas quebradas – de bebida. Uma mochila com todo o seu conteúdo estragado pelo tempo estava a alguns metros da cabana. Alguém tinha ido até ali e se matado ou ido embora.

-Acho que voltaram. – Disse Ao, tranquilizando Aka, que ficara muito assustada com aquilo. – O tipo de suicídio mais comum é por enforcamento. É comum se encontrar as cordas por aí. Mas o resto do material e os corpos o pessoal do parque retira.

-Como você sabe tanto assim? – Perguntou Aka, nervosa.

-É interessante, não é? – As duas olharam para ele morbidamente àquela resposta. –Quer dizer... Trágico, mas a floresta tem uma história interessante e...

Decidiu só parar de falar e guia-las de volta à trilha.

-Ei! Onde está o laço azul? – Perguntou ele e o vento bateu um galho em outro com força, fazendo-os tremer.

Um raio caiu em um local próximo colocando medo em todos eles.

-Nós realmente devíamos ir embora! – Disse Aka.

-Mas por onde? – Perguntou Ao. – A fita deve ter se partido com o vento! Vamos ter que tatear no escuro!

“Grande resgate” condenou-se Chiro. Ao estava fazendo seu melhor, mas Chiro sabia que ela era a responsável pelo que tinha acontecido. Era ela quem tinha que tirar os amigos daquela enrascada.

-A floresta era perto de um lago, não era? – Perguntou ela, e Ao confirmou com a cabeça. – Vamos tentar achar o lago! Em que direção você acha que é?

-Bom, deveria ser para leste, mas se nós tivermos passado dele... – Ao não terminou a frase.

Não faziam ideia do quanto tinham realmente andado.

-Vamos começar daí! – Disse ela. – Para que lado você acha que é o leste?

Ao olhou para o céu noturno coberto de nuvens de tempestade e para as árvores cercando-os, claramente perdido. Deu de ombros, e ela sentiu mais uma vez que era responsabilidade dela responder àquela questão.

-Eu tenho uma ideia. – Chiro puxou uma pokébola e liberou seu recém-adquirido Mankey num galho de árvore. – Harambe, suba no topo da árvore e aponte para nós para que lado fica a maior montanha que você puder ver!

Não tinham sol, lua ou estrelas, mas o Monte Fuji ainda estaria lá, embora as árvores e a escuridão bloqueassem a vista deles. Sabiam que estavam a norte do Monte Fuji. Quando Mankey voltou eles souberam para onde ficava o sul e, a partir daí, deduziram a direção do leste – mais ou menos. Ao ficou grato que ela tivesse pensado nisso. Como sempre, ele podia saber mais, mas Aka e Chiro pensavam mais rápido numa emergência – exceto que dessa vez Aka estava pirando demais para ser deixada à conta do que fosse.

Depois do que podem ter sido minutos ou horas caminhando, escorregando no musgo, caindo em poças d’água mais fundas que eles previram – inclusive uma que era praticamente uma banheira, indo até a cintura de Chiro – eles encontraram sua próxima pista da passagem de uma pessoa. Chiro escorregou em uma raiz e caiu um metro abaixo em um barranco, terminando com um barulho estranho ao mover algo no fundo. Quando ia se levantando, aparando suas costas doloridas da queda, Aka deu um grito e apontou para debaixo de Chiro. Olhando para baixo ela notou que tinha caído sobre um esqueleto humano – de verdade ou de brinquedo, ela não sabia dizer.

Ao desceu para fazer a cortesia de puxá-la para cima, mas Chiro estava assustada demais com os ossos. Percebeu que tinha desmontado o esqueleto todo na queda e que havia ossos de um amarelo pálido e doentio quebrados onde ela pisara neles. A cabeça estava a alguns metros do corpo, mas ela não achou que fora sua culpa. Dando aos ossos a lembrança do que fora sua organização corpórea estavam roupas masculinas e tênis.

-Vocês... Vocês acham que é real? – Perguntou Chiro em voz alta, antes que pudesse se conter.

Não parecia real, para dizer a verdade. Lembrava os esqueletos de mentira do laboratório de ciências, mas os ossos não eram exatamente brancos e pareciam ter fibras ou veios no osso...

-É real. – Disse Ao, mantendo a voz calma e colocando a mão no ombro dela, como que dando a deixa para ela sair daquele buraco.

-Como você sabe? – Perguntou ela.

Ele apontou para cima. Três metros acima dela, amarrada em um galho de árvore sobre o morro de onde ela caíra estava uma forca, a corda completamente branca não tinha mais os sinais de carne ou sangue que, Chiro achou, seriam apropriados àquela cena.

-Ele deve ter se enforcado e quebrado o pescoço. Ao menos morreu rápido. – Ao fez um gesto religioso que Chiro achou inesperado e falou com a voz serena, como se não tivessem acabado de topar com um corpo na floresta. – Então o corpo se decompôs na corda. Quando a carne não mais sustentou o corpo o pescoço se partiu. A cabeça rolou numa direção e o corpo caiu logo abaixo da força por causa do peso. Então a composição terminou aqui no chão.

-Você acha que pode ter sido quem... Quem estamos procurando? – Chiro fez um sinal religioso ao pensar nisso.

-Não. O corpo está completamente decomposto, até o osso. Está aqui há pelo menos um ano. E nós também vamos terminar ficando todo esse tempo se não formos rápidos e sairmos daqui.

Acima de tudo, Ao queria levar as garotas para longe daquilo antes que ela pirassem. Ele estava acostumado a lidar com ossos recentes e fósseis no laboratório, e eventualmente até corpos recém-mortos. Esses eram os piores. A pessoa ainda era uma aparência meio humana e isso, de alguma forma, ativava algo nele – empatia pelo morto. Além disso, corpos putrefatos tinham um fedor que facilmente trazia ânsias de vômito. Mas esqueletos eram diferentes. Havia tão pouco de humano para reconhecer neles e eram tão... Limpos... Que dificilmente despertavam reação em Ao. Eram como brinquedos.

Para Aka e Chiro, contudo, eles eram uma demonstração do que vem depois da morte e aquilo as inquietou ainda mais naquele lugar que parecia algum tipo de portal para o mundo dos mortos.

-Nós... Nós deveríamos enterrá-lo... – Disse Aka, e Chiro concordou, ao menos em parte.

-Alguém vivo está esperando por nós. – Disse Ao, com calma e respeito pelo recém-descoberto luto delas. – Podemos vir aqui depois, tentar achar o lugar de novo... Trazer a polícia para coletar o corpo, identificar e levar para a família.

Chiro, corajosamente, concordou com a cabeça. Ela retirou o casaco, encharcando a camisa que usava e pendurou o casaco em um galho de árvore para marcar o local.

-Boa ideia. – Disse Ao.

Chiro e Aka, juntas, juntaram as mãos e cada uma lançou sua prece silenciosa pela pessoa que encontraram. Quando saíram andando, contudo, Chiro quase cedeu um passo. Seu pé estava numa posição muito estranha.

-Eu acho que desloquei meu pé. – Ela disse para os outros dois.

-Eu te carrego. – Se ofereceu Aka.

-Não, só me dê apoio. Você vai acabar caindo com nós duas se ficar me carregando nos braços.

-Esperem, deixa eu fazer uma tala para o seu pé. Tire o tênis. Vai ser melhor para você. – Disse Ao.

Usando sua jaqueta e dois ossos que pegou emprestado do morto (“Vai ser mais resistente que madeira” disse ele quando Chiro reclamou) ele fez uma tala e depois pegou um graveto longo e grosso para que ela usasse como bengala. Agora também ele estava enxarcado de chuva.

Com determinação que superava o medo que ambas sentiam, as duas continuaram em seu caminho, eventualmente consultando Harambe ao longo do caminho para ter certeza de que se mantinham no curso certo. Ao sentiu certa admiração pelas duas. Ele tinha medo, claro. Mas a floresta não o afetava como fazia com elas. Ele tinha medo dos raios, do vento, da possibilidade de caírem num buraco fundo demais e morrerem... Elas temiam espíritos e seres míticos contra os quais não podiam se precaver ou se proteger e ainda assim avançavam com coragem. Era como se a morte estivesse na frente delas impedindo o caminho e elas seguissem em frente, determinadas a terminar seu caminho.

Chiro não se sentia tão corajosa quanto Ao a via. Se sentia molhada, cansada, machucada e, de certa forma, apenas farta de estar com medo. Afinal, o que poderiam fazer? Ter medo não ajudaria em nada. Tinha que confiar nas decisões que fizera, lógicas ou não.

Aka, por fim, era a que se sentia mais assustada. Na verdade só estava tentando imitar Chiro. Aka tinha um medo mortal de fantasmas. A ideia de que aquela coisa pudesse fazer mal a ela sem que ela pudesse bater de volta a aterrorizava. Era o foco de Ao e Chiro que a mantinha na linha. Invejava-os por isso. Percebeu, naquele momento, que tinham uma coragem que ela não tinha. A coragem de se jogar no perigo sem defesa alguma, quase aceitando a morte, se esta tivesse que vir. Era apenas a vergonha do medo que a mantinha caminhando com eles sem pirar completamente, mas daria qualquer coisa para uma batalha Pokémon normal.

-Eu vi algo! – Guinchou Aka com a voz quebrando quando um relâmpago cortou o espaço. – Eu vi algo na luz!

-Provavelmente é um galho! – Respondeu Ao e Chiro tocou o ombro dela para dar força.

-Não! – Disse Aka, teimosa. – Era escura e... O QUE É AQUILO?

Uma chama azul arroxeada flutuava à frente deles, debaixo do que parecia uma minúscula gruta que a protegia da chuva. Aka se encolheu atrás de Chiro, tentando parecer corajosa, mas falhando terrivelmente. Chiro fez um símbolo religioso.

-Fogo fátuo! Quando um corpo morto começa a decompor debaixo da terra os gazes podem expandir abrindo caminho pela terra e, ao entrar em contato com o ar, entram em combustão. – Explicou Ao, tentando acalmar Aka. – Nada a ter medo.

-Então alguém foi enterrado ali? – Perguntou Chiro, com um olhar significativo para Ao.

“É claro!” pensou Ao. “A polícia retira os corpos da floresta. Então alguém _mais_ deve ter encontrado o corpo. Alguém que se importasse o bastante para cavar uma sepultura...”

-Esperem aqui! Eu vou cavar a sepultura e ver se é ela... Ele. – Chiro fez uma cartea e ele consertou o pronome.

Era preferível que ele fizesse isso. Ao tinha lidado com corpos no laboratório. Aquelas duas se assustavam com um esqueleto. Um corpo, então...

-AO. ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! – Gritou Aka em desespero.

Pensando ser apenas algo comum e ordinário na floresta, Ao deu-se tempo de limpar a terra de suas mãos feridas e se virar com calma, apenas para saltar imediatamente para trás, caindo na cova que ele mesmo vinha cavando. Porque o Gastly, em sua verdadeira forma, estava a menos de cinco centímetros do rosto dele. Ele fazia sons estranhos com a boca e apontava com os olhos para a cova.

-Se afaste dele! – Chiro arremessou uma pokébola e Baka saiu, bochechas faiscando.

Um raio cruzou os céus.

-Não! Chiro! Se Baka usar o choque do trovão vai atrair raios para cá! Vamos todos morrer! – Disse Aka, e Ao teve que concordar. – Ao, minha beedril não pode fazer nada contra ele, especialmente nessa chuva e com esses ventos! Use Suika! Ela tem um ataque elemental! Só assim se afeta pokémons fantasmas!

Ela estava certa, é claro. O maior desejo de Aka, naquele momento, se realizou. Ela tinha um adversário contra o qual sabia o que fazer.

Mas quando o raio cruzou o céu, Gastly se encolheu e Ao percebeu que ele já estava domado.

-Está tudo bem! Ele está assustado por causa da chuva e dos raios! Eles podem afetá-lo, ao contrário de socos! – Ao também percebeu uma coisa. – Chiro, Gastly’s são feitos de gás! Gás como o produzido por corpos mortos! O Gastly nasceu do corpo morto de Seijuuro!

Ao ouvir o nome, Gastly parou de se encolher e abriu um sorriso para Ao e deu-lhe uma lambida tóxica que, apesar de tudo, Ao acreditava ser a forma dele de demonstrar carinho.

-Seijuuro? – Ele repetiu o nome apontando para o Gastly e este sacudiu a cabeça em aprovação. – Ele acha que é Seijuuro!

-Ele _é_ Seijuuro, seu burro! – Aka estava começando a pirar de novo. – Seijuuro retornou para se vingar na forma de um Pokémon fantasma! Ele amaldiçoou a própria mãe!

-Não seja boba! É um Pokémon como qualquer outro!

-Não importa agora! – Interrompeu Chiro. – Ao, se ele é Seijuuro, deve lembrar da irmã dele! Podemos perguntar se ele a viu por perto!

-Ele _não_ é Seijuuro de verdade! Não pode ser. O gás de um corpo em decomposição não herda suas... – Ao foi interrompido por um Gastly que, em sua opinião, só poderia ser esquizofrênico.

Porque Seijuuro estava sacudindo a cabeça em sinal de que lembrava de sua irmã e apontando com a cabeça para um buraco levando a tuneis subterrâneos a alguns metros de onde eles estavam.

-Por ali? – Perguntou Chiro e o Gastly confirmou com a cabeça.

-Você tá falando sério? – Aka parecia estar entrando em parafuso. – Você quer fazer o que o fantasma quer! É uma armadilha!

Seijuuro negou.

Ao estava estupefato. Seria possível que um Gastly mantivesse mesmo que um fio da consciência do seu antigo dono?

-Aka, segura isso. – Ele jogou para ela uma lata de desodorante à base de álcool. – Hora de você entrar pro time dos camisas molhada, Aka. Encharque o seu casaco com o desodorante e use o nosso isqueiro para acender uma tocha. Amarre o casaco em um graveto. Chiro, pode soltar o Harambe? Preciso que ele junte o que puder ser útil para fazer uma corda... Seijuuro, você vai precisar descer lá e puxar a corda quando ela for longa o bastante para tocar o chão. Não forte, mas só para nos avisar, entendeu?

Seijuuro levantou o queixo e inflou sua farte de baixo como um másculo peitoral e atravessou o chão como se não fosse nada.

No final, Ao escavou o corpo e encontrou o corpo em decomposição de Seijuuro. Bom, não tinha como saber de quem era, mas não precisava. Precisava das roupas do corpo para fazer a corda. Harambe trouxe materiais bons, mas ele queria couro de cinto, cadarço de tênis e jeans de calça, materiais bons e resistentes que ele conhecia melhor que gravetos e cipós. E ele não sabia quanta noção de peso Harambe tinha, então era melhor se precaver. Quando a corda foi terminada Ao contribuíra com a própria camisa para fazê-la ter o tamanho necessário.

-Vamos amarrar a corda naquela árvore. Aka, eu não posso segurar a tocha e descer a corda ao mesmo tempo. Vou me amarrar e você vai me descer. Como a Chiro está com o pé machucado e não vai poder usar os pés como apoio é melhor que você a desça também. Depois você desce por conta própria, OK?

-Claro, OK pra você que não vai cansar seus preciosos bracinhos e ser abandonada aqui em cima sozinha! – reclamou ela, mas acabou concordando quando Ao disse que se quisesse ela podia descer na frente com a tocha para iluminar as profundezas sozinha.

E Ao teve que admitir, ela estava certa em não querer descer lá embaixo sozinha. Ao contrários dos filmes, a tocha não iluminava nem de longe o bastante, mesmo quando ele borrifava desodorante para aumentar a chama. A despeito do seu belo discurso sobre não ter medo irracional do desconhecido, Ao se pegou rodando ao redor de si mesmo, tentando nunca dar as costas para um canto por muito tempo, dando voltas como um cão perseguindo o próprio rabo e se assustando com a própria sombra.

Lá embaixo estava frio. Muito mais que o normal. Ao notou que estavam nas cavernas onde o gelo nunca derrete.

-As cavernas de gelo. – Ele admirou a vista e seus amigos também tomaram um segundo para admirar o entorno. – Vamos, Seijuuro, leve-nos até ela.

Ao sentiu-se estranho chamando o gastly pelo nome de uma pessoa real, mas no momento não tinha muita opção.

Chiro sentia-se mais animada com a situação. Achou que tinha levado os amigos para uma armadilha mortal e, claro, tinham se machucado e encontrado problemas, mas se permitiu pensar que, só talvez, a polícia não pudesse encontrar aquela caverna. Que, talvez, eles fossem os heróis indispensáveis da história. Dentro dela uma vozinha dizia que ele estava errada, mas ignorou a voz. Precisava dizer aquilo para si mesma. Precisava acreditar.

Aka estava ainda mais desconfortável lá embaixo que estava na floresta. Na floresta havia chuva, raios e vento frio, mas lá embaixo havia uma escuridão que bloqueava tudo exceto o brilho da tocha à sua frente e o frio era parado. Não batia no seu corpo com força, como se lutasse. Ali o frio apenas se instalava em você, lentamente, sim, mas com crescente segurança da sua posse. Isso e ficava constantemente olhando para as estalactites sobre a sua cabeça para saber quando teria que saltar para o lado para não morrer. Sentiu que morrer ali era ainda mais fácil do que morrer lá em cima.

-Achamos. – Disse Ao, andando até a garota. E revelando o rosto dela com a tocha.

Era certamente mais nova que eles. Talvez onze ou doze. Tinha apenas uma pokébola no bolso, usava uma camisa simples de verão e uma bermuda e, no pescoço, um camafeu com a foto do irmão usando as mesmas roupas que usara no banho feminino e, no outro lado, da mãe, severa como sempre. Suas pernas possuíam várias queimaduras, provavelmente causadas pelo contato direto com o gelo. Seus braços estavam fechados ao redor do seu torso.

-Por favor, que não seja tarde demais. – Disse Chiro, quase se jogando para tentar tirar o pulso da garota.

-Ela está respirando. – Aka apontou para a fumacinha pálida saindo da boca da garota em ritmo preocupantemente espaçado.

-Acho que ela está com uma perna quebrada. Vou usar um dos ossos da minha tala para fazer uma tala para ela. – Disse Chiro, e usou a camisa e um osso para fazer uma tala para a menina.

-Precisamos aquecê-la. – Disse Ao. – Poderíamos levá-la lá para fora.

-Essa é a coisa mais burra que você disse o dia todo. A gente leva ela por aquela tempestade e ela morre de frio quando a água e o vento acertarem ela em cheio. – Retrucou Aka e Ao teve que reconhecer que ela estava certa.

-Aka, Beeatrice tem sangue frio. Ela vai buscar o calor assim que sair da pokébola e basta nós seguirmos. – Chiro disse, puxando a garota por um braço. – Ao, uma ajuda?

-Eu e Aka fazemos isso. Se preocupe em andar. – Respondeu Ao enquanto Aka soltava Beeatrice.

Levou algumas centenas de metros até começarem a sentir uma mudança significativa no calor. Não estava exatamente quente, mas o gelo deu lugar à pedra sulfurosa e a temperatura subiu acima de zero. Eles continuaram a carregá-la à toda até que Aka os fez parar.

-Ei, está ficando mais quente ou é impressão minha? – Os outros olharam em volta e se perceberam suando.

Ao tocou na pedra e removeu a mão imediatamente.

-A pedra está quente. – Seijuuro confirmou alegremente, como se a palavra de Ao não fosse o bastante. – Vai ficar mais quente?

Seijuuro confirmou de novo.

-Temos que parar Ao. – Disse Chiro. – Se não ela vai acabar tendo um choque térmico.

Eles pararam fazendo uma caminha para a menina com as mochilas e toalhas que tinham trazido.

-Ela deve estar quase morta. – Disse Aka. – Você acham que vamos mesmo conseguir? E se estivermos levando-a em direção a um túnel sem saída?

Nenhum deles tinha pensado nisso.

-Seijuuro, esse caminho tem saída? – Perguntou Chiro e recebeu mais uma resposta positiva. – Eu suponho que tudo o que podemos fazer agora é levá-la até a saída. E rezar para ser perto da cidade, assim vamos poder usar uma ambulância.

-Eu calculo que estejamos debaixo da cidade nesse momento... – Disse Ao. – De fato... Seijuuro, foi esse o túnel que você usou para chegar no banho feminino?

Confirmação.

-Então vamos sair nas térmicas? – Aka sorriu feliz.

-Eu imaginei que sim. – Disse Ao. – É o único motivo que eu pude imaginar para as paredes serem tão quentes. Estamos perto de uma fonte vulcânica.

-Mas, gente, então... Ao, talvez eu deva ir mancando na frente? Vocês dois podem carregar a menina. Eu irei na frente. Seijuuro pode me mostrar o caminho enquanto vocês descansam e depois eu o mando de volta. – Chiro se levantou. – Eu vou falar com o pessoal da pousada para trazerem logo uma ambulância e notificarem a polícia.

-Você consegue andar? – Perguntou Ao, preocupado.

-Harambe me ajuda a andar se eu precisar. Podem deixar que eu me viro! – Ao não gostou da resposta, mas Chiro tinha um sorriso triunfante no rosto que ele se não conseguiu ignorar.

E assim foi. Quando Ao e Aka estavam na metade do caminho para a saída depararam-se com alguns dos funcionários da pousada que se encarregaram de levar a menina para cima. Ao e Aka iam apenas segui-los, mas Aka parou em uma câmara muito próxima da saída.

-Que paraíso é esse? – Ela estava de olhos abertos como nunca estivera antes e Ao jurou que viu uma lágrima descer.

-Ah, faz sentido. – Disse Ao. – Charmanders tendem a ficar próximos de fontes vulcânicas por causa do calor.

Ao redor deles havia mais Charmanders que podiam contar.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Aka gritou maniacamente, fazendo vários Charmanders próximos se esconderem em rochas próximas com apenas os olhinhos aparecendo para focar neles. – Eu não acredito! Todos esses charmanders e eu só tenho um Pokémon _inseto_ apto à batalha! Eles vão torrar a Bee se atacarem juntos.

-Aka, você é um gênio em alguns momentos, mas você é uma completa idiota em outros. – Ao soltou Suika da pokébola. – Considere o seu presente de aniversário. Nem adianta pedir que eu não vou dar mais nada. Vai, Suika!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo a história continua. Espero que estejam gostando de como tenho abordado o tópico e do desenvolvimentos dos personagens. Alguns anos se passaram e eles possuem em torno de 13-14 anos. Espero que vocês venham a se afeiçoar a eles tanto quanto eu me afeiçoei.
> 
> Shôgakkô - Escola primária japonesa, começando dos 6 anos até os doze. Quase todas são gratuitas e públicas e alunos monitores são usados para ajudar a manter a ordem entre os alunos. É obrigatória.
> 
> Chûgakkô - Escola de ensino médio japonês, dos doze aos quinze anos. Obrigatória e quase todas são públicas e gratuitas.
> 
> Koukougakkô - Escola técnica ou superior japonesa. Dos quinze aos dezessete. Dá continuidade ao Chôgakkô, mas adiciona matérias relacionadas à profissionalização. Podem ser públicas ou privadas, mas são todas pagas - as públicas são mais baratas. Abrem margem para a entrada na universidade. A maioria dos estudantes vem até aqui, apesar de não ser obrigatória.
> 
> Onsen - Banho de águas termais japonesas. Geralmente é uma piscina quente aberta a várias pessoas (obrigatório estar pelado, mas existem piscinas separadas para homens e mulheres) cuja temperatura vem de fontes de águas quentes naturais (geralmente devido à presença vulcânica na localidade) e que tende a possuir tipos diferentes de minerais. é costume se lavar antes de entrar no Onsen.
> 
> Chan, San, sama são pronomes de tratamento no Japão.
> 
> Obaa-chan significa vovó em japonês.


	6. Monte Fuji - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois da aventura na floresta, os três amigos descansam e se recuperam dos ferimentos antes de fazer sua viagem ao Monte Fuji. Nesse tempo eles precisam se preparar espiritualmente para as decisões que vieram até aqui para fazer. Nessas decisões, a ajuda de uma guia mais velha pode ser útil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um capítulo difícil de escrever. Ficou como ficou. Espero que seja do agrado de todos.

 

 

-A garota, Sakura, amava o irmão. Eu não sei se ela entendia Seijuuro, mas ela definitivamente não queira vê-lo morto. Infelizmente ela foi a primeira pessoa a encontrar a carta de suicídio, policial. Ela acabou tentando encontrar o irmão sozinha na floresta. Seijuuro mencionou que usaria uma tira rosa, uma azul e uma branca. É uma combinação específica e como ele disse por onde ia entrar na carta... Eu suponho que Seijuuro queria ser encontrado depois de morto. – Chiro ainda se sentia abalada pela história, uma semana depois.

-A garota deve ter achado que a mãe e a tia iriam espantá-lo. Por isso foi sozinha. – Aka decidiu retomar quando Chiro ficou muda. – Infelizmente, eu creio que ela chegou tarde demais. Quando Sakura viu Seijuuro (o irmão) morto ela se deu ao trabalho de enterrá-lo, mas quando tentou voltar deve ter escorregado e caído no túnel. E... E o irmão dela veio ajudá-la. Mesmo morto...

Aka estava ficando sentimental.

-É claro que não, Aka. Isso é só você querendo tirar ordem do caos. O Gastly não era realmente Seijuuro. – Aka ficou irritada com a insistência de Ao e caiu na armadilha dele.

-Ah, tah, então explica você como o Gastly tinha consciência!

-Com prazer. – Disse Ao, que tivera uma semana inteira para descansar, revisar os fatos e entender tudo. – Sakura ficou chorando e gritando por horas, afinal, ela tinha quebrado a perna, estava sozinha, assustada em uma floresta que acreditava estar assombrada e provavelmente chamou o nome de Seijuuro. Afinal, ela acreditava em fantasmas de verdade. Quando o Gastly Seijuuro se formou dos gases do corpo em decomposição de Seijuuro ele foi até a primeira fonte de barulho que encontrou e a pequena Sakura foi a escolhida. Sakura, que acreditava em fantasmas e desejava ardentemente o retorno do irmão, acreditou que ele tinha vindo salvá-la. Sakura deve ter achado que o gastly estava confuso. O Gastly deve ter adotado o nome de Seijuuro, mas não entendi o que ela queria dizer quando dizia que ele estava morto ou que era culpa da mãe dele. Por isso ela mostrou a foto do camafeu para ele indicando quem ele era e de quem ele precisava se vingar por ela. Gastly procurou a pessoa por todo o túnel e, adivinhem... Ele encontrou! Então ele usou suas habilidades Pokémon e... Voilá. Uma explicação perfeitamente razoável e que não recorre ao sobrenatural.

Aka passou algum tempo procurando um defeito na explicação. Não encontrou.

-Mas, Ao, você não afastou a providência divina da sua história. – Disse Chiro, com ar de diversão. – Você não acha muita coincidência a garota ter caído exatamente no túnel que levava até essa pousada? Que o Gastly tenha encontrado a mãe dela e a amaldiçoado na nossa frente para que nós pudéssemos juntar os fatos? Quer dizer... Quais são as chances?

Ao fez uma careta.

-Pequenas, claro, mas é a parte estranha de chance percentual: Por menor que a chance seja, é possível que ela ocorra. O improvável não é impossível...

-Mas você não pode provar que não há uma força maior arquitetando tudo isso. – Concluiu Chiro com um sorriso no rosto.

Ao abriu a boca, então fechou chateado.

-Não, não posso. Mas se ela existe, gosta de torturar meninas de onze anos. – Ele disse, como se encerrasse o assunto com mau humor e Chiro e Aka riram.

O delegado ainda estava coçando sua testa com a ponta da caneta com que anotara tudo.

-Mas isso ainda me deixa com um enorme pepino para resolver. A garota quer manter o Gastly, mas a mãe não deixa. Por outro lado o conselho tutelar quer afastar mãe e filha baseado na morte da outra filha... A papelada vai ser absurda. E isso vai levar anos e até lá... Eu não tenho com quem deixar um Gastly. O laboratório da cidade já está de mãos cheias com os pokémons que eles criam e com todas as capturas de pokémons selvagens que invadem casas de pessoas. Quando eu mencionei um Pokémon fantasma eles disseram que se eu mandar aquilo pra lá eles mandam veneno de bulbassauro por carta pra mim... Eu devia enquadrar essa ameaça como terrorismo...

-Se o senhor quiser, policial, eu posso ficar com o Gastly. – disse Ao com toda a honestidade e um pouco de divertimento vendo Aka tremer na cama ao seu lado. – Você dá o meu número para a pequena Sakura e eu mantenho os dois em contato. E posso devolver a ela quando ela for adulta, se ainda quiser.

-Não é um problema? – Perguntou o policial, claramente tentado.

-Sim. – Murmurou Aka bem baixinho.

-Claro que não! Pokémons fantasmas são interessantíssimos como objetos de estudo e muito úteis num arsenal de treinador.

-Bem, então está feito. Você fala com o gastly e explica para ele. – O policial estendeu a pokébola e Ao recebeu com alegria. – Agora eu tenho um _enorme_ relatório explicando como um bando de crianças resolveu um problema que a companhia de polícia inteira não conseguiu resolver.

-Ah, senhor policial! – Disse Chiro, quando ele estava saindo pela porta. – O senhor providenciou os enterros que pedimos?

-Sim. E seus casacos estão esperando para ser retirados. Precisamos das assinaturas, entendem?

Eles entendiam. O policial se foi, deixando os três no quarto da pousada. Eles tinham ganho estadia na pousada pelo tempo que achassem conveniente. O que era bom porque Chiro tinha um pé para curar e todos os três tinham ficado com pneumonia depois daquela noite. Mas pelo lado bom, Aka agora tinha o charmander que ela sempre quis, embora precisasse de muito treino. Não era exatamente obediente.

 

PAM fez o pé de Chiro no chão. Faziam duas semanas desde que tinha deslocado o pé na floresta.

-Não faz isso! – Reclamou Ao. – O pé leva um ano para melhorar completamente! Não pode forçar a barra, Chiro!

Durante aquelas duas semana, Ao fora o mais chato dos chatolinos. Chiro quase esquecia o quão corajoso ele fora na floresta quando ele começou a trata-la como uma bonequinha de louça por causa do pé.

Ela fora ao médico, claro. Não era idiota. E passara duas semanas de repouso, como o médico pedira. Duas semanas durante as quais Ao e Aka se revezaram para fazer companhia e cuidar dela – paparicá-la era um termo mais apropriado. Tiveram que fazer ligações para casa para explicar o problema, mas estavam com as despesas cobertas pela dona da estalagem, que também tinha decidido paparicá-los. Chiro suspeitava que atraíam público – muita gente que eles nunca tinham visto na vida passou para deixar flores para Chiro. Outros vinham conhecer o Gastly Seijuuro. Muitos ao menos comiam lá, se não passavam a noite ou tomavam um banho. Ainda assim, ela tinha a sensação de que a dona do lugar, Hinata-Obaa-Sama só gostava deles.

Ela vinha vê-los com frequência. Passaram tardes e mais tardes conversando, mesmo quando ela ficou doente. Era uma senhora vivaz e sagaz que não se deixava ser colocada de lado.

-Até parece que eu vou deixar de conversar com meus clientes preferidos para ficar caída em uma cama de enferma. – Ela dizia, sentando na cadeira no quarto deles e parando para tossir. – Ora, eles já se recuperaram da pneumonia e jovens assim não vão pegar a doença de uma velha. É só esse corpo quebrado que se deixa abater por qualquer coisa. Não, eu não tenho medo de morrer! Ora, mas, a essa altura isso é meramente uma questão de tempo, menos tempo para mim do que para qualquer um de vocês, ou assim eu espero. E se eu morrer amanhã vou morrer sabendo que tive um tempo com meus netos preferidos. Vocês não se importam de ser meus netos, não é queridas e queridos? Nenhum dos meus filhos me deu essa alegria até o momento.

Nenhum dos três se importava e Chiro tinha se afeiçoado tanto a ela que a chamava de Obaa-sama agora. Tinham passado tardes ouvindo as histórias da vida dela.

-Eu sou só um Hinata-Sama. – Disse Ao, mas sorrindo.

Algo que Ao percebera era que Hinata-Sama costumava confundir gêneros. Ela sempre parecia achar que havia mais um menino ali e de vez em quando tratava Chiro como um menino, mas ele imaginou que para ela fosse difícil diferenciar. Ela era idosa e o cabelo curto e comportamento irreverente de Chiro eram traços que ela certamente considerava masculinos. Ainda assim, Chiro não parecia se importar e os três aproveitavam bastante a companhia dela. Ao, particularmente, ouvi com atenção tudo o que ela dizia. Sentia, às vezes, que ela sabia mais sobre ele que ele mesmo. Por vezes queria perguntar, mas não conseguia ficar a sós com ela. Ao menos não sem deixar isso um tanto quanto óbvio.

Hinata-Sama tinha tido quatro filhos. Ela contara a eles sobre todas as visitas que ela fizera ao Monte Fuji para rezar em agradecimento por cada um deles e da sensação que tivera a cada subida. Era a forma deles de passar o tempo enquanto esperavam a chance deles de subir a montanha – Chiro tinha dito que Aka e Ao fossem sem ela, mas eles se recusaram. “Não faz sentido sem você” eles disseram. O que era meia verdade.

Embora Chiro tivesse dado a ideia, Ao sentia que tinha uma jornada tão importante quanto a de Chiro. No fundo, estava tão perdido quanto ela. Aka, ultimamente, parecia ter sido afetada pela viagem também. Desde que conseguira o charmander ficava olhando para a pokébola dele por horas a fio. Ainda sem nome, o Pokémon de fogo parecia ter despertado uma chama dentro dela. Ela tentava esconder, mas Ao podia perceber nos seus treinos diários. Aka tinha assuntos a resolver. Subir aquela montanha era importante para ela.

Paradoxalmente, Chiro parecia ser a mais tranquila em relação a subir a montanha ultimamente. Alguma coisa parecia ter despertado dentro dela. A viagem parecia ter cumprido o seu propósito. Chiro estava novamente radiante. O que era bom, já que ela era a única coisa mantendo Ao e Aka focados.

-Obaa-Chan, eu estava pensando... Você tem quatro filhos, mas só três trabalham na pousada. Onde está Shiro? – Chiro perguntou da sua cadeira na noite antes da partida deles.

-Ora, Shiro é minha criança mais travessa. Nunca fica muito tempo em casa. Tem muitos negócios a resolver. É muito importante, Shiro. Muitas pessoas dependem dessa pobre criança. Ela é como o Ao-Chan. Cética até a alma. Sempre tão séria. Desde criança. A criança desmontava coisas para saber como funcionavam Tirava as notas mais altas da escola. Competia com os professores para mostrar que eles estavam errados...

-Ela lhe largou para ir cuidar dos negócios? _ Perguntou Aka. – Que desnaturada! Depois de você ter cuidado dela desde pequena! Ela tem uma responsabilidade com a mãe dela!

-Por quê? – Perguntou Hinata-Sama. – O que a mãe dela fez de tão especial, Aka-Chan, que a deixasse com uma dívida?

-Deu vida a ela! – Respondeu Aka, indignada. – Cuidou dela e... E...

-Não fez mais que sua obrigação. – Disse Hinata-Sama com um sorriso calmo no rosto que já virara sua marca registrada. – Diga-me, Aka-Chan, você pediu para nascer? Quando um adulto escolhe pôr uma criança no mundo, ele não ganha um crédito. Ele faz uma dívida. Tudo que aquela criança ganhou foi dor e sofrimento em um mundo que não se importa com ela. Sozinha, ela _vai_ morrer. Aos pais cabe pagar à criança, cuidando dela e providenciando que cresça saudável e feliz até que possa cuidar de si própria. Um pai que coloca a criança no mundo para deixa-la à míngua é um assassino. Mesmo que a criança sobreviva, isso é mérito só dela. O pai aceitou a morte como consequência e não é melhor que alguém que mata o próprio filho com as mãos nuas.

-É, mas... Mas quando ficar velho, quando precisar... O pai vai confiar nos filhos! É como minha mãe sempre disse: “Não existe despesa grande demais com filhos, pois filhos são investimento no seu próprio futuro.

-Mas o que acontece se o seu filho morrer antes de você Aka-Chan? – Aka enrubesceu. – Permita-me discordar da sua mãe. Filhos morrem com mais facilidade do que nós imaginamos e um pai é um tolo de esperar que oi filho seja sua salvação ao fim da vida. Por acaso ela não tem aposentadoria? Não Aka-Chan. Filhos são dívidas, única e exclusivamente. Dívidas que cada um de nós escolhe voluntariamente. É importante que os pais saibam disso. Eles querem ter filhos para que façam o que eles não fizeram, para ter orgulho de feitos que não são deles e para que alguém cuide deles na velhice. Mas filhos têm seus próprios objetivos em vida, que nem sempre dizem respeito aos pais, minha querida, e eu acho que você sabe disso muito bem.

Aka engoliu em seco.

-Filhos vivem suas vidas e formam suas famílias. E deixam os pais. É o que deve acontecer. Um filho que volte para cuidar dos pais deve fazê-lo única e exclusivamente por afeição. Nunca como dever. – Aka parecia mais introspectiva que o normal quando ela falou isso e Ao não soube o que dizer disso, mas a senhora colocou a mão na cabeça dela com gentileza e lhe alisou os cabelos. – Não tenha medo de sair de casa, minha querida. É o seu dever perseguir seus próprios sonhos, independente do que seus pais planejaram para você. Acredite: Quando eles tiverem partido desse mundo, você ainda terá muitos anos seguindo o caminho em que se colocou e você será muito mais feliz se esse for o seu próprio caminho, não o deles.

Aka estava à beira das lágrimas.

-Mas... A senhora está aqui enquanto seu filho anda pelo mundo sem se importar se você estará viva ou morta amanhã... Vocês têm alguma briga, Hinata-Sama?

-Ora, os pais e os filhos têm muitas brigas ao longo da vida. Algumas delas permanentes. Mas se você quer saber, minha querida, Shiro não me abandonou. Aquela criança volta de tempos em tempos para ver como eu estou e buscar a sabedoria dos anos que ela mesma não tem. Pode parecer pouco em relação aos meus outros filhos, mas isso é porque aquelas três crianças preferem o conforto do lar. Não tem nada de errado nisso, mas Shiro nunca foi disso. E eu encorajo crianças com o espírito aventureiro como o seu a fazer como Shiro: Não sejam a aposentadoria dos seus pais. Sejam vocês mesmos. Vivam suas próprias vidas e cometam seus próprios erros.

Ela pegou o queixo de Aka com a mão e levantou seu rosto molhado por lágrimas para olhá-la nos olhos e Aka, demonstrando mais coragem que Ao, abraçou Hinata-Sama sem vergonha nenhuma.

-Obrigada. – Disse ela, e repetiu a palavra várias vezes entre fungadas e soluços, enquanto Hinata-Sama dizia que estava tudo bem e acariciava seu cabelo.

Naquela noite, Ao se demorou no Onsen. As palavras de Hinata-Sama para Aka tinham resvalado nele. O problema era que não sabia o que queria para si. Aka sempre tivera claro em sua mente o que queria e ele sentia pena dela de ter que lutar por aquilo contra a própria família, mas ao menos ela tinha algo pelo que lutar. Para Ao, a linha era bem menos clara. Claro, seus pais tinha um projeto para ele – eles tinham um projeto para tudo – mas ele também queria aquilo. Se tornar um dos maiores pesquisadores na área de pokémons era o seu verdadeiro sonho... Mas sabia que muitos dos grandes pesquisadores eram treinadores experientes. Era muito comum enfatizar a importância do conhecimento prático na área.

Quando chegou ao quarto, sem respostas e sentindo-se febril por ter passado mais tempo que deveria no banho quente, Chiro estava sentada na janela olhando para a lua erguendo-se sobre o Monte Fuji na noite estrelada ao som dos roncos de Aka. Quando Ao se aproximou ela o puxou para fora pela janela e o puxou pela mão para apreciarem a vista do teto da pousada – ele não sabia se tinham permissão para ficar lá em cima, mas Chiro não costumava se preocupar com esse tipo de trivialidade.

-Aka ficou bem cansada hoje. Acho que a conversa com Hinata-Sama foi um pouco pesada. – Ela falou baixo para não acordar ninguém e aproximou o rosto dela do dele de forma conspiratória. – Mas acho que fez bem a ela.

-Ela andava bem séria esses últimos dias. – comentou Ao.

Era estranho estar completamente sozinho com Chiro daquele jeito. Especialmente com os rostos quase pregados um no outro – Uma pessoa olhando de fora pensaria que eles estavam namorando ou algo assim. Normalmente Aka era uma presença constante entre os dois. Ao sabia que Aka e Chiro tinham o costume de conversar sozinhas à noite em seu quarto em casa – embora elas o tivessem incluído caridosamente durante a viagem nas conversas da madrugada, já que estavam dormindo no mesmo quarto. Mas era incomum que ele conversasse completamente a sós com uma delas. Desde que tinham se tornado o trio inseparável da escola eles se viam juntos.

Sentia-se bem em receber esse tipo de atenção particular de Chiro. Sentia um pouco falta de Aka, mas não seria bom falar sobre Aka na frente dela. Talvez depois pudesse ter uma conversa particular com ela... Embora se imaginava chegando para falar com ela em particular e Aka achando suspeito, como se ele fosse subitamente confessar seu amor eterno a ela... Queria ter a manha de Chiro. Chiro fazia as coisa acontecerem. Como naquela noite. Ela não precisara sequer de uma palavra para fazê-lo sair pela janela.

-Acho que era por causa do Charmander. – Completou ele, sentindo um frio gostoso na barriga pelo ar de cumplicidade à luz da lua e das estrelas. – Era para ser o inicial dela, não é? Recebê-lo agora... Deve ter tido algum efeito especial nela... Você e Aka estão procurando significado em tudo...

Ele deu de ombros. Elas sabiam que ele era o mais cético dos três.

-Acho que ela sente que a aventura começou para valer agora. – Disse Chiro. – Ela sempre soube que ia ter que ir embora em algum momento, mas eu acho que agora...

-Você acha que ela pretende ir embora quando voltarmos para casa? – Ao se assustou com a pressa.

-Não. – Confortou Chiro. – Mas ela disse... Ela falou que não vai fazer a KoukouGakkou. Que era inútil para ela tentar entrar na escola técnica ou universidade. Tinha que se concentrar no esporte...

-Eu suspeitava. – Disse ele, triste, mas calmo. – Ela precisa participar do torneio do próximo ano letivo. Se for bem pode conseguir um patrocinador. E com uma Beedril forte e meio ano para preparar aquele Charmander... Eu não duvido das chances dela de conseguir ao menos um patrocínio moderado.

-Ela me pediu para ir com ela.

O coração de Ao quase parou ao ouvir aquilo. Chiro deve ter percebido.

-Eu não respondi com certeza.

Ao olhou para a lua com olhos esbugalhados e colocou os óculos no lugar com a mão trêmula enquanto umedecia os lábios para falar o que precisava dizer.

-Eu não sou criança. Eu não deveria ser um peso para você. Se quer ir, v...

Se odiou ao sentir os olhos arderem e ouvir sua voz quebrar no final da frase, mas não tentou completar. Não chamaria atenção para a falha, caso Chiro não tivesse percebido.

-Eu ainda não decidi. – Ela disse isso com uma leveza estranha à sensação de peso e dor que Ao sentia na conversa.

-O que _você_ pretende para o seu futuro? – Perguntou Ao a ela, lutando para que a sua voz não tremesse ou vacilasse. – Você não quer ser uma treinadora. Não de verdade. Não profissionalmente.

Ela sorriu, e isso o feriu mais que qualquer outra coisa.

-Eu ainda não sei. Eu gosto de música. – Ela deu de ombros. – Mas é diferente. Fazer algo profissionalmente não é o mesmo que fazer por gostar. Talvez eu vá só encontrar um trabalho de meio período e viver trabalhando em algo que não importe de verdade e usar isso só para suprir meus hobbies... Na verdade, isso soa bem melhor que me dedicar a trabalho...

Ao amaldiçoou o vento que entrou por baixo das lentes dos óculos e lhe acariciou os olhos, quase fazendo-os soltar lágrimas. Fungou para engolir o catarro descendo pelo nariz e apertou as palmas das mãos nos braços, se abraçando como se tivesse frio.

-Nada que mude muito se eu for com ela... – Disse ela, ainda com o sorriso, mas Ao estava finalmente entendendo.

Ele estava cego pelos próprios sentimentos, mas aquele era o sorriso triste dela.

-Mas se eu for você fica sozinho. – Ela disse tristonha.

-Mas se você não for Aka fica sozinha. – Disse Ao, e ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça positivamente, deixando lágrimas caírem. – E você vai escolher Aka. Você sempre escolheu Aka... Ah, eu sei bem que você sempre foi legal comigo. Eu não duvido que você goste muito de mim, Chiro...

Chiro balançava a cabeça e dessa vez negando Ao, até que o interrompeu de vez.

-Eu amo você! – Ao sentiu as lágrimas virem, mas fechou os olhos, desesperado para que elas não caíssem. – Mas... Eu também amo Aka... Ela... Ela precisa mais de mim...

-Mentirosa. – Declarou ele, inclemente. – É você quem precisa dela.

Chiro abaixou a cabeça e ele entendeu isso como confirmação.

-Vem com a gente... – Ela sugeriu, a voz baixa abafada pelos sentimentos fechando sua garganta.

Ele ficou calado, olhando para a lua.

-Desculpa. – Ela disse, depois de um tempo soluçando. – Foi egoísmo pedir isso. Você tem seus próprios sonhos.

-Eu quero... – Ele começou, hesitou e se forçou a dizer, quase arranhando sua garganta. – Eu quero ir com vocês. Mas...

-Mas o tempo não volta atrás. – Completou ela, abraçando-o e colocando a cabeça no ombro dele, suas bochechas tocando-se de forma carinhosa, espalhando faíscas pelo corpo dele com a de um Pikachu. – Você viaja com a gente por alguns anos... E quando voltar estará velho demais para o meio acadêmico. Uma piada “desatualizada”. A decepção da família. E o seu sonho estará morto. Tudo jogado fora por causa de uma aventura.

Nunca na vida Ao se sentiu tão confortável e seguro como naquele momento, no frio telhado de uma hospedaria ao lado de uma floresta assombrada olhando para a montanha que teria que escalar ao longo de sua vida e sentindo que ao menos uma pessoa entendi seus medos, ao mesmo tempo que sabia que essa pessoa não poderia segurar sua mão por todo o caminho.

-Eu não tenho o direito de te pedir isso. – Terminou Chiro.

Eles ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo. Ao tentou segurar o choro o tempo todo, mas falhou miseravelmente. Fungava e retirava lágrimas assim que elas surgiam, mas sempre havia outra fungada e mais lágrimas logo depois. Não queria que Chiro soltasse o abraço nunca a ela não parecia querer soltá-lo também. Devem ter ficado naquela posição por horas. Até o choro dele arrefecer e ela decidir que ia dormir.

-Eu realmente te amo, Ao-Chan. A vocês dois.

Ela quase parecia se sentir mal de dizer aquilo.

-Eu também te amo Chiro-Chan. A você a Aka-Chan. Não é nossa culpa se a vida exige coisas assim da nossa parte. – Ele disse, triste e, ao contrário dela, que entrou de volta pela janela, ele saltou para o chão. – Vou para uma caminhada pela pousada. Não me espere acordada.

-Ho! Ho! Ho! Mas esse sim foi um choro em partes. – Disse uma voz atrás dele assim que Chiro se retirou e ele se virou para encontrar Hinata-Sama sentada em uma cadeira de balanço fazendo carinho em seus três evees. – Você lutou bravamente, mas todos nós temos momentos em que lutar contra o choro é inútil. Teria sido menos doloroso só deixar sair tudo de uma só vez.

Ao sorriu com o canto da boca limpando as lágrimas do rosto e sentou numa cadeira ao lado da dela.

-Mas teria doído no meu orgulho.

Ela riu.

-Orgulho, eim? Eu suponho que todos nós temos nosso orgulho para preservar. – Ela parou, movendo os lábios como se ruminasse e decidiu continuar. – Se eu fosse sincera, eu mesmo estaria chorando de medo agora. Sabe, Ao-Chan, é bem provável que essa doença seja meu fim.

O coração de Ao deu outro pulo e um frio subiu pela sua espinha, dando às palavras um tom premonitório cruel.

-Ah, sim. É bem comum com gente velha. Mas não quer dizer que eu não tenha medo. Eu digo que estou pronta para isso, mas... Bem, não existem estudos sobre o além... Ao menos não um que possa me dar a certeza que um trabalho científico lhe daria sobre algo. – Ela dizia isso como quem falava sobre o tempo. – Eu deveria estar chorando e tremendo, mas eu tenho um pouco mais de experiência que você em esconder essas coisas. Ao invés disso, eu encontro pessoas de quem cuidar. Como esses evees. Ou de vocês. Vocês três têm sido minha maior fonte de distração ultimamente. Eu me recuso a abrir mão de vê-los a cada dia, por mais que me custe em saúde. Para ser sincera, eu prefiro morrer feliz a viver me torturando por causa de uma doença que um jovem simplesmente ignoraria. É a pior parte de ser velha, sabe. Pensar que “antigamente isso não era nada”. Um bebê não sabe o que é ser apto, portanto não sente falta disso, mas um idoso...

Ela suspirou.

-Sentimentos. Por mais irracionais que eles sejam, são a melhor coisa sobre a humanidade e, ao mesmo tempo a pior. Eu tenho a impressão que se nós soubéssemos como lidar com nossos sentimentos o mundo seria um lugar melhor. – Disse ela como se isso fosse uma verdade incontestável.

-Sentimentos atrapalham pensamento racional... – “Racional seria eu ir pelo meu caminho e Aka e Chiro pelo delas, mas...” pensou, sentindo-se mal por pensar assim.

-Ho! Pensamento racional. É, eu já ouvi isso antes. Shiro vivia falando disso. Aquela criança decidiu estudar e se tornar a bam bam bam das ciências. Conseguiu, claro. Voltou para casa, vinte e nove anos de idade e um doutorado nas costas. Centenas de pessoas aplaudindo a minha criança ao redor do país. Um trabalho científico que revolucionou o campo em que ela trabalha. Trará desenvolvimento nacional. Só que ninguém lembra que aquela criança voltou uma vez antes de ter terminado. No meio do doutorado. Queria desistir. Não queria fazer nada. Nada! – Ela olhou Ao nos olhos e ele sentiu que estavam chegando em um ponto importante na história. – Eu gostaria de dizer que eu lidei bem com aquilo, Ao-Chan. Eu não lidei.

-“Levante dessa cama e vá lutar pelos seus sonhos!” eu disse a ela. Ninguém aqui em casa foi de se acomodar. Meus filhos sabem que podem contar comigo para lhes dar uma casa e conforto, mas ninguém vive só disso. Todos eles estão perseguindo seus futuros, o tempo todo, mesmo quando estão aqui. Seja no amor, na profissão...

-Mas não aquela criança. Ela tomou um quarto da pensão para si. Disse que precisava descansar. Eu disse a ela que tudo bem, desde que não ficasse relaxada. Eu deveria ter sido mais compreensiva, mas, entenda: é muito difícil para uma mãe ver sua cria tão claramente abalada. Alguns dias ela queria fazer tudo, absolutamente tudo em que pudesse pensar. Estudava coisas novas, praticava esportes, mudava a aparência... Outros dias ela só ficava deitada na cama. Eu me perguntava por quê ela não chorava, se precisava mesmo chorar. Eu não entendia o quanto ela já tinha chorado. É difícil para um jovem cheio de vida como você imaginar, mas é possível que a tristeza de uma pessoa seja tão grande que ela chore até secar e não fique satisfeita. Em certo momento o seu corpo se protege disso, entende Ao-Chan? O seu corpo para de chorar para você não morrer.

Ao poderia ter contradito-a, mas havia um sentimento tão pesado nas palavras da senhora que toda a sua lógica parecia se dissolver e ele decidiu apenas ouvir a abanar a cabeça em concordância.

-Mas ele também para com todo o resto. A tristeza é tanta que você não tem vontade de fazer nada. Eu uma vez espiei minha criança em seu quarto. Ela ficava repetindo: “Levante”. “Levante!” dizia ela. Mas nada acontecia. Era como se a minha criança fosse uma mera observadora do seu corpo. Assistindo o filme através dos olhos do personagem, mas sem controle sobre o que ele fazia. Não comia direito. Dormia e acordava sabe-se lá que horas. E era uma pessoa horrível, às vezes. Ah, não. Doença nenhuma justifica o que ela dizia para as pessoas, às vezes. Quando ficava com raiva, era como se toda a inteligência dela entrasse em modo de achar as falhas em cada argumentozinho e lhe destruir moralmente transformando os seus maiores sucessos em falhas e suas condutas morais em atos imorais. Não, quando depressão levava ódio ao coração da minha criança ela era capaz de mandar qualquer treinador para casa sem sequer uma luta e com mais traumas que qualquer batalha pudesse trazê-lo. Ela não se orgulhava disso, claro. Depois ficava se sentindo mau e acabava ainda mais depressiva.

-Uma hora eu parei de me irritar com ela. Claramente não estava funcionando. Eu queria só arrancá-la daquele estado e fazê-la se mover, entende? Como um animal que encontra um de seu bando morto, eu mexia a carcaça tentando reanima-la. E quando ela não se mexia eu virava com violência. Mas nada disso deu certo e eu fiquei só triste por ela. Minha preciosa joia. Eu achei que já era para ela.

Hinata-Sama olhou na direção da floresta.

-Eu vou lhe confidenciar algo horrível, Ao-chan. – Ao notou que agora ela estava fungando e lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos. – Eu nunca entendi o motivo de alguém entrar naquela floresta e fazer o que faz. Covardes, eu dizia para mim mesma. Covardes os que entravam e mais covardes ainda os que nunca saíam. Não tinham peito para se esforçar de verdade pelos seu sonhos. Mas quando a minha filha estava naquele estado... Eu juro... Eu não queria que fosse assim, mas foi... Houve uma época em que eu quis que ela fosse lá. Só entrasse naquela floresta e fizesse o que tinha que ser feito.

Hinata-sama soltou um longo suspiro e segurou a mão dela tocando, sem querer, o pelo macio do evee. Hinata-sama pareceu ficar contente com o apoio.

-Mas não minha cria. Aquele filhote nunca foi fraco. Eu demorei muitos anos para perceber isso. Na época em que aconteceu eu fui incapaz de perceber. Mas, não, ela não era fraca. Sabe, algumas pessoas podem ver um corredor olímpico ficar fora do pódio e pensar que ele foi lento. E talvez ele tenha sido mais lento que uma ou outra pessoa. Mas as pessoas que o chamam de lento não correriam a mesma distância em um décimo do tempo dele. É isso que algumas pessoas não entendem, vê. É uma questão de escala. Se alguém não é forte o bastante para vencer o desafio à sua frente às pessoas a chamam de fraca e se acham mais fortes por terem cumprido seus objetivos, mas não percebem quão desproporcionalmente maior era o objetivo daquela pessoa em comparação aos seus próprios. Ela seria capaz de vencer todos os objetivos deles, mas eles não conseguiriam superar o dela nem se trabalhassem todos juntos. – O peito de Hinata-sama se encheu de orgulho e os pequenos olhos dela brilharam sob a luz da lua.

-Ela se recuperou. Não graças à mim, eu posso garantir isso. Mas ela voltou para lá e fez o que tinha que fez. Mas nunca gostou do resultado final. O trabalho que impressionou o mundo todo não era bom o bastante para ela. “Cheio de presunções” ela dizia. “Não leva a conclusão nenhuma” dizia ela quando eu dizia a ela como estava orgulhosa. Eu realmente não a entendia. Uma vez eu perguntei a ela o que tinha de errado com ela. Afinal, qual o problema? Eu só queria algo que pudesse consertar, entende? Era triste ver uma cria minha que nunca mais seria feliz como era antes. Era feliz em alguns momentos, claro, mas sempre parecia ter algo a mais por trás do sorriso dela. Uma tristeza que parecia ter penetrado nela e se recusava a sair. Podia se esconder em um sorriso, mas estava lá. Então eu perguntei. E, da primeira vez ela me respondeu que não sabia.

-Como assim? – Perguntou Ao.

Se havia algo errado na vida da pessoa, era responsabilidade dela entender o problema, não?

-Ela só não sabia. Queria estar feliz, mas não estava. Diga-me, Ao-chan, você consegue dizer porque fica feliz ou triste o tempo todo?

Ao pensou sobre aquilo. Não deveria estar triste naquele momento? Mas estava tão interessado na história... Como aquilo podia ter escondido um sentimento tão profundo nele? Mesmo agora que lembrava que deveria estar triste, a tristeza não retornava. “Um pensamento retornaria” considerou e concluiu que, logicamente, sentimentos funcionavam de forma completamente diferente de pensamentos... Não que ele soubesse exatamente como pensamentos funcionavam...

-Não.

-E ela não conseguia dizer por que, mesmo quando nada estava errado, ela estava triste. E eu tive a impressão de que isso era o que mais a torturava. – Ela suspirou. – Eu nunca mais deveria ter feito aquela pergunta. Deveria ter entendido. Sabe, Ao-chan, eu creio que quando a pessoa está numa situação como essa todos exigem dela que ache as respostas, sem perceber que quem mais quer essas respostas é ela. E que se fosse fácil assim, essas pessoas já teriam a resposta.

-A senhora só estava sendo uma boa mãe. É normal sentir tristeza ao ver pessoas que amamos sofrendo. E é normal querer consertar isso.

-É muito gentil da sua parte. – Ela sorriu para ele e colocou um evee no colo dele, deixando o animalzinho cheirá-lo todo. – É uma natureza engraçada nas pessoas, não é? Nós nos sentimos mal por uma pessoa estar mal. Mas isso, claro, nos causa mal também, por isso nós queremos resolver, não por eles, mas por nós mesmos... Somos criaturas egoístas, Ao-chan. E acabamos transformando o que deveria ser a nossa maior capacidade de entender uma pessoa em uma desculpa para cobrar da pessoa que já está sobrecarregada que esteja bem. Não é certo que ela esteja mal. Se ela estiver, nós não podemos estar bem. Isso não pode estar certo... Eu não deveria ter perguntado de novo...

Ao colocou a mão no ombro dela, tentando confortá-la.

-Qual foi a resposta dela? – Perguntou Ao, e imediatamente achou que estava sendo insensível. – Se... Você quiser falar, claro.

-Estatísticas. – Hinata-sama começou a rir. – Ela me deu a resposta mais típica dela. Estatísticas. “A Conclusão não importa” foi o que ela me disse. “Só os dados importa. Use-os e tire suas próprias conclusões” e começou a vomitar números na minha cara. Eu sempre fui boa com números, você entende? E não faz muito tempo que tivemos essa discussão, então... Você sabia que no mundo todo uma em cada dez pessoas pode vir a sofrer de depressão?

Ao não entendeu a relevância do dado, então Hinata-sama continuou.

-Mas se essa pessoa tentar a vida no ramo acadêmico essa estatística aumenta para uma a cada cinco pessoas, o dobro. A Toudai, Universidade de Tóquio, melhor instituição de ensino no país tem um nível de 20% de estudantes suicidas... Ah, sim, de onde você acha que vêm as pessoas que visitam Aokigahara? Desempregados? Pessoas que perderam parentes queridos? Ora, eu tenho certeza que alguns deles fazem parte desses grupos. Mas, não, meu querido. O maior grupo de risco em relação a suicídio no Japão é o _creme de la creme_ das mentes jovens do país. E eu gostaria de dizer que é um problema nosso. Na Inglaterra, quase 30% dos alunos sofrem de depressão, e stress e quase metade dos alunos sofrem de ansiedade. Nos Estados unidos 44% dos estudantes apresentam sintomas de depressão e suicídios são a terceira maior causa de mortes no câmpus. Então, Ao-chan, como se sente sabendo que o destino que você persegue tem 50% de chance de incluir ataques de ansiedade e quase 30% de chance de incluir depressão? – Hinata-sama falou com um sorriso gelado em seu rosto e Ao percebeu que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Se eu soubesse, teria pensado duas vezes antes de estimular as minhas crianças a pensar tanto.

-O problema não é pensar. São as pressões sociais...

-Ora, acredite, essa velha senhora sabe o que é tentar abrir uma pousada por conta própria sendo mulher numa época em que o fato de eu estar solteira aos vinte e cinco era um escândalo e eu deveria estar desesperada por um homem na minha vida, o que, aliás, eu não estava. Eu sei o que isso pode fazer com uma pessoa e eu vi mais de um amigo no caminho para o sucesso cair por pressões sociais. Eu vi mulheres com alguns quilos além do ligeiramente aceitável empreenderem a viagem a Aokigahara por pressões sociais. Mas eu também conhecia a minha criança. Shiro não teve medo nenhum de dizer, na minha cara, que era uma menina, independente de como fosse seu corpo. No dia seguinte eu a chamei de menino e ela disse que naquele dia era uma menina. E ai de quem dissesse o contrário. Eu assisti com orgulho aquela criança rebater a ignorância e preconceito do mundo vestindo o manto de seu time como uma armadura. Eu a vi com orgulho declarar em rede nacional que nascera com um pênis, mas que estava se sentindo feminina naquele dia, e exigir ser chamada pelo nome que escolheu para si mesma.

Os olhos de Ao se arregalaram. Subitamente percebeu que Shiro tinha outro nome. E ele achava que sabia qual era. Olhando nos olhos de Hinata-sama, Ao viu que ela percebeu sua compreensão e exibia puro orgulho nos olhos.

-Não foi a pressão social que derrubou a minha criança. Ah, não. Só tem uma pessoa capaz de derrubá-la. É o problema com pessoas inteligentes, percebe? – Ela tocou a testa de Ao com a ponta de um dedo e ele sentiu como se ela estivesse tocando a alma dele. – Pensam demais. Cada problema é uma equação a ser resolvida e todo problema _tem_ que ter solução. E cada solução abre mais duas perguntas e mais duas e nem todas elas _têm_ solução. E o seu trabalho não estará _bom_ o bastante até você ter respondido _todas_ as perguntas. Mas você nunca responderá todas as perguntas. Não haverá como coletar dados para a pesquisa. O resultado final lhe trará três possíveis conclusões e será impossível você coletar dados para dizer qual é a conclusão definitiva. O seu professor dirá que você tem que publicar do jeito que está, mas será que o seu coração vai aceitar esse _fracasso_ , Ao-chan? Ah, e não se preocupe: Qualquer mínimo erro será a sua cruz, eu lhe prometo isso.

A maneira como ela falou fez cada célula no corpo de Ao tremer de medo.

-Tão jovem... Eu vou lhe dar o conselho que eu queria poder ter dado à minha criança, Ao-chan. Todos vão lhe dizer que você deve ir ao meio acadêmico por causa da sua inteligência. Mas desenvolver a inteligência dos alunos é o trabalho de um professor. Isso se constrói. Não. O mais importante na rota acadêmica é estabilidade emocional. E isso, meu querido, ninguém possui aos quinze anos. Fortaleça-se, criança. Conheça as dificuldades que levam à vitória... E então seja derrotado para beber do amargo gosto de ter feito tudo o que era necessário e não ter sido o bastante. Perca, Ao-chan. Perca tanto que esqueça o valor da vitória. Deixe a vida lhe socar tanto que seus nervos não funcionem mais. Então eu digo que você estará pronto para a universidade.

-Mas se eu esperar... Vou ficar muito velho...

-Ho! – Hinata-sama bateu na testa dele com o dedo. – Velho, ele diz. De que idade estamos falando aqui?

-Bom... Se eu esperar cinco anos fazendo outras coisas... Vinte? Ok... tecnicamente 19, mas... – De repente Ao se sentiu ridículo.

Sempre ouvira isso. Vinte anos era velho demais. Todo mundo entrava aos dezessete, depois da escola técnica, quando não aos quinze, pulando a escola técnica como os pais dele esperavam. Seu primo tinha começado a faculdade aos vinte e dois, depois de insistir em Direito na Toudai, o curso mais concorrido do Japão, por cinco anos. “Cinco anos da vida jogados fora” era o que todos diziam. Tinha que ter passado de primeira. Ao menos de segunda. Mas não. Foram anos inúteis. Anos perdidos.

Pensando nisso, Ao percebeu que seu primo fora mais feliz durante aqueles anos do que no ano que passou e todos os seus anos de faculdade.

-Você vai ser tão capaz de entrar na faculdade aos trinta quanto é aos quinze. Mas ser capaz de _sair_ dela, menino... Eu não vou dizer que você não tem a casca grossa o bastante, mas, para ser honesta, eu não sei se _eu_ tenho casca grossa o bastante.

Ao e Hinata-sama ficaram sentados olhando um para o outro por boa parte da noite. O evee dormira no colo de Ao e ele não ousava acordá-lo. Era a coisa mais fofa que ele já vira. Acordá-lo seria um crime. Sentiu um assumo de carinho pelo pequeno animal em seu colo. Hinata-sama dormiu sentada com outros dois evees no colo depois de algum tempo. Ao ficou apreciando a noite. As palavras de Hinata eram fortes, e ele sentia que deveriam pesar em seus ombros, mas não pesavam.

Na verdade, fazia tempo que não se sentia tão leve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tive muita dificuldade de escolher qual o rumo que eu queria para a história e para Ao especificamente. Depois de decidido, eu fiquei com ainda mais medo de abordar isso aqui.
> 
> Eu quero deixar claro que eu nunca pretendi dizer a ninguém o que fazer da sua vida: Se você quer a vida acadêmica, eu realmente desejo boa sorte nesse difícil e desvalorizado meio. Mas quando eu vejo as estatísticas de depressão em diferentes países e a forte relação que ela tem com a vida acadêmica, eu tenho certeza que precisamos criar um ambiente mais saudável para o estudo e desenvolvimento de conhecimento.
> 
> Todas as estatísticas que você viu aqui são reais. Embora a correlação entre o método científico e problemas do tipo não esteja comprovada - e a vida acadêmica possui muitas outras pressões que podem facilmente ser as verdadeiras causas de depressão - eu acredito que isso tem ao menos um pouco a ver. Na minha concepção, nós fomos feitos para ser emocionais, não céticos nem imparciais (embora isso não nos impeça de tentar). As fontes estão abaixo:
> 
> http://link.springer.com/article/10.1007/s00127-008-0345-x  
> https://educationinjapan.wordpress.com/tag/student-depression/  
> http://www.healthline.com/health/depression/college-students  
> https://www.washingtonpost.com/news/worldviews/wp/2013/11/07/a-stunning-map-of-depression-rates-around-the-world/
> 
> Se você vai entrar na vida acadêmica: Por favor, lembre que depressão, ansiedade e doenças mentais são uma realidade e se policie. Especialmente se você vive sozinho em uma cidade que não é a sua, forme vínculos. Eles serão importantes. Se você está na sua cidade: Não pense que isso lhe torna imune. Solidão pode facilitar depressão, mas não é a única causa.
> 
> Se você sentir que está entrando num processo depressivo, por favor, procure ajuda. Universidades possuem profissionais acostumados a atender o público acadêmico e ajuda especializada é sempre bem vinda.
> 
> Acima de tudo, não tenha medo de dar uma pausa na sua vida se estiver sobrecarregado. Tentar forçar a barra só piora a situação.
> 
> Se você está passando por depressão, ansiedade ou alguma outra doença do tipo e chegou até aqui lendo isso, eu espero que você melhores. Embora eu nada possa fazer por você, eu espero que você saiba que existem pessoas que se importam. Procure-as. E, se você se sentir tão só assim, por favor, não tenha medo de usar os comentários abaixo para falar sobre seus problemas. Será um prazer lê-los e ajudar como eu puder. Comentários serão moderados para evitar exposição de pessoas vulneráveis à violência verbal que a internet permite (embora eu confie bastante no público daqui para manter a civilidade).
> 
> Shôgakkô - Escola primária japonesa, começando dos 6 anos até os doze. Quase todas são gratuitas e públicas e alunos monitores são usados para ajudar a manter a ordem entre os alunos. É obrigatória.
> 
> Chûgakkô - Escola de ensino médio japonês, dos doze aos quinze anos. Obrigatória e quase todas são públicas e gratuitas.
> 
> Koukougakkô - Escola técnica ou superior japonesa. Dos quinze aos dezessete. Dá continuidade ao Chôgakkô, mas adiciona matérias relacionadas à profissionalização. Podem ser públicas ou privadas, mas são todas pagas - as públicas são mais baratas. Abrem margem para a entrada na universidade. A maioria dos estudantes vem até aqui, apesar de não ser obrigatória.
> 
> Onsen - Banho de águas termais japonesas. Geralmente é uma piscina quente aberta a várias pessoas (obrigatório estar pelado, mas existem piscinas separadas para homens e mulheres) cuja temperatura vem de fontes de águas quentes naturais (geralmente devido à presença vulcânica na localidade) e que tende a possuir tipos diferentes de minerais. é costume se lavar antes de entrar no Onsen.
> 
> Chan, San, sama são pronomes de tratamento no Japão.
> 
> Obaa-chan significa vovó em japonês.


	7. Monte Fuji - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na manhã de sua subida à montanha, Chiro recebe um presente especial de Hinata-sama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu realmente espero que gostem desse capítulo curtinho. Como sempre, se alguém não gostou de alguma coisa e quer me malhar nos comentários, sinta-se livre. Eu lerei e levarei a sério.

 

 

Chiro acordou com o som de um ronco particularmente alto de Aka. Levantando a cabeça que tinha deitado no seio da amiga, Chiro teve uma bela visão de Aka, com a boca parada aberta, um pouco de baba saindo pelo canto, respirando errado. A mão de Aka, durante a noite, parecia ter encontrado a cintura de Chiro e a abraçado. Chiro bocejou e tirou um segundo para aproveitar a vista e sentir o calor do abraço amigo. Tirando a mão dela da sua cintura com cuidado, Chiro se levantou e espreguiçou. Aka não sabia o quão doce era e se recusava a aceitar quando Chiro dizia, mas vê-la de manhã era o melhor jeito de começar o dia para Chiro. O segundo melhor jeito era...

Onde estava Ao?

Ela presumiu que Ao voltaria para o quarto, mas o sol entrava alto pela janela. Ela fechou as persianas para que Aka pudesse dormir, se trocou e desceu, sem saber se procurava por Ao ou pelo café da manhã primeiro – provavelmente café. Ao provavelmente não se meteria em problemas sem avisá-las. Ele era o mais ajuizado dos três. Era reconfortante ter Aka consigo, pois Chiro sabia que Aka a protegeria do que fosse. Era ainda mais reconfortante ter Ao junto das duas. Apesar de tudo, Aka era cabeça quente. Ao geralmente aparecia com soluções verdadeiras e práticas para problemas que Aka muitas vezes não tinha o tato para resolver. “Eu vou ter que assumir esse papel em alguns meses” pensou, e, sentindo-se culpada, deixou um medo crescente se apoderar do seu peito.

Sua dúvida não demorou muito para ser respondida.

Ao estava sentado numa cadeira de balanço na varanda. Ela se preocupou com ele ficar doente, mas ela notou que ele estava bem agasalhado com várias cobertas e um evee bastante possessivo mantendo essas cobertas juntas sobre ele. Ao não costumava roncar, mas sua cabeça tinha derrubado o travesseiro e estava virada completamente para cima, o que provavelmente estava dificultando a respiração e causando o ronco. Chiro tirou o travesseiro no chão, bateu um pouco e o colocou atrás da cabeça de Ao com carinho, perguntando-se o que acontecera com ele para ter dormido do lado de fora – olhando para o monte Fuji, ela notou.

-Chiro-san? – Perguntou uma voz atrás dela.

Chiro se virou e viu uma das filhas da Hinata-sama, a que gerenciava a pensão, sorrindo para ela.

-Ele dormiu aqui fora fazendo companhia à minha mãe. Parece que eu não consigo convencê-la a cuidar da própria saúde, mesmo que ela já esteja doente. Ela sempre volta para dentro quando fica muito frio, mas não quis acordá-lo, então ela pediu que eu colocasse os cobertores. Espero que não tenhamos feito mal. – Ela fez uma reverência a Chiro.

-Não, que é isso! – Chiro sorriu para a atendente, mas por dentro sentiu uma ponta de ciúme e quis saber sobre o que eles conversaram na noite passada. – Hinata-sama já acordou?

-Sim. Como sempre, ela acorda antes de todo o resto do pessoal. É bem impressionante. Ela está tomando café da manhã agora.

-Ótimo! Eu vou me juntar a ela, se você não se importar. – Chiro não esperou resposta e saiu saltitando em direção ao restaurante.

Parou de saltitar quando saiu de vista da moça, contudo. Não se sentia realmente saltitante, mas a moça não tinha culpa nenhuma disso. “Se é a coisa certa a se fazer, por quê é tão difícil de fazer?” se perguntou, em relação à conversa que teve na noite passada com Ao. Tinha abraçado o corpo dormente de Aka e chorado no pijama dela por uma boa parte da noite, até dormir de tanto sofrer. Aka era um ótimo ursinho no qual chorar. Suspirando suas frustrações pela boca, Chiro entrou no restaurante.

Hinata-sama estava comento um desjejum bastante vistoso com frutas, leite, chá, café, pão, carne e queijo... Chiro pediu licença para se juntar.

-Uma criatura tão linda como você é sempre bem-vinda à minha mesa, Chiro-chan.

Hinata-sama estava sendo adorável como sempre. Chiro quase se sentiu mal pela pontada de ciúme que estava sentindo... Mas continuou sentindo o ciúme. Servindo-se, viu Hinata-sama pedir à sua filha na cozinha que trouxesse um embrulho que ela trouxera de presente para Chiro, que novamente não se sentiu bem com os próprios sentimentos.

-Não é necessário me dar presentes, Hinata-sama...

-Ora, mas é claro que não é! Caso o contrário seria um pagamento, não um presente! Eu estou dando por que eu quero, minha querida criança. – A resposta desarmou Chiro e o sorriso simpático da senhora aqueceu seu coração, apesar de todas as dúvidas. – Ora, não se preocupe, não é nenhum trambolho inútil que você não terá como levar ao monte Fuji. Uma das vantagens da sabedoria da velhice é saber que presentes dar, e quando. Eu tenho a sensação de que você vai precisar desse presente. O jovem Ao-chan também vai precisar do dele, mas esse eu tive a oportunidade de entregar ontem de noite.

Será que ela tinha falado sobre a noite passada de propósito?

-Sério? O que foi que você deu a ele, Hinata-sama? – Disse ela, fingindo felicidade.

Como era possível que tivesse ciúme de uma senhora de idade. Não era como se ele fosse se apaixonar por uma senhora como Hinata-sama e largar Aka e Chiro para viver na base do Monte Fuji... Então por quê ela subitamente sentia que Ao era mais sincero com a senhora que com Chiro?

-Ora, o que eu dei a ele foi dado a ele apenas. – Chiro sentiu que estava sendo repreendida e sentiu-se envergonhada pela pergunta impertinente. – Deixe que ele compartilhe com você, minha querida, se achar que deve. Eu não recomendo tocar no assunto com ele. Só vai confundir a cabeça dele.

-Mas a senhora falou com ele sobre algo... – Disse Chiro, a despeito de se sentir infantil.

Não _deveria_ se sentir infantil. Não importava que se separassem em alguns meses, Ao era amigo dela. Os dois e Aka tinham um relacionamento especial. Não era certo que alguém pudesse só se meter e tirar isso dela.

-Ah, eu sabia. Tinha que haver um motivo para ter se esquecido do Obaa-chan esta manhã. – Chiro enrubesceu quando a senhora disse aquilo. – Engraçado, quando eu dei meu presente à sua amiga você não ficou assim. Foi por que eu o fiz na sua frente? Você acha que eu quero roubar o seu amigo pelas suas costas, é isso?

Chiro quis pensar na sua resposta, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi ficar parada olhando para as próprias mãos e tentando acalmar os muitos sentimentos vindo à tona ao mesmo tempo. Vergonha, raiva, dúvida, medo... Muito medo...

-Eu só... Ao é diferente de Aka.

-Ah, sim ele é. Aquela menina é inteligente, mas tão crente e fiel. Ela colocou na cabeça que terá que se separar dos amigos e, ainda assim, parece crer que tudo continuará o mesmo. Eu tentei ajudar como pude, mas de todos os meus presentes, foi, provavelmente, o menos útil. – A senhora baixou a xícara de chá que estava tomando com um leve _plim_ e olhou com carinho para Chiro. – Aquele rapaz tem uma cabeça mais terrena. Qualquer que seja sua escolha, ele sabe que as coisas vão mudar. Quem sabe. Ele poderia decidir que precisa começar a se adaptar à nova realidade e abandoná-las assim que voltarem para casa.

O coração de Chiro disparou assim que ouviu isso.

-Ora, eu não disse que isso ia acontecer. Só que podia. Nesse sentido, ele é mais forte que Aka-chan. Mas, também, ele precisa ser capaz de aceitar a realidade como ela é se quer seguir pelo caminho que deseja. – Ela tomou outro gole de chá e Chiro se serviu de um pouco de chá e bebeu com mãos trêmulas enquanto escutava. – Nesse sentido, eu temo, ele é mais corajoso que você, meu bem.

Chiro tomou um gole longo.

-Ele sempre foi o mais sensível dos três. Eu tenho medo... Algo me diz que ele não se sairia bem sem nós...

-Ho! – Chiro levou um susto quando Hinata-sama riu da sua proposição. – Algo lhe diz, é? E o que seria esse “algo”?

-É só uma sensação... – Ela não olhou Hinata-sama nos olhos e a senhora pareceu perceber isso.

-Você é uma pessoa muito inteligente, Chiro-chan. Percebe mais do que diz. Poucas pessoas conseguem se adaptar tão rápido a uma situação nova. Muito intuitiva, você. Isso é bom. Pessoas como você só têm um problema: Confiam demais no medo. Se parar para pensar, você sabe que ele se sairia melhor do que vocês duas sozinho. Mas o seu medo diz que não... Por que, na verdade, é _você_ quem não quer que as coisas mudem. – Ela tomou outro gole enquanto Chiro limpava uma lágrima que quase desceu pelo seu rosto. – Ao menos você percebe que as coisas não serão sempre as mesmas. Diga-me: Você acha que as coisas vão mudar quando você contar a eles?

Chiro derrubou a xícara espalhando chá por todo lado e, imediatamente pedindo desculpas, pôs-se a limpar com o guardanapo mais próximo.

-Claro. Leve o tempo que quiser. Não precisa responder se não quiser.

Chiro parou de limpar.

É. Estava postergando.

Apertou o pano nas mãos, tentando suavizar o medo.

-Você... Você contou a...

-Ora, claro que não, criança! – Ela colocou uma mão enrugada e cheia de manchas, mas carinhosa e gentil, sobre a de Chiro, consolando-a. – Como eu disse: O que é dele eu dei a ele. O que é seu é igualmente seu. Para compartilhar quando achar necessário.

Chiro não conseguiu repreender o soluço e subitamente seus olhos estavam ardendo.

-Obaa-chan. Muito obrigada. – Ela respirou fundo, se controlando. – Eu estava tentando me entender até pouco tempo atrás. Eu pesquisei na internet. Ajuda, mas... Eu entendi... Mas só porque eu senti... As outras pessoas...

-Não tendem a ser muito compreensivas, verdade. Eu mesma gostaria de ter lidado melhor com a minha filha. Mas seus amigos?

-Eu não sei! – Ela disse, um pouco desesperada. – Ao é tão lógico... Eu me pergunto se ele não vai achar que eu estou doente. Aka... Aka não vai dizer, mas eu tenho certeza que ela não vai bem entender.

-Entendo. – Hinata-sama estava com os gentis olhos fixos em Chiro, que, por sua vez, tremia e estava gelada e, suspeitava, pálida também. – Diga-me: é realmente importante que eles entendam?

-Claro! Se eles me deixarem... Minha família talvez não entenda e se eu não tiver ao menos meus amigos...

-Talvez eu não tenha me feito entender. O que eu quis dizer foi: Eles _não_ _vão_ entender. Eles podem tentar, mas na realidade, eles não vivem o que você vive, criança. Eles não sentem o que você sente. Ao invés de tentar fazê-los entender, será que você não estaria melhor tentando fazê-los _aceitar_?

Chiro sentiu um calafrio subir pela sua espinha.

-Faz diferença? – Perguntou ela.

-Posso fazer meus evees filhotes aceitarem que eles não vão ganhar comida da mesa, mas eles não realmente _entendem_ as palavras, não é?

A moça voltou com o embrulho e depositou na mesa, limpou a sujeira que Chiro tinha feito e deu espaço para as duas.

-Pode abrir. Eu disse: Você pode precisar.

Ela abriu o embrulho e dentro havia um cordão de prata com três pingentes em forma de pássaro com cores diferentes. Um Azul, um vermelho vivo e um amarelo.

-Pode considerar uma herança de família. – Hinata-sama falou com uma voz suave, quase como se estivesse com dificuldade de falar. – Pertenceu a Shiro. No começo aquela criança tinha que nos dizer como chamá-la, então eu dei a ela esse pingente. Antes de usar qualquer pronome nós olhávamos para a cor... Oh, não se preocupe, eu sei que nem todos vocês mudam essas coisas de uma hora para a outra, mas na via das dúvidas, caso você precise... Ou, se não, pode fazer o que a minha criança fez e dar um para cada amigo. Caso se separem, sempre haverá algo ligando-os. E eu tenho certeza que você pode pensar em outros usos. Eu só posso dar o presente. Não existe forma errada de usar.

Chiro não sabia ainda como ia usar, mas a consideração de Hinata-sama aqueceu tanto seu coração que ela não pôde evitar levantar-se, atravessar a mesa e abraçar a velha senhora.

-Ora, não há de quê. A propósito, se quiser me ajudar, pode começar me dizendo do que eu devo chamar essa criança na minha frente. Eu admito que estou curiosa. Acho que é um ele, mas pode ser só por que vocês vão subir a montanha hoje e você quis usar roupas práticas...

-Eu posso escolher qualquer um, Obaa-chan? – Chiro sorriu com malícia.

-Claro, minha criança.

-Então eu gosto de “essa criança”.

Quando Ao e Aka entraram eles não entenderam porque Hinata-sama estava roxa de tanto rir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shôgakkô - Escola primária japonesa, começando dos 6 anos até os doze. Quase todas são gratuitas e públicas e alunos monitores são usados para ajudar a manter a ordem entre os alunos. É obrigatória.
> 
> Chûgakkô - Escola de ensino médio japonês, dos doze aos quinze anos. Obrigatória e quase todas são públicas e gratuitas.
> 
> Koukougakkô - Escola técnica ou superior japonesa. Dos quinze aos dezessete. Dá continuidade ao Chôgakkô, mas adiciona matérias relacionadas à profissionalização. Podem ser públicas ou privadas, mas são todas pagas - as públicas são mais baratas. Abrem margem para a entrada na universidade. A maioria dos estudantes vem até aqui, apesar de não ser obrigatória.
> 
> Onsen - Banho de águas termais japonesas. Geralmente é uma piscina quente aberta a várias pessoas (obrigatório estar pelado, mas existem piscinas separadas para homens e mulheres) cuja temperatura vem de fontes de águas quentes naturais (geralmente devido à presença vulcânica na localidade) e que tende a possuir tipos diferentes de minerais. é costume se lavar antes de entrar no Onsen.
> 
> Chan, San, sama são pronomes de tratamento no Japão.
> 
> Obaa-chan significa vovó em japonês.


	8. Monte Fuji - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma viagem escalando o Monte Fuji para decidir questões pessoais com uma surpresa na volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Existe 100% de chance de eu fazer merda nesse capítulo. Podem me moer nos comentários.

 

 

Os três partiram antes do sol, de bicicleta para a estação de Fujiwaguchiko. Teriam que pedalar por várias horas até o pé da montanha pela rota Shojiko. A partir de Julho ônibus subiam a montanha até a quinta estação. Mas não era esse tipo de viagem pela qual eles ansiavam. Como dissera Hinata-sama: “Deixe os ônibus e teleféricos para os velhos, aproveitem as suas pernas jovens e saudáveis e mostrem aos deuses quem realmente domina a montanha”. O caminho também tinha a vantagem de dar eles tempo para conversar no caminho e uma vista fantástica para apreciar. Subir a montanha pela sua rota norte também tinha a vantagem de lhes dar uma fantástica vista do nascer do sol quando saíssem ao nascer do sol do segundo dia. A maioria dos turistas ficava para dormir em uma das cabanas próximas e acordava cedo no dia seguinte para ver o sol nascer.

Quem mais ansiava pelo tempo a sós com os amigos era Chiro. Sabia que precisava de bastante tempo para conquistar a coragem de discutir com eles sobre... Bem... Ela... Ele... Eles... Ao também ansiava por um tempo a sós, especialmente com Aka, mas não se importaria de falar com as duas juntas. Aka... Aka não tinha problemas com estar com os amigos. Só queria subir a montanha. O discurso de Hinata-sama a inspirara bastante e ela tinha colocado para si que subir a montanha a pé era a sua forma de simbolizar a jornada que seria sua saída de casa. Estava ansiosa para olhar o nascer no sol no topo da montanha e gritar. E o esforço para chegar lá seria compensador.

O começo do trajeto era bem tranquilo de fazer com bicicletas, mas deixariam as bicicletas públicas que tinham pego em uma estação no pé do monte e continuariam a pé o resto do caminho. Quando se espreguiçaram descendo das bicicletas o sol já estava na altura das dez da manhã. Seria uma caminhada longa, mas eles estavam prontos.

-Esperem um segundo. – Disse Chiro, e liberou Baka e Harambe das suas pokébolas. – Vou deixar esses dois andarem um pouco subindo a montanha.

-Boa ideia! – Disse Aka e pegou as suas pokébolas.

-Aka-chan, você não deveria soltar os seus. – Disse ao, soltando Suika e Seijuuro das pokébolas. – Charmanders são muito sensíveis a locais que ventam muito e ao frio, e vamos ter os dois nessa subida. Beedrils são... Bem, como eu disse na caverna de gelo... Sangue frio. E magicarpas...

-Não podem andar... – Terminou Aka com uma expressão indignada. – Eu vou precisar de mais pokémons se quiser aquele patrocínio... Fogo é fácil de rebater, todo mundo tem pokémons de água... E um inseto é fraco contra qualquer pidgey... Bom, Beeatrice-chan não _perderia_ para um pidgey... Não com todo o treino que eu coloquei nela, ao menos não para qualquer Pidgey, mas...

-Mas um Pidgeotto ou um Spearow trucida a coitada... – Completou Ao.

-Obrigada pelas palavras de consolação.

Era a primeira vez que o assunto do patrocínio entrava na discussão com todos os presentes. Apesar de ter sentido um calafrio quando foi mencionado, Chiro ficou feliz ao ver que estava tudo bem com os amigos.

-Não é tão ruim assim. Você não precisa mostrar que tem os melhores pokémons, mas sim mostrar que lida muito bem com os que tem. – Disse Ao, pensando.

-Boa tentativa, mas isso é mentira. – Retrucou Aka. – Eu sei muito bem que nenhum grande investidor pensa em como aquele cara conseguiu salvar uma péssima situação. Eles querem alguém que ganhe competições e tenha um ginásio com reputação para poderem colocar a propaganda no ginásio. Eu sei que não vou conseguir a _coca-cola_ de patrocínio, mas do jeito que estou... Talvez eu deva tentar evoluir a Charmander...

-Ela já tem nome? – Perguntou Chiro, tentando levantar o moral de Aka.

-Ainda não...

-Ele... – Corrigiu Ao.

Aka e Chiru olharam para Ao.

-Apenas doze por cento dos charmanders são fêmeas... Você não vai saber até ele ser um charmeleon, na verdade, mas, bem, estatisticamente...

-Você não sabe. Ela pode ser uma fêmea bem especial! – Disse Aka, orgulhosa.

-Bom, pode, mas...

-Ou nós podemos ficar num meio termo até lá. – Sugeriu Chiro. – Que tal... “Essa criança”?

-Pode ser. – Disse Aka fazendo um muxoxo. – Hinata obaa-chan te chamava assim assim o tempo todo, né, Chiro-chan? Mas é complicado ficar usando isso em todas as frases...

-Você só precisa de prática. – Disse chiro, sorridente.

“É um começo” pensou Chiro. Quem sabe... Eles têm um dia para se acostumar... Mas não seria a mesma coisa. Claro que não seria a mesma coisa... Mas ela tinha que começar de algum canto. Pensando nisso, foi só quando Aka falou que ela parou e se virou de uma vez.

-Ao-chan, para de ser lento! Temos que chegar lá em cima até de noite! E vai ficar frio de noite! – Gritou Aka para o menino, que parecia ter parado para pensar em algo.

“Hinata obaa-chan te chamava assim o tempo todo, né, Chiro-chan?” reverberou Aka na mente de Ao. De repente seu corpo inteiro tremeu. Mais como um sentimento que como um pensamento foi que a palavra “Chiro” se transformou em Shiro, o nome pelo qual Hinata-sama chamava Blanche. Hinata-sama também chamava Blanche de “Aquela criança” o tempo todo...

-Ao-chan! Vamos apostar quem consegue correr mais longe! Se você ficar para trás vai ser culpa sua! – Chiro não sabia o motivo de Ao ter parado, ou se ele tinha notado o que “aquela criança” significava mas conhecia a cabeça do amigo o bastante para saber que se desse tempo ele tiraria sangue de pedra, então quando uma sensação estranha subiu sua espinha pensou que tinha que se colocar em movimento.

“Faça ele se esquecer” pensou ela. Tinha que distraí-los. Ao era muito inteligente, mas meio lento para chegar às conclusões.

-Espera, Chiro-chan! – Gritou Aka, furiosa. – Sair correndo assim é trapaça!

-Gente, não deveríamos correr assim! Vamos nos cansar! Precisamos gastar as energias com calma! – Gritou Ao, o último da fila.

-Ao, para de olhar para cima! Se você ficar olhando pra bunda da Chiro-chan... – Gritou Aka, enfurecida.

-Eim? – Ao ficou vermelho com o comentário de Aka, e era justo: Ele não era de fazer esse tipo de coisa. – A sua bunda é a única na minha frente.

-COMO É MOLEQUE? – A resposta de Ao foi tão comicamente errada que fez Chiro tropeçar.

Antes do meio dia eles estavam exaustos e não tinham caminhado mais que a metade do caminho que tinham que fazer. Podia parecer muito – certamente eram muitos quilômetros correndo – mas era nesse ponto que o caminho começava a ficar realmente inclinado e a estrada se tornava uma verdadeira escalada – isso ou dariam voltas e mais voltas ao redor da montanha, o que seria igualmente demorado. Sentados à beira da estrada, os três estavam vermelhos, bufando e ralados de várias quedas no percurso da trilha. A subida era inclinada e pedregosa. Muitas pedras se soltavam quando eles corriam e era fácil cair. O caminho subindo a colina tornava a corrida ainda mais difícil e a escuridão do dia nublado não ajudava a ver obstáculos ao longo do caminho. Olhando para o céu sentada na estrada enquanto se recuperavam, Ao pensou que teriam problemas se começasse a chover e que não queriam ser pegos com uma tempestade fora das cabanas. Chiro só estava satisfeita de ter conseguido desviar o pensamento dos amigos. Nesse sentido, ambos ainda eram muito infantis e fáceis de manipular.

-Nós devíamos... – Aka parou para respirar e bufar. – Comer alguma coisa aqui... Aproveitar o tempo para descansar e depois voltar a andar.

Ao concordou com a cabeça, então se deitou e colocou as pernas para cima fazendo uma série de barulhos que Chiro entendeu como um pedido para segurar as pernas dele no topo o que ela fez, olhando para o rosto vermelho dele com pena. Talvez tivesse exagerado na corrida. Ao parecia prestes a colocar os pulmões para fora. Com a força com que seu abdômen subia para regular sua respiração era possível que ele acabasse vomitando se comesse naquele momento.

-Me desculpe, Ao-chan. – Disse ela, piscando o olho para ele (ele sempre caía para aquela carinha de inocente). – Você estava certo. Não devíamos correr nesse percurso.

Ele fez um gesto com a mão trêmula dispensando o assunto e ela suspirou grata.

Aka abriu a mochila de cada um e colocou os almoços que eles tinham levado da cozinha da pousada e colocou perto de cada um.

-Ao-chan, _esse_ é o seu? – Perguntou Aka espantada. – Não é a toa que você se cansou tanto! Só essa marmita deve pesar mais que as minhas coisas todas!

-Aka-chan! – Repreendeu Chiro. – Isso não foi educado.

-Tudo bem... – Murmurou Ao, baixo. – Só não mexa nas minhas coisas de novo...

Ao não queria que elas vissem o quanto ele ia comerç Se Aka não tivesse tirado a sua marmita podia ir comendo por partes com a marmita dentro da mochila. Naquele exato momento já não sentia mais vontade de comer, de tanta vergonha que sentia.

-Mas é a _verdade_! Eu só estou preocupada com a saúde dele! Chiro-chan, Ao-chan faz tanto exercício quanto _eu_! Ele é _forte_ e bastante rápido também! Aguenta um treino inteiro com a armadura! Um treino pesado! – Aka tentou separar os Hashis iguais, mas, como sempre, não conseguiu. – Mas olha pra ele! Parece um Snorlax! Ele seria muito mais saudável e atlético se não comesse tanto! É só que tem um monte de gordura cobrindo o monte de músculo que ele deve ter aí embaixo. Isso não pode ser bom pra saúde. E não vai ajudar com as meninas também. Você sabe o que elas falam dele!

-Aka-chan. Já chega. – Chiro decretou.

-Também não precisa disso. Você sabe que eu sempre defendo ele. – Ela passou o braço pelos ombros de Ao e o puxou, esfregando bochecha em bochecha e ele sorriu. – Ele é o _meu_ snorlax. Mas sei lá... ele quer ter uma namorada né? E ele poderia ter qualquer uma das meninas da escola se parasse de comer o triplo do próprio peso todo dia.

Ao estava realmente vermelho e sentia os olhos arderem. Estava acostumado a ouvir comentários muito mais maldosos, claro, mas tinha aprendido a deixá-los passar. Era mais duro ouvir isso de Aka. Ele sabia que ela estava sendo carinhosa e sincera e que não tinha intenções ruins. Honestamente, contudo, preferia que ela estivesse sendo uma completa vaca. Ao menos ele poderia só ficar com raiva dela. Também não queria chorar ali, mas... Não sabia se ia conseguir se aguentar.

-Eu acho Ao-chan um rapaz muito bonito. – Disse Chiro, determinada. – É só que ele é muito envergonhado para fazer sucesso. Ei, Ao-chan, quando a gente voltar, você quer fingir que a gente está namorando? Aposto que quando percebessem o que têm a perder as outras meninas iam começar a brigar por você.

Ao ficou vermelho como um charmander e Aka deu-lhe um tapa na nuca.

-Não vá pensando obscenidades, seu tarado! – Aka, estranhamente, estava ainda mais vermelha que Ao.

“É, eu sei que Chiro-chan é sua criança, Aka-chan” pensou Ao, sem dizer.

“É, eu sei que Ao-chan é seu, Aka-chan” pensou Chiro, sorrindo feliz.

-Eu só acho que você tem que se cuidar. – Decretou Aka, agora com um pouco de vergonha e, Ao notou, um pouco mais de tato. – Não é difícil. Só... Coma menos. O resto da sua rotina já é muito boa. E coma menos porcaria também. Isso é chocolate no almoço que eu estou vendo ali?

-É a minha sobremesa. – Ele justificou enrubescido, mas acabou jogando o chocolate para Harambe e Baka disputarem.

-Baka, não! – Decretou Chiro. – Você sabe que não pode comer açúcar!

Baka protestou, mas obedeceu e voltou à sua refeição normal.

-É só que eu como quando fico ansioso. – Justificou ele.

-Mas quando é que você _não_ está ansioso? – Exasperou-se Aka. – Você repassou a rota do Monte Fuji _três vezes_! Isso é uma trilha comum para turistas! Tem _plaquinhas_!

-Eu acho que o que Aka está tentando dizer é que... Talvez você não deva pensar tanto nas coisas... Quer dizer... Nem tudo na vida tem que ser cientificamente testado e comprovado, entende?

-Tipo? – Perguntou Ao, parecendo completamente atônito com a ideia de algo que não pudesse medir e testar.

-Tipo... Amor? – Aka ficou um pouco vermelha quando Chiro falou aquilo, mas para Chiro aquilo era a coisa mais natural e que menos exigia pensamento.

Amor era ação. Você sente. Você reage. A outra pessoa nota a sua reação e reage apropriadamente com seus sentimentos.

-Bom... Isso é relativo. Existem algumas técnicas para aumentar o nível e dopamina no corpo e ativar reações positivas que podem levar a uma reação de atração, como situações de stress passadas em conjunto, na verdade. Adrenalina é só o primeiro passo e a dopamina liberada ao sobreviver a uma situação que seu corpo considera de risco ajudam bastante. É por isso que filmes de terror e montanhas russas são preferidas por caras que levam meninas em encontros... Mas é claro que entram fatores muito subjetivos que as neurociências não conseguem identificar exatamente como funcionam e... Bem, a psicologia considera como fatores sociais...

-Do que diabos você está falando? – Perguntou Aka, parecendo tonta.

-Bom, é como se eu tentasse levar uma menina num encontro desses. Estatisticamente é uma boa chance de eu estimular a garota, mas como eu sou... – Ao ficou muito vermelho do nada e a palavra pareceu se arrastar para sair da sua garganta. – Gordo... É mais provável que ela se apaixone pelo cara da cadeira do lado no cinema ou na montanha russa... Bom, não se apaixone... Mas ao menos se sinta atraída...

-Ao-chan... – Chiro abriu a boca, mas nem sabia direito o que dizer. – Isso... Não é verdade...

-Está tudo bem, Chiro-chan. – Ao sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos, um sorriso que Chiro estava acostumada a fazer e conhecia muito bem; mas Ao não sabia fazer e acabou numa cena um pouco ridícula com um sorriso forçado na boca cheia de comida e a cara inchada e vermelha com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu já me conformei. Eu não preciso de uma namorada! Eu posso ser uma pessoa completa por mim mesmo! Eu vou _me_ amar e isso é o que importa.

Os pais de Chiro sempre diziam a ela que o importante era que ela se amasse. Que outras pessoas se apaixonariam e desapaixonariam por ela, mas ela tinha que ser uma pessoa que se sustentasse emocionalmente e, de preferência, financeiramente.

Mas, naquele momento, aquelas palavras soaram como uma mentira horrível.

Seria possível uma pessoa se amar acreditando – ou talvez, pensou Chiro, sentindo medo, raiva e pena ao mesmo tempo, _sabendo_ – que jamais seria merecedora do amor de outra pessoa? Chiro sabia que não era verdade que Ao jamais teria uma namorada. Bastava o idiota abrir os olhos para o que estava imediatamente na frente dele. Aka claramente estava caída por ele e, Chiro, vez ou outra, tinha que admitir, ao podia ser bem _sexy_ quando decidia pôr a mão na massa e mostrar “quem manda aqui”.

Mas a mente de Chiro viajou para longe, para alguém como Ao, inteligente, esforçado, mas igualmente ansioso e com a mesma compulsão... Uma pessoa que não tivesse uma Aka e um Chiro.

-É isso aí, Ao-chan. – Disse Aka, puxando-o para perto e dessa vez dando um beijo na bochecha de Ao. – Você é melhor que aquele bando de idiotas merece.

Ao ficou vermelho como um tomate. Aka não costumava ter esse tipo de interação com ninguém. Mas aquilo trouxe a mente de Chiro imediatamente para o presente e para o sorriso largo no rosto escuro de Aka, escondido pelo cabelo castanho claro caindo cacheado no rosto. Se ela soubesse quão linda ficava quando era legal daquele jeito.

“Controla esse coração, sua burra” pensou Chiro, sacudindo a cabeça e se forçando a se lembrar da sua missão até o fim do dia. Mas aquele momento a deixou mais leve. Ver Aka e Ao juntos, se aceitando daquele jeito lhe dava confiança de que tudo sairia bem. Talvez não perfeito, mas bem.

O resto da tarde foi uma subida íngreme em uma estrada de terra cheia de pessoas. Suika ficou cansada e Ao a recolheu para a pokébola. Seijuuro parecia mais que contente em passear ao redor deles observando e aparentemente tentando se comunicar. Seus alvos preferidos eram crianças, o que gerou muitos momentos de pedidos de desculpas por parte de Ao quando uma criança de assustava. Mas na realidade, quem mais se assustavam eram os pais. Muitas das crianças brincavam com o gastly e comentavam que queriam capturar um quando crescessem.

Ao tinha planejado paradas regulares de vinte minutos durante a subida para se adequarem à altitude a cada hora. Elas aumentavam o tempo de viagem, mas ele achou que seriam necessárias. Aka, contudo, argumentou que chegariam tarde e tinham que dormir cedo para acordar ao nascer do sol. Ao quis cortar metade das paradas, mas Aka pressionou para cortarem todas exceto mais uma quase ao final. Como os amigos se mostraram céticos, Aka insistiu em se mostrar alegre e saltitante durante o percurso, a despeito dos protestos de Ao para que ela conservasse as energias. Como resultado, Aka ficou com uma terrível falta de ar. Embora ela quisesse continuar, ao e Chiro, vendo que ela estava vermelha e ferindo a garganta de tanto ofegar, pararam em uma barraca que vendia água e garrafinhas de oxigênio para ajudá-la.

-Isso vai curá-la da doença? – Perguntou Chiro a Ao enquanto Aka se reoxigenava.

-Na verdade não. – Respondeu Ao com os braços cruzados no peito como um pai que diz “Eu te avisei”. O oxigênio aqui é rarefeito.

-O... Quê... Isso... – Tentou Aka, entre respirações pesadas com a máscara de oxigênio.

-Quer dizer que é difícil respirar, Baka. – Disse ele, afetuosamente. – Tem pouco ar. Era para isso que a gente tinha que parar de vez em quando. Para o corpo se acostumar com o esforço extra de extrair ar de um ambiente assim. E também para poupar energias, ao invés de pular mais que o Harambe! Ela só vai _realmente_ melhorar quando descer e tiver ar normal para respirar. Mas por enquanto essas garrafas de oxigênio vão restaurá-la o bastante para fazer o caminho de volta.

-Não! – Disse Aka, seguindo com uma inspiração forte. – Voltar não.

Chiro e Ao se entreolharam. Os dois sabiam que Aka considerava a subida um teste. Ela tinha associado a subida à luta para se tornar uma treinadora Pokémon famosa. Descer iria derrubar o moral dela. No final eles concordaram com continuar, mas só se Aka prometesse obedecer a tudo o que Ao dissesse. Teriam que fazer ainda mais paradas para ela se acostumar. Ao estufou as mochilas dele e de Chiro com garrafas de oxigênio e tomou a mochila de Aka dela.

-Você precisa economizar energia. Eu carrego seu peso para você. Se concentre em subir. – Disse Ao. – Eu ainda não estou certo que você não vai passar mal no caminho, mas temos que nos precaver.

Tinham feito uma das paradas – que Ao programara para a cada meia hora de viagem, o que desacelerou a subida consideravelmente – quando Aka reclamou de fome e sede incontroláveis – possivelmente devido à falta de oxigênio, disso Ao.

-O que tem aí? – Perguntou Chiro. – Chocolate?

-Dei o último para o Harambe. Aqui só tem água, lanternas, uma roupa de frio e o meu ovo.

-Roupa... De frio? – Perguntou Aka e Ao deu um facepalm tão forte que quase caiu para trás.

-É, Aka, roupa de frio! Estamos a três mil metros de altura! Quando a noite chegar vai ficar frio! – Disse Ao, irritado.

-Mas... Vamos dormir... Numa Cabana... – Ela estava ofegando durante toda a viagem e Chiro ficou quase com pena.

-Mas temos que sair de madrugada para a caminhada até o topo. – Disse Ao. – Ah, deixa para lá. Podemos pedir roupas emprestadas, ou eu divido a minha com você.

Quando o sol começou a se pôr eles estavam atrasados para a sua marca de chegada. Tinham ficado de passar a noite em um hotel próximo ao topo de onde poderiam sair, mas tinham demorado demais se recuperando do cansaço e as pernas doloridas desaceleraram seu avanço durante toda a subida. Os zigues e zagues a da estrada também não ajudavam. Quando menos esperavam, o sol se escondia atrás deles, pondo-se por trás da cadeia de montanhas do Chojagatake e o céu estava escuro à sua frente, com suas próprias sombras fracas se estendendo longamente até a curva que os poria de frente ao pôr-do-sol.

-Quanto mais ainda falta? – Perguntou Aka.

-Não sei. – Disse Ao. – Não _parece_ longe, mas a distância engana porque não é uma linha reta.

De fato, não estavam tão perto da cabana e a noite caiu antes que eles chegassem lá. Imediatamente Chiro e Aka entenderam o que Ao foi eufêmico em dizer que no Monte Fuji ia ficar _frio_. A verdade era que no topo da montanha era possível ficar até trinta graus mais frio que lá embaixo. Mesmo em um quente dia de verão, isso significava frio lá em cima, mas com o cair de uma noite com ares de que ia chover (ou nevar) a temperatura muito rapidamente caiu abaixo de zero. Chiro e Ao tinham roupas de frio, mas Aka dissera que achava que tinham que ir leves (de fato, Ao dissera isso, mas jamais quisera dizer que deviam deixar as roupas de frio para trás) e não levara as roupas de frio. Ao deu a ela o seu casaco e disse para não se preocuparem.

-Eu sou mais gordo, aguento melhor o frio. Isolante térmico, sabem?

Essa era uma piada comum sobre pessoas gordas, com talvez um fundo de verdade, mas Chiro duvidava que isso se aplicasse a temperaturas abaixo de zero e reclamou de Ao não cuidar da própria saúde.

-E o que você quer fazer? – Perguntou ele. – Não dá tempo pra descer a montanha e no escuro é até perigoso. E a Aka já está com falta de ar. O corpo dela está produzindo menos calor. Ela precisa manter o calor.

Acabou ficando por isso mesmo.

Chiro conduziu os dois amigos, derrotados, até a cabana, onde finalmente receberam descanso e aquecimento, como prometido. Derrotados pelo longo dia, os três dormiram com as roupas com as quais chegaram logo depois de um jantar farto. Contudo, não tiveram um sono longo. Seis horas depois foram acordados pelos seus despertadores.

Essa foi provavelmente a pior batalha de todas. Feridos, cansados, aninhados juntos em um quarto e uma cama quentinha, nenhum dos três sentia-se inclinado a se levantar e vestir as poucas roupas de frio que tinham.

A primeira a criar coragem foi Aka. Para ela, completar a jornada estava atrelado ao seu destino. Desistir agora significaria que depois de todos os seus esforços, ela desistiria à beira de se tornar a melhor. Chiro estava começando a se perguntar, caso a subida realmente fosse uma metáfora para a vida de Aka, se realmente valia a pena seguir por essa vida. A perspectiva de uma vida normal com um emprego normal nunca fizera tanto sentido quanto naquele momento.

Eles saíram no escuro da meia noite com lanternas para encontrar sua rota íngreme e traiçoeira. Nesse ponto o caminho se tornara mais fácil, mas a escuridão o tornara mais difícil de descobrir. Ainda levaram algumas horas escalando para chegar no topo do pico mais alto da montanha. Em vários pontos perderam uns aos outros de vista, mas gritavam e esperavam uns aos outros. Mantendo o contato dessa forma chegaram ao topo. O céu ainda tinha uma cor escura com nuvens pesadas bloqueando a vista da lua e das estrelas, mas eles tiveram uma impressionante vista das praias a sul do monte e do horizonte infinito. Virando-se para o leste à espera do sol que tinha sido previsto, sentaram-se no chão juntos, aquecendo uns aos outros e tremendo juntos, mas subitamente felizes.

Tinham conseguido.

-Vocês acham que funcionou? – Perguntou Aka, entre batidas de dentes. – Vocês acham que vamos alcançar nossos sonhos e ter um futuro brilhante como o nascer do sol?

Chiro ficou calada. Já deveria ter levantado o assunto. Sentia-se à espera de alguma coisa. Não sabia o que.

-É claro que não, Aka-chan. – Respondeu Ao, com seu pessimismo usual, mas com um sorriso no rosto. – Não existe futuro brilhante. Você acha que Blanche e Candela não têm mais que escalar pedras?

Ao deitou a cabeça no ombro de Aka.

-Se eu aprendi algo com essa viagem é que nunca vai haver um lugar bom e iluminado eterno. Existem as pequenas paradas. Como as que nós fizemos. E eu espero que você tenha aprendido a importância delas, Baka. – Disse ele, mas continuava a sorrir, como se fosse dizer algo bom. – Mas sempre teremos mais pedras a percorrer. E são essas pedras que vão fazer cada parada valer a pena. E são as paradas que vão nos incentivar a ir mais à frente. No final das contas, a vida é só isso. Você luta pelo direito de ter pequenos momentos à sombra com seus amigos.

-Mas e o nascer do sol? – Perguntou ela.

Chiro sabia que Ao estava certo. E Aka também. Mas Aka queria acreditar em algo. Ela nunca tivera força para suportar o pessimismo de Ao.

-Se escalar a montanha é a sua vida, o nascer do sol é a morte, Baka. Parece grandioso e assustador, mas quando você passou por tantas pedras e desafios... Pode até ser bem vindo. – Ele suspirou.

-Mas esse não é o nosso nascer do sol. – Disse Chiro, e as palavras fizeram um sorriso triste e alegre ao mesmo tempo aparecer na sua boca e ela pensou que entendia como Ao se sentia e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Aka também. – Nós ainda estamos lá embaixo, né? Correndo pela vida sem olhar para os lados, distraídos para a beleza disso tudo e sem saber dos desafios que nos aguardam.

-Ah, é. Eu também aprendi outra coisa importante. – Ele olhou para as duas com um sorriso de ponta à ponta. – Vocês não vão sobreviver à subida sem mim. Então nem sonhem com ir sem mim.

-Baka! – Gritou Aka, dando um tapa na nuca dele. – Você tem uma vida a seguir! Não vai parar por nossa conta!

-Jovem demais. Eu sou novo demais. Imaturo demais. Eu sou como a Suika-chan. Pareço forte, mas aquele casco quebra com uma pancada mais forte. Foi o que a Hinata-sama me ensinou. – Chiro notou o quão difícil era, para ele, admitir aquilo, mas, com lágrimas nos olhos, ele disse o que estava entalado na sua garganta. – Eu não sei como vai ser minha vida. Mas se eu for agora para a universidade, eu não vou aguentar. Eu preciso ser feliz, antes. Tão feliz que quando eu estiver morrendo de dor e quiser me jogar de um prédio eu tenha algo feliz do qual me lembrar. Tão feliz que eu queira aguentar mais uma pedra. Só mais um pedra. Sem me render ao nascer do sol. E eu...

As últimas palavras pareceram prender na garganta dele. Ele esfregou os olhos, escarrou e cuspiu, mas só depois de respirar fundo várias vezes conseguiu colocar para fora o que realmente queria.

-E eu nunca fui mais feliz do que quando estou com vocês... Então eu sinto que esse é o meu lugar.

Aka ficou absurdamente vermelha, mas deixou um sorriso crescer de uma ponta à outra do seu rosto e limpou lágrimas que se esgueiraram pelo canto dos olhos.

-Essa foi a decisão mais irracional e instintiva que você tomou até hoje. – Disse Chiro, segurando um choro de alegria que ela não conseguia impedir de transparecer. – Estou orgulhosa!

Os três riram e choraram ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu prometo que da próxima vez vou ouvir você quando me disser para poupar minhas energias. – Disse Aka, rindo e chorando, e foi a vez de Ao de dar um beijo na bochecha dela.

Incapaz de resistir, Chiro deu um beijo do outro lado e sentiu Aka tremer da cabeça aos pés.

-Tá bom, seus loucos! Imagina se alguém vir essa suruba! – Disse ela, vermelha.

Os dois riram.

“É a minha deixa” pensou Chiro. Se não dissesse nada, não diria nunca mais.

-Eu realmente espero que você não esteja com vergonha de mim, Aka-chan. Isso é preconceito, sabia? – Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

“Sorria, quebre o gelo, não deixe eles notarem que você está com medo” disse a si mesma.

-Preconceito? – Aka genuinamente não tinha entendido, o que deixou Chiro nervosa, mas os olhos dela encontraram os de Ao e um brilho de compreensão mútua cruzou os dois com um sorriso e ele a fez se sentir um pouco mais segura.

-Aka-chan, como você se sentiria fazendo a viagem da sua vida com dois garotos? – Perguntou Chiro, tentando adiar o momento da revelação.

-Bom, eu não me importo de ter mais um garoto, desde que ele não seja burro _demais_... Mas você não vai me deixar _sozinha_ com dois idiotas né? Você prometeu que vinha! Por favor, Chiro-chan... Você não pode nos deixar! Não quando eu achei que o dia ia ser perfeito! Com o Ao-chan entrando no trio e tudo! – Uau, Chiro não se lembrava de ter sido sacudida com tanta violência em sua vida.

-Não... Aka-chan... É que... Bem... Se você não se importar... Eu gostaria que... De vez em quando... Quando eu pedir...

Como, exatamente, se explica isso.

-Aka-chan, lembra de Hustle Meowth? – Chiro se sentiu invadida com a interrupção de Ao, mas Aka imediatamente reconheceu o jogo no qual viciara por semanas no último trimestre.

-Você ainda me deve! Tem que me ensinar a rota do Graves! – Reclamou ela.

-Certo, certo, mas você lembra que no menu você podia escolher os pronomes para usar a qualquer momento? – Aka acenou com a cabeça. – Chiro-chan quer ter liberdade para mudar o pronome dela à vontade, ok?

Chiro não sabia o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas depois de uns três segundos olhando para o nada a boca de Aka abriu em um “O” de compreensão e Chiro percebeu que sua chance de se autodeterminar tinha ido pelo buraco. Obrigado Ao. Vai ter retorno.

-Hum... Ok, então... Se é o que você quer... – Ao pareceu meio estranha por algum tempo, então decidiu falar o que pensava de verdade. – Ainda bem. Por um segundo achei que você ia dizer que estava namorando algum líder de ginásio babaca...

-Ei, olhem! – Ao se levantou subitamente, sem dar a Chiro tempo para processar o nível de fofura de Aka, e apontou para sul, para a imensa cratera no centro do vulcão. – É um Vulpix!

De fato sentado na cratera do vulcão, havia um Vulpix, mas antes que Chiro pudesse tirar qualquer conclusão em relação a ele Ao estava correndo, praticamente se jogando cratera abaixo em direção ao animal.

-Ei, eu vi primeiro! – Gritou Aka e, colocando Chiro no colo como um cavaleiro de contos de fadas, saltou atrás de Ao.

Os três chegaram ao fundo sujos, ralados e descabelados, sem contar enregelados pelo vento. Ao chegou primeiro e quando Chiro chegou com Aka ele estava de joelhos em frente ao belíssimo animal.

A pelagem do Vulpix era completamente branca e brilharia se o sol se atrevesse a se mostrar. Chiro estava admirando a beleza do animal quando Ao jogou uma pedra nele.

-Ei, o quê? – Chiro virou-se para afastar o amigo do animal indefeso, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer algo um raio de gelo congelou um pedaço do casaco de Ao, por pouco não acertando algo mais. – Você pirou? Ele não lhe fez nada! Ao menos use um Pokémon para capturá-lo!

Mas os olhos de Ao não eram de cobiça, mas de admiração.

-Um Vulpix de gelo. – Um sorriso maravilhado se abriu no rosto dele. – Existe um Vulpix de gelo.

-É mesmo! Hinata-sama disse que era possível! E você duvidou dela. Taí pra você aprender! – Disse Aka, socando o ombro de um Ao maravilhado.

Chiro sentiu algo mordendo a perna dela e se virou. O Vulpix parecia querer levá-lo para longe. Ele o pegou nos braços.

-Eu acho que ele gosta de mim. – Disse Chiro, enquanto o Vulpix lambia o rosto dele. – Compreensivelmente acho que ele não gosta de você, Ao-chan.

-Ela. – Disse Ao, com um sorriso envergonhado. – Essa é definitivamente uma fêmea.

-Ora... E como devemos chamá-la? – Perguntou Chiro, afundando o rosto no pelo branco da raposa.

-Ei, por quê _você_ fica com ela? – Perguntou Aka, mas Chiro fez um beicinho e ela cedeu irritada. – Ok, se você quer tanto assim...

-Viu, Yuki? Vamos ser um time! – Ela levantou a raposa no ar e as duas brincaram por um momento.

-Gente, eu não acho que vamos ver o sol. – Comentou Aka. – Acho que devíamos voltar. Já são seis da manhã. O sol já devia ter saído, mas as nuvens não deixam.

-Talvez isso seja sorte. – Comentou Ao. – Duvido que Yuki teria saído se não estivesse tão frio.

Um arrepio percorreu as costas de Chiro. Uma sensação... Sim. Era melhor que retornassem logo.

Foi por volta das oito da manhã que ouviram o barulho de algo quebrando vindo da mochila de Ao. Quando abriram a mochila, um Dratini pôs a cabeça fofa para fora. Quase instantaneamente neve começou a cobrir a encosta do monte de branco e a temperatura caiu ainda mais.

-Que frio! – Comentou Aka. – Achei que estávamos no verão!

-Deve ser a dratini... – Comentou ao, fazendo carinho na criatura pequena do tamanho do braço dele. – Eles podem mudar o tempo à sua vontade. Deve estar criando um ambiente mais propício a si mesmo... Afinal... Ela é um Pokémon de gelo.

-Ela? – Perguntou Chiro. – Impressionante como você consegue dizer isso dos seus pokémons, mas não dos seus melhores amigos.

Os três riram. Especialmente Chiro. Era bom poder fazer piadas daquele tipo abertamente.

Não chegariam à pousada antes do fim do dia. Foi uma manhã animada. A descida da montanha não era nem de longe tão difícil quanto a subida e Aka estava disposta a ouvir as dicas de Ao sobre fazer paradas para comer e descansar. O sol saiu de trás das nuvens no meio da tarde e, com um sol se pondo entre nuvens, eles tiveram a primeira vista da pousada. Parecia estranhamente movimentada.

De pé, usando apenas uma camisa leve e suada e uma calça de corrida, ouvindo algo de uma das filhas de Hinata-sama, estava uma pessoa alta, com a pele escura, cabelos de um branco prateado e olhos azuis que pareciam chorar naquele momento.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Ao saiu correndo na frente deles. Ele falou algo com a pessoa alta e correu para dentro da pousada. Chiro e Aka correram atrás.

Lá dentro um saco preto cercado por pessoas os esperava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shôgakkô - Escola primária japonesa, começando dos 6 anos até os doze. Quase todas são gratuitas e públicas e alunos monitores são usados para ajudar a manter a ordem entre os alunos. É obrigatória.
> 
> Chûgakkô - Escola de ensino médio japonês, dos doze aos quinze anos. Obrigatória e quase todas são públicas e gratuitas.
> 
> Koukougakkô - Escola técnica ou superior japonesa. Dos quinze aos dezessete. Dá continuidade ao Chôgakkô, mas adiciona matérias relacionadas à profissionalização. Podem ser públicas ou privadas, mas são todas pagas - as públicas são mais baratas. Abrem margem para a entrada na universidade. A maioria dos estudantes vem até aqui, apesar de não ser obrigatória.
> 
> Onsen - Banho de águas termais japonesas. Geralmente é uma piscina quente aberta a várias pessoas (obrigatório estar pelado, mas existem piscinas separadas para homens e mulheres) cuja temperatura vem de fontes de águas quentes naturais (geralmente devido à presença vulcânica na localidade) e que tende a possuir tipos diferentes de minerais. é costume se lavar antes de entrar no Onsen.
> 
> Chan, San, sama são pronomes de tratamento no Japão.
> 
> Obaa-chan significa vovó em japonês.


	9. Monte Fuji - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma pessoa querida morreu. Cada um dos três tem que lidar com isso da sua forma e se despedir da querida Hinata.

 

 

Shiro, ou Blanche, como Aka e Chiro descobriram mais tarde, não queria um funeral intrincado. O resto da família queria, mas Blanche apenas disse que era desnecessário. Espíritos não realmente existiam. E ela tinha muito a fazer. O ritual exigiria muito dela.

-O importante é que todos nos lembraremos dela. – Disse Blanche, e, à despeito das acusações de insensibilidade, Chiro notou que Blanche estava à beira das lágrimas.

Talvez ela só quisesse a chance de chorar em paz. Claramente ela não se permitiria fazê-lo na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

Foi Ao quem a convenceu.

-Você não pode afirmar. – Disse Ao, praticamente incapaz de levantar os olhos para encarar a líder do seu time. – Você não pode examinar todos os eventos atribuídos a espíritos, assim como não pode examinar todos os Vulpix para afirmar que todos eles são de fogo.

-Todos os Vulpix _são_ de fogo. E _não_ existem fantasmas. – Ditou Blanche, e se virou para sair, mas ao segurou-a pelas roupas.

Blanche estava se virando quando ele estendeu a mão para Chiro. Sabendo o que ele queria, ela deu a pokébola e ele a abriu na frente de Blanche, que fitou com olhos arregalados a raposinha albina à sua frente.

-Você _não_ pode afirmar.

Ao, Chiro e Aka ficaram encarregados de avisar a um sacerdote. Blanche queria se purificar no Onsen com sua família. No final, Chiro disse a Ao que fizesse o mesmo. Ela e Aka se encarregariam desses trabalhos. A família iria se preparar para limpar o corpo. E Ao deveria descansar. Ele fora quem de longe mais se abalara com o acontecido.

Chiro e Aka passaram em templos e necrotérios. O funeral teria que ser feito em casa. Mas teria que ser deixado para alguns dias à frente. O dia não era propício para um funeral. O necrotério perguntou se eles precisariam congelar o corpo. Aka dispensou o congelamento. Normalmente seria feito, mas Blanche tinha dispensado. “Eu cuido disso” dissera Blanche, e nem Aka nem Chiro iam discordar. Na volta, Aka e Chiro pararam para tomar um sorvete. As duas estavam precisando de uma folga. Ao podia ter sido o mais abalado, mas elas também não estavam exatamente bem.

-Eu estava pensando que íamos passar o resto das férias de verão na pousada. – Disse Aka, tomando seu sorvete de chocolate. – Ela era uma senhora bem diferente, não era? Quer dizer, ela _sabia_ das coisas. Eu sei que, teoricamente, todos os idosos sabem mais que nós... Mas tem gente que parece ser tão burra. Podem saber muito, mas _parecem_ idiotas.

-Ela ainda tinha a mente rápida. – Aka era um pouco rude e tinha pouca paciência com pessoas mais velhas, mas Chiro concordava que Hinata-sama tinha uma mente como poucas, aguçada até o fim e livre da maioria dos preconceitos que limitam as pessoas mais velhas. – Ela foi a primeira a me notar. Ao-chan só percebeu por que ela insistia em me chamar de “essa criança”. Eu nem sei _como_ ela notou.

-Bem... – Aka olhou para Chiro como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez na vida. – Para dizer a verdade, eu não sei como eu e Ao _não_ notamos antes. Acho que a gente se acostumou tanto com você ser uma menina que nunca pensou que podia ser diferente. Me desculpa... Eu acho... É para eu pedir desculpas?

-Não precisa. – Disse Chiro sorrindo. – O que me lembra: Não temos roupa para o enterro.

Aka olhou para as suas roupas.

-Eu tenho umas roupas melhores na pousada. Essas aqui estão meio gastas mesmo.

-Não, boba! – Chiro sorriu. – Precisamos de roupas formais mesmo. Você vai precisar de um vestido preto. E Ao de um terno.

-Eu não quero usar vestido. – Aka fez uma careta. – E o que _você_ vai usar?

-O que der na telha. Ou o que ficar mais confortável. Só que preto.

-Hum... – Ela pareceu desconfortável. – Você não acha que a família dela pode ficar incomodada se você estiver de terno...

-Obaa-chan foi a primeira a me ver como eu sou e até onde eu sei ela sabia quem eu era desde que me viu pela primeira vez. Eu quero que ela me veja pela última vez exatamente como eu sou... E como ela me ajudou a me tornar. Além disso, Blanche vai estar lá. Não vai ser muito diferente.

Aka se recostou na cadeira e colocou uma colher de sorvete na boca.

-Eu vou sentir falta da pousada.

-Você sempre pode voltar. – Respondeu Chiro, confortando a amiga. – Repassar os bons momentos...

-Não vai ser a mesma coisa. – Ela fechou os olhos e Chiro achou ver lágrimas quase surgirem. – Ela me deu coragem. Eu me sentia segura quando ela falava sobre sair de casa. Eu sentia que... Se todo mundo ficasse com raiva de mim... Se meus pais me expulsassem de casa... Eu poderia vir para a pousada. Eu sonhava com os momentos mais difíceis da minha jornada e pensava que quando não estivesse aguentando eu daria uma passada e ela teria uma palavra de sabedoria para mim... É um pouco assustador saber que ela não está mais aqui. Que não tem um porto seguro. Quando eu sair para o mundo... eu estou no mundo. Por minha conta.

-E minha. – Disse Chiro, com um sorriso no rosto. – Você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo. Não tem chance de eu te deixar por sua conta. Nós vimos no que isso dá lá em cima da montanha.

Aka sorriu.

-É. Mas é disso que eu estava falando. Lembra? Lá em cima, quando eu estava sem ar, nosso primeiro pensamento foi...

-Voltar para a pousada. – Terminou Chiro. – A gente não sabe o quanto a gente depende de alguém até termos que nos virar por conta própria, né?

De repente uma tristeza se abateu sobre Chiro.

“Mas o que acontece se o seu filho morrer antes de você Aka-Chan?” dissera Obaa-chan. “Tudo que aquela criança ganhou foi dor e sofrimento em um mundo que não se importa com ela. Sozinha, ela _vai_ morrer.” Lembrou-se Chiro.

Nunca antes Chiro sentiu o peso daquelas palavras com tanta força. _Ela_ era criança solta em um mundo que não se importava com seus sentimentos. Hinata-sama tinha sobrevivido, mas Hinata-sama era muito mais sábia, mais forte e inteligente que Chiro. Teria ela sido devidamente preparada para sobreviver? Achava que sentia o mesmo que Aka sentira quando decidira sair de casa. Não sabia que o peso era tão grande assim. Se perguntou como Aka aguentou tanto tempo.

-Nós vamos conseguir. – Disse Aka, percebendo que Chiro tinha sido afetada pelas suas palavras. – Eu pensei muito nisso. Candela é tão forte. Blanche é tão inteligente. Eu não achava que eu podia ser daquele jeito. Eu queria. Estava disposta a tentar, mas por dentro, não acreditava. As pessoas faziam piada sobre como eu era burra, como fazem piada do Ao sobre ser gordo. Mas aí eu vi o Spark na televisão uma vez. Spark é fantástico numa batalha Pokémon. Mas todo mundo faz piada dele. O time dele é o que está mais atrás porque ninguém que olha pra ele fica particularmente inspirado a tentar. Ele faz tudo parecer tão natural que ninguém leva ele e o time dele a sério. Mas ele chegou lá. Ele é forte o bastante para fundar o próprio time dele. _Dizem_ que ele tem o Zapdos, o pássaro mitológico, mas, acredite, ele não _precisa_ dele para ser forte. Foi graças a ele que eu entendi: Candela, Blanche... Não _são_ deuses intocáveis, só gostam de parecer, para estimular os outros a serem assim. Obaa-chan também. Ela não foi sempre uma senhora sábia. Ela acumulou aquilo ao longo da vida. Superando obstáculos. Um dia vamos ser nós que vamos ser daquele jeito.

Chiro sorriu. Um calafrio subiu pela sua espinha e a criança não pôde sacudir um pressentimento de que Aka tinha acabado de fazer uma premonição para si mesma.

-Mas é um pouco irônico, não é? – Continuou Aka. – Pokémons evoluem com o tempo e a experiência. Quanto mais o tempo passa, mais poderosos eles ficam. Mas com a gente não é assim. As pessoas mais experientes e sábias são aquelas que estão tão abatidas pelo mundo que não conseguem mais fazer nada.

-Aka-chan, um dia você vai ser uma obaa-chan tão sábia quanto Hinata-sama. – Disse Chiro, e embora Aka negasse e ficasse vermelha, ela soube ser verdade. – Olha! Naquela loja tem um vestido preto bem bonito. Talvez sirva em você.

Aka ficou vermelha olhando para a loja.

-É. Vamos deixar isso para outra hora. Voltamos em hora mais calma e você pode me vestir de bonequinha à vontade. – Aka olhava para dentro da loja e desviava os olhos, mas Chiro percebeu que ela não estava olhando para o vestido.

-Hum... Ou talvez eu queira testar o vestido em mim... – Chiro deu um sorriso sugestivo para Aka. – Vem, entra comigo. Você pode ficar conversando com aquela atendente enquanto eu me troco.

-Não, eu... Eu fico mais confortável esperando aqui fora! – Disse Aka exasperada.

-Ah, qual é não vai me fazer companhia? Eu prometo que não demoro. _Muito._ – Chiro puxou Aka para dentro da loja.

 

Ao sabia que faria mal ficar muito tempo dentro d’água, mas estava aprendendo a apreciar a sensação de queimação na pele que começava a ficar vermelha e dolorida. Ao menos sentia alguma coisa. A morte de Hinata-sama deixara um vazio dentro dele que precisava ser preenchido.

Também era uma forma de se punir. “Quem é que estava falando sobre criar uma casca mais dura antes?” se perguntou. Palavras bonitas. “Ar soprando pelas suas cordas vocais. Não significou nada.” pensou enfurecido. Não tinha mudado. Continuava sensível demais. Aka e Chiro tinham saído para fazer ajustes, mas ele não tinha condições de ser deixado com esse tipo de tarefa. Aka e Chiro também tinham sido tocadas por Hinata-sama e ele tinha certeza que sentiam tanta falta dela quanto ele, mas só _ele_ ficara para trás para chorar.

A porta do banho se abriu e ele se deixou afundar um pouco mais, cobrindo a boca com a água, deixando apenas o nariz, os olhos e o topo da cabeça do lado de fora da água enquanto ouvia alguém se lavar. Só queria ser deixado em paz. Era humilhante o bastante estar desabilitado pelo luto enquanto todos os outros pareciam sustentá-lo nos ombros. Não precisava que alguém o _visse_ naquele estado.

Uma mão o agarrou pelo cabelo e puxou sua cabeça para fora d’água. No susto, ele abriu a boca e se engasgou com água quente das termas. Sentiu-se puxado para fora da terma com cuidado e sentado nu nas pedras quentes do chão. Olhou para trás e foi recebido por olhos azuis como o gelo.

-Você vai passar mal se ficar tempo demais debaixo d’água. – Blanche entrou na água e ficou de costas para ele. – Não precisamos de outro funeral para fazer.

Ao percebeu que Blanche tinha escondido todo o corpo debaixo d’água e ainda assim se cobria com as mãos, mesmo de costas. Lembrando que Blanche podia estar se sentindo feminina, Ao virou de costas para ela, embora não sentisse nada em relação ao corpo dela ou o próprio. Ela pareceu notar a “cortesia”.

-Você não deveria estar no outro banho? – Blanche olhou para ele com curiosidade e ele viu um sorriso brilhar no rosto dela por um segundo quando disse isso.

Ela entendera que ele reconhecera a feminilidade dela.

Ele nunca tivera intenção de fazê-lo. Só queria ser deixado em paz.

-Infelizmente ainda temos clientes que estavam na pousada e que não possuem outro canto para ficar. Pedimos a eles que compreendam a situação e vamos fechar um lado da pousada para o funeral. – Disse ela.

Ao ficou calado. Ela não lhe devia explicações sobre o funeral. Então entendeu o que ela não tinha dito: Faria mal para os negócios se as mulheres vissem um “homem” no Onsen feminino. Ainda mais se fosse o novo dono da pousada (ou ao menos, Ao imaginava, ela teria direito à parte da pousada).

-Vocês nunca pensaram em fazer um Onsen misto? Resolveria esse problema. Ela era sua mãe. Você deveria ter liberdade de aproveitar o Onsen. – “E você não estaria me enchendo o saco agora” pensou.

Logicamente, se o Onsen fosse misto, Ao não poderia aproveitar o Onsen sozinho, mas ele não estava com a cabeça para lógica e só pensar em como estava errado lhe fez ficar com raiva.

-Costumava ser misto. Mas os tempos mudaram e, de alguma forma, as pessoas criaram ainda mais pudores que antes. Hoje em dia quase não existem Onsen’s mistos. – Ela fez um muxoxo. – O Onsen costumava ser um lugar de contemplação. Todos podiam usar e se esperava que você pudesse conter o que tem no meio das pernas. Mas o lugar perdeu a sacralidade ritualística... E os pudores dos lugares comuns começaram a tomar conta.

Ao não estava muito afim de ouvir a história do Onsen naquele momento. Ou não achava que estava. Podia só sair... Mas ficou.

-Isso é tão estúpido. – Disse Ao, sem autorizar as palavras a saírem da sua boca. – Será que o mundo está tão vazio de sentido que tudo que as pessoas têm de bom é sexo? Até o ponto que elas não conseguem se segurar de ver um corpo nu?

-Ora... – Ele sentiu um tom de ironia na voz de Blanche. – Você nunca tentou invadir o banheiro das meninas?

-E tem algo lá que eu não vá ver num livro de biologia? – Perguntou Ao, com sarcasmo mordaz na voz. – E você aí toda envergonhada, dando as costas para mim? Eu sei que você se _sente_ assim ou assado, mas o que você tiver pra mostrar, eu vejo todo dia no banho, sabia?

-Está dizendo que você, um adolescente, não fica eriçado ao ver uma menina nua?

-Ó, e porque eu sou um adolescente sou um saco de hormônios esperando para atacar uma menina incauta, é isso? – Ele disse com raiva, e notou que tinha aumentado a voz.

Era a mesma coisa que ele odiava. A mesma cobrança que os seus amigos fazia dele. Ele _tinha_ que se sentir excitado com uma menina nua, por mais que soubesse que eles nunca tivessem tido nenhum contato que implicasse relacionamento afetivo ou sexual. Ele _tinha_ que querer ver todas as meninas despidas e se abaixar de forma ridícula com os outros moleques para ter a chance de um vislumbre da calcinha de uma garota apanhando um livro no chão.

-Isso é tão burro. – Desabafou ele, sem paciência. – É claro que eu sinto atração e de vez em quando fico eriçado, mas nem por isso perco completamente o controle. Você acha que Mankeys saem por aí transando a cada _minuto_ só porque eles não usam roupas? Não! Porque até pokémons têm noção de que alguns momentos não são propícios. Até animais sabem quando alguém está mandando sinais de que está afim. Claro que eu ficaria eriçado se estivesse com uma pessoa que gostasse de mim em um quarto... Mas existe momento para tudo.

-E você já esteve com essa pessoa? – Ele sentiu um tom de troça na voz dela.

-Eu não tenho que dar noção da minha vida para você! – Mais uma vez, a voz.

“Foda-se” pensou dessa vez. Ela tinha merecido os gritos. Não era da conta dela se ele era virgem. Era como se o maldito mundo girasse em torno disso. No colégio e até quando visitava os pais. Enfurecido, se levantou para sair.

-Me desculpe. – Disse Blanche. – Eu só queria...

A dor na voz dela perfurou o coração de Ao.

-Ela me ligou. – Disse Blanche, segurando o choro. – Algumas horas antes. Ela morreu de tarde, me disseram. Me ligou pouco antes do almoço. Falou dessas crianças fantásticas... Salvaram uma menina na floresta, ela disse... Que se lembrava de quando eu era... Tão feliz. Fizeram-na tão feliz... Seus últimos dias... Últimas horas... Deram esperança...

Blanche começou a chorar copiosamente e soluçar. Ele via o pomo de adão se mover de cima abaixo só com o esforço de passar ar pela garganta dela. Ao também começou a chorar.

-Queria... Conhecer... – Disse ela, e encheu a mão d’água e lavou o rosto.

-Seu... Time... – Disse ele, entre lágrimas, e começou a dar passos na direção dela. – Eu sou... Do seu time...

Ela abriu os olhos para ele com espanto e ele sorriu. Ela sorriu em seguida.

-Ela me falou de um idiota que teimava em ser lógico. – Ambos riram.

Ele a abraçou.

Estranhamente, não havia nada de fantástico, inspirador ou assustador naquela Blanche. Era só uma criança qualquer, sentindo a dor de perder a mãe.

 

Ao tinha lidado com corpos e órgãos antes. Nos laboratórios, isso era comum. Eram só corpos. Não sentia medo deles. Sua pele nua também não o ouriçava. Não sentia pena – eles pareciam muito pacíficos, muito mais que as contrapartes vivas que deixavam para trás. Por outro lado, nunca tinha estado na presença do cadáver de alguém que ele conhecera e amara.

Tinha medo. Não de um espírito místico, mas da morte em si. Esquecimento. Só quando isso acontece a alguém próximo se percebe o quão próximos estamos todos dela, e ele imaginava quem iria limpar o _seu_ corpo um dia, e isso lhe dava calafrios.

Por outro lado, nunca se sentira mais próximo de Hinata-sama que naquele momento. Talvez os sacerdotes estivessem certos: O ritual de limpeza do corpo era uma forma de se despedir da pessoa. Um último contato com o espírito do falecido.

Blanche estava com ele. Assim como Aka e Chiro e o resto da família de Hinata-sama. Duas de suas filhas tinham saído para chorar lá fora e uma delas se esforçava para conseguir tocar o corpo, mas Ao e Blanche não viam problema em fazê-lo. Aka parecia constrangida de ter sido aceita no ritual e restringia seus esforços e Chiro... Honestamente, estava com nojo. Ele não culpava Chiro. O último corpo que vira estava na floresta, apodrecendo, e provavelmente se lembrava daquilo ao ver o corpo morto. Não importava. Cada um teria sua própria interação e Blanche não criticara ninguém. Era para isso que eles estavam ali.

Normalmente, claro, apenas a família participava, mas Blanche fizera questão da presença deles três.

Do lado de fora, Candela e Spark esperavam pela chance de abraçar a amiga assim que ela saísse. Ao ficara surpreso de vê-los, assim como Chiro e Aka – na verdade, Aka quase esquecera do momento importuno e pedira um autógrafo, mas Chiro a impedira. Mas Blanche os recebeu amigavelmente. Spark tirou o casaco e comentou algo sobre problemas que teve para atravessar Fukuoka, mas Candela o lembrou do momento inoportuno para falar de trabalho. Ao ficou pensando como ele viera de Fukuoka para o Monte Fuji em menos de um dia... Mas deixou para lá quando chegou a hora.

Eles preencheram cada cavidade do corpo com algodão e Chiro fez o favor de vesti-la com um kimono amarrado na parte de trás, ao invés de na parte da frente como era tradicional.

-Para o espírito não conseguir encontrar o caminho de casa. – Disse Blanche com um sorriso para Ao.

Nenhum dos dois acreditava naquilo, claro. Mas cumpriram o ritual como deveria ser feito. Ao percebeu que o ritual lhe fazia bem, mesmo que ele não acreditasse em espírito. Chiro e Ao o ajudaram a maquiar o corpo – algo em que Blanche se mostrou uma expert – E ao final era quase como se Hinata-sama estivesse viva de novo. E, quisesse ele ou não, era reconfortante.

-Esse pingente... – Comentou Blanche, quando Chiro se abaixou para o corpo para consertar um erro que Ao tinha feito.

Chiro enrubesceu.

-Era _seu_! – Disse, finalmente ligou os pontos. – Hinata-sama me deu... Para me ajudar...

-Não. – Blanche disse, e um silêncio amedrontador caiu sobre o cômodo, até ela sorrir. – Ela lhe deu para ajudar os dois cabeças de batata que são os seus amigos. Cuidado para ninguém confundir com o símbolo dos times.

Blanche deu uma risadinha baixa e Ao fez um facepalm tão alto que foi inapropriado e ele teve que pedir desculpas.

-Foi _assim_? – Ele olhou para Blanche espantado.

-O que você esperava? Um deus desceu dos céus e nos disse quais seriam os símbolos dos times? – Ela tratou o assunto com irreverência, mas Aka e Chiro só estavam começando a entender. – Eu dei um para cada um dos dois palermas lá fora e fiquei com meu preferido. Foi o meu jeito de me despedir quando tivemos que nos separar.

-Mas, então... Os três pássaros lendários... São só história? – Perguntou Aka.

Blanche sorriu.

-Vamos terminar aqui. Depois teremos tempo para conversar.

Quando o corpo estava pronto, tinha que ser preservado até o dia do funeral, que só seria a três dias.

-Deixem isso comigo. Só levem o corpo para fora. – Disse Blanche.

Quando estavam todos do lado de fora da casa, Blanche puxou uma Masterball, um tipo de pokébola raríssimo que, dizia-se, podia capturar qualquer Pokémon na existência sem possibilidade de falha. Jogando a bola com leveza, Blanche deixou-a se abrir. De dentro, o maior pássaro que os três tinham visto apareceu. Tinha cinco vezes o tamanho de uma pessoa, penugem e bico azuis e olhos de um azul marinho solene, sério e até mesmo cruel. Só a presença do Pokémon baixava a temperatura no ambiente ao ponto que Chiro achou que as térmicas congelariam. Mas Blanche falou com o Pokémon como falaria com um velho amigo.

-Eu vou precisar de um esquife de gelo para uma pessoa especial. – Ela disse, apontando para o corpo. – Eu recomendo que todos se afastem.

Foi uma boa recomendação. Quando o Articuno abriu o bico, uma nevasca se formou em frente ao seu bico e um raio de luz saiu do fundo de sua garganta com força inesperada. Um caixão de gelo quase imediatamente se formou ao redor do cadáver. O raio foi preciso e não tocou em nada mais, mas a grama, plantas, insetos e tudo à cerca de três metros do corpo foi congelado instantaneamente. O Articuno fez uma careta com o resultado. Chiro teve a ligeira impressão de que o pássaro estava irritado com a fragilidade do mundo à sua volta. Como se argumentasse com o mundo que sua mira fora impecável e que era culpa do mundo que o chão tivesse congelado. “Deixe de ser frágil, mundo” ela pensou que poderia inferir do olhar da criatura.

-Obrigado, velho amigo. Você vai ter que ficar escondido agora por um tempo. Vamos deixar as pessoas espalharem boatos, mas que não sejam mais que boatos. – Ela se virou para Candela e Spark. – Eu preciso de um EPM.

-Eu sabia que você ia pedir isso. – Disse Candela, revirando os olhos.

-Sabe, Blanche, eu sei que isso é meio chato, mas assim... As pessoas têm direito a ter celulares e se você não quer que elas filmem o seu Articuno... Olha, só o que eu estou dizendo, é... – Spark parecia muito constrangido, como se aquilo tivesse acontecido várias vezes. – Bom, você sabe que sai caro consertar todos os equipamentos elétricos da região, não sabe?

-O que é um EPM? – Perguntou Aka a Ao.

-Um impulso eletromagnético muito forte que destrói todos os equipamentos eletrônicos em uma região. Acho que ela apagar qualquer celular que tenha fotografado o Articuno. – Respondeu ele.

-Mas _por quê_? Se eu tivesse algo assim ia querer mostrar para _todo mundo_! – Protestou Aka, em voz baixa.

-Ei, eu posso tentar! – Disse Chiro, e liberou Baka da pokébola. – Baka, deixa eu te explicar o que fazer.

-Espera, olha isso é sério! – Spark estava falando, mas, ironicamente, Chiro, que era do time dele, não estava ouvindo. – Vamos ter que pagar...

Baka fez o que foi pedido dele. Candela ficou muito impressionada com a força do Pikachu, o que deixou Aka enciumada e de mau com Chiro – Ao nunca achou que fosse ver _essa_ cena. Spark foi recolher nomes de pessoas que tinham perdido equipamentos eletrônicos nas proximidades para pagar e Blanche levou o corpo para dentro com a ajuda de Ao.

-Hoje vamos dormir com o corpo. Amanhã vamos comprar roupas para o funeral. Todos juntos. – Disse Blanche, olhando para trás, para Chiro e Aka. – Deixe os seus amigos se divertirem um pouco com as celebridades deles.

 

 

E eles se divertiram. O dia seguinte começou com Ao, Blanche e Spark ouvindo Chiro e Candela provocando Aka na piscina feminina. Spark dava sinais de querer participar e Ao ficou triste pelo pobre coitado. Spark parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que só queria se divertir, sem maldade. Já ele e Blanche desfrutava a calmaria do Onsen. Bom, não calmaria, já que os gritos podiam ser ouvidos dali, mas havia um certo prazer em apenas assistir seus amigos se divertirem, mesmo que você só pudesse ouvir. Desde o dia anterior Ao sentia que a tristeza não mais o impossibilitava de se mover. Talvez porque agora sentia tristeza, não vazio. O ritual de limpeza e a chance de conversar com Blanche sobre a vida frutífera de Hinata-sama dera a ele uma noção de sentido sobre a morte dela.

Hinata-sama tivera uma vida complexa e cheia de altos e baixos. Tivera sua adolescência num período de guerra em que, embora quisesse lutar, não podia servir ao exército, por ser mulher. Seu irmão serviu no exército e morreu nele para alimentar a família (pois ele não era realmente patriótico), mas os tempos eram difíceis e mesmo com seu soldo a sobrevivência era difícil. Blanche contou a Ao que qualquer metal no país era passível de ser confiscado para o esforço de guerra. Se os soldados sofriam no fronte de guerra, suas armas e as pokébolas dos pokémons que usavam para guerra eram fabricadas com o aço tirado dos fogões arrancados à força de casas de pessoas que sequer sabiam quem governava o país e qual o propósito da guerra.

Durante períodos de dificuldade, Hinata-sama se voltou para atividades nem um pouco honrosas para alimentar um pai bêbado e uma mãe que só sabia ser dona de casa.

-Ela nos contou que a mãe dela tentava fazer artes domésticas valorizadas na época, como tecelagem e até mesmo ler e escrever cartas para as pessoas que não sabiam ler ou escrever. Mas quando você não tem dinheiro para comer essas coisas assumem segundo plano. Então minha mãe vendeu o corpo para altos oficiais do exército em troca de dinheiro e favores. Pessoas mais velhas da região dizem que ela se tornou intocável por um tempo. Nenhum ladrão se atrevia a tentar roubá-la.

-Deve ter sido difícil... – Respondeu Ao, impressionado. – Eu não sabia que ela tinha tido uma vida tão difícil.

-Deve ter sido difícil no começo. – Comentou Blanche, com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas ela nunca falou mal disso. Deve ter se acostumado. Ela nunca disse com todas as palavras, mas eu acho que ela chegou a gostar do poder que isso dava a ela. “Nunca se envergonhe de algo que lhe coloca comida em cima da mesa” me dizia ela, desde criança. Nunca mentiu para nós sobre sexo ou coisas parecidas. Quer saber como você nasceu: Aqui está a descrição completa. O bom e a parte dolorosa no final. Foi com ela que aprendi a lutar.

-Treinar pokémons? – Ao ficou impressionado.

-Bom, não. Embora ela amasse coisinhas como evees. Mas ela conheceu um oficial, uma vez, que a ensinou a jogar Shogi. Ele falou para ela sobre a guerra e sobre as coisas absurdas que soldados faziam. “Pode parecer desonroso, ou cruel, mas quando é entre a sua vida e a de outro, nada disso importa” por isso ela nos ensinou olhar crítico. Embora eu tenha aprendido a lição melhor que os outros, todos os filhos dela são bem espertos e nenhum tem tantos escrúpulos quanto parecem. Se eles puderem diminuir os impostos pagos com uma tecnicalidade, ou pedindo um favor... O que importa é tirar o melhor de cada situação. Se você tiver que sacrificar um soldado, ao menos faça o inimigo perder dois. Eficiência, acho que foi a principal lição que ela me passou.

E foi com eficiência que Hinata-sama usou seu corpo para sair da guerra com mais dinheiro que entrou e sair de casa. Seu pai batia nela, dizia Blanche, por ser prostituta.

-Provavelmente fazia mais que isso, mas ela nunca falou sobre isso e ninguém nunca teve coragem para perguntar. – Confessou Blanche.

Com o dinheiro que juntou, Hinata-sama, já nos seus trinta, finalmente abriu sua pousada. Foi um momento de virada na vida dela. Sabia que prostitutas começavam a ganhar menos e menos de acordo com a idade e estava na hora de pensar no futuro, mas sabia também que podia ir à falência se não tivesse um bom plano. Por isso ela subiu no Monte Olimpo procurando providência divina.

-Ela sempre me disse como tinha medo de encontrar um deus lá em cima. Ela sabia que tinha vivido de forma desonrosa. Foi depois que subiu a montanha que entendeu... – Disse Blanche, e Ao completou.

-Os únicos julgando nossas atitudes somos nós mesmos. É... Para o bem ou para o mal.

Depois disso a vida de Hinata-sama tinha sido bem mais estável: Encontrou um homem que amava, teve com ele quatro filhos, viu seu esposo morrer de câncer... tudo isso na pousada.

Ao ficou um pouco triste de saber que só tinha entrado nos últimos dias de vida de uma pessoa tão fantástica, mas Blanche descartou sua preocupação com facilidade.

-Não importa o tempo, e sim a qualidade desse tempo. E vocês ouviram as histórias dela. Você não faz ideia do quanto ela sentia falta de alguém que ainda não tivesse escutado essas histórias e realmente _se importasse_. Ela já foi a intocável na região. As pessoas abriam caminho para ela... Mas ultimamente ela era a velha inútil da pousada. Não acho que ela queria voltar a se prostituir, não depois da vida com uma família, mas envelhecer, se tornar incapaz de limpar uma casa ou lavar pratos, fazer coisas básicas que ela fizera por tanto tempo... Era algo que ela não aguentava. – Comentou Blanche, e Ao pôde entender.

Depois de terem colocado em dia esse tipo de fato, Ao tinha aprendido o valor de ficar parado. Ele _podia_ se mexer. Não mais estava preso em um lugar pelo vazio existencial. Não mais rechaçava os acontecimentos ao seu redor. Os aceitava e aos sentimentos que eles lhe provocavam. Escolhia ficar parado e aproveitar o que tinha. Não podia pular e se divertir com as amigas do outro lado, mas podia rir da confusão. Era um mau substituto, mas sem a enorme bagagem emocional negativa que tinha até pouco tempo atrás, era o bastante. Ao menos por enquanto.

-Ei, Ao! – Gritou Candela do outro lado da barreira que separava as termas. – Você sabe como conquistar uma garota, eim?

-Não! Pera! Não é isso! – Gritou Aka e eles ouviram o barulho de alguém sendo jogado na água.

-Aka estava nos contando como ela lhe admira! Sobre como você deu a ela todos os pokémons que ela tem... Bela jogada! Flores são clichês demais! – Gritou Candela, rindo.

-Eim? Não! – Ao se exasperou. – Não foi isso! Eu não estava tentando...

-Ele está vermelho! – Gritou Blanche. – Eu acho que acertaram na mosca!

Chiro e Candela riram enquanto Aka jogava ameaças sobre a divisória.

-Eim? Não! Não tem nada a ver! – Mas teve noção que falou isso em voz baixa, só para Spark e Blanche e não soube dizer porque tinha feito isso.

-Ah é? E porque você cresceu uma terceira perna quando mencionaram isso? – Perguntou Blanche com um sorriso.

-Blanche, educação... – Comentou Spark, com um sorriso envergonhado.

-Para onde você está olhando? – Perguntou Ao, sabendo a resposta e se cobrindo com as mãos.

-Ora, não foi você que disse que se vê isso em qualquer livro de biologia? – Disse ela, rindo da cara dele.

-É diferente! Existe uma... Uma... Situação... Que provoca o estímulo...

-Oh... Então você _realmente_ gosta dela... – Comentou Blanche, se aproximando séria e excitada.

-Sério? – Os olhos de Spark brilharam. – Se quiser ajuda.

-Eu não disse que gostava! – Defendeu-se.

-Mas não disse que não gostava... – Disse Blanche.

-É irrelevante. – Disse Ao, e desviou os olhos deles. – Aka e Chiro se gostam.

-Oh. – Blanche ficou triste e colocou a mão no cabelo dele, fazendo carinho.

-Deixa para lá. – Disse ele, sentindo-se infantil sendo consolado daquele jeito. – Eu vou me vestir. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

O resto da tarde foi passeando pela cidade. Blanche tinha que ir ao correio e aos jornais notificar a morte e avisar pessoas próximas a ela. Ao ajudou no que pôde. E ela precisou de ajuda, porque Blanche, Candela e Spark não podiam andar por lugar algum sem uma multidão de paparazzi’s seguindo-os. Depois que tudo tinha sido feito pararam para comprar roupas de velório. Foi uma tarde interessante, com Chiro extremamente entusiasmada para ver o que ia sair dali e tanto Ao quanto Aka um pouco incomodados com para onde aquilo estava levando.

Blanche escolheu um terno, mas Candela também o fez, jogando a tradição para longe. Chiro achou que isso era uma forma interessante de mostrar o ponto: Blanche vestia um terno porque queria, não porque alguém mandava. Spark também vestiu um terno, mas dentre os três adultos era o que menos parecia se ajustar à roupa formal, a despeito de ser o único homem.

Ao não pôde não pensar que Blanche, Candela e Spark provavelmente _tinham_ roupas de gala – eles eram famosos e estavam sempre aparecendo em eventos públicos formais, como formaturas e casamentos – mas pareciam estar se divertindo com o processo.

-Por quê eu não posso vestir um terno como a Candela? – Perguntou Aka, de dentro de um trocador.

-Por que Candela não tem a mim para mostrar ao mundo quão linda ela é! – Disse Chiro, indignada, e abriu a porta, revelando Aka ao mundo em um belíssimo vestido preto com um cordão com uma única pérola (na verdade uma bijuteria, já que elas não tinham dinheiro para uma pérola de verdade) com Chiro segurando seu cabelo em um penteado não terminado, mas que, Ao notou, realçava a forma do rosto dela e um vestido se apegava bem às curvas do corpo (na verdade, Ao notou naquele momento que Aka tinha ganho curvas nas quais ele não reparava cotidianamente). – Não concorda, Ao-chan?

Ao ficou vermelho ao ouvir a pergunta ser dirigida especificamente a ele.

-Não. Está vendo? Ele está achando ridículo! Fecha essa porta, eu vou de terno! – Disse Aka, tirando a mão de Chiro do seu cabelo com cuidado, parecendo abatida.

-Bom... Eu achei bonita... – Disse Ao, desviando os olhos e enrubescendo.

-Cala a boca, nerd. – Disse ela, e fechou a porta.

-Pena. Eu realmente achei ela bonita no vestido. Mas ela não tem confiança... – Disse Chiro.

Chiro também estava bonita. Deslumbrante, na verdade. O terno parecia se ajustar às formas dela de forma ainda melhor que faria com um corpo masculino e Ao enrubesceu e ficou mudo ao lado dela, incapaz de dizer uma só palavras.

-E você, Ao-chan? Precisa de um terno também. – Chiro comentou.

-Eu compro depois. – Disse ele, vermelho.

-Posso saber por quê? – Chiro perguntou, mas ela tinha cara de que já sabia o motivo e Ao decidiu ficar calado. – Ok, então. Eu compro para você. Mas você vai ter que experimentar na minha frente para eu fazer os ajustes.

-Como é?

-Você ouviu. O terno não vai fechar, não é? Isso é ajustável. Vamos comprar um terno bem maior que necessário e cortar onde precisar. Eu sei costurar bem o bastante para dar um jeito na sua situação.

-Não precisa...

-Mas você está com vergonha de provar os ternos aqui, né?

-Mas vai dar trabalho.

-Eu e a Aka-chan estamos constantemente te dando trabalho. Perseguindo fantasmas, torcendo o pé e morrendo sem ar no Monte Fuji, por exemplo. Eu posso dedicar algumas horas para costurar. – Ele abriu a boca para dizer que ela estava pintando uma imagem irreal (Ao não tinha feito nenhum daquelas coisas sozinho), mas ela não deixou. – _Não_ me contradiga. Aka-chan está certa. Você é _nosso_. E eu cuido das coisas que me pertencem.

-Você faz parecer que eu sou um bichinho de pelúcia. – Disse ele, mas estava feliz.

-Você é. – Respondeu ela, com um olhar de canto, orgulhosa e sarcástica.

Depois das compras, Candela insistiu em leva-los para beber. Não importava que nenhum dos três tivesse idade para beber, eles compraram as bebidas e levaram para a pousada e colocaram música alta para beber a noite toda. Ao queria que tivesse esquecido o que fez naquela noite, sob a influência de bebida, mas não bebera o bastante para _isso_. Blanche se recusou a beber, enquanto Candela encheu a cara e praticamente forçou Spark a fazer o mesmo. Aka bebeu o bastante para largar a vergonha e pedir um autógrafo de cada um. Chiro, por sua vez, parecia já ter bebido antes – na verdade, ela tinha bebido com alguns amigos mais velhos na escola, mas decidira nunca contar para Aka e Ao porque ambos achariam que ela estava indo para um “mau caminho” (eles tinham a mente aberta para muitas coisas, mas não para aquilo) e poderiam sem querer resvalar na perdida virgindade dela, um assunto que Chiro nunca mencionara para os amigos, mas não queria mentir também. Ao estava doido para impressionar e, por mais que tivesse aprendido em casa que não deveria nunca beber, que bebida o deixaria viciado e o faria se perder na vida, sabia também que para a maioria dos adolescentes, era um sinal de status. Vendo Aka enchendo a cara à medida que se acostumava com o álcool e Chiro beber tranquilamente e controladamente, ele sentiu seu costumeiro pessimismo sobre relacionamentos sumir e uma vontade primal de impressionar seus pares e alvos afetivos o fez virar lata depois de lata a gritos de “Vira! Vira!” até que ele se tornou um mero espectador no próprio corpo.

Começou quando Spark pegou uma guitarra e começou a tocar, pulando enquanto acertava e errava notas na mesma proporção – o que era um feito, considerando o quão bêbado estava. Chiro, claro, não conseguiu deixar passar e tomou a guitarra das mãos de Spark, tocando com muito mais agilidade nos dedos. Spark puxou Candela para dançar e Ao puxou uma relutante Aka e giraram até Ao ficar tão tonto quanto estava b~ebado e, previsivelmente, vomitar no meio da sala.

-Vamos, chega de bebida para você. – Disse Blanche, consolando-o enquanto o puxava para longe do momento mais vergonhoso da sua vida e o colocava para dormir.

Não, não mais bebida, mas Ao aceitaria uma enorme quantidade de pílulas para dormir. A vergonha era demais para ele suportar acordar no dia seguinte e ter que olhar Chiro e Aka nos olhos. “Nunca mais” prometeu a si mesmo, abdicando da bebida para sempre.

-Engraçado, desde que chegamos eu tenho a impressão de que conheço vocês, Aka-chan. – Disse Candela, já além da medida de bebida.

-Não! Não conhece não! Nunca me viu na vida! – Candela não teria acreditado se não estivesse incapaz de dar dois passos em linha reta, mas Blanche notou e Chiro apenas deu de ombros quando ela olhou para Chiro inquisitivamente.

No fim, Chiro colocou Aka para dormir ao lado de Ao como piada, e Blanche colocou Candela e Spark para dormir, sobrando só as duas, cansadas e, no caso de Chiro, um pouco alta, conversando até o fim da noite.

-... E foi assim que Candela praticamente fechou a nossa escola. – Disse Chiro, quando terminou de contar sobre o encontro deles alguns anos antes.

-Deve ter tido um grande efeito nessa burra da Candela, o discurso da sua amiga. – Blanche abriu sua primeira lata de cerveja e começou a beber moderadamente. – E o inicial dela, tecnicamente foi uma Magicarpa. Tinha que ser do time da Candela.

-Você acha uma má ideia? – Perguntou Chiro.

-É claro que é uma péssima ideia. Uma magicarpa é um espaço a menos no time até poder evoluir, o que demora muito. Um beedril... É um Pokémon decente, não me leve a mau. Pode fazer um grande estrago... Mas não é um inicial tão sólido quanto um charmander. E o charmander dela vai ter mais ou menos a força de um iniciante, ou talvez seja ainda mais fraco. Basicamente, o time dela é um time iniciante. E ela quer começar a jornada? Devia treinar mais o que tem antes de pôr o pé no mundo. O time de Ao é ligeiramente mais sólido. Água, um dragão e gelo e um fantasma. Se sai muito bem na água e o fantasma é muito útil, mas um time meio restrito. Na verdade, o seu time é o mais versátil e poderoso. – Ela virou a lata e depois disse. – Mas eu sei que ninguém vai dissuadi-la de partir e vocês dois vão juntos. Então... Boa sorte com o patrocínio.

Chiro sorriu.

-Não vai oferecer ajuda?

-Vocês aceitariam? – Perguntou Blanche, com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Não... – Então repensou sua resposta. – Bom, eu não teria problemas em aceitar... Eu uso o que eu tenho... Ao-chan talvez considerasse a ideia... Mas Aka-chan veria como um insulto...

Blanche deu de ombros sorrindo.

-E Candela-san provavelmente a expulsaria do time se ela aceitasse. Um brinde às cabeças duras. – Ela abriu mais uma lata, bebendo consideravelmente rápido para o padrão de Chiro. – Então... Aka-san e Ao-chan... Podem vir a ser algo juntos no futuro.

Chiro sentiu-se acordar um pouco do efeito da bebida com a pergunta. Parando no meio de um gole, quase se engasgou com a cerveja.

-Ao-chan? Ficaram próximos rápido. Hinata-sama estava certa. Vocês devem se parecer bastante. – Disse Chiro, desviando do assunto.

-E somos. Eu gosto do jeito que ele pensa. – Disse Blanche, mas não parecia fácil de desviar do assunto. – Se algo realmente rolar entre ele e Aka-san no meio da jornada de vocês... Como _você_ vai ficar nessa história?

Chiro se sentiu subitamente desconfortável com a conversa, mas deu de ombros com seu melhor sorriso de paisagem.

-Solteira, eu imagino...

-Não vai ficar triste? Você e a Aka-san são bem próximas... Talvez você pudesse roubá-la de Ao-chan... Quer dizer... Ele vai ficar triste, mas eu acho que ele supera...

-Há! Ao-chan é o mais sensível dos três. Eu aguentaria o golpe muito melhor que ele.

-Então você está sendo uma boa amiga? – Perguntou Blanche, direta ao ponto e fazendo Chiro poder sumir dali.

-Bom... Nem tanto... Olha, nada disso daria certo, Ok?

-E eu achei que o Ao-chan era inseguro. – Comentou Blanche, como se não soubesse que estava acertando o ego de Chiro.

-Eu não sou insegura! – Chiro respondeu ríspida, e só então percebeu que não deveria ter dito aquilo. – Bom, talvez um pouco... Mas não é por isso que eu não dou em cima de Ao-chan...

-Ao? – Perguntou Blanche com os olhos arregalados. – Eu achei que estávamos falando de Aka...

-É... Um ou outro... A bebida me fez confundir... – Não colou, Chiro percebeu no momento em que disse. – Ou... Eu poderia estar falando dos dois...

Chiro esperou a reação de Blanche, mas foi recebida com um sorriso estupefato.

-Há! – Gritou Blanche. – Entendi. Mas você acha que eles não vão ser capazes de entender isso e vão querer que você escolha, ou vão ficar com raiva e te largar.

-É bem mais complicado que isso. – Disse Chiro, e realmente era.

Não era idiota. Não podia esperar que eles só aceitassem que tinham que dividir. Tinha ouvido falar de relacionamentos múltiplos que davam certos, mas eles incluíam muitas variáveis, geralmente uma delas sendo todos os membros compartilharem sentimentos mútuos... Ou assim ela entendia... Não tinha muitos cantos onde pesquisar isso... E as fontes que tinha... Bem, se relacionamentos a dois já eram bem mais complicados que os manuais diziam, não podia esperar que algumas palavras na internet realmente incorporassem a grandeza das suas pretensões.

-É mais fácil se eles só se tocarem de uma vez o quanto gostam um do outro. – Disse Chiro, bebendo rápido para facilitar a saída das palavras. – Além disso, eu não preciso realmente me envolver com eles. Eu já tenho todo o carinho que poderia exigir deles. É só o sexo que eu tenho que procurar em outro lugar. E é fácil quando se tem o corpo de uma bela menina. Eu boto um vestidinho fofo e todo mundo já quer tirar... E os dois babacas dormindo ali são muito infantis para essa parte, de qualquer forma.

-Se tem uma coisa que eu sei sobre sexo é que não tem muito a ver com maturidade. – Disse Blanche, com um sorriso compreensivo. – Os dois babacas podem ser mais maduros que você, independente de virgindade. Eu respeito a sua escolha, mas deixa eu te perguntar isso: Se eles _não_ ficarem juntos... Porque essa sua tentativa de empurrar um para o outro não está funcionando... Se cada um deles encontrar outra pessoa que goste deles e for cada um para o seu lado. Cada um com uma família diferente da qual eles têm que cuidar e carreiras tomando o tempo deles... Se você perder os dois por falta de tentativa... Você vai se perdoar?

Chiro não tinha resposta. Não _queria_ responder. Ao menos não com a verdade. Por sorte, tinha tido aquela conversa consigo mesma mais vezes do que gostaria e tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

-Isso é irrelevante. Se eu só jogar _mais_ essa bomba no colo deles, vou perder com certeza. E eu não aguentaria perder os amigos _e_ as pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo de uma tacada só.

-Então é uma situação em que você não pode vencer... – Disse Blanche, se levantando. – Se eu visse algum jeito de isso terminar bem para você, eu diria para seguir a rota mais segura, mas se o que você está dizendo é verdade, você já perdeu. Pode ao menos lutar bonito.

Chiro deixou aquelas palavras afundarem nela como o efeito da bebida e quando menos esperava estava acordando em um futon com um cobertor sobre si e uma leve dor de cabeça. Perto dela, Ao e Aka estavam morrendo.

-Bebezões. – Disse ela com carinho.

Naquela noite eles fizeram um jantar funerário e no dia seguinte Ao, Chiro e Aka ajudaram com a coleta de doações para a família. Um sacerdote xintoísta veio à casa para fazer o ritual e cada um deles rezou um sutra, começando com a família, depois indo para Candela e Spark e depois para as três crianças. Candela havia construído uma fôrma onde o corpo foi colocado e eles deixaram todos saírem antes de Candela invocar Moltres, um pássaro flamejante com um bico afiado e comprido e que queimava o chão sem sequer tocá-lo para cremar o corpo a temperaturas que outras chamas não atingiriam. Então, como todos os convidados tinham ido embora, eles participaram também do levantar dos ossos – o ritual de retirar os ossos de dentro das cinzas e recolocá-los sobre as cinzas.

No dia seguinte eles partiram, considerando ter dado trabalho demais à família.

-Esperem um segundo! – Disse Blanche, e exigiu juntar todos os amigos que tinham feito para assisti-los partir e entregar um presente. – Okaa-san estava criando esse evees aqui na pousada. Eu gostaria que vocês ficassem com ele. Todos os meus irmãos possuem seus próprios pokémons e nenhum deles é exatamente um gênio criando-os. Se vocês ficarem com eles, talvez possam evoluí-los para bons pokémons.

Eles não queria aceitar, por acharem demais, mas quando um deles saltou para o colo de Ao, ele não conseguiu se negar a recebe-lo. Era o evee que tinha passado a noite com ele na sua última grande conversa com Hinata-sama. Depois disso, Candela disse que eles teriam que criar os evees juntos. Os irmãos eram muito novos para serem separados. Agradecendo o presente, eles se despediram e partiram abraçando as bolas de pelo fofas em seus braços.

-É estranho voltar para a escola. – Comentou Chiro.

-Eu não quero voltar para a escola agora. – Disse Aka. – Se vocês não se importarem de levar as minhas coisas para casa, eu vou passar na casa dos meus pais. Se algo acontecer comigo na jornada...

-É... Nós todos devíamos fazer isso o mais cedo possível durante esse ano. E temos que nos abrir sobre sairmos de casa... – Comentou Ao.

-Se vocês não se importassem, eu queria que fossem comigo ver meus pais... Eu também quero falar com eles sobre... Bem.... Sobre o filho que eles não sabiam que também tinham... – Comentou Chiro e os amigos concordaram.

Chiro ainda tinha as palavras de Blanche na cabeça, mas tinham muito mais coisas em que pensar pelo resto do semestre e ela empurrou essas coisas para um canto da mente. Por enquanto, estavam voltando para casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shôgakkô - Escola primária japonesa, começando dos 6 anos até os doze. Quase todas são gratuitas e públicas e alunos monitores são usados para ajudar a manter a ordem entre os alunos. É obrigatória.
> 
> Chûgakkô - Escola de ensino médio japonês, dos doze aos quinze anos. Obrigatória e quase todas são públicas e gratuitas.
> 
> Koukougakkô - Escola técnica ou superior japonesa. Dos quinze aos dezessete. Dá continuidade ao Chôgakkô, mas adiciona matérias relacionadas à profissionalização. Podem ser públicas ou privadas, mas são todas pagas - as públicas são mais baratas. Abrem margem para a entrada na universidade. A maioria dos estudantes vem até aqui, apesar de não ser obrigatória.
> 
> Onsen - Banho de águas termais japonesas. Geralmente é uma piscina quente aberta a várias pessoas (obrigatório estar pelado, mas existem piscinas separadas para homens e mulheres) cuja temperatura vem de fontes de águas quentes naturais (geralmente devido à presença vulcânica na localidade) e que tende a possuir tipos diferentes de minerais. é costume se lavar antes de entrar no Onsen.
> 
> Chan, San, sama são pronomes de tratamento no Japão.
> 
> Obaa-chan significa vovó em japonês.


	10. Torneio - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O trio precisa de patrocínio. Para isso, precisam mostrar-se treinadores dignos de uma liga profissional. Para isso, precisam de um plano... Mas nem tudo está sob o controle deles.

 

 

Aka olhou para o relógio. Era quase hora do treino. Precisava terminar de estudar. Mas estava presa na mesma questão há umas duas horas. Tinha refeito a questão até o papel rasgar de tanto ela apagar e então pegara outro papel para continuar tentando. Não adiantava. Não conseguia entender matemática. Costumava ir bem, até chegar àquela escola. Não tinha demorado muito para o professor taxá-la de estúpida por não conseguir aplicar as fórmulas na sala de aula. Ela sempre contava com Ao para ensiná-la de novo em casa. Por algum motivo conseguia aprender com ele. Mencionara isso ao professor uma vez na frente da sala toda e ele disse que era porque ela era burra demais para aprender algo da primeira vez que escutava. “Talvez ele estivesse certo” pensava ela, depois de duas horas numa só questão. Tinha decidido resolver a questão por conta própria, mas tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer, portanto...

Na verdade, era importante que Aka tirasse notas altas. Depois de uma longa conversa, seus pais apenas pediram que ela fosse bem na escola, assim talvez pudesse entrar em uma escola técnica mais tarde, se precisasse. Com relutância, Aka concordou. Sabia que eles não ficavam felizes com as notas e os avisos que recebiam em casa sobre o comportamento da filha na escola. Pensou que podia ao menos compensá-los um pouco pelos anos perdidos. Mas não imaginou que seria tão difícil. Por mais que ela se esforçasse para andar completamente na linha, ninguém acreditava. Todos assumiam que ela estava planejando algo para destruir a reputação da escola. Ela passou a ser vigiada e qualquer coisa fora do padrão – até mesmo uma roupa amarrotada – era sinal para ser repreendida e alguns professores pareciam provocar só para vê-la perder o controle. Acima de tudo, melhorar as notas não era fácil, apesar de ser bonito de se dizer. Aka estava passando mais tempo Ao que nunca na vida.

-Ao-chan, eu preciso de ajuda... – Disse ela, cabisbaixa, abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto do menino.

Ao deu um pulo tão grande que a cadeira virou para trás. Aka viu sua mão voando para o teclado o computador e a tela mudou antes que ela pudesse discernir uma imagem, logo antes do PAF da cadeira acertando o chão ser ouvido por todo o prédio e Ao bater a cabeça no chão e rolar para o lado como uma bolinha agarrada à cabeça dolorida. Na tela do computador, a nova página mostrava uma moça, provavelmente americana, realizando as intimidades com um homem...

Aka passou alguns segundos processando o que via na tela do computador e olhou para Aoa, que se levantava – ela percebeu – ao mesmo tempo que fechava o zíper da calça.

-Você não sabe bater, não? – Reclamou Ao, vermelho como um tomate, talvez, de dor, talvez de raiva, mas provavelmente de vergonha.

-E você não tem vergonha na cara não? – Perguntou uma Aka que, por um motivo que nem ela entendia, tinha ficado tão vermelha quanto Ao. – Vendo esse tipo de coisa!

-Eu tenho todo o direito de ver o que eu quiser! – Reclamou Ao, mas a culpa o impediu de olhá-la nos olhos e ele mal conseguiu murmurar as próximas palavras. – Eu... Sou um rapaz saudável... Com necessidades...

Nem ele parecia acreditar naquilo.

-Arranja uma namorada, nerd! – Gritou Aka, enfurecida com a desculpa esfarrapada.

Mas aquilo só deixou Ao realmente enfurecido.

-MAS É FÁCIL FALAR NÉ? CONHECE ALGUÉM QUE VAI QUERER?

-Pessoal, vocês estão brigando de novo? – Perguntou um Chiro compreensivo largando os estudos na sala para vir vê-los.

Ao pulou para o computador e Aka o agarrou e jogou no chão. Não ia deixa-lo destruir as “evidências”.

-Olha o que esse depravado estava vendo na _nossa_ casa! Imagine se os seus tios chegam do trabalho, abrem a porta e veem isso! – Disse Aka, apontando para o computador.

-Isso nunca acontece porque eles _batem na porta_. – Disse Ao, enfurecido.

Chiro riu.

-Aka, sério? – Aka ficou vermelha com a expressão dele. – Para que você acha que eu levo o notebook pro banheiro?

Nem Aka nem Ao se sentiram confortáveis com aquele comentário, o que Chiro achou engraçado.

-Eu tenho certeza que você tinha um ótimo motivo para entrar no quarto de Ao. Por quê você não se concentra nisso? E, da próxima vez, bata antes de entrar!

Ao desligou a tela do computador – Aka notou que ele só desligou a _tela_ – e eles deitaram na cama para resolver o problema. Era o Modus Operandi comum deles: Deitar confortáveis na cama com uma prancheta e estudar até dizer chega, mas naquele dia ela ficou muito incomodada com aquilo. Foi como se de repente Ao tivesse se tornado algo diferente para ela. Como se ele pudesse do nada virar para ela e, aproveitando a proximidade, beijá-la ou fazer algo pervertido. Ela não conseguiu aprender nada. O tempo todo olhava para a tela do computador como se algo fosse saltar de lá. Ao percebeu e disse que deveriam tentar de novo outro dia. Ela tinha que se arrumar para o treino de qualquer forma, assim como ele, então concordou.

Quando Aka saiu do quarto e acenou um “tchau” para Ao, contudo, algo foi diferente. Ele acenou de volta e colocou a mão na porta para fechá-la, mas na fração de segundo em que fazia isso ela notou os músculos do peito dele se estenderem debaixo da camisa. Ela nunca notara que ele tinha realmente ganho músculos ali, a despeito da camada de gordura que parecia cobrir todo o seu corpo.

Aka nunca treinou com tanta devoção. Embora ficasse perdendo a concentração o tempo todo, golpeava com toda a força e sentia os músculos se alongando por baixo da roupa de treino. Quando foi colocada de frente contra Ao, sentiu a força do ataque quase entortar o elmo dele. Ao ficou tonto por uns cinco minutos por causa da força do golpe, mas continuou treinando, como ela tinha o ensinado a fazer. Enquanto o observava tentar se colocar de pé, notou que Ao estava mais alto. Isso era óbvio, claro, mas nunca pensara nisso, mas eles estavam todos mais altos. Só que Ao parecia ter esticado bastante nos últimos meses, como se a viagem ao Monte Fuji tivesse mudado algo nele. _Fisicamente_.

Chiro também estava diferente. Era como se a natureza insistissem em contradizer as decisões de Chiro. Justo quando Chiro tinha saído do armário sobre ser genderfluid ela ganhou curvas femininas muitos bonitas e, bem mais que antes, se tornou um sucesso entre meninos e meninas na escola. Ainda era vista como uma rebelde sem causa e alguém que não tinha futuro – embora Aka achasse que ela ficava cada vez melhor com a guitarra a cada dia que passava – mas a maioria dos alunos considerava que não fazia mal nenhum se agarrar um pouco com uma pessoa assim, só para se sentirem rebeldes uma vez na vida. Ironicamente, parecia que quanto mais crescia o fetiche por Chiro na escola, mais seletiva ela ficava em relação às pessoas com quem andava. Nunca passara tanto tempo com Aka e Ao do que naquele momento. Aka não estava reclamando, claro. Preferia assim do que Chiro andando com um bando de bajuladores que só queria entrar nas calças dela. As pessoas podiam pensar coisas erradas sobre ela.

Claro que as coisas “erradas” estavam bem certas, na verdade. Chiro vinha se tornando mais seletiva em relação aos seus parceiros sexuais porque tinha provado do que a atenção negativa podia fazer e tinha perfeita ciência de que metade das pessoas que a abordavam só queriam se gabar de ter ficado com a menina estranha, gostosa e fácil, e por mais que não se importasse com a opinião alheia, não tinha nenhum interesse em ser usada como uma boneca inflável, muito menos em se tornar alvo de um escândalo na escola. Ao contrário de Aka e Ao, Chiro tinha conhecido algumas pessoas que cometeram esse erro. Histórias que a diretoria abafava, mas comumente terminavam com uma menina sendo expulsa da escola por ferir os costumes.

Ao era o que tinha o semestre mais tranquilo. Para falar a verdade, todos os problemas que ele tinha, tinha andando com elas. Nunca sozinho. Por isso mesmo, Aka não entendia o motivo de ele andar com elas.

Aka não sabia, claro, que Ao não tinha nenhum outro amigo de verdade. Nem todos os outros alunos eram sempre cruéis com ele. Ele era inteligente e eles frequentemente pediam ajuda com as tarefas escolares, e ele ajudava, mas passadas as provas, ninguém mais o procurava. Ao tinha aprendido a aproveitar a esvaziar sua mente e aproveitar a solidão, de forma que nunca estava completamente só: Tinha o barulho dos carros e dos pássaros, o toque do vento frio e o calor do sol como companheiros... Mas boa parte do tempo, queria amigos com quem rir e compartilhar os momentos e, felizmente, tinha celular para poder conversar com Aka e Chiro a qualquer momento, ainda que por mensagem, mesmo no meio da aula. Os professores podiam fazer careta, mas o deixavam em paz. No começo eles tentavam envergonhá-lo fazendo-o resolver uma tarefa na frente da sala, supondo que, por ele estar no celular, não conseguiria resolver a tarefa que tinham acabado de explicar. Eles se descobriam frustrados com relativa rapidez.

-Como andam as suas notas, pessoal? – Perguntou Ao, ao final do treino, quando voltavam suados para casa.

Aka ficou irritada com a pergunta.

-Por quê você quer saber?

-Bom, a competição entre times é daqui a um mês e se estiver tudo bem com vocês eu queria refazer nossa agenda de treino. Nós _temos_ que nos sair bem nessa competição para conseguir bons patrocínios e, sendo bem sincero, nós não estamos tão bem assim. Eu estava pensando em aumentar nosso treino com os pokémons para umas cinco horas por dia, mas isso corta quase todo nosso tempo de estudo. – Bom não cortava o dele porque ele estudava de madrugada, mas certamente cortava o delas. – Então talvez não possamos fazer isso se as suas notas estiverem ruins...

-Bom, as minhas notas estão boas, exceto música. – Disse Chiro, como quem não se importava.

-Como _você_ está se saindo mal em música? – Perguntaram Ao e Aka juntos, estarrecidos.

-Eu insisto que Mozart soa bem melhor numa guitarra. Os professores discordam. – Ele deu de ombros. – Eu sei que é importante treinar técnica, mas essas aulas não me dão nenhuma margem para expressar criatividade. O que eles acham que um compositor profissional faz? Copia as notas que outros fizeram?

A paciência de Chiro com a escola vinha diminuindo a cada dia e Aka e Ao temiam que não fosse durar até o resto do ano letivo.

-Bom, isso não é um problema, desde que você não reprove nada. – Disse Ao, dando de ombros. – E você Aka?

-Bom...

Não é fácil aumentar suas notas. Ela tinha conseguido aumentar as dela, mas diminuir o ritmo de estudos... “Mas se eu não fizer isso e me sair mal na competição, aumentar minhas notas não me vale de nada” pensou ela. Teria que dar um jeito.

-Talvez eu possa transferir meus estudos para de noite... – Respondeu ela.

-Ok. Eu te ajudo. – Disse ele, confortando-a.

-Eu não vou fazer ninguém ficar até tarde estudando por mim. Não é como se você precisasse...

-Eu sempre fiz isso Aka. – Aka e Chiro pararam assombradas. – O que vocês acham que eu fazia quando vocês se trancavam no quarto? Dormia como uma pessoa normal?

Chiro riu um pouco da piada, mas Aka notou que ele tinha olheiras. Bom, ele sempre tivera e Aka sempre achara que era o normal dele, mas então...

-Eu não sou _naturalmente_ mais inteligente que vocês, sabiam? – Disse ele, falando agora para Aka, que foi pega encarando suas olheiras. – Relaxe. Eu estou acostumado a virar noites. Vai ser você que vai ter dificuldade.

-Eu aguento algumas noites mal dormidas. – Respondeu ela. – Mas espera... Nós somos de times diferentes... Não podemos continuar treinando juntos. Vocês não podem saber das minhas estratégias para derrubar os ginásios de vocês!

-Verdade. – Percebeu Chiro. – Meu time, por exemplo, vai fazer uma reunião para definir a estratégia geral, quem vai lutar... Aliás, e se um de nós não for escolhido para lutar?

-Isso não vai acontecer com você porque a sua Yuki e o Baka são defensores do ginásio, então você vai lutar de qualquer jeito. – Comentou Aka, pensativa. – Na verdade, você talvez não consiga um patrocínio para uma jornada. Como você é uma das mais fracas do ginásio, deve ser eliminada relativamente cedo e podem acabar não prestando atenção em você, mesmo que se saia bem...

-De qualquer forma, nenhum de nós vai participar da estratégia de time. O que os times fazem, geralmente, é mandar os jogadores mais fracos – Ao apontou para si e para Aka – para derrubar os pokémons mais fracos do ginásio, às vezes em lutas de três ou quatro contra um. Só então, quando só sobra a nata do ginásio, é que os jogadores mais fortes da linha de frente têm a oportunidade de ir em batalhas contra os líderes. É claro que os treinadores mais fortes de cada time são os líderes defendendo o ginásio e eles não participam de ataques aos ginásios adversários durante a competição por precisarem defender os seus próprios. E, por isso, batalhas em grupo não são vistas como trapaça. É por isso, também, que só os líderes, normalmente, ganham grandes patrocínios. Os atacantes mais fortes ficam com alguns patrocínios menores e o resto, como nós dois, são só bucha de canhão. Participar dessa luta é inviável para nós. Não se realmente quisermos ser financiados.

-E o que você sugere? Formar um time nosso? – Perguntou Aka, sarcasticamente.

-Não exatamente, mas é quase isso. – Aka quase engasgou com saliva quando ele disse aquilo. – Nós precisamos ser _notados_. Nome, rosto, pokémons, tudo. Então temos que ir no 1x1 contra os líderes de ginásio.

-Você pirou? – Perguntou Aka, abismada. – Se nós fôssemos fortes assim, nós _seríamos_ líderes de ginásio.

-Não é só força. – Retrucou Ao. – E nós não temos que _ganhar_. Só temos que dar às transmissões de televisão a melhor reviravolta que eles já viram.

-E você tem um plano. – Disse Chiro, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Bom, eu tenho _meio_ plano... – Ele ficou vermelho com a forma que Chiro sorria para ele. – Eu sinto muito, Chiro... Mas eu preciso que você esconda uma coisa dos seus amigos de time...

Ela riu.

-E você nem considerou só _não me contar_? – Perguntou Chiro, rindo.

Ao ficou vermelho.

-Bom, eu achei que seria sujeira com você se fizéssemos isso.

-Não me contem. – Chiro disse. – Não seria legal começar uma carreira traindo o meu time. Façam arranjos entre vocês, eu vou treinar em um horário diferente de vocês.

Chiro soprou um beijo e piscou um olho para os dois, o que deixou ambos vermelhos. Ela saiu a passo rápido na frente enquanto eles ficavam para trás para trabalhar no plano.

-Então, nerd, você acha que podemos sair na mão com os líderes? Qual o plano? Chegar cedo e atacar os mais fracos? – Disse ela, curiosa.

Seria o mais lógico. Aka tinha certeza que eles eram fortes o bastante para ir contra qualquer um abaixo de Chiro no ginásio Instinct e contra qualquer um da oitava posição para baixo em seus respectivos ginásios. Mas, claro, as câmera nem estariam prontas a essa altura.

-Na verdade é o contrário. Eu quero tomar um ginásio com você... Ou tentar...

-Você realmente pirou. – Ela fez um facepalm cansado.

-Não, escute: Você já viu a composição do ginásio do Instinct? Os três primeiros lugares do ginásio pertencem a um só cara.

-E daí? Ainda são três pokémons! – Disse ela, sem concluir.

“Três pokémons bem fortinhos” pensou sem dizer.

-Machamp, Houndoom e Alakazam! – Enumerou ele, se animando. – Machamp é puro Lutador. Maior fraqueza?

-Fantasmas? – Respondeu Aka, então percebeu. – Não é um duelo. Como ele é o terceiro Pokémon do ginásio, ele não pode trocar o Pokémon. Ele não vai conseguir causar dano em você. Como ninguém pensou nisso antes?

-Fantasmas são difíceis de achar e mais ainda de capturar. Eu só peguei Seijuuro porque ele deixou. Qualquer pokébola que não seja a Masterball passa direto por ele, se ele quiser.

-Mas... Você também não poderá causar dano nele... Pode ser acusado de conduta antiesportiva, mesmo que termine em empate. – Disse Aka, preocupada.

-Meio-verdade. Gastlys conseguem acessar sonhos de inimigos. É uma habilidade de psíquicos, mas ele pode fazer se o treinador desenvolver sua conexão mental. Eu tenho encarregado meu Gastly dos meus sonhos ultimamente... – Ele deu de ombros. – Me faz dormir melhor. Então eu posso colocá-lo para dormir com hipnose e levar a batalha para um reino não-físico.

-Eu ouvi dizer que isso era considerada uma tática cruel... Alguns pokémons ficam traumatizados. – Ao ficou vermelho com o comentário de Aka, mas respondeu irritado.

-Bom, se você não quer vencer...

-Não... – Ela não se sentia bem com aquele começo, mas decidiu escutar o resto. – Continue...

-Houdoom, escuridão e fogo...

-Fraco contra água. Suika? – Suika tinha evoluído para uma Wartortle e Ao estava muito orgulhoso e confiante das habilidades dela.

-Isso. Não vai ser fácil, porque ele é muito mais forte que Suika, mas como desafiante, _eu_ posso mudar de Pokémon. Hinata pode controlar o tempo e criar chuva torrencial, o que me dá vantagem. – Hinata era a Dratini que evoluíra quando eles subiram o Monte Fuji e Ao decidiu homenagear sua idosa preferida com o nome do Dratini. – E eu ainda teria Seijuuro, caso tudo desse errado. Se Houndoom estiver fraco, ele deve bastar. E depois Alakazam...

-E você perde. – Comentou Aka. – Fim de jogo.

-Depois de abrir duas vagas no ginásio. – Disse ele com um sorriso safado no rosto. – Ninguém pode negar o mérito disso. E aí _você_ desafia o campeão.

-Eu não posso lutar com você. Não somos do mesmo time!

-Mas pode lutar _depois_ de mim. Foi por isso que eu escolhi participar do ataque ao ginásio do Instinct. Chiro estará lá defendendo, então não pode participar da nossa luta, mas nós podemos lutar em sucessão e ajudar um ao outro. – Ele colocou a mão no ombro dela. – Mas você vai depender de Beeatrice. Alakazam é psíquico. Pokémons inseto o deixam inquieto. Beeatrice tem uma ligeira vantagem, mas você vai ter que se aproveitar bem dela. Talvez, se Beeatrice falhar, você possa usar os outros para finalizar o Alakazam cansado, mas eu recomendo deixar a maior parte da luta para ela. O Alakazam vai ser o Pokémon mais forte ali.

-O plano é bom, mas... Não depende, um pouco de sobrarem exatamente três pokémons no ginásio? E se só sobreram cinco? E se não sobrar nenhum? – Perguntou Aka, pensando que isso seria o desperdício de uma boa chance.

-Bom, eu não posso impedir que termine com ao menos 4 ou 5 pokémons se o pessoal do Instinct tiver uma performance excepcionalmente boa, mas ele só ficaram abaixo de três pokémons nesse ginásio duas vezes em toda a história do ginásio. Eu pesquisei. – “Por que eu não estou surpresa?” pensou Aka. – Então é improvável que eles fiquem abaixo disso.

-Ou seja, você quer fazer algo que ninguém nunca fez, do jeito mais difícil e possivelmente vai ser ainda mais difícil do que nós imaginamos... – Respondeu Aka.

-Bom, a taxa de patrocínio dos treinadores que lutam na linha de frente em grupos é abaixo de um por cento. A nossa chance de conseguir isso é... Maior. Não muito, mas... – Ele deu de ombros. – Melhor do que o contrário. Mas nós temos todas as vantagens. O problema é só que esses pokémons são tão fortes, que é quase injusto... Eu entendo se você quiser tentar outra coisa.

-Não. – O plano não era o milagre que ela esperava de Ao, mas talvez não houvesse milagre, só teriam que dar seu melhor e esperar pelo melhor; mas era exatamente isso que tornava tão tentador... – Candela não me respeitaria se eu fosse pelo caminho fácil. Se um quarto Pokémon sobrar, nós vamos ter que improvisar. Foi uma boa ideia, nerd...

E com isso eles foram para casa onde encontraram Chiro tocando guitarra. Aka e Ao se sentiram um pouco mal de não contar a ela o plano deles. Ao não acreditava realmente que Aka iria ganhar, mas Aka tinha esse sonho crescendo no fundo de sua mente e pensar em tirar o ginásio dela no seu último ano da escola parecia cruel, mas Aka se dizia que isso era importante para os três e Chiro realmente não parecia se importar com eles se unindo contra o time dela.

Nas semanas seguintes, Aka treinou todos os seus pokémons da melhor forma possível. Ao tinha montado um regime de treinamento para ambos. Beeatrice era o foco, mas ela treinava todos os pokémons, mesmo a magicarpa, que finalmente tinha força o bastante para atacar um oponente. Não era o ataque mais forte que ela conhecia, mas a magicarpa era resistente o bastante para ao menos ganhar tempo e cansar um inimigo enquanto os outros pokémons dela descansavam. E Ao ficou impressionado de ver que ela tinha tido a paciência de ensinar o golpe à Magicarpa. Ela ficou feliz de tirar um elogio daquele nerd.

Todos eles participaram das reuniões de time. Ao disse a ela que tentasse, de qualquer forma, ganhar uma luta solo – apenas lutas solo serviam para o que eles queriam. Mas na sua reunião de time eles sequer ouviram a pergunta dela: Ela ficou com a mão levantada para perguntar, mas ouviram todos os outros membros do grupo antes dela.

A estratégia do grupo era simples: Os líderes ficam no ginásio. Os que fossem selecionados poderiam lutar. Quem não fosse selecionado pelo time... Bem, eles não podiam evitar que ele lutasse, mas eles avisaram que a pessoa provavelmente não estaria pronta para tomar conta de um Pokémon de ginásio sozinho. E exigiu-se de todos que não se juntassem em grupos contra os inimigos. Team Valor não era feito de idiotas, mas esperava-se que cada treinador pudesse mostrar seu valor sozinho contra um único Pokémon de líder de ginásio, ao menos. Afinal, eles buscavam os mais fortes, não o maior número de treinadores.

Ao, na verdade, foi ouvido em sua reunião, mas eles disseram que apostar nele naquele momento era arriscado. Estariam muito felizes de dar a ele uma luta em grupo e deixá-lo tomar uma luta solo no ano seguinte ou em dois anos, dependendo da sua evolução. Não se explicou, mas recusou a luta de grupo. Não precisou ajudar com a estratégia do grupo. O time era feito de estudiosos e estrategistas. Eles formaram grupos contra alguns e mandaram outros, mais fortes sozinhos, economizando recursos da melhor forma possível. Mas a ordem do dia era atacar. Team Mystic sabia muito bem de uma verdade absoluta naquele torneio: O defensor estava sozinho contra ao menos um time de pokémons por vez. Mesmo que o ginásio tivesse dez defensores, eles _seriam_ derrubado um a um. Eles nunca tinham perdido o ginásio, mas, por segurança, a melhor tática era conquistar outro. Esse era o objetivo da disputa, afinal.

Chiro ouviu cuidadosamente dizerem, na reunião dela, que os novatos fizessem o que queriam, mas que quem não quisesse lutar ajudasse os que lutavam com poções e coisas assim. No geral, o tempo da reunião foi usado para os grupos se organizarem espontaneamente e prepararem estratégias. Enquanto isso, Chiro foi até o seu sempai no ginásio perguntar qual estratégia deveria usar. Ele não foi de muita ajuda.

-Não existe muita estratégia nessas coisas. Você vai enfrentar dezenas de treinadores no mesmo dia, às vezes dois de uma vez, com apenas um pokémons por vez. Você vai ver uma boa diversidade e é provável que eles tenham mandado os times para lidar exclusivamente com o seu Pokémon... No final, só tente ficar de pé o máximo de tempo possível. Planeje as estratégias mais óbvias. Você vai usar um Pikachu, então tenha algo em mente para caso um Sandshrew apareça no campo. Mas haverá situações que você será surpreendida. Os atacantes têm a vantagem de poder montar uma estratégia de verdade. Só vá pronta para se adaptar ao que acontecer. Isso é o mais importante num defensor de ginásio. Quanto mais treinadores você derrotar, menos os seus sempais vão ter que enfrentar. Mas você vai perder em algum momento. Não tem um ano em que não cheguem ao menos até o quarto defensor.

Não era exatamente um Ao. Por isso, no final Chiro acabou tendo que estudar por conta própria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shôgakkô - Escola primária japonesa, começando dos 6 anos até os doze. Quase todas são gratuitas e públicas e alunos monitores são usados para ajudar a manter a ordem entre os alunos. É obrigatória.
> 
> Chûgakkô - Escola de ensino médio japonês, dos doze aos quinze anos. Obrigatória e quase todas são públicas e gratuitas.
> 
> Koukougakkô - Escola técnica ou superior japonesa. Dos quinze aos dezessete. Dá continuidade ao Chôgakkô, mas adiciona matérias relacionadas à profissionalização. Podem ser públicas ou privadas, mas são todas pagas - as públicas são mais baratas. Abrem margem para a entrada na universidade. A maioria dos estudantes vem até aqui, apesar de não ser obrigatória.
> 
> Onsen - Banho de águas termais japonesas. Geralmente é uma piscina quente aberta a várias pessoas (obrigatório estar pelado, mas existem piscinas separadas para homens e mulheres) cuja temperatura vem de fontes de águas quentes naturais (geralmente devido à presença vulcânica na localidade) e que tende a possuir tipos diferentes de minerais. é costume se lavar antes de entrar no Onsen.
> 
> Chan, San, sama são pronomes de tratamento no Japão.
> 
> Obaa-chan significa vovó em japonês.
> 
> OBS: Eu sei que em Pokémon GO cada treinador pode usar um time inteiro contra todo o time do ginásio e quando um treinador perde todos os pokémons do ginásio são curados. Eu também sei que cada treinador só pode ter um pokémon por ginásio. Mas eu precisava pensar nisso em mundo real e teria que funcionar de forma diferente. Primeiro porque no jogo você deixa seu pokémon defendendo o ginásio e... Bem, o treinador pode sair e fazer o que quiser, mas com pokémons no mundo real, isso seria uma péssima ideia. Então seria bem mais prático para um time deixar alguns poucos treinadores fortes defendendo e mandar os outros mais fortes atacar ginásios ao invés de prender seis ou sete treinadores fortes num ginásio. Por outro lado, pokémons eu precisava pensar nos ferimentos dos pokémons. Eu me baseei no anime e no pokémon GO em relação a isso. Embora no jogo original a cura dos pokémons no centro pokémon seja automática, em GO os treinadores precisam usar poção, ao invés de centros pokémons e no anime dá a entender que a cura não é automática, mas demora tempo e necessita de remédios e gente observando o pokémon. Por isso eu imaginei que um pokémon derrotado teria que ficar por fora por um tempo em uma situação no mundo real. Então eu fiz mudanças no sistema de desafio de um ginásio.
> 
> OBS2: Eu também não esqueci do sistema de pontuação dos ginásios. Relaxem ;)


	11. Torneio - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O torneio abre com Chiro demonstrando sua habilidade - ou o quão seus pokémons estão mais fortes que a competição. Independente da causa, ela faz um bom show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos os golpes são retirados da lista de ataques da Bulbapedia.
> 
> É possível ter noção do nível do pokémon de acordo com os golpes dele.
> 
> Eu uso ataques que o pokémon tem por TM's ou HM's como prova de que o treinador foi inteligente e treinou o pokémon para coisas que ele, na natureza, não estaria pronto. Também uso ataques de "breeding" (mas esses são fixos e o pokémon os tem desde o começo).
> 
> Eu sei que não existe TM ou HM em Pokémon GO, mas eu achei que seria legal usar dessa forma.
> 
> Os status como HP e Velocidade também foram usados para definir quem ataca primeiro e quanta pancada um pokémon aguenta e as porcentagens de acerto do ataque para definir quais acertariam e quais não.
> 
> Eu NÃO fiz os cálculos do jogo, claro, só tomei os números como base para ter a sensação de que essa luta poderia acontecer (com uma diferença grande de níveis entre os adversários).
> 
> Espero que aproveitem.

 

 

No dia do torneio, os três acordaram cedo para se preparar. Naquela noite, Ao tinha dito a Aka que não deviam estudar. Precisavam estar bem acordados no dia seguinte. Ambos dormiram a noite toda contando com o treinamento que fizeram. O sonho de Aka tinha crescido nas últimas semanas de treino. Tinha realmente se esforçado e ver o resultado desse esforço tinha alimentado suas esperanças. Não lhe importava mais se Ao achava que iriam só tentar impressionar, ela iria tomar aquele ginásio e se Chiro não gostasse ela ia pedir desculpas. Era uma competição. Era o objetivo dela. Team Valor com dois ginásios por causa dela. Aka. E que se ferrem todos os que duvidavam dela.

As equipes costumavam dar ou vender jaquetas, calças e roupas de exercício e de treino para treinadores de cada time, como forma de identifica-los. Naquele dia, tanto Ao quanto Aka decidiram usar roupas assim, para se sentirem confortáveis em suas lutas. Chiro, por sua vez, foi parecendo uma estrela do rock moderno, com muita pele à mostra, cores fortes e uma guitarra às costas que ela jurou que tinha uma finalidade. Desnecessário dizer que ela chamou a atenção andando na rua, mas isso fazia parte. Ela era uma defensora do ginásio e, como tal, era importante parecer uma celebridade. Todos os defensores valorizavam seus estilos pessoais. Assim eles chamavam a atenção da câmera.

Quando chegaram ao ginásio do Team Instinct tiveram que se separar, Ao e Aka para a plateia e Chiro para o seu lugar de direito entre os defensores. O ginásio, como todos os ginásios de time, ostentava as cores do time residente, era aberto para o céu e possuía um chão de terra com grama e árvores esporádicas na arena – para caso pokémons quisessem se esconder de baixo da terra ou precisasse de uma árvore ou vegetação – e algumas piscinas e canais ao redor – para os pokémons de água. A manhã estava nublada, o que Ao considerou bom para eles – mas isso poderia mudar várias vezes naquele dia dependendo das habilidades que os pokémons trouxessem. Em dias de torneio, a previsão do tempo não passava nos jornais.

Aka esperou animada do seu canto na arquibancada com Ao. O lugar rapidamente se encheu enquanto esperavam os selecionados dos times para as batalhas que durariam todo o dia. Era a terceira vez que ela assistia a uma competição grande como aquela da arquibancada – correndo o risco de se molhar com um ataque de água ou pior, mas para muitos isso era parte de estar nas primeiras filas da competição e até melhorava o espetáculo. Mas era a primeira vez que podia pretender participar de uma competição daquele tamanho. Quando fogos de artifício iluminaram o céu, calando a plateia para dar lugar à fala do locutor, apresentando os defensores e os juízes, ela ficou imediatamente animada. O telão aceso, a música alta... Tudo levava seus sentidos ao êxtase.

Quando os primeiros desafiantes chegaram foram apresentados em grupos, de acordo com a formação em que iam. Era costume que os grupos jogassem na ordem em que se apresentassem. Era costume, também, que chegassem educadamente tarde. Todo mundo preferia deixar que o outro time se desgastasse primeiro, se dois times atacassem o mesmo ginásio adversário. Ao notou, contudo, que chegaram cedo dessa vez, o que implicava que um deles já tinha sido atacado. Ele também notou que havia mais membros do Mystic que do Valor, e se perguntou se o Valor tinha dividido seus números. Pareceu uma ideia idiota, mas quando a primeira luta começou e o Valor decidiu colocar seus novatos no 1x1 contra defensores de ginásio – mesmo que fossem os defensores mais fracos – Ao entendeu que a estratégia talvez fizesse sentido. _Se_ os atacantes fossem realmente capazes de lidar com os defensores daquela forma – e isso era um enorme _se_ – seria melhor se dividir e apostar contra os dois ginásios enquanto Mystic apostava apenas contra um por vez, concentrando forças e Instinct... Ninguém sabia o que Instinct ia fazer...

Comentou com Aka sobre a estratégia do time dela e ela deu um sorriso e comentou que quando se tem guerreiros melhores não se precisa de táticas covardes como atacar em bando. Ele não podia discutir com essa lógica. A pergunta, claro, era se os treinadores do Valor eram tão bons quanto o time dizia que eles eram. Mas ele não falou sobre isso.

Quando o primeiro defensor do ginásio se apresentou com o Pokémon que iria usar, começou a salva de vaias e insultos habituais. Aka se levantou e participou do levante como quase toda a plateia enquanto Ao tentava ver, irritado, por sobre a cabeça das pessoas que se levantavam. Chiro, em um canto, sentiu-se irritada com a plateia. Não importava se ele não era do seu time, aquilo era babaquice. Quando a multidão se acalmou, contudo, o locutor passou a bola para o juiz, que anunciou o início da partida.

Ao percebeu que a primeira partida já foi de nível bem alto. E bem violenta. A Arbok do atacante – um membro do Valor que mordera além do que aguentava – saiu em uma maca para o centro Pokémon do ginásio. Sabia bem que esses resultados não eram raros nos grandes torneios. Se perguntou se o Team Valor estava usando a mesma tática de 1x1 contra o Team Mystic. Instinct pregava uma noção de competição amigável com a qual o Mystic... Não concordava. Era de se esperar que as pessoas menosprezassem o Instinct – um erro comum – mas se um treinador como aquele tentasse fazer a mesma coisa contra o Mystic... As coisas ficariam feias...

Team Valor perdeu três lutadores e um total de doze Pokémon para o primeiro desafiante do Instinct. “Momento de rever o plano” pensou Ao e Aka, mesmo que não dissesse, estava começando a achar que a ideia de fazer as lutas um a um fora um erro. Mas depois disso um membro do Valor conseguiu retirar o primeiro dos dez. Infelizmente o atacante foi derrotado pelo defensor número nove e o Team Valor se retirou para repensar sua estratégia.

O Team Mystic entrou na Arena e, subitamente, as batalhas se tornaram muito mais violentas: Batalhas conta múltiplos oponentes, muitos pokémons do tipo Escuridão usando ataques considerados baixos e sujos – qualquer tática era usada para ganhar. O nono membro do ginásio não passou da primeira luta. Entrou o oitavo e vencer a luta, a um pesado custo. Tiveram que fazer uma pausa para ele recuperar seu Pokémon e os atacantes do Mystic não perderam tempo e fizeram o mesmo, mas foram derrotados e deram lugar a outro time do Mystic seguido de um do Valor – este recebera permissão dos líderes para lutar juntos, sob a condição de que cada um só usaria um Pokémon. Sem substituições. Todos os três na arena. Ganharam do lutador e foram para o sétimo... Infelizmente, o Sétimo tinha um Voltorb e, quase que como uma piada, deixou os três se aproximarem de uma vez e descarregou sua explosão, desabilitando todos. Foi uma piada bem vinda para aliviar o clima do combate. Claro que depois disso ele teve que dar lugar ao defensor seguinte, então não era uma tática muito eficiente.

Chegou a vez de Chiro. Ela tinha ficado nervosa com quão violentas algumas batalhas tinham se tornado, mas os sempais a tranquilizaram.

-Nossos médicos estão entre os melhores da cidade. Aplicamos a melhor tecnologia no cuidado dos pokémons daqui. Não somos irresponsáveis. Só vá lá e faça seu melhor.

E com esse encorajamento, Chiro entrou na arena por volta de uma da tarde, fazendo o ginásio ir à loucura. O Instinct gritou de entusiasmo. O Valor também, porque ela enfrentaria primeiro o Mystic, e eles queria que ela derrotasse o Mystic para ser derrotada pelo Valor. Muitos gritavam “elogios” que não tinham nada a ver com a sua capacidade de defender um ginásio, especialmente os homens, mas ela disse a si mesma para não se deixar abalar por isso. Sabia de sua fama na escola e aquilo era esperado.

Outra coisa que era esperada foi a salva de vaias do Mystic. Estavam todos agindo passionalmente e ela sabia que as vaias viriam, mas quando vieram foram tão barulhentas e de conteúdo tão ofensivo que ela gelou em seu canto. Vadia, cachorra e nomes piores foram usados contra ela. Chiro sempre soubera de sua fama, mas nunca ela foi gritada por tanta gente na cara dela. Era provável que muitos ali nem sequer a conhecessem, mas gritavam os insultos que os outros diziam e agora escutariam as histórias, muitas inventadas, sobre ela. Ela achava que estava pronta para aquilo, mas subitamente todo o seu corpo lhe dizia para correr dali e se esconder.

Foi quando o locutor começou a pedir calma e Chiro olhou para a plateia. O juiz soltou um ônix da pokébola e usou como escada até a arquibancada.

Na terceira fila, Aka, de camisa vermelha, tinha pintado a jaqueta azul de um menino do Mystic de vermelho com o sangue dele.

- _Repete_! – Gritou Aka brandindo o punho fechado sujo de sangue para o menino sobre a cabeça de Ao, que separava os dois; e, no silêncio que baixou na multidão, a voz dela foi escutada por todo o ginásio. – _Repete_ se você é _homem_! Anda! Repete na minha _cara_!

-Aka, nós vamos ser expulsos desse jeito! – Gritou Ao, ainda sob o ouvido da multidão, mas um certo riso podia ser escutado na voz dele.

Para falar a verdade, Ao ficou feliz que Aka tivesse agido antes dele. Teria parecido ruim se ele tivesse arrancado o dente de um companheiro de time, mas o rapaz bem que merecera. Ficava triste que Aka fosse, de novo, levar a culpa por ter feito a coisa certa, mas agora ele tinha que manter a cabeça no lugar. Ficou feliz que estivesse gastando sua energia em segurar Aka no lugar. Tremia de raiva mesmo enquanto fazia isso. Seu punho queria bater em todo o seu time, só ele e Aka contra todo mundo, mas isso chamaria o tipo errado de atenção.

-Já chega! – Disse o juiz. – Vão para a última fila! Se eu os vir fazer algo assim de novo, expulso vocês do estádio!

Aka estava para xingar a mãe do juiz quando uma chuva de impropérios irrompeu da boca de Ao sem permissão.

-Vai expulsar a plateia toda, então? – Perguntou ele, depois de deixar o juiz pálido com um comportamento que ninguém esperava do geniozinho da escola. – Você acha que Blanche iria aceitar isso? Machismo descarado! Deviam expulsar a plateia do Mystic toda!

Aka tinha certeza que aquilo ia voltar contra ele. Você não se volta contra o próprio time daquele jeito e sai impune. Sentindo um átimo de afeição pelo garoto, Aka o puxou de lado, pedindo desculpas ao juiz. Normalmente ela entraria na confusão com os amigos por uma causa justa, mas normalmente ela teria A para tirá-la da confusão e manter a cabeça fria. Quando ele perdeu a cabeça, ela meio que se sentiu obrigada a cumprir aquele papel, por menos que gostasse.

O juiz estava para expulsá-los do ginásio quando uma guitarra reverberou pelo ginásio. De pé na arenas, esperando a batalha, Chiro tinha revigorado sua decisão. Com um choque de Baka fez seus cabelos ficarem em pé como os de um membro de banda de j-rock e ela começou a tocar forte e rápido, como se deixasse claro que estava esperando pela luta começar. O Pikachu tomou seu lugar na sua extremidade da arena em desafio e os adversários soltaram seus Pokémons. O juiz voltou quase que forçado à sua posição.

E que adversários.

-Droga! – Gritou Aka, sentando na última fila com Ao. – Aquilo é quase trapaça! São três pokémons de terra!

-Rhyhorn, Sandshrew e Victrebell. É... Pegaram pesado. Mas era a tática mais esperada... – Apesar de dizer isso, Ao mordia o dedo com força e, em certo momento, se levantou e gritou para Chiro, sem saber se ela escutara. – IGNORE O RHYHORN!

-Pirou? – Perguntou Aka, puxando ele para a cadeira. – Aquela coisa é gigantesca!

-E o Sandshrew pode causar um terremoto de magnitude absurda e jogar o Baka debaixo da terra. Victrebell pode fazer chover folhas mortais. É um dos seus melhores ataques. Esses três não são brincadeira. Mas o Rhyhorn é o menos perigoso. – Respondeu ele, voltando a morder o dedo.

Para que seu plano funcionasse Chiro tinha que cair, mas que Chiro caísse era esperado. Ele só esperava que ela tivesse algo pronto para aquela situação. Seria horrível se uma defensora do ginásio perdesse na sua primeira batalha.

Felizmente, Chiro tinha, sim, um plano.

Quando o juiz apitou, Baka atravessou mais da metade da arena com rapidez, antes mesmo que qualquer um dos três pudesse fazer algo em relação a isso. Todos os três eram mais lentos que um Pikachu. Todos eram mais resistentes, claro, mas por isso mesmo ela sabia que tinha que atacar antes e eliminá-los rápido, de preferência jogando-os contra o canto do campo, onde teriam menos recursos. Infelizmente isso também dava a Chiro uma janela muito curta para escolher qual dos três atacar. Ela viu o Victrebell movendo suas folhas e parecendo pronto a regurgitar algo do topo de sua boca. Rhyhorn parecia pronto para dar uma carga em direção a Baka e o Sandshrew parecia estar... Cavando?

Ela concluiu que o Rhyhorn era a ameaça mais imediata e mandou Baka atacá-lo. Com um rápido movimento, Baka foi direto em direção à carga do Rhyhorn e, se movendo rapidamente, fingiu ir para um lado e foi para o outro antes que a grande criatura pudesse pegar velocidade.

-Uma finta! – Gritou o locutor, com a multidão indo à loucura. – Eu nunca achei que ia ver UM PIKACHU FAZER UM RHYHORN HESITAR! Senhoras e senhores o Rhyhorn não conseguiu fazer a carga!

A plateia foi à loucura com o minúsculo Pikachu de cerca de seis quilos que aparecia no telão encurralando um Rhyhorn com... Bem... Devia ter uns 115kg...

O time Mystic gritava com seus próprios treinadores, chamando o Rhyhorn de covarde e exigindo que fizessem algo em relação àquilo.

Mas enquanto o Pikachu fazia isso, Victrebell soltou uma enrome quantidade de folhas laminadas no ar, que caíram uma chuva mortal. Baka tentou se esconder embaixo do Rhyhorn, mas muito tarde. O golpe foi claramente doloroso. Sangue foi tirado e Chiro se sentiu mal pelo Pikachu. Foi uma péssima escolha. Outro golpe daqueles e Baka certamente estaria acabado. Ela esperou que o Team Mystic fosse duro na queda mas aquilo foi jogar pesado.

“Aguenta aí, Baka” pensou ela, reavaliando a situação.

-Use a onda de choque no Victrebell! – Ordenou ela.

Dito e feito, saltando do caminho de uma segunda carga do Rhyhorn – que começava a perder a paciência, Baka usou uma onda de choque contra o Victrebell e ela viu o efeito surgir.

-Como isso ajuda? – Perguntou Ao, batendo na testa com força. – Nem dano causa!

-Mas paralisa. – Comentou Aka. – Ela não pode lutar contra três de uma vez, nerd. Está forçando eles a perder ataques. CONTINUA ASSIM CHIRO!

Mas, naquele momento, começaram a ouvir um som que não esperavam. Uma vibração constante da arquibancada, do solo e das estruturas que fez Ao se sentir grato que os construtores de ginásio soubessem muito bem dos riscos de ginásios desabarem durante lutas e os construíam a prova de terremotos.

-Ah, isso já é apelação! – Reclamou Ao, olhando para o telão. – Qual a Magnitude?

-Baka, para a piscina! – Gritou Chiro, e Baka correu para a piscina, onde o terremoto se tornara uma grande agitação na água, mas ainda era preferível a ver o chão se abrir embaixo do Pokémon rato.

Felizmente o terremoto não foi tão forte. Apenas uma magnitude 3.

-Continue cavando! – Gritou o dono do Sandshrew para dentro do buraco.

Chiro ficou ainda mais nervosa. Tinha um prazo para terminar a luta. A cada terremoto podiam ter um mega desastre do qual Baka não pudesse escapar. Hora de apelar para a violência.

-AQUELE PIKACHU DEU UMA RABADA NUM RHYHORN! – Gritou o locutor, entusiasmado com a coragem do pequeno, mas houve retaliação. – Oh! Aquela pisada foi feia. Deve ter doído. Victrebell está tentando atacar, mas acho que ele vai ficar fopra de combate por um tempo! Outch! Outra rabada! RHYHORN NO CHÃO! SERÁ QUE ELE SE LEVANTA?

“Por favor, não” rezou Chiro, mas o Rhyhorn não dava sinal de se levantar, o que deixou a torcida do Mystic enfurecida, chamando os próprios colegas de idiotas, mas o rumor de algo vindo debaixo da terra retornou e Baka mais uma vez foi para as boias na água.

-Oh, sem sorte. Esse Sandshrew só conseguiu Magnitude 1! Ele não está conseguindo achar os pontos mais frágeis do solo para mover! – Disse o locutor, como se esperasse que o Sandshrew conseguisse.

Seria, claro, um grande show, mas Chiro rezava para que ele não conseguisse. Mas, no momento, tinha outra preocupação. Baka atacou o Victrebell com mais uma rabada e o Pokémon estava quase abatido.

-Pidgeotto, vai! – Gritou o treinador do Rhyhorn e um Pidgeotto surgiu em campo, lembrando a Chiro que aqueles pokémons não eram o fim da disputa.

Na verdade ela sabia que seus pokémons eram um pouco frágeis para aquele tipo de luta. Dava-se preferência a pokémons com muita resistência. Ela meio que apostara que o poder ofensivo fosse compensar por isso e, em lutas 1x1, com certeza compensaria. Sabia que Baka podia colocar alguns oponentes no chão antes mesmo de receber um ataque. Podiam muito bem mandar um exército contra ele, se só viesse um por vez, ele daria um jeito, mas aquela tática de múltiplos oponentes era o mais complicado para ele. Por mais rápido que fosse, não era três.

Victrebell se livrou da paralisia e ela o viu preparar a mesma chuva de folhas da outra vez. Dessa vez, contudo, Baka atacou antes e o Victrebell passou mal na frente de todo o estádio e foi trazido de volta para a pokébola. Baka não teve nem tempo de comemorar, as penas do Pidgeotto estavam caindo sobre ele e grudando em sua pele, formando um acolchoamento.

-Essa rabada vai doer bem menos agora. – Comemorou um dos adversários.

E estava certo. Aquela era uma técnica refinada que ela esperava de jogadores do Mystic. Menos força bruta. Foque em tirar as vantagens do adversário. E, de fato, tirando poder de Ataque de Baka, ele preparava o terreno para outros adversários.

-Baka, temos que tirar o Pidgeotto do jogo o mais cedo possível! – Disse ela e ele sabia o que fazia.

Machucava um pouco, mas ia tirar o sorriso daquele voador exibido. Baka correu e usou um tronco de árvore como apoio para dar um salto formidável. Envolvido em eletricidade, ele faiscava enquanto voava na direção do pássaro. Pidgeotto achou por bem receber o golpe com uma ventania para expulsá-lo. Pena que isso não ia funcionar com a eletricidade. Só de chegar perto, o ataque fritou o pidgeotto no ar.

-Rapaz, você já perdeu dois pokémons. Alguém foi colocado no time só para preencher o espaço, ao que parece! – O narrador estava sendo um tanto cruel com o coitado, mas isso enfureceu o pessoal do Mystic e ela ficou feliz com isso, por mais que não aprovasse a conduta do narrador.

Quem sabe assim eles esqueciam a estratégia cuidadosamente planejada. Ela parecia estar ganhando, mas se cada um deles tivesse pokémons tão fortes quando os que tinham aparecido até agora... Baka já estava ferido o bastante...

Foi quando ela ouviu o ruminar baixo do chão aumentar e subitamente perdeu o chão sob seus pés. Caindo de bunda no chão, viu a terra mudar de nível na arena e se abrir bem embaixo de um Baka em plena queda livre. O Pikachu não olhou para o fundo do terreno. Ele olhou diretamente nos seus olhos e um momento de compreensão se passou entre eles. Chiro balançou a cabeça e o Pikachu mergulhou no esquecimento.

Por um segundo foi como se o tempo parasse enquanto seu Pikachu era engolido pela terra e mais pedaços de terra se separavam do chão. Cordas de aço mantendo o estádio em pé se partiram e a plateia gritou de medo e excitação. Bombeiros abriram portas, preparando uma evacuação, caso necessário, mas a plateia estava em êxtase. O telão estava calculando a magnitude, mas a tela se partiu e o público ficou sem a informação. Em um movimento exibido, Sandshrew saiu da terra em um salto no ar, muito satisfeito e o tremor parou com um baque quando as placas de terra se reaproximaram e colidiram.

-Eu acho que o Pikachu está lá embaixo... – Ele ia continuar, mas seu microfone tinha parado de funcionar.

Pelas regras, o Pikachu tinha que ser salvo. Se fazia o possível para pokémons não morrerem. O juiz veio o mais rápido possível perguntar a Chiro se deveriam tirar o Pikachu debaixo da terra. Ele olhou para o Sandshrew e quando viu o pequeno buraco se abrindo abaixo dele, sorriu e acenou com a cabeça que não. Antes que o juiz, pálido de susto com a atitude dele, pudesse se voltar para a arena, Baka saiu da terra, gritando e dando uma cabeçada nas áreas baixas de um Sandshrew muito surpreso.

A plateia ficou abismada.

-Quando ele ensinou o Baka a cavar? – Ao tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto Aka pirava de alegria ao lado dele. – Foi uma boa ideia... Mas seria bom se ele não precisasse usar isso tão cedo...

-ACABA COM ELE! – Gritou Aka, sem se importar.

Baka acabou com a luta com outra rabada. Ela e o Pikachu se viraram para os oponentes. Eles tentaram usar seus outros pokémons, mas logo ficou claro que nenhum tinha tanta vantagem quanto aqueles três e nenhum era tão forte quanto Baka. No final, Baka estava exausto, mas ela ganhou a competição sob os gritos e aplausos da multidão, já que o narrador estava esperando o seu equipamento ser consertado para poder fazer algo.

Chiro teve meia hora para tratar de Baka enquanto os equipamentos do ginásio eram consertados. Foi, também, um tempo para dar entrevistas, posar para fotos e assinar camisas de fãs que estavam falando coisas horríveis para ele alguns minutos atrás. Mas ele fez tudo com graça. Ou o máximo de graça que conseguiu reunir. Tinha sido uma luta estressante – apesar de tudo, ele tinha noção que chegara muito perto de perder – e foi difícil ter que explicar ao jornalista que o entrevistou que ele queria ser chamado por outro pronome, independente de parecer uma menina. Então juntou suas coisas e chamou o Pikachu para a próxima luta.

A luta de Chiro parecia ter deixado os times em desarmonia. Em todas as contas, o Pikachu cairia para aquela tática de Pokémons de terra. Aqueles pokémons eram supostamente mais resistentes e Baka não devia ter ataque que os afetassem. Chiro tinha reescrito o jogo e isso parecia ter dado início à verdadeira competição. Mystic podia achar que aquilo era uma competição de táticas, mas era tudo um show, e fazer bonito era mais importante que vencer. Logo, jogadores, tanto do Mystic quanto do Valor vieram com táticas inusitadas, como usar pokémons de água que se escondiam embaixo d’água, contando que os raios do Pikachu não os atingiriam de lá. Mas eles sempre tinham que sair para atacar e ele conseguiu repelir essas táticas. Ao estava certo: Ir preparado era melhor que improvisar, mas agora ele tinha a vantagem de os inimigos não saberem o que colocar contra ele e mesmo que tivesse que improvisar, ele era melhor nisso que eles.

Foi quando chegou seu sétimo oponente – a essa altura, tinha que admitir, já estava se achando – um rapaz do Mystic que entrou sozinho na arena. O garoto tinha o rosto bronzeado de quem saía bastante e andava com uma rede de pegar borboletas junto com um cinto de pokébolas – para que ela não sabia.

Ele foi apresentado como estando prestes a competir com Chiro sozinho. Chiro se perguntou se ele era realmente era tão forte assim, ou se a competição tinha virado um desfile de derrotas. Esperava que não. Não queria realmente passar a tarde toda enxotando outros competidores. Queria ver mais lutas inteligentes, mas já estava começando a se sentir cansado e deixando a maior parte da luta para Baka.

-Chuta a bunda dele, Chiro! – Gritou Aka, do topo, alegre com a onda de vitórias.

-Não se anime, Aka. – Disse Ao. – Aquele é um defensor do ginásio de Mystic.

-Eim? – Perguntou Aka. – Eu achei que ele não pudesse participar!

-Não é comum que eles participem. Ele deveria ficar para defender o ginásio com seu Pokémon. Mas se o Pokémon dele foi derrotado, ou se não estiver nem perto de ele lutar... Ou mesmo, se ele achar que não precisa dar instruções ao Pokémon... Ele pode deixa-lo no ginásio e vir fazer outra coisa... – Ao fez uma careta. – Não é considerado uma boa ideia, até porque ele não pode usar seu melhor Pokémon, de qualquer forma, mas... Bom... É escolha do time...

-Você sabia disso? – Perguntou ela, puxando a bochecha de Ao com força.

-Não, Ok? Eu não sabia. Deve ter sido uma mudança de estratégia. Como eu disse, talvez Mystic esteja só indo bem demais. – “Ou mal demais” pensou, porque aquele era o terceiro melhor do Mystic.

Se ele tivesse sido derrotado e tivesse decidido sair no ataque...

À ordem do juiz, Chiro lançou Baka na arena e o Pikachu começou a correr na direção do oponente, pronto para fintar no primeiro oponente que aparecesse. O oponente enviou seu Pokémon e Baka fintou e atacou o Scyther que saiu da pokébola. Como esperado, ele atrapalhou a concentração do Scyther e o inseto precisou recuperar o equilíbrio com as asas. Como esperado, Baka carregou um segundo ataque com energia, mas o Scyther era mais rápido. Antes que o Pikachu pudesse descarregar, o Scyther golpeou com a lâmina e o Pikachu decarregou...

Mas no momento em que Baka descarregou, O Scyther tinha sumido. Uma Kakuna apareceu no lugar dele e tomou o baque do choque, caindo, inválida, no chão.

-O... Que... – Ao não tinha visto direito o que tinha acontecido.

O Scyther se transformara em Kakuna?

-U-turn. – Disse Aka, espantada. – Scyther não é muito resistente, mas ele bate forte e é rápido. U-turn é um movimento muito difícil que exige velocidade do treinador e o do Pokémon. Mas se aproveita perfeitamente da força do Scyther. E o treinador dele pode sacrificar Kakunas e Metapods! É a tática perfeita para lidar com Chiro.

Ao ficou impressionado que Aka tivesse percebido aquilo. Aka ficou vermelha.

-Eu sempre quis usar essa tática... – Disse ela dando de ombros.

-Baka, se enterre! – Disse ela, e Baka tentou.

Era um bom plano. Debaixo da terra, Baka não podia ser atingido e o Scyther teria que esperar ele aparecer ou deixar que Baka derrubasse outro escudo de carne. Com essa tática Chiro podia eliminar os escudos e forçar Scyther a uma luta individual.

Infelizmente, Scyther não tinha a intensão de assistir um Pikachu se enterrar e, com um movimento da lâmina, assim que saiu da pokébola, Scyther atingiu Baka com uma lâmina de vento que o mandou voando para longe. Antes que Baka pudesse se levantar, encurralado, Scyther estava sobre ele. Foi o último golpe. Baka não se levantou e Chiro pediu que parassem a luta, correndo preocupada até o Pokémon.

-Foi uma série de vitórias bonita, mas, senhoras e senhores, o reinado de Baka, o Pikachu, chegou ao fim. – Anunciou um tristonho narrador. – Enquanto nos preparamos para a próxima luta, por favor, preguem os olhos no telão número dois, onde estamos exibindo a luta que se passa no ginásio de Mystic, onde o time dono do ginásio está em seu _último_ Pokémon!

Ao olhou com interesse para o telão. Podia ter se enfurecido com o time, mas não queria que perdessem seu ginásio no último ano dele na escola. Com um pouco de medo, olhou para a tela, onde um treinador do Valor tinha encurralado o último Pokémon do Mystic. Ao viu tática após tática ser rebatida com pura força e assistiu à partida com crescente preocupação. Aka, igualmente, não desviava os olhos da tela. A luta era furiosa. Um contra um. Hitmontop contra Hitmonchan. Embora Ao gostasse de táticas variadas, podia ver a beleza em uma luta entre dois pokémons lutadores. Agradava a todos os times: Não se vencia só com estratégia, mas também não se vencia sem ela. Não se vencia só com força, mas também não sem ela. Não se vencia só com instinto, mas também não sem ele. Era um esforço comum entre Pokémon e treinador. Não era uma luta particularmente destrutiva, mas era visualmente impressionante. E ninguém duvidava que aqueles punhos e pés pudessem causar destruição se atingissem algo que não fosse o oponente ou o ar.

Durante o período Chiro observava da tela de uma televisão no centro Pokémon do ginásio. Seus companheiros tinham dito que ela tinha ido bem, mas ela realmente não se importava o bastante. Tinha feito sua parte. Seus pokémons estavam bem. O que lhe preocupava era não ter visto Aka e Ao ainda. O que eles estavam fazendo?

No final, o Hitmonchan do Mystic venceu, mas não sem levar alguns golpes poderosos. Ele teria tempo de se curar antes da próxima luta, mas Ao se perguntou se aquele era o último esforço do valor. Se eles puxassem outra cartada, talvez o Mystic não aguentasse.

-E voltando à nossa programação normal, senhoras e senhores, o atacante vai continuar sua ofensiva contra o defensor: Yuki, a Vulpix de Chiro. – Anunciou o narrador. – Será que vamos ver mais daquela bela dança?

Infelizmente não viram. Embora o Vulpix de gelo fosse poderoso, Chiro não tinham como vencer o oponente sem ser mais rápida ou resistente que era. Força bruta não ajudava quando o oponente colocava escudos de carne no caminho. No final, Chiro estava travada. Tinha encontrado seu limite e admitiu aquilo ao final da luta apertando a mão do adversário.

A lutas a seguir foram furiosas. O próximo defensor do ginásio era Graveler e, embora a tática do escudo de carne fosse útil, logo não havia mais casulos para os quais trocar e o Scyther estava por conta própria. Ainda assim, o lutador mostrou que já tinha pensado naquela luta e destronou outro líder. O ginásio do Instinct estava no seu quarto membro. A tarde já ia avançada, mas o torneio ia até as oito da noite e muito podia acontecer. Após aquela luta, contudo, o locutor mais uma vez desviou a atenção da plateia para uma luta no ginásio do Valor.

O Steelix do Valor lutava contra um time de Donphan, Slowking e Charizard. Todos do Instinct. O Steelix e seu treinador deram duro, mas estavam em grande desvantagem. O treinador, corajosamente, tinha subido no Steelix, uma manobra permitida, mas perigosa. Ele estava no meio da disputa com seu Pokémon. O que o Pokémon sofresse, ele sofria.

No final, toda a sua coragem não ajudou.

Aka sentiu-se abalada. Nem sequer ouvia o que o locutor dizia. A queda final do Steelix e os vários segundos em que ele ficou parado enquanto todos os membros do Valor nos três ginásios chamavam seu nome foi um momento de aperto no coração para ela. Quando ele não se levantou, um imenso peso caiu sobre Aka.

Foi naquele momento que Aka percebeu que precisava ganhar.

Precisava ganhar pelo Valor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tática do Scyter é a mesma usada pelo Bugsy, líder do ginásio de inseto em Johto na segunda geração. É uma sacanagem e uma das melhores e mais chatas táticas quando usada contra você, mas é muito útil, especialmente competitivamente e permite usar ataques fortes e trocar imediatamente para um pokémon mais resistente (ou um sacrifício que permita ao pokémon que deu o golpe voltar e atacar de novo, que é o que Bugsy faz...).
> 
> Eu achei que seria interessante porque mostra como um treinador com pokémons menos aptos a batalhas prolongadas ainda pode ganhar esse tipo de luta conhecendo as forças e fraquezas de seus pokémons...
> 
> OBS: Eu sei que em Pokémon GO cada treinador pode usar um time inteiro contra todo o time do ginásio e quando um treinador perde todos os pokémons do ginásio são curados. Eu também sei que cada treinador só pode ter um pokémon por ginásio. Mas eu precisava pensar nisso em mundo real e teria que funcionar de forma diferente. Primeiro porque no jogo você deixa seu pokémon defendendo o ginásio e... Bem, o treinador pode sair e fazer o que quiser, mas com pokémons no mundo real, isso seria uma péssima ideia. Então seria bem mais prático para um time deixar alguns poucos treinadores fortes defendendo e mandar os outros mais fortes atacar ginásios ao invés de prender seis ou sete treinadores fortes num ginásio. Por outro lado, pokémons eu precisava pensar nos ferimentos dos pokémons. Eu me baseei no anime e no pokémon GO em relação a isso. Embora no jogo original a cura dos pokémons no centro pokémon seja automática, em GO os treinadores precisam usar poção, ao invés de centros pokémons e no anime dá a entender que a cura não é automática, mas demora tempo e necessita de remédios e gente observando o pokémon. Por isso eu imaginei que um pokémon derrotado teria que ficar por fora por um tempo em uma situação no mundo real. Então eu fiz mudanças no sistema de desafio de um ginásio.
> 
> OBS2: Eu também não esqueci do sistema de pontuação dos ginásios. Relaxem ;)
> 
> Shôgakkô - Escola primária japonesa, começando dos 6 anos até os doze. Quase todas são gratuitas e públicas e alunos monitores são usados para ajudar a manter a ordem entre os alunos. É obrigatória.
> 
> Chûgakkô - Escola de ensino médio japonês, dos doze aos quinze anos. Obrigatória e quase todas são públicas e gratuitas.
> 
> Koukougakkô - Escola técnica ou superior japonesa. Dos quinze aos dezessete. Dá continuidade ao Chôgakkô, mas adiciona matérias relacionadas à profissionalização. Podem ser públicas ou privadas, mas são todas pagas - as públicas são mais baratas. Abrem margem para a entrada na universidade. A maioria dos estudantes vem até aqui, apesar de não ser obrigatória.
> 
> Onsen - Banho de águas termais japonesas. Geralmente é uma piscina quente aberta a várias pessoas (obrigatório estar pelado, mas existem piscinas separadas para homens e mulheres) cuja temperatura vem de fontes de águas quentes naturais (geralmente devido à presença vulcânica na localidade) e que tende a possuir tipos diferentes de minerais. é costume se lavar antes de entrar no Onsen.
> 
> Chan, San, sama são pronomes de tratamento no Japão.
> 
> Obaa-chan significa vovó em japonês.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado.


	12. Torneio - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka luta sua primeira batalha semi-profissional.
> 
> Dedicado a todo mundo que está curtindo a história e especialmente a jilliowl621, a única pessoa até o momento a fazer um comentário. Obrigado por reviver a minha vontade de postar nessa história.

-E com isso, senhoras e senhores, terminamos nossa cota de treinadores que se alistaram. – Disse o locutor, sem aparentar o cansaço que devia sentir, depois de um dia todo de narração. – Devido à hora podemos ainda ter desafiantes, de forma que eu sou obrigado a perguntar: Há, ainda, algum desafiante?

-Eu desafio o ginásio! – Gritou Ao, da última fileira, e os olhos se viraram, todos, para ele. – Eu desafio o ginásio pelo Team Mystic!

Era por volta de seis e quarenta da noite. Ao e Aka tinham visto o líder do ginásio do Team valor cair para o Instinct. Ao podia sentir a tensão em Aka por causa daquilo. Ela considerava sua obrigação vingar o Valor. “Candela pensaria da mesma forma” pensou Ao.

Como Aka previra, o plano não saíra exatamente como eles planejaram. Depois de muitas partidas com membros do Valor e do Mystic – mas principalmente do Valor, que insistiam em recuperar a honra do seu ginásio – o defensor número quatro ainda estava de pé. O pokémon que defendia o ginásio era um Kangaskhan. O treinador não parecia ser particularmente estratégico, mas o Kangaskhan era forte e resistente o bastante para Ao pensar que a criatura poderia passar dias lutando sem descanso. Aka e Ao conversaram sobre isso e concluíram que Ao deveria só tentar lidar com três lutadores, ao invés de dois. Talvez ele estivesse mordendo mais do que podia abocanhar, mas tinham que tentar. O time dele podia não ser bom o bastante para isso, mas com certeza era melhor que o de Aka para aquela situação.

Foi sob o olhar inquisitivo de todos os seus companheiros de time e de toda a plateia dos outros times que ele desceu as escadas.

Animada para ver como eles iriam se sair, Chiro saiu correndo da enfermaria assim que Yuki foi devolvida em bom estado. Ao chegar do lado de fora, Ao estava vestindo uma capa de chuva. Ela não entendeu o motivo. Aquele ato, contudo, iniciou algumas risadas entre as pessoas da plateia.

Um dos sempais veio falar com ele.

-Ao, não se preocupe, nosso ginásio aguentou. Não force a barra! Tivemos boas lutas. Não cai bem terminar com um mais fraco!

Ao o ignorou. Claro que ele sabia que o companheiro estava certo e entendia o drama do time. O problema era que seus objetivos não eram os mesmos do time naquele momento. Tinha certeza que Blanche lhe diria que fizesse o que fosse necessário pelos seus objetivos... Mesmo que fosse passar por cima do próprio time.

Ou talvez ela decidisse proteger os interesses _dela_ e desse uma surra nele. Tudo era possível.

Ainda assim, ele chegou, nervoso ao início da área de batalha. Ele olhou para o terreno destruído deixado pelas batalhas anteriores. O terreno era maior do que qualquer área em que ele tivesse realmente lutado. As marcas do combate atestavam a seriedade dos combates. Dalí, da arena, cercado por milhares de pessoas em arquibancadas que se elevavam sobre ele, Ao se sentiu minúsculo. Nunca antes ficou tão claro o quão fraco era seu time. Ele não era exatamente um grande treinador. Será que conseguiria?

“Você não precisa conseguir” disse a si mesmo. “Só precisa dar um show” pensou. Fez sinal para o juiz de que estava pronto. Chiro acenou do banco do time dela. Aka sentou atrás dele, esperando. O locutor levou o microfone até a boca olhando para ele.

-De quem é o Snorlax no campo? – Perguntou uma voz no silêncio.

A multidão riu. O locutor tentou cobrir a boca com a mão e afastar do microfone, mas não conseguiu a tempo. O locutor começou de novo, anunciando seu time e nome. O juiz recebeu o microfone e começou a anunciar que queria um jogo justo, mas sobre o som dos amplificadores se ergueu a voz da plateia. “Cadê a Pokéflauta” cantavam eles. Contra o interesse comum, os membros do Mystic – provavelmente com raiva de ele ter se posto contra eles antes – se uniram ao coro do Instinct e mesmo alguns membros do Valor pareciam ter entrado no coro.

Longe dele, Chiro correu até os sempais, pedindo para que pusessem ordem na plateia.

-Não podemos censurar a opinião deles, Chiro-san. A onda de insultos é comum no começo de toda luta.

-Não é justo! _Todo mundo_ está fazendo troça dele! E se ele desistir de lutar por vergonha? – Reclamou Chiro, indignada.

-Então nós temos menos um oponente. Não que eu ache que ele tenha chance. – O sempai deu de ombros. – Mas se ele não aguenta alguns insultos pode ir desistindo agora de uma carreira nessa área. Isso é de praxe. Você mesma passou por coisa pior ali.

Aka chegou por trás dele e colocou uma mão no ombro dele. Ao, balançou o ombro, retirando a mão dela. Estava difícil respirar. Se sentia sufocando. Seu coração batia até quase sair do peito. Queria sair dali. Queria ir para casa. Nunca mais pisar em um ginásio de novo. Nunca mais participar daquilo.

“Fortaleça-se, criança. Conheça as dificuldades que levam à vitória... E então seja derrotado para beber do amargo gosto de ter feito tudo o que era necessário e não ter sido o bastante. Perca, Ao-chan. Perca tanto que esqueça o valor da vitória. Deixe a vida lhe socar tanto que seus nervos não funcionem mais. Então eu digo que você estará pronto para a universidade.” disse a voz de Hinata-sama em sua cabeça.

Com lágrimas nos olhos e um rosto vermelho de falta de ar, Ao entrou na arena.

-Ei, você já está em posição. Não precisa entrar tanto! – Disse o juiz, pedindo que ele parasse com a mão.

-O Snorlax entrou na arena! Eu ouvi dizer que eles são poderosos, quando se convence eles a parar de comer e dormir e fazer alguma coisa! – Disse uma pessoa na plateia e risadas ecoaram por toda a plateia.

-Eu vou lutar com meus pokémons. Dê o anuncio.

Se perguntassem a Ao o que ele estava fazendo, tinha que dizer que não sabia. Para dizer a verdade, sua cabeça estava rodando enuviada pela falta de ar, mas ele lembrou de puxar a pokébola. Sua mão trouxe a única pokébola que ele não esperaria para aquela luta, mas subitamente soube que tinha feito a escolha certa. Uma ideia louca lhe veio à mente. Mas tinha que tentar.

-Você não está tão forte quanto eu gostaria. Mas eu preciso fazer isso. Foi você que me escolheu. Deveria saber. Eu vou fazer _qualquer coisa_ para vencer essa luta. Se quiser me deixar depois vá em frente. Mas vamos vencer essa juntos. Vamos mostrar para esses palhaços... – Não notou que estava ofegando e chorando enquanto dizia isso. – Eu te nomeio depois da luta. Considere isso o seu batismo de sangue. VAI EVEE!

Sem forças, ele apenas abriu a pokébola. O evee apareceu no chão ao seu lado. Ajoelhado, ele explicou ao Pokémon o plano.

-Podemos começar? – Perguntou o juiz, tentando se fazer ouvir acima do barulho da multidão fazendo troça.

Chiro e Aka não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo. Os evees não eram nem de longe fracos – Hinata-sama tinha lhes deixado um presente bem útil – mas eram de longe os mais frágeis dos pokémons que eles tinham, exceto, talvez, a Dratini Hinata. Colocar um evee sozinho na linha de frente era loucura.

Mas, claro, o evee não estava sozinho.

-Comece! – Gritou Ao.

-Esse evee parece bem novinho, garoto. – Disse o seu oponente. – Meu Kangaskhan pode esmagá-lo sem que eu precise dar uma ordem. Não precisa fazer isso com seu Pokémon só para se mostrar.

-Comece. – Teimou Ao.

-Você pode ser acusado de maus tratos ao seu Pokémon, sabia? – Retrucou o sempai.

- _Comece_.

-Ok. Juiz, é com você. – Ele acenou a cabeça para o juiz. – Kangaskhan, se livre desses dois rápido, Ok? Que o evee não sinta muita dor.

O juiz abaixou a bandeira.

O Kangaskhan saltou à frente com as garras estendidas à frente. O tempo pareceu passar devagar para Ao. Como quando lutava de espadas com Aka. “Triturar, ataque de trevas.” pensou ele. O evee sabia o que fazer. Mas antes, Ao saltou na frente do evee, fechando uma guarda.

Não adiantava, é claro. Aquele ataque era feito para triturar pokémons de pedra. O braço com que Ao se defendeu não foi páreo para o golpe e partiu como um galho seco. Sua cabeça ficou nublada, estrelas papocaram em sua vista e foram encobertas com escuridão. Seu mundo virou noturno.

Atrás dele, o evee terminou de se concentrar. O ginásio inteiro tinha se calado diante do garoto caindo com o braço quebrado e sangrando na frente deles, mas de repente foi como se o mundo do Kangaskhan rodasse e ele fosse jogado para trás por uma força invisível.

Kangaskhan estava sentindo a dor do golpe quando o evee atacou uma segunda vez. Kangaskhan não quis esperar outro ataque, mas a dor o impossibilitou.

“Sincronização” pensou Aka, assistindo a situação estranha. O poder que eles tinham descoberto nos evees. A capacidade de sincronizar as ondas neurais com um Pokémon do mesmo tipo e causar grandes quantidades de dano, com chances de fazê-lo titubear devido à dor de cabeça.

-Pare a luta! – Disse o defensor do ginásio. – O treinador está com o braço quebrado!

-Não _ouse_! – Gritou Aka, da borda da arena. – Você não se importa com ele! Só quer salvar seu Kangaskhan de ser humilhado por um Pokémon mais fraco!

-Ele está ferido, Aka! – Gritou Chiro, o rosto pálido de medo. – Precisamos trazer os médicos.

-Ele _sabia_ sua burra! – Gritou Aka, exasperada. – O Kangaskhan não estava nos nossos planos! Ele precisava vencer essa luta! Ele sabia que o evee podia sincronizar com o Kangaskhan, eles são do mesmo tipo! Mas o Kangaskhan é mais rápido e forte. Um soco dele e o evee cairia! Ele se usou como escudo humano! É um risco válido não é? Um treinador pode fazer a escolha de lutar na arena com seus pokémons!

-Mas, Aka, o braço dele...

-É um _sacrifício_! Um que ele estava disposto a fazer para conseguir a vitória! E você quer parar a luta? E aí ele vai pro hospital e perde por W.O.? Como isso ajuda? Quer jogar todo o esforço dele fora? – Chiro recuou, entendendo melhor a mentalidade de Aka e Ao. – Quer ajudar de verdade? Diz pro seu amigo aí desistir! Enquanto aquele evee estiver de pé, essa luta continua! Deixe esse bando de palhaços saber que aquele moleque ali fez o que ninguém mais teve coragem de fazer! Que _ele_ é o melhor treinador nessa escola!

O Kangaskhan gritou de dor. Então seus olhos reviraram e ele caiu no chão, desmaiado.

O evee parou ao lado de Ao e começou a lamber seu rosto. Ao não sentia o evee. Não sentia nada além da dor. Não sabia se tinha ganho ou perdido. A equipe médica adentrou o campo assim que o juiz declarou o fim da luta.

-Espera! – Disse Aka, e foi até Ao, puxando o cinto de pokébolas dele. – Eu vou precisar disso, companheiro. Chiro, acompanha ele até o hospital. Eu assumo daqui.

-Esses pokémons não são seus. – Disse o líder do ginásio. – Pretende lutar com pokémons de outra pessoa? Você se sairia mal.

-Eu treinei com ele. Nós fizemos um plano para derrubar os três principais defensores. Ele iria querer...

-Que você roubasse toda a glória? – Perguntou o líder do ginásio.

-Não é assim! Satoshi-san! Eu conheço esses dois! – Gritou Chiro, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Aka está certa. Esses dois treinaram, juntos.

-De qualquer forma, você não pode recusar! – Disse Aka, indignada. – Sou uma desafiante! Aceite ou se renda!

O líder do ginásio não parecia estar gostando daquilo – e, afinal, Ao tinha acabado de passar a perna em um dos defensores do ginásio, sacrificando um braço para isso. Mas o juiz confirmou e Aka tinha as pokébolas à mão.

-Você só pode usar seis pokémons por vez. Não me interessa que esteja lutando pelo seu amigo. – Respondeu ele.

Aka tirou a pokébola do Charmander e a do evee e jogou para Chiro. Sentiu-se mal por se livrar do seu preferido, mas não ia reclamar de ser obrigada a seguir as regras e iria precisar de todos os pokémons que faziam parte do plano. Talvez até mais.

O ginásio mergulhou em suspense enquanto ambos os desafiantes se preparavam para o início. Aka imaginou que em outra situação estariam todos vaiando e insultando-a, como tinham feito com Ao. Aka era conhecida por ser uma completa idiota. Ninguém ia gritar isso? “Parabéns, nerd” pensou ela. “Você calou a boca desses babacas” e entrou na arena, deixando claro que iria lutar da mesma forma que Ao. Ela viu Satoshi torcer a boca, provavelmente se perguntando se ela pretendia se meter na frente de um golpe de novo. Mas Aka precisava levar uma série de três lutas, não só uma, então tinha que levar a sério essa pressão. Pegando Seijuuro na mão, levou a pokébola do Gastly até a boca.

-Ei, você sabe que me dá arrepios. Eu não tenho vergonha disso. Você é bem assustador mesmo. – Ela sorriu. – Então vamos meter medo no coração desses caras.

O juiz apitou, Aka lançou a pokébola quase ao mesmo tempo do líder do ginásio. Ambos os pokémons pularam das bolas e Machamp veio voando com um soco na direção do Gastly, que iluminou seus olhos em resposta e deixou o golpe passar direto por si mesmo, olhando no fundo dos olhos do machamp.

Aka jurou que o Machamp tinha vacilado e quase caído para trás, mas ele desviou8 os olhos e saltou para o lado.

-Acha mesmo que foi a primeira a trazer um Pokémon fantasma para cá? Se acha que o seu Pokémon não vai levar golpes por causa disso, está muito enganada. – Reclamou Satoshi e seu Machamp recolheu o punho e carregou um enorme quantidade de energia elétrica nele. – Punho do Trovão!

Em regra, pokémons fantasmas não poderiam ser atingidos por ataques físicos, mas se aqueles raios acertassem o gastly...

Por sorte, Seijuuro saiu do caminho bem a tempo e teve outra chance de hipnotizar o machamp, dessa vez com mais sucesso.

-Devo terminar a luta? – Perguntou o juiz a Satoshi.

-Claro que não! Ele vai acordar. Ande, garota, faça seu ataque! Ele está dormente, é contra o espírito do jogo você deixa-lo dormindo e me fazer desistir. E não vai acontecer! Eu vou ficar aqui até ele acordar! Você não pode mantê-lo dormindo para sempre.

-Eu já estou atacando. – Ela apontou para os olhos brilhantes do Gastly com um sorriso cruel no rosto. – Eles estão lutando uma dura batalha dentro da mente do machamp. Felizmente, Gastly é bastante competente nesse tipo de luta. Não deve demorar muito.

Aka talvez estivesse gostando mais do que devia de tirar o sorriso do rosto daqueles esnobes. Tinha sido mantida no escanteio por um longo tempo. Mal podia esperar para colocar sua beedril contra o Alakazam. Queria ver os adversários reagirem a isso. Sabia que a luta mental devia parecer chata, mas também sabia que tinha um ginásio todo de pessoas assistindo-a calado vencer aquela luta. Sentiu o peito se inflar um pouco, mas manteve a concentração. Satoshi tinha um ponto. “Não se deixe derrotar pelo orgulho” disse a si mesma. “Ele não manteve o ginásio por tanto tempo sem saber lidar com estratégias diferentes. E já mostrou que consegue usar ataques que Ao não previu Prepare-se para um contra-ataque.” Pensou, mas não foi preciso.

O Gastly retornou do mundo dos sonhos rindo e o Machamp também. Mas o Machamp que retornou nem parecia o mesmo. Ele imediatamente correu do Gastly, que, achando engraçado, saiu em perseguição, rindo. Aka não queria saber o que o Gastly tinha feito, mas o Machamp se recusou a lutar e chegou a sair da arena sem autorização do seu treinador, sendo declarado perdedor, ao som das risadas do gastly e do silêncio sepulcral do resto do estádio. Devia ser mesmo uma visão assustadora. Mas Aka não se importava de ser temida um pouco. Faria bem àqueles esnobes que gostavam de chamá-la de idiota.

-Muito engraçado. – Disse Satoshi. – Você deve estar se achando muito especial, não é? Mas daqui para a frente só fica mais difícil.

Aka recolheu Seijuuro e preparou a segunda e a terceira pokébolas.

-Ele está certo. – Disse ela para os dois pokémons presos dentro. – Vamos ter que fazer isso direito. Estou contando com vocês para honrar a imagem do Ao. Vai, _Hinata_!

A Dratini saiu da pokébola ao mesmo tempo que o Houndoom pisava em campo e lançava seu melhor lança chamas.

Normalmente um dragão tinha escamas fortes o bastante para resistir a um fogo, mas o Houndoom era tão mais forte e suas chamas tão mais quentes que o normal que a Dratini gritou de dor enquanto se esforçava para cumprir com sua parte do plano.

-Não brinque com ela! – Disse o líder do ginásio. – Elas estão planejando algo! Pode jogar sujo!

O Houndoom parou com as chamas e deu um olhar maligno para Hinata, mas nesse momento o tempo fechou do nada. Aka olhou para o céu escuro enquanto ouvia o som de água cortando a barreira de ar que separava a terra das nuvens e caindo no ginásio de forma torrencial. Enquanto a terra se tornava lama, Aka recolheu Hinata e preparou a próxima pokébola. O Houndoom, que tinha se distraído com a vista de chuva, irritou-se com a perda de um oponente, correndo na direção de Aka como se estivesse mais que decidido a atacar um treinador para acabar com aquilo. Mas ela foi mais rápida e o oponente de Houndoom saiu voando na direção dele.

O Houndoom agarrou o casco de Suika e a arremessou longe, mas a wartortle não pareceu ter problemas com isso. Girando, ela se deixou cair na lama e chafurdar um pouco, aproveitando a água da chuva. O Houndoom a encarava com raiva, mas Aka sentiu um pouco de medo nele. Chuvas não eram seu ambiente preferido e estava prestes a encarar a wartortle no ambiente dela.

-Suika, use a tromba d’água! – Disse Aka, contando que um ataque de água com aquela força seria o bastante.

O Houndoom foi empurrado pela força da pressão da água que o acertou diretamente e caiu muitos metros atrás. Ele encarou Suika com maldade e Aka sentiu um arrepio na espinha, mas deixou a wartortle se aproximar apenas o bastante para outra tromba d’água ter força o bastante. Quando ela o fez, contudo, o Houndoom se moveu rápido como um raio, levantando-se como se não precisasse encostar os pés no chão e deu uma patada que lançou Suika diretamente na direção de Aka.

Colocando os braços na frente da barriga com as mãos espalmadas para a wartortle, Aka recebeu o Pokémon de Ao direto na barriga, sendo arremessada três metros para trás e caindo de costas no chão.

-Suika, ainda dá para lutar? – Perguntou ela, tateando a barriga de Suika e encontrando uma rachadura no casco.

Mas a wartortle se levantou, mais enfurecida que nunca, e Aka entendeu como um sim. O Houndoom vinha na direção delas com um sorriso cruel nos olhos e sem comando, Suika respondeu com outra tromba d’água. O Houndoom desviou, contudo, e continuou na direção deles.

-Recolha-se! – Ordenou Aka, e Suika obedeceu antes mesmo de ter terminado o comando.

Aka segurou Suika pelo casco e ofereceu as costas dela, a parte mais dura, para o Houdoom, que veio com a mandíbula aberta para o pescoço de Aka. Ela foi mais rápida e, quando o Houndoom menos esperava, estava com a boca aberta presa em um imenso caso.

-Tomba d’água! – Comandou ela, e a wartortle saiu da casca jogando-seno chão sobre um Houdoom que sentiu sua mandíbula estalar.

Aproveitando o momento em que o Houdoom soltou a casca, Suika saltoue virou sobre a própria cabeça, mirando o jato na boca dele com tanta força que a própria wartortle saiu voando vários metros no ar. O Houndoom girou no chão para se afastar do jato e correu, mantendo distância da oponente. Suika pousou em uma piscina e escondeu-se debaixo d’água, nadando enquanto o Houndoom observava maldosamente, ruminando pensamentos ruins e planos malignos para derrubá-la.

Suika saiu da água surfando em uma onda produzida por ela e o Houndoom começou a correr à toda, tentando fugir do impacto da onda. Ele escapou do ataque principal, mas Aka pôde ver que ele tinha sido pego com força pelo ataque. Infelizmente ela também tinha sido e estava, agora, tentando descobrir se estava de cabeça para cima ou para baixo.

Descobriu que estava de cabeça para baixo quando a água baixou e ela tacou a cabeça no chão enlameado. Levantou-se encharcada e suja de lama, mas rindo. Era assim que batalhas pokémons deveriam ser. Ouviu o rugir da plateia e não sabia ou se preocupava se estavam contra ela ou a favor, mas se sentia bem por estar ganhando. Não estava só assistindo, não. Estava participando e, a despeito dos riscos, era uma das melhores sensações que já tivera. Suika veio ver se ela estava bem deslizando de barriga na lama e Aka, cuspindo lama, fez um sinal de positivo com o polegar e olhou para o Houndoom.

O Pokémon de fogo olhava rancorosamente para Suika. Aka sentiu outro frio na espinha. Houndoom era um Pokémon do tipo escuridão antes de ser de fogo e essa espécie tinha uma natureza vingativa inerente que os tornava péssimos perdedores. Aka olhou para o treinador do Houndoom. Satoshi estava sorrindo do outro lado da arena, a despeito de o seu Pokémon estar ferido, arranhado, ter perdido um dente e estar claramente humilhado perante um ginásio todo – fedendo e molhado, com os olhos vermelhos de ódio. Será que ele _queria_ que aquilo acontecesse? Não. Nenhum treinador usaria como tática principal deixar seu Pokémon chegar naquele limite... Mas talvez ele ainda tivesse uma tática na manga.

-Ei Aka, você sabia que quando pokémons do tipo escuridão ficam furiosos o poder deles aumenta? – Perguntou Satoshi, e Aka sentiu um terceiro calafrio subir pela sua espinha pelo tom de prazer que havia na voz do garoto. – Eles ficam pensando em mil planos malignos para derrotar o oponente e quando não acham um que funcione eles ficam tão irritados que forçam o próprio corpo além do limite. Se eu fosse você, saia de perto dessa wartortle. Essa arena vai virar um inferno.

A boca do Houndoom abriu em um rugido furioso. Do fundo das garganta um brilho branco explodiu em chamas de um branco azulado assustador. À medida que o lança-chamas atravessava a arena Aka viu a água no chão evaporar de súbito, o chão passar de enlameado a seco e rachar devido ao calor, a grama e as árvores próximas do alcance, a despeito de estarem encharcadas, entraram em combustão só de as chamas passarem próximas e a chuva tornou-se um cone de fumaça por onde as chamas passaram. Suika se postou à frente do Houndoom e disparou a tromba d’água mais forte que pôde, mas isso não parou as chamas. Suika sentiu o golpe em seu casco e Aka saltou para o lado para não ser atingida. Ouvindo os gritos da wartortle, Aka puxou a pokébola e a forçou a entrar nela imediatamente, mas ao estender o braço, Aka sentiu uma queimação forte. As chamas não a tocavam, na verdade, mas o calor era como estar dentro de um forno industrial que passou o dia inteiro aquecendo e a água ao redor dela se tornou vapor fervente, queimando a pele negra da garota, que gritou de dor e se jogou de lado num esforço final de se afastar das chamas.

Sentindo o peso das pesadas queimaduras que tivera, Aka se jogou na piscina mais próxima.

-Opa! O juiz mandou parar a luta! A desafiante Aka foi queimada pelo ataque do Houndoom. Será que ela está bem? – O narrador parecia legitimamente preocupado, e Aka ouviu, debaixo d’água, o ginásio inteiro vaiar o Houndoom. – Ei, o Houndoom não está ouvindo o juiz! Ele está atacando!

Aka ouviu o som de um apito tocar várias vezes. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Num impulso louco, abriu a pokébola com a magicarpa e se agarrou ao Pokémon enquanto ele nadava para longe, para o outro lado da piscina.

-O Houndoom vai fritar tudo o que tiver naquela água! Alguém pare esse Pokémon louco! – Reclamou o narrador.

Aka se perguntou o motivo de o líder do ginásio permitir aquilo. Então percebeu que mesmo que perdesse a luta por conduta antiesportiva, se Aka não pudesse mais desafiar o ginásio, eles sobreviveriam à noite. Pensar naquilo fez Aka se perguntar se o Team Instinct sempre fora assim. Esse jeito de lutar não se enquadrava no que se esperava dos amigáveis membros do time. Ela se lembrou de Ao dizendo que os times não só viviam de gente que realmente adotava seus costumes, mas também de pessoas que precisavam de um time e entravam no que tinham mais chance de vencer. E ela imaginou que essa fosse uma troca lucrativa para o Instinct. Numa escola tão competitiva, sua última linha de defesa era um cara de quem não gostavam, mas aceitavam como seu líder por que ele podia ganhar.

Foi então que sua magicarpa, em um átimo de consciência do calor que piscina estava ganhando, saltou sete metros no ar carregando Aka e as duas caíram com força no chão enlameado do outro lado. Enquanto a magicarpa enlameada se debatia no chão, Aka tomou fôlego e olhou para os danos. Estava queimada em vários pontos: Tinha uma queimadura muito dolorosa na mão direita, que brandia as pokébolas – quase não conseguia movê-la – e outra um pouco menos dolorosa na perna. A pior era a do rosto, na altura da bochecha.

-Obrigada, amiga. – Disse ela para a magicarpa. – Você foi fantástica.

Escutando um rugido furioso, Aka se virou para o Houndoom e viu que uma enorme Starmie se punha entre ela e o Pokémon de fogo. O juiz estava ao lado da starmie com uma pokébola na mão e era a única coisa mantendo o Houndoom longe.

-Você está bem, garota? Isso aí no seu braço parece uma queimadura de segundo grau, se eu conheço uma. E, pode acreditar, eu conheço. – O juiz exibiu uma queimadura na perna levantando a barra da calça. – Podia ter sido pior. Ele quebrou as regras feio aí. Mas você pensou rápido! Bom trabalho ali atrás. Não é todo mundo que confia a vida numa magicarpa, mas foi a melhor decisão! Pode deixar que eu termino a luta. É só você concordar.

Aka não queria. Talvez houvesse um pouco de Pokémon de trevas dentro dela. Uma raiva a inflava por dentro e queria continuar lutando. Mas... Como?

“Hinata” pensou ela, mas Hinata mal tinha aguentado o primeiro ataque de fogo do Houndoom. Se levasse mais aquele, podia ser bem pior. Não tinha mais seu charmander... Beedril era a pior escolha de todas... Seu único pokémon com uma vantagem técnica era a magicarpa, e não era exatamente uma vantagem na qual ela estava disposta a confiar...

-Precisa decidir logo. Ele está com medo, mas não vai durar muito. – Disse o juiz. – E esse ferimento no seu braço requer atendimento médico imediato.

-Eu não quero... Mas... – Aka tinha lágrimas de raiva nos olhos.

Se desistisse, o Houndoom perdia, mas Satoshi ganhava. A injustiça era gritante demais. Aka não queria, mas também não queria matar nenhum dos seus próprios pokémons, nem os deu Ao.

-Mande ele parar! – Gritou Chiro em um canto da arena, dando um tapa forte em Satoshi.

-Oh, deuses, eu acho que ele está fora de controle. – Disse Satoshi com um sorriso no rosto. – Não vai me obedecer mesmo que eu mande.

- _Sempai_! – Gritou Chiro, virando-se para outro de seus sempais, Aoshi-sempai. – Precisamos fazer algo! Vai ser essa a fama do Instinct? De assassinos? É isso que Spark vai ver quando assistir o noticiário esta noite?

Alguns dos colegas ao lado fizeram caretas e disseram coisas como “Spark não precisa saber”, mas todos sabiam que aquilo seria visto pela cidade toda naquela noite e talvez pelo país todo no dia seguinte. Não seria surpresa se o mundo todo soubesse em coisa de dias. E isso era só nos noticiários oficiais. Ninguém sabia a velocidade e proporções que aquilo tomaria na internet.

Aoshi-sempai tinha plena consciência disso e era um dos únicos a falar para Satoshi o que tinha que ser dito.

-Ela está certa, Satoshi. Mande o seu Houndoom parar ou mande ele voltar para a pokébola e desista da luta. São as suas opções agora. – Disse ele, com a voz séria e pesada.

-Ou então? – Disse Satoshi, provocando.

-Ou o mundo vai assistir o Instinct lutando contra si mesmo. – Disse Aoshi segurando uma pokébola em cada mão. – Se você quer jogar seu nome no lixo vá em frente, mas eu não vou deixar você levar o Instinct junto. Se o único jeito de mostrar ao mundo que nós ainda temos _princípios_ é lutar contra você, então eu _vou_ fazer isso _._

Satoshi fez uma careta e cuspiu no chão perto de Aoshi.

-É por isso que esse time não vai para a frente. – Reclamou Satoshi, e virou para seu Houndoom. – Ei, pare com essa palhaçada. Restrinja-se a atacar os pokémons da garota.

O Houndoom respondeu rugindo para o próprio mestre, mas Satoshi falou duro com ele.

-Cale essa _porra_ dessa boca, seu ingrato! Faça o que eu _mandei_! – E o Houndoom abaixou a cabeça, assustado e pareceu esperar Aka fazer o próximo movimento.

Enquanto isso, Aka tomava a decisão mais cruel de sua vida na arena.

-Eu... Por favor, pare a... – Mas Aka foi interrompida por um rabo escamoso batendo no rosto dela com força.

-Magi... Carpa... – Disse ela, sem entender porque diabos seu próprio Pokémon tinha batido nela daquela forma.

A magicarpa _queria_ lutar? Ela tinha aprendido um ataque, mas não era forte o bastante.

Um som ruminante saía de dentro da magicarpa. Aquilo era... Um rugido?

A magicarpa começou a se debater com muita força. O rugido foi aumentando, até englobar todo o ginásio. De repente todos estavam olhando para a magicarpa. As escamas brilhavam em sete cores diferentes, de um jeito que Aka nunca tinha visto ela fazer. Então a magicarpa se alongou. Sua espinha cresceu como uma cobra rastejando. Suas feições se contorceram de dor. O peixe de debatendo e contorcendo começou a tomar a forma de uma enguia ou uma cobra rastejando. O rastejar pareceu se dar em uma água invisível, à medida que a magicarpa alongada subia em direção aos céus. Aka a perdeu de vista quando ela entrou nas nuvens de chuva pesadas. Por um segundo achou que tinha perdido o Pokémon que treinara desde que ela só sabia nadar e se debater, então ouviu um rugido e um raio caiu em algum lugar próximo. Uma tempestade de raios circulou o ginásio e das nuvens saiu, com um rugido, um Gyarados, descendo sobre Aka e oferecendo a ponta de sua cauda para ela subir.

-O senhor pode me ajudar a subir nele? – Perguntou ela ao Juiz. – minha mão está doendo muito. Eu vou continuar a luta.

-AQUILO É UM GYARADOS! Eu não vejo uma reviravolta assim em anos! Uma luta que parecia perdida para o Houndoom se tornou uma quase vitória, mas agora um Gyarados entrou na jogada! – O narrador tinha ido à loucura e o resto do ginásio também estava perdendo a compostura.

Com a ajuda do juiz, Aka subiu nas costas do Gyarados.

-Boa sorte. – Disse ele. – Você tem coragem!

-VAI AKA! TRUCIDA ELE! – Gritou Chiro do seu canto.

-Para quem você está torcendo mesmo? – Perguntou um dos seus colegas de time.

-Não cante vitória ainda. – Disse Aoshi-sempai. – O Gyarados ainda não teve tempo para se acostumar com seu novo corpo. Não deve saber quase nenhum golpe, certamente nenhum de água... E ainda é bem menos experiente que o houndoom.

-Você acha que o Gyarados vai perder? – Perguntou Chiro, abismada.

-Bom, não... O Houndoom é forte, mas está nos limites das suas forças. Aquela wartortle fez ele sangrar pela vitória, com certeza. Mas depois do Houndoom... – Aoshi-sempai deu de ombros. – Sua amiga sempre pode desistir. Derrotar dois defensores do ginásio já é um grande feito...

Ele olhou para Chiro inquisitivamente, e ela soube a pergunta que ele estava fazendo. A resposta, claro, era não. Aka não desistiria.

-Ela ainda tem um bom caminho a percorrer. – Disse Aoshi-sempai e Chiro voltou a ficar preocupada.

-O juiz está tirando pontos do ginásio pela conduta do defensor. O ginásio acabou de descer no ranque. Ele também está tirando pontos de ranque do próprio Satoshi. Alguém tem que se cuidar se quiser receber um patrocínio esse ano! – O locutor pareceu lembrar, mas Satoshi, agora emburrado, apenas assistia de braços cruzados.

Ocorreu a Chiro que ele deveria, provavelmente, render o Houndoom e deixar o Alakazam cuidar do Gyarados, mas ele não parecia interessado na ideia.

O juiz apitou o início.

O houndoom, mais rápido, usou seu lança-chamas contra o Gyarados. O Gyarados gritou de dor, mas perseverou pelas chamas e fechou sua boca ao redor da cintura do Houndoom, ferindo-o ao ponto de arrancar um ganido e jogando-o longe. O Houndoom não se levantou.

-TEMOS UMA VENCEDORA! – Gritou o locutor, enquanto o ginásio inteiro vibrava depois de o juiz apitar a derrota do Houndoom. – AKA GANHOU A SEGUNDA PARTIDA! Ela está triturando os defensores do ginásio! A iniciante está triturando os defensores do ginásio!

-Obrigada. – Disse ela, deitando no Gyarados como se o abraçasse e sentindo a mão direita doer insuportavelmente. – Você salvou essa partida.

O Gyarados rugiu.

O ginásio também.


	13. Torneio - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A última luta de Aka.

Aka olhou ao seu redor, para as câmeras. Será que tinha alguém assistindo? Estariam exibindo essa imagem em outros telões nos outros ginásios? “É claro que tem alguém assistindo, sua burra.” disse uma voz que se assemelhava muito à de Ao na sua cabeça. “Não é comum ver um torneio chegar nesse ponto. Especialmente, não dessa forma. A cidade inteira deve estar grudada na tela agora...” pensou, sentindo a tensão crescer dentro dela.

A cidade inteira assistindo os médicos tratarem dela no campo mesmo, enquanto faziam uma pausa de meia hora para um repouso. Aka sentiu sua mão doer mais que antes quando parou para descansar e os médicos começaram a tratar e enfaixar a mão. Um curativo cobria sua bochecha e Chiro apareceu para segurar sua mão enquanto os médicos tratavam de Aka.

-Eu liguei para os médicos de Ao. – Aka tinha pedido a Chiro que fosse com Ao, mas ele se recusara e ficara observando a luta. – Ele está em cirurgia. Disseram que ele pode perder o movimento da mão esquerda, mas nada é certo ainda. Pode ser que tenha que fazer fisioterapia, ou talvez nem isso. Só sabem que o osso foi esmigalhado. Tudo depende do resultado da cirurgia, agora.

-Aquele idiota cabeça dura podia ter se matado. – Reclamou Aka.

-Olha quem fala. – Disse Chiro, com sarcasmo. – Aka, você não pode entrar lá de novo. Lute de fora, dessa vez. Deixe o seu Pokémon fazer todo o trabalho.

-Nem pensar! Só porque eu me feri? Eu consigo continuar! – Apesar de tudo, Aka tinha amado a sensação de montar o Gyarados. – E não devo pedir dos meus pokémons que lutem uma batalha que eu mesmo não lutaria!

-Agora você vai lutar contra o Alakazam! Ele pode lhe atacar mentalmente! Se você for derrubada mentalmente a luta acaba, independente de quantos pokémons estão em campo!

Aka ficou vermelha. Ele estava certo.

-Ok. Mas... Você deveria mesmo estar me falando isso? Eu vou lutar contra o seu time, sabia?

Chiro pareceu ficar dividido, mas acabou sussurrando para ela.

-Aoshi-sempai me disse para lhe avisar disso. Satoshi está com raiva. É possível que ele tente qualquer truque na sua manga para vencer. – Chiro olhou Aka nos olhos. – Satoshi não representa o Instinct. Aoshi-sempai sempre quis retirá-lo do ginásio, mas nunca conseguiu convencer os outros porque todos tinham medo que não podíamos ganhar sem ele. Se você derrotá-lo, talvez Aoshi-sempai consiga convencer o resto do time a pelo menos rebaixá-lo. Ele já fez disso um show de horrores. Será fácil convencê-los de que ele vai longe demais. Mas temos que provar que ele não é invencível. Aka... Me diga que você tem um plano.

Aka fez uma careta.

-Eu tenho o plano que Ao me deu, mas... É mais um show mesmo. Eu fiz o meu melhor para me preparar e eu acho que consigo vencer, mas Ao sempre achou improvável... E talvez eu estivesse errada. Nós achávamos que íamos vencer aquele Houndoom com Hinata e Suika, mas... Aquela coisa estava realmente em outro nível... E com Hinata ferida como está...

-Ok. Só... Tome cuidado. Eu não quero que você e os seus pokémons se machuquem, Ok? – Chiro parecia realmente preocupado. – Se o Houndoom foi difícil, esse vai beirar o impossível. Não se force além do limite.

Quando os médicos terminaram, Aka, fazendo o que Chiro pedira, fora até a área do desafiante, sem entrar na arena. Tinha tido ação o bastante para um dia. Hora de usar a cabeça.

Satoshi tomou seu lugar.

Então as portas abriram e o lugar foi lançado em caos.

Por que às portas do ginásio estavam Candela, Blanche e Spark.

Aka de repente ficou vermelha. Será que eles tinham assistido tudo?

Spark e Blanche passaram por ela sem cumprimentar, ambos sérios – o que era comum para Blanche, mas estranho e não natural para Spark – mas Candela parou diante dela para que todos visseme e, colocando a mão no ombro dela, falou baixo, só entre as duas:

-Você já foi muito bem. Suas lutas estão sendo transmitidas em todo o país, de tão impressionantes. Se preocupe em fazer uma boa luta daqui para a frente. – Ela deu um sorriso e Aka sentiu a mão dela apertando seu ombro. – Eu fiquei muito animada de ver o Gyarados. Depois a gente treina ele junto, se der tempo.

O coração de Aka disparou e ela ficou tão tonta que achou que seria vencida por Candela, ao invés de Satoshi.

Blanche esperou Candela a alguns metros de distância mantendo o semblante sério. Spark foi o primeiro a subir até o pódio do locutor.

-Boa noite, amigos de Kyoto. – A formalidade na voz de Spark era estranha a qualquer um que o tivesse visto antes, mesmo que à distância, o que levou todo o ginásio aos cochichos. – Essa instituição, uma das maiores de Kyoto, tem mostrado ao longo dos últimos tempos, tradição e rigor em seus estádios, mantidos anualmente com duelos frequentes. Essa competição anual é um momento, além de todos os outros do ano, em que se pode ver toda a escola reunida em um grande momento de solidariedade e espíritos esportivo. Ela se tornou famosa o bastante para aparecer em cadeia regional nos últimos anos e, esta noite, quebrou mais um recorde. Está sendo exibida em cadeia nacional com uma audiência tão grande quanto a de uma liga regional ou nacional.

O ginásio explodiu em vivas, embora algumas poucas pessoas estivessem, acertadamente, se perguntando se isso era tão bom assim. Spark estava retorcendo algo entre as mãos, parecendo nervoso.

-Sim, sim. Viva! Mas... Bom, não vamos nos esquecer da nossa obrigação para com nossa audiência. – Spark tinha um pouco menos formalidade agora, mas estava nervoso e o público parecia notar. – Luta com pokémons é um dos esportes preferidos do nosso país e do mundo e através dele ensinamos valores como inteligência, coragem, perseverança e trabalho em equipe para nossos jovens. Valores todos que foram fantasticamente demonstrados pelos jovens dessa instituição hoje. Mas quando se entra em conflito, é fácil esquecer valores morais e ver o conflito escalar em algo mais violento e brutal. Eu, Candela e Blanche viemos aqui lembrá-los do valor da competição amigável e assistir ao vivo a disputa que assistíamos de nossas casas apenas algumas horas atrás. Não há dúvidas de que estamos assistindo o futuro das lutas Pokémons do nosso país e nós gostaríamos de nos assegurar de que esse será um futuro brilhante e fundado em princípios morais. Agora eu peço que escutem as palavras das minhas contrapartes dos outros times.

Quando Spark se sentou, estava visivelmente mais calmo. Parecia ter se segurado durante todo o discurso e Aka se perguntou se tinham quase visto Spark perder a cabeça. Não acontecera, mas ficou claro para ela que Spark não estava gostando do que vira durante a tarde.

Blanche tomou o lugar de Spark ao microfone.

-Eu vi uma luta muito bonita, nesta tarde. – Blanche começou, e suas palavras soaram frias como o inverno e duras como o aço. – Um Pikachu enfrentar três pokémons de terra com planejamento e habilidade, ao invés de mera força bruta. Foi interessante ver força, inteligência e uma pitada de instinto trabalhando juntas e, para mim, isso significou muito. Então eu vi o mesmo Pikachu ser derrotado por um Scyther usando um plano de batalha que misturava os três elementos de novo e vi o mesmo Scyther vencer um Graveler. Foi impressionante.

Blanche pareceu parar para tomar ar. Chiro achou que viu uma lágrima surgir no olho dela.

-Então eu vi um rapaz do meu próprio time ficar sem ideias. Esse rapaz, me parece, tinha ideias grandiosas de ganhar de todos os pokémons de pé no ginásio sozinho com uma amiga. – Blanche olhou direto para Aka e ela ficou vermelha. – Mas ele esbarrou em uma barreira comum para quem escolhe a inteligência como sua arma: Seus planos nem sempre dão certos. É possível fazer tudo da forma correta e perder, assim como é possível fazer tudo da forma errada e ganhar. O mundo não é justo. Essa lição eu aprendi há muito. Mas ele se aventurou ainda assim. Eu não sabia no momento, mas agora eu deduzo que ele sabia muito bem que não poderia ganhar. Ou ao menos... Eu acharia que não podia ganhar se estivesse no lugar dele. Mas ele mostrou os recursos que eu espero do meu time ao usar o próprio corpo como recurso para vencer a batalha. E mesmo muito abaixo do nível do inimigo, seu plano lhe venceu uma batalha. Ele mostrou inteligência, determinação e coragem que eu só esperaria de mim mesma...

Blanche abriu a boca, fechou e pareceu se segurar para não gritar ao microfone. Então continuou, ofegante.

-Isso só mostra o quanto essa combinação é perigosa. Um garoto tentou fazer algo claramente além da sua capacidade e foi parar num hospital. Eu espero que ele tenha entendido o que eu aprendi há muito: Que parte importante de ser um bom estrategista é saber quando você foi derrotado! De nada vale alguém que luta até o fim por uma causa perdida. Eu espero que esse ginásio saiba copiar nele o que realmente é bom: Sua inteligência, e a capacidade de extrair recursos de onde eles não parecem existir. Mas que nenhum outro membro do meu time ou de outros ache que aquilo foi uma boa ideia e levem para sua vida uma lição importante: Aquele que tenta o impossível tende a se machucar e falha ao mesmo tempo.

Aka sentiu-se mal por Ao. Esperava que ele não ouvisse aquele discurso quando acordasse. Seria doloroso, depois de tudo o que ele fez para chegar tão longe, ver que Blanche tinha sido tão dura com o plano dele. Afinal, tinha funcionado, até o momento.

-Eu desejo boa sorte para a garota que assumiu o lugar dele e espero que _ela_ saiba o seu limite. – Disse Blanche, passando o microfone e sentando em seu lugar.

Aka ficou emburrada por aquilo. Será que ela não tinha uma palavra de incentivo?

Chiro, em seu canto, achou que foi bem feito e bem dito. Fora estupidez o que Ao fizera e Aka quase morrera por pura teimosia. Queria era que Blanche desse um outro esporro em cada um deles, dessa vez em privado.

Foi a vez de Candela de falar alguma coisa. Ela fez caretas e contorceu seu rosto em um nível que Aka não sabia ser possível até finalmente se decidir em que palavras usar para descrever seus sentimentos.

-VAMOS MOSTRAR AO MUNDO COMO É QUE SE FAZ UMA BATALHA! – Gritou ela no microfone, e todos sabiam que o clima de tensão ficara para trás.

Sim, muitas atitudes erradas foram criticadas, mas isso era passado. Mais importante era a batalha no futuro imediato. Segurando a pokébola com a mão esquerda, Aka se preparou para a ordem do juiz.

-Comecem! – Disse ele, e Aka lançou Beeatrice no campo ao mesmo tempo que o Alakazam se formava à sua frente.

Beeatrice atacou primeiro, o que deixou Aka muito feliz. Não tinha exatamente uma boa estratégia naquele turno, então contava com a fúria de Beeatrice para finalizar i inimigo. A Beedrill saiu da pokébola em um átimo de fúria e começou a atacar o Alakazam, sem dar a ele tempo para contra atacar... Ao menos até a Beedrill se arremessada de costas contra uma árvore caída por uma força invisível. A Beedrill se levantou e voltou ao ataque, mas seu ferrão foi parado por uma muralha de luz. Ela continuou batendo sem parar contra a muralha de luz até sentir seus ataques atravessarem-na. O Alakazam não fez nada por alguns segundos. Só ficou parado com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo, então moveu uma das colheres que segurava e Beeatrice foi arremessada para longe de novo. Ela voltou ao ataque e foi arremessada novamente, dessa vez, contudo, Beeatrice bateu em um suporte de metal do ginásio e um pedaço do teto caiu sobre ela.

-Sabia, Aka – Começou Satoshi, com um sorriso arrogante no rosto. – que um Alakazam consegue ter vislumbres de alguns momentos no futuro? Como saber quando um pedaço do teto vai cair. Eles usam isso contra os inimigos.

Beeatrice empurrou o pedaço do teto para longe dela. Aka viu a Beedrill se levantar tremendo e seus olhos fixarem, com a falta de expressão típica dos pokémons inseto, em Alakazam. As asas da Beeddrill, contudo, batiam com tanta força que Aka tinha certeza que sabia o que tinha acontecido.

-Sabia, Satoshi – Disse ela, sorrindo de volta. – que uma beedrill irritada bate muito mais forte que uma beedrill lutando com espírito esportivo?

Dessa vez o ferrão rasgou a parede de luz como se fosse feita de papel. O Alakazam a empurrou para longe de novo e ela bateu as costas em uma rocha quase do seu tamanho.

-Acalme sua mente! Se concentre e derrote-a com um só golpe! – Gritou Satoshi, subitamente consciente de que o melhor jeito de derrota-la era fazê-lo de uma só vez.

O Alakazam, então, estreitando os olhos, levantou as duas pernas do chão lentamente, flutuando no ar, e começou a meditar.

-Beeatrice, dê um soco venenoso nele! – Gritou Aka, e Beeatrice voou para cumprir seu dever.

O ferrão penetrou o Alakazam e ficou dentro. “Ótimo” pensou Aka. “Ele está envenenado” e portanto seria um alvo mais fácil. Ela pôde viu o Alakazam ter problemas para manter seu equilíbrio enquanto flutuava e até baixar um pouco as pernas para caso caísse. O veneno estava fazendo efeito.

-Não vamos nos arriscar, Beeatrice. Se assegure que ele vai cair logo! – Disse isso e Beeatrice sabia o que fazer.

Em vez de atacar para matar, Beeatrice foi atacando pontos doloridos que eram afetados pelo veneno. Qualquer sinal que o Alakazam desse de fraqueza, aquele era o ponto de ataque dela. Faria o Alakazam se arrepender de tirar um tempinho para meditar no meio da luta.

O Alakazam estava sofrendo, mas era como se a cada golpe ele sentisse menos. Certamente o corpo dele estava sentindo os efeitos do golpe, mas era como se ele estivesse elevando sua mente a outro patamar. Um em que dor não podia atingi-lo. Se ela deixasse que ele chegasse lá...

Mas não chegou. Beeatrice deu um golpe que passou pela barreira de energia e de repente o Alakazam estava no chão, desmaiado e envenenado.

Levou um segundo para cair a ficha, mas o ginásio urrou e ela levou tal susto que pulou no canto onde estava mesmo. Beeatrice tinha vencido. Aka tinha vencido.

-É ISSO AÍ COLEGAS! JONETSU AKA, A PROMESSA VERMELHO-SANGUE (Chi no Akai Yakusoku)! A VENCEDORA DO TORNEIO DE HOJE, DERRUBANDO O ÚLTIMO POKÉMON DO GINÁSIO! VENHA AQUI PARA CIMA, AKA, VAMOS FAZER UMA ENTREVIS...

As palavras do locutor foram interrompidas por Chiro agarrando Aka pelos cabelos e beijando-a na frente de todo mundo. Não que ela estivesse reclamando.

-Bom trabalho sua idiota. – Disse Chiro, com o rosto ainda a alguns centímetros do dela.

-Bom, pessoal, eu peço que desviem suas atenções para o telão, onde temos o resultado em pontos dessa derrota! O total de pontos perdidos pelo ginásio são dois mil! Ele cai para o número 175 no ranking mundial e continua nas mãos do Instinct, mas eles precisam melhorar as táticas, porque o ginásio está um pouco enfraquecido. Fácil de tomar e só pode ter oito defensores, no momento! – Disse o locutor, e Aka ficou surpresa.

-Espera... Eu não ganhei o ginásio? – Perguntou Aka em voz alta, mas Chiro puxou-a consigo subindo as escadas, enquanto explicava.

-É claro que não, Aka. Se fosse tão fácil assim ganhar um ginásio o Mystic teria perdido o deles hoje.

-E não perdeu?

-Não! – Chiro riu. – Ninguém nunca te ensinou como se faz essas contas? Achei que você assistia todas as competições!

-Eu assisto! – Disse Aka, orgulhosa. – Mas na maioria das competições se luta por prêmios adicionais, não ginásios. E nas competições passadas do colégio ninguém nunca chegou ao fim do ginásio.

-Você diminuiu a pontuação do ginásio no ranking. – Explicou Chiro, pacientemente. – Por causa disso o ginásio tem direito a menos defensores e tem menos pontos. Se ele ganhar mais batalhas ganha seus pontos de volta e o direito de ter mais membros defendendo. Se ele perder, perde mais pontos. Se chegar a zero pontos, quem o trouxe a zero pontos ganha o ginásio com zero pontos e tem que começar a reconstruir sua pontuação no ranking mundial. Além disso, você ganhou pontos no seu ranking. Se acumular muitos pontos pode ir para olimpíadas ou grandes campeonatos.

-Ah... – Disse Aka e de repente caiu a ficha que Chiro tinha lhe beijado na frente de todas aquelas pessoas e ela perdeu a língua e ficou vermelha.

-Vem cá, sua idiota cabeça dura. – Candela puxou Aka e desarrumou o cabelo dela para uma foto. – Cara, vocês parecem chiclete, é puxar um pouco que estica todinho. Como é que vocês cresceram tanto nesses poucos meses?

-Eu suponho que tentativas de suicídio em cadeia nacional tenham algum efeito no desenvolvimento físico deles. – Disse Blanche, fazendo Aka enrubescer. – Ah, não se preocupe, a sua é a menor. Espera eu encontrar aquele moleque. Ele vai achar um braço quebrado coisa pouca. Quase me mata do coração.

Aka sentiu pena de Ao. Chiro não sentiu nenhuma. O coração dela também quase parara quando o braço dele se partiu como um graveto nas mãos do Kangaskhan. Ficava feliz que alguém tivesse bom senso naquele lugar.

-Eu sinto muito. – Disse um Spark triste a ponto de dar dó. – Eu vou falar com todos os membros do meu time dessa escola esta noite mesmo. O que aconteceu aqui não pode se repetir nunca mais. Eu preferiria desfazer o...

-Não! – Gritou Aka. – Eu entendo que acontece nos melhores times. Não foi culpa sua. Não pode controlar o time no mundo todo.

-E assim que se fala! Águas passadas! – Disse Candela. – Só assuste aqueles moleques por mim um pouquinho, Ok?

-Candela, você está demonstrando intimidade demais com Aka. – Disse Blanche, apontando para como Candela bagunçava o cabelo dela e a abraçava repetidamente. – Lembre-se, nós _não_ os conhecemos. _Não_ temos favoritos. Nós estamos aqui por uma situação envolvendo os _times_.

-Tá, tá. Estraga prazeres. – Disse Candela, coçando a cabeça e se afastando um pouco de Aka. – Não se preocupe, vamos visitar vocês no hospital... Disfarçados, claro.

O narrador dos combates estava se aproximando com um microfone para falar com Aka. Não foi exatamente uma boa entrevista. Recentemente ciente do que tinha acontecido na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, Aka estava tão nervosa quanto humanamente possível. Chiro achou fofo como ela titubeou nas falas e teve a misericórdia de encerrar a entrevista cedo, argumentando que iam visitar Ao no hospital. O locutor, na verdade, foi bastante gentil em não mencionar aquilo que todos tinham visto. Chiro sabia que todos os caras com quem ela tinham ficado na vida logo estariam mandando mensagens absurdas querendo um threesome – que ela iria recusar veementemente. Os repórteres na saída foram menos gentis. Acabou que eles precisaram sair voando no Gyarados de Aka, mas ele não estava forte o bastante para chegar muito longe, apenas para saírem da vista das câmeras.


	14. Patrocínio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Propostas de patrocínio surgem, mas o trio não está com um bom clima para discutir assuntos triviais como seus futuros profissionais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse vai ser o último capítulo por umas duas semanas, ou talvez um m~es. Muita coisa para fazer. Mas voltamos a tempo para o natal.

Três dias depois, estavam esperando Ao e Aka receberem alta do hospital. Aka tinha recebido permissão para visitar Ao no quarto dele e os três passavam um bom tempo conversando sobre o combate e as notícias que passavam na televisão sobre os três. Alguém tinha desenterrado um vídeo de uma batalha de Aka na escola há muito tempo como prova de que Candela já tinha encontrado com ela. Mostraram a Candela num programa ao vivo e Candela ficou espantada. Aparentemente ela nunca tinha juntado as peças. Compreensível, considerando que Aka estava bem mais velha. Mas eles notaram, pela cara de Blanche, que o assunto não seria esquecido tão cedo.

Eles tinham sido contatados por várias empresas para receber patrocínio, então tinham que escolher com cuidado. Provavelmente seria melhor se eles tivessem um agente que realmente soubesse o que estava fazendo, mas como não tinham, Blanche selecionou as melhores ofertas e enviou a eles por e-mail, prometendo visitar assim que pudesse com Candela e Spark. Os três tinham sentado naquela tarde para selecionar as melhores opções. Ou... Bem... Ao e Chiro tinham. Aka tentava, mas não conseguia mais tirar os olhos de Chiro. Tinha passado os últimos dias em um surto de euforia que nunca conhecera na vida, dormindo pouquíssimo, passando as noites acordada sonhando com ela e Chiro fazendo coisas indizíveis. Aka queria muito falar com ela sobre o que acontecera. Tinha certeza que estava entendendo tudo errado, que Chiro fizera aquilo num impulso sem pensar e que ela não tinha nada que pirar no assunto, mas em algum canto de Aka ela _queria_ estar errada e... Tinha esperança. Uma ínfima, mas extremamente incômoda esperança que, como uma pequena dor persistente num lugar só, não lhe permite dormir, embora não seja realmente debilitadora. Só queria a chance de conversar com Chiro sobre isso e ter essa ínfima ponta de esperança estraçalhada de vez para poder seguir com sua vida.

Mas Chiro ia visitá-los no quarto de Ao, pedia a uma enfermeira para ir buscá-la e saía quando terminava a hora de visita. Por um lado, Aka tinha muito medo de que um gesto de impulso destruísse a amizade deles – pior ainda, seria muita sacanagem se Chiro decidisse que algo que fez era razão para punir Aka, que não fizera nada de errado.

Chiro, por outro lado, estava igualmente assustada. Na hora, sentira um jorro de felicidade com a vitória e não se preocupara com nada. Beijara Aka ali na frente de todo mundo e – guiada apenas pelos próprios instintos – a levara ao hospital, onde a deixara e se despedira para poder dormir naquela noite em casa enquanto a amiga se recuperava das queimaduras sérias. Dormira como um bebê e acordara feliz, mas no caminho para o hospital ficara subitamente nervosa. Repassando tudo na cabeça, lembrou da reação de Aka quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Perguntou-se se talvez não tinha exagerado. Ficou com medo de que Aka não tivesse aproveitado o momento tanto quanto ela. Não sabia se estava pronta para receber esse fora. Decidiu que não tinha que apressar nada. Se Aka quisesse falar com ela, para o bem ou para o mal, era só pedir. Escondeu-se num lugar seguro – sempre com outra pessoa.

A outra pessoa, por sinal, a fazia considerar bastante o que tinha feito. Tinha seguido seus instintos na hora, mas se fosse Ao lutando por Aka, ele provavelmente teria beijado do mesmo jeito. E ele parecia um pouco mais fácil de conversar do que ela, embora estivesse um pouco estranho. Chiro se perguntava se tinha feito a escolha certa. Se, talvez, ele não fosse uma escolha melhor. Por outro lado, talvez Ao lidasse melhor com um casal entre os amigos que Aka. Talvez fosse melhor. Talvez ele fosse mais fácil de manter. Aka era mais fácil de perder.

Pelo menos Ao não sabia de nada... Ou eles achavam que ele não sabia de nada. Como Chiro não levou o computador dele até o segundo dia, Ao foi forçado a fazer algo que não costumava fazer: Ver televisão. Ao menos quando não tinha companhia. E, claro, aquilo fora televisionado.

Sua primeira reação fora curiosidade. Desejou às duas felicidades. Foi só quando foi dormir naquela noite que o vazio lhe preencheu e não o deixou dormir. Por que? Será que as coisas não podiam ser simples só uma vez na vida? Não podia só ficar feliz pelos outros e seguir com sua vida? Não. Tinha que passar noites acordado sem saber o que doía mais: O braço ou o coração. Ambos, claramente, foram quebrados. “Idiota” disse a si mesmo. “Você sabia que isso ia acontecer. Não é como se alguém fosse querer você mesmo. Chiro e Aka têm a própria vida. Você é quem tem que se virar sozinho” pensava durante a noite, e então sonhava com Chiro correndo para beijá-lo depois de uma batalha ganha. Queria não ter sonhado com aquilo. Queria ter Seijuuro para engolir seus sonhos e maldar algo diferente. Mas as enfermeiras eram muito céticas das capacidades terapêuticas de ter um Pokémon mexendo na sua cabeça e o proibiram de fazer aquilo enquanto estivesse no hospital. Só podia usar seus pokémons no período de visitas.

Comparativamente, ele não sabia o que vinha acontecendo entre Aka e Chiro. Agora parecia que Chiro preferia passar o tempo com ele. Por um lado, isso alimentava uma sombra de esperança – que, por sua vez, lhe deixava sentindo mau por tentar passar a perna em Aka – por outro, era doloroso tê-la sempre tão perto e ficar se lembrando eternamente que ele não era a pessoa que ela realmente queria – era um acessório, usado para fazer ciúmes a Aka, provavelmente.

Naquela tarde, nenhum dos três _realmente_ prestava atenção no que estavam escolhendo. Era uma tarde de olhadelas desencontradas uns para os outros e o único tentando movimentar a situação era Chiro.

-Nossa, eu recebi uma oferta de patrocínio de um milhão de dólares por ano! Da para fazer nossa jornada dormindo em hotéis cinco estrelas...

Ah... É... A jornada... AO e Aka não sabiam bem como isso ia funcionar no atual estado dos seus sentimentos...

-Sua luta deve ter sido a melhor dentre as nossas. – Comentou Aka, olhando para a folha dela pela primeira vez naquela tarde. – Minha maior proposta é de cinquenta mil dólares anuais.

-Ao menos você conta as suas em dólares. Eu estou contando as minhas em yens para não ser humilhado por vocês dois. – Comentou Ao, envergonhado. – Eu suponho que faz sentido, eu fui o pior dos três. Vocês duas foram fantásticas.

-Foi só o que eles viram, cara. – Disse Aka, consolando-o. – O plano foi todo seu, lembra?

-Não. Contra o Houndoom foi você quem lutou. – Corrigiu ele. – Meu plano falhou contra ele. E mesmo assim, executar um plano é tão importante quanto fazê-lo. Você executou perfeitamente. Merece o patrocínio.

-Ah... – Chiro se decepcionou. – É, meu patrocínio de um milhão é um pouco complicado... Não acho que eles me querem _só_ como treinadora. É mais como uma _idol_. Querem que eu grave CD’s, tire fotos para calendários de revistas...

-Você não tem idade para posar para revistas adultas! – Exasperou-se Aka.

-Não é esse tipo de calendário, Aka-chan. É só calendários de moda mesmo. Entrevistas, shows... Não deixa nenhum tempo para eu ir com vocês... Acho que vamos ter que nos contentar com menos.

Bom, porque tanto Ao quanto Aka subitamente sentiram um ciúme súbito ao pensarem em Chiro posando para essas coisas.

A porta se abriu de repente e Candela, Blanche e Spark entraram usando perucas e casacos e fecharam a porta atrás de si rapidamente.

-Ufa! Vocês não sabem como foi difícil vir ver vocês! Que bom que estão todos num mesmo... Ei, Blanche... – Blanche passou direto pela tagarela Candela e deu um tapa forte, sonoro e doloroso em Ao.

Chiro tinha sentido que ele merecera aquilo, mas não pôde não sentir um pouco de pena. O rosto de Ao ficou vermelho de cima a baixo em um dos lados. Ela chegou a tirar um pouco de sangue debaixo do olho.

-Tente se matar em rede nacional de novo e você está fora do meu time. – Declarou ela e havia uma fúria gelada em seu rosto que Aka e Chiro não ousavam questionar.

Candela, contudo, não tinha esse problema.

-Cara, que exagero. O menino fez uma besteira. O braço quebrado deve ter ensinado o bastante. Não precisa disso.

-Não precisa, Ao? – Blanche não usou tratamento com ele e Ao percebeu que era sério. – Você pode, honestamente, dizer que aprendeu a lição? Ou será que você ficou aqui escutando naquela televisão milhares de pessoas falando da sua _coragem_ , vendo garotas se _derreterem_ , vendo pessoas lhe tomarem como _modelo_ e deixou isso subir à sua cabeça? Será que você não está achando que, afinal, você _não_ morreu e que, talvez, você seja, mesmo, _especial_? E que fazer esse tipo de coisa pode, no final, _valer a pena_?

As palavras de Blanche acertaram em cheio no seu peito. Sim, no final das contas, Ao _tinha_ obtido o resultado desejado. Nem tanto pelas garotas se derretendo ou a fama conquistada, mas mais pelo objetivo atingido, Ao chegara a pensar que toda a dor pela qual estava passando talvez tivesse valido à pena. Ouvindo aquilo de Blanche, contudo, percebera o quanto estava sendo arrogante. Merecera o tapa. Merecia mil outros. Podia ter morrido. Teria perdido o movimento da mão se não fosse uma sorte fabulosa – mas teria que fazer fisioterapia no final das contas – e no pior caso poderia ter perdido o braço. Escutara algo semelhante do seu médico, mas só pensara que nada daquilo acontecera, que o espírito de Hinata-sama o protegia, ou algo assim.

Mais do que isso: Gostara de ter levado aquele tapa. Fora dolorido, sim, mas sentia no tapa toda a preocupação e carinho que Blanche não se atrevia a expressar como a maioria das pessoas faria. Considerando o quão solitário se sentira nos últimos dias – mesmo na presença de Chiro e Aka – sentia-se melhor sabendo que, mesmo que nunca fosse encontrar alguém que o amasse e desejasse como parceiro – e mesmo que achasse que não merecia isso – tinha alguém que se preocupasse com ele quase como que a um irmão. Não era a mesma coisa, mas ao menos podia ser honesto e falar de seus problemas com Blanche. Seria ouvido e respeitado e se amor era inacessível, essa era a segunda melhor coisa que podia querer, e essa podia obter. Por isso foi honesto.

-Não. Você está certa. Eu mereci isso. Não vou ser babaca assim de novo. – Disse ele sorrindo e recebeu outro tapa por ter sorrido, mas se sentiu bem melhor em relação à toda a situação com Aka e Chiro depois daquilo.

-Nossa, cara, todo o seu time é louco. – Disse Candela, coçando a nuca.

-Disse a mulher que encoraja uma menina a se queimar por uma vitória de ginásio. – Respondeu Blanche.

-Pessoal, falando nisso. Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. – Disse Spark, parecendo menos triste que antes, mas ainda pedindo desculpas sinceramente. – Eu nunca imaginei...

-Nenhum de nós quer isso nos nossos times, Spark. – Respondeu Candela, puxando o amigo para um abraço. – Não deixe alguns idiotas lhe abalarem. E você resolveu tudo! Ele expulsou o cara do time, sabiam?

Eles conversaram por horas sobre o que tinha acontecido. Foi bom, para todos os três, estar cercado de outras pessoas. Tiveram uma conversa de verdade naquela tarde. Blanche os ajudou a selecionar as melhores propostas e a fazer contrapropostas, como Chiro propor um trabalho com menos horas, mas com boa publicidade, como posar para revistas e catálogos algumas vezes.

-Escolha algo que traga mais publicidade e, portanto, mais patrocinadores querendo que você grave comerciais com eles. Mesmo que você só faça alguns a cada certa quantidade de tempo, deve ajudar. E, nesse meio tempo, vocês se esforçam para melhorar em combates. Vocês querem viajar o mundo, não é? – Perguntou Blanche. – Vamos precisar de hotéis e dinheiro...

No final, fizeram ótimas escolhas dadas as situações que tinham. Chiro tinha os melhores patrocinadores – ele simplesmente era mais carismático que os outros dois, ao menos quando agia como uma menina sexy – enquanto que Aka tinha patrocinadores melhores que os de Ao.

-Vá se acostumando. – Disse Blanche, rindo. – Pesquisa científica recebe ainda menos incentivo.

Depois de um tempo, Candela, Spark e Blanche tiveram que ir embora. Aka decidiu deixá-los na saída do prédio. Não só porque era educado, mas porque ela poderia passar mais alguns minutos com outras pessoas sem se estressar com o ritmo do seu coração. Para Ao, foi uma oportunidade, Chiro estava se sentindo bem segura depois de uma tarde feliz e ele também. Queria ter tido tempo de falar com Blanche sobre tudo, mas se falariam por e-mail. Naquele momento, contudo, sentiu que era hora de superar seus próprios sentimentos sobre o assunto e dar os parabéns – e uma oferta – a Chiro e Aka.

-Ei... Então... Como eu digo isso? Parabéns? – Meio que perguntou, meio que afirmou.

Chiro soube do que ele estava falando imediatamente, mas não pareceu feliz, a priori. Será que tinham tido algum problema?

-Cara... Obrigado... Mas para dizer a verdade, eu nem sei porque você está me parabenizando. Quer dizer... Rolou uma coisa, mas... Eu não tenho certeza...

-É algum problema com a Aka? – Chiro parecia na defensiva, mas Ao perguntou ainda assim.

Isso era realmente desnecessário. Ele só queria ajudar.

Chiro suspirou. O idiota não entendia mesmo. Vamos ver se ele conseguia explicar de um jeito inteligível.

-Olha... Eu tenho um pouco de medo de ter feito algo errado. De ter avançado nela do nada. De ela não ter gostado... Ela não fala comigo sobre isso desde que aconteceu. – Disse ele, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade e sentindo o estômago se apertar com aquilo.

-Não seja idiota, Chiro. – Eles se olharam nos olhos e Ao estava quase rindo abertamente dele. – Depois de tantos anos você não consegue ver o óbvio? Aka gosta de você desde antes de você se abrir sobre seu gênero. Mas é a Aka, né? Para você pode parecer óbvio que ela tenha que vir falar com você depois daquilo. Você tem mais _experiência_ nessas coisas que eu e a Aka juntos. Se fosse eu no lugar dela estaria pirando agora. E a Aka é mais burra ainda nesse sentido.

Chiro ficou vermelho.

-Como você sabe que eu...

-Você não _realmente_ achou que pudesse manter isso sem segredo, né? “Ao-kun, todos nós achamos que você deve ser gay. Nunca fica com nenhuma menina, não olha foto de menina pelada com a gente e não tenta invadir o banheiro feminino. Não é? Então prove! Pega a Chiro-chan! Ela é super _fácil_. Dá pra metade da escola. E vocês são próximos, né? Não vai? Sabia. É gay.” – Ao fez uma voz de idiota e uma careta estúpida com olhos revirados enquanto falava aquilo com a língua para fora da boca, parecendo ainda mais pateta e descoordenado, então deu de ombros ao terminar. – Perdi a conta da quantidade de vezes que tivesse essa conversa. Das vezes que os meninos riam que algum cara tinha conseguido de novo. Ou quando alguém vinha se vangloriar para mim que tinha lhe “conhecido de um jeito que não conheço”. É claro que no começo achei que era mentira, mas depois de um tempo, sempre coincidiam com as festas em que você só voltava de manhã...

-Eu... Sinto muito... Não sabia que você passava por isso...

-Você não tem que pedir desculpas por ter dormido com idiotas. A não ser que esteja se desculpando consigo mesma.

-Você... Tem algo que queira me dizer? – Chiro parecia tenso.

-É claro que não seu idiota. Se tivesse teria dito há tempos. – Disse Ao, rindo. – A sua vida é a sua vida. Você faz o que quer. Eu só não mencionei por que... Bem você nunca me contou nada. Eu achei que você falava ao menos com a Aka sobre isso. Achei que não quisesse que nós soubéssemos. Ah, eu não acho que a Aka descobriu. Ela é tapada demais. Provavelmente ainda nega ao mundo. Ao contrário de mim, eu acho que ela tem um problema com a ideia de outras pessoas tendo vida sexual. Talvez você mude isso nela. Eu sempre achei mesmo que o problema dela era que estava presa demais a você.

Ao sentia uma pontada de ciúme ao falar sobre isso, mas quando via o quanto Chiro relaxava com as suas palavras, sentia a necessidade de continuar cuidando dela. Sentia que se a ajudasse a passar por isso poderia dormir feliz e sem peso na consciência.

-Obrigado, Ao. – Chiro sentiu o coração bater mais forte por Ao e soube que tinha feito a escolha correta.

Se não poderia ter os dois, ao menos podia manter Ao por perto.

-Você acha que eu devo falar com ela, então? – Perguntou Chiro, mais otimista.

-É mais provável que ela vir falar com você... Nossa, ela deve ter fritado metade dos neurônios naquela cabeça burra dela. – Ao riu daquilo.

-Ao... Obrigado, de verdade. Eu achei que você ia ficar chateado... Achar que eu tinha roubado a Aka de você, ou... Você sabe.

Ao pensou sobre isso. Lembrou-se do Monte Fuji. Lembrou-se de se preocupar com Aka. Lembrou-se de se impressionar com ela. Lembrou-se de sentir algo. Lembrou-se de algumas semanas atrás, quando notara o quanto Aka tinha crescido com o tempo. Fora quando ela o derrubara da cadeira em um momento não muito propício. Lembrou-se de passar noite pensando neles juntos. Parecia um século atrás. Sendo justo, Ao já tinha passado por aquilo. Reconhecia sentimentos passados pelo que eles eram: Um amor profundo por Aka, que ele entendia como outras coisas por saber pouco demais sobre isso. Mas quando Chiro beijara Aka, fora dele que ele sentira mais ciúmes. Era como se Aka tivesse roubado Chiro dele, não o contrário. Será que no dia seguinte seria diferente? “Talvez seja até melhor você não ficar com ninguém mesmo. Talvez ninguém goste de você porque você é incapaz de gostar de verdade de alguém. Talvez você realmente esteja quebrado. Não pode ser normal, esse vai e volta...” pensou ele e, percebendo ter feito uma longa pausa, respondeu a Chiro.

-Aka gosta de você faz tempo, idiota. Eu nunca tive chance. – Ele fez outra pausa em que tiveram um silêncio gostoso entre eles; não o silêncio opressivo dos últimos dias, mas um silêncio compreensivo em que se aproximaram como amigos. – Só não termine com ela, por favor. Se vocês se odiarem eu não vou saber o que fazer...

Chiro riu.

Dois dias depois, Ao e Aka tiveram alta do hospital e foram para casa, onde Chiro tinha feito uma festa de boas-vindas. Tiveram momentos divertidos. Depois Aka e Chiro foram para o seu quarto e Ao ficou na sala de vigia para que nenhum dos tios de Chiro entrassem enquanto elas conversavam ou... _Conversavam_... Chiro o agradeceu na manhã seguinte com um abraço e um sussurro no ouvido. Aka deu-lhe um soco forte no braço bom. Ele entendeu como um agradecimento.


End file.
